SSW United
by theDarkRyder
Summary: Risen from the ashes of a fallen company, two brands-United and Forever- Will bring Strong Style back to wrestling. Remember; United we stand, but we will NEVER FALL! (SYOC's closed.) (SSW Forever run by KiranTheRay)
1. Chapter 1

A TV screen is seen as the screen crackles with static. Suddenly, the static fades away, and none other than former SSW commentator Armando Torres-Lopez is on the screen.

"For so long, you people have been mourning the death of Strong Style. But no more. We have heard your voice. And now, Strong Style has returned with a Vengeance! Remember you all: United we stand, but we will NEVER FALL!"

 **FYI: If you send an app to SSW Forever, please do not send the app for United. We are trying to keep brands and wrestlers separate. Thank you.**

 **Titles:**

 **SSW Universal Championship (Top Title)**

 **SSW PRIDE Championship (Secondary)**

 **SSW United Tag Team Championship (Tag Titles)**

 **SSW Goddess Championship (Women's Title)**

Sign Up-

Real Name:

Ring Name:

Gender:

Age:

Height:

Weight:

Billed From:

Appearance:

History:

Title History:

Entrance:

Entrance Theme:

Ring Attire:

Entrance Attire:

Personality:

Gimmick:

Signature:

Finisher:

Fighting Style:

Face or Heel:

Manager/Bodyguard:

Crush(if any):

Title Preference:

Reason why:

Tag Team Sign Up-

Team Name:

Team Nickname (If Any):

Members:

Tag Team Entrance:

Theme:

Tag Team Signatures:

Tag Team Finishers:

 **A/N: Let me just clear up a few things. Yes, IWO is still in business. Now, I was offered the chance to write this story by KiranTheRay, and I just could not pass it up. Please check out his upcoming fic, SSW Forever. Now, please keep your eyes peeled for the roster list.**

 **See You Later-**

 **theDarkRyder**


	2. Chapter 2

**So far, these are the men and women who will be a part of SSW United!**

 **Mine:**

 **The Kings of A New Age ("The Antagonist" Edward Mercury, and Aiden Remington III**

" **The Heroic One" Nathan Stark**

 **Yours:**

 **The New Shield (Furno Moxley, Nyx Rosewood, Raptor Reigns, Ajax)**

 **The Fortress (Jason Stone, Sebastian, PK Hunt, Static Rider)**

 **CJ Hawk**

 **The Wolves (Chris Wolf and Chris Omega)**

 **Kareem Young**

 **Katie Striker**

 **The Shadow Coven (Ben Jones, Ryan and Sara Lewis)**

 **Mama's Soldiers (Samuel, Charlie, Fear, Draco, Mama)**

 **Katherine Quackenbush**

 **Reign (Jessie Faraday, Mercedes Madrid, Raelynn Lopez)**

 **Ashlynn Riker**

 **As you may see, I still need a few more OC' for the starting roster. A few more faces or tweeters would be nice,** **along with more women. Please send in your OC's.**

 **See you later-**

 **theDarkRyder**


	3. The Full Roster

**Complete Roster:**

 **Anarchy: (Ash Russo, Jasper Cage, Roman Mcintyre, Lacey Alvarez)**

 **Cobra Club: (Seth Sullivan, Russell Black, Loki Malphas, Nation of Violence [Michael Chaos and Brian Ravage], Julian de la Barrera, Alexander Karloff, Genocide)**

 **Zach Grey**

 **Marvelous Tate Williams**

 **Monarchy: (Freddy Escobar, DJ Kingston, Natalia Rodriguez, Dylan Torres, King Caes** **ar)**

 **Detrick Cyrus**

 **Rei Walken**

 **Flynn Horde**

 **Strong Style Connection: (Hiro Miyamoto, Bryan Moore, Akira Kimura, Yoshida Kaito)**

 **CJ Hawk**

 **Chris Weapon**

 **Anthony Dre**

 **Brandon Duke**

 **Ezekiel Myers**

 **Danger Blades: (Justin Danger and Chris Blade)**

 **The Anoa'i Brothers (Alex and Adrian Anoa'i)**

 **Los ingobernables Worldwide (Adrian Lord, Xavier Hernandez, Katie Striker)**

 **The New Shield: (Furno Moxley, Nyx Rosewood, Raptor Reigns, Ajax)**

 **Kareem Young**

 **The Cartel: (Bryan Drake, Hannibal Stone, and Maria Martillo)**

 **The Red Princes: (Union Jack Jr. and Robin Hood)**

 **Ced**

 **Jeff Rizzo**

 **Shadow Coven: (Sara Lewis, Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis, Shane Eastwood, Jade, Mephisto)**

 **Mason Rivers**

 **Samantha Blackwell**

 **Cody Fireheart**

 **Zeon**

 **The Outlawz: (Katsu and Jax)**

 **Doomsday: (Charlie, Draco and Fear)**

 **Angelo Santos**

 **Alex & Tyrik Carter**

 **Maverick**

 **Jacob Cass**

 **The Fortress: (Jason Stone, Static Rider, Sebastian, PK Hunt)**

 **Carson Michaels**

 **Rayleen Barnett**

 **Leah Rollins**

 **Jessie Faraday**

 **Alexis Hunter**

 **Celeste Blackstar**

 **Abby Lopez**

 **Jade Yamashita**

 **Cougar Heart**

 **Trisha Apolonia**

 **Nikki Winchester**

 **Amazon Alice**

 **Tammy O'Brien**

 **Reign: (Logan Storm, Raelynn Lopez, Mercedes Madrid)**

 **Ashlynn Riker**

 **Sofia Santoro**

 **Cynthia Queen**

 **Katie Dre**


	4. Episode 1

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

The opening pyro goes off, as the audience cheers, and the long awaited debut of SSW's second brand is underway!

 **Gimme Tha Power-Molotov**

And the audience's cheers increase even more as former SSW Commentator Armando Torres-Lopez walks down the ramp, making his trademark guitar strumming taunt. He gets in the ring and drinks in the crowd's reaction.

"You know, usually those chants are for Lyric, or TriVolt, so I'm happy to hear them." He says with self-deprecation in his voice. "Now, let me welcome to SSW, and before we begin, let me say a few things. First off- I will be in charge of commentary for the show, along with a partner. You might know him."

 **Look in my eyes, what do you see? The cult of personality!**

The Voice of the Voiceless, CM Punk walks down the ramp, amidst another huge pop. He waves at audience as he walks down the ramp, and towards the announcers table.

"And as for the GM, well…"

 **Final Countdown-Europe**

The Living Legend himself, Jack Classic walks down the ramp as the crowds cheers once more. He gets, in the ring, shakes Armando's hand, and poses for the crowd, eliciting cheers from the fans, and Jack grabs a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, JACK CLASSIC IS IN THE HOUSE, BAYBAY!" He pauses dramatically, before pausing. Now, first off, I'm glad to have something to do nowadays. It seems like Johnny Roberts over at IWO doesn't have no more use for me nowadays!" He chuckles before continuing.

"Thanks to Jason Lyric for letting me head this brand, but most of all, I would like to thank every single one of you! It is because of you that SSW has risen from the ashes, it is because of you that we have been reborn into two amazing brands, and it is because of you that I am standing here in this ring! From the bottom of my heart, thank you!"

"Now, enough of me talking! ON WITH THE SHOW!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am the Best in the World CM Punk! Here with me is arguably SSW United's cure to insomnia, Armando Torres-López!"

"Glad you had time in your tightly packed schedule to come here, Punk. It must be tiring to lose to Mickey Gall in your first fight." Armando responds

"Cute. Leave the humor to the professionals. Now, to start off the show, we have a match to crown the first ever PRIDE Champion."

 **Breaking Through-the Wreckage**

"Weighing 228 lbs, and clocking in at 6'4, from Chicago,Illinois, CJ HAWK!

 _A man with dark brown eyes_ _, trimmed sideburns_ _and a moustache, a beard covering his chin and black low cut hair appears._

"Ladies and gentlemen, this man is one of the hottest wrestlers in the WFA! He believes in his brand: The Way of the Hawk, which is about honor, humility and determination!" Armando informs us.

"Alright, a fellow Chicagoan, let's see what he can do!" CM Punk says, as CJ crouches down on the stage with his head down. He stands up and points his fingers at the camera, yelling out "BANG" as the lights flicker blue. He gets in the ring, spins around three times before yelling out "BANG!" again as the lights turn normal.

 **Realeza-Jim Johnston**

 _The arena lights turn gold as a man with tanned skin, a built up body, short brown hair, brown eyes and a beard walks down the stage._ _He is wearing a grey suit, and a white fedora. The fans greet him with a chorus of boos as he gets in the ring and smirks before taking off his suit and fedora_ _to reveal his ring gear_

 _"_ Weighing 213 lbs and 6'3 inches, from Tijuana, Mexico, "Tijuana's Lord", ADRIAAAAN LOORRRD!

"Now this man is a member of the famous Los Ingobernables stable, both in Mexico and in Japan. This kid has talent, cunning and charisma in equal measure, but he is highly arrogant, believing himself to be untouchable." Armando says.

"Here's what I find interesting: In NJPW, he used to be part of a tag team with a man by the name is Matt Lopez. He betrayed Matt after realizing that Lopez was more popular than he was and turned heel. However, both men are in SSW, with Lord on United and Lopez on our sister show, forever. And I heard a rumor that Adrian Lord demanded to be sent to United, instead of Forever, just to avoid Matt Lopez.." CM Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding._

Both men circle each other, with Adrian reaching out for a handshake. CJ, being a respectful competitor, attempts to return the handshake, only for Adrian to kick him in the gut, and hit a DDT! CJ gets up to a sitting position where Lord nails him with a sliding elbow smash! Lord makes the cover.

 _1,-kick out!_

Adrian gets up, and tries to lift CJ to his feet, only for him to counter with a Shoulder Jawbreaker. Adrian staggers back as CJ gets up and nails "Tijuana's Lord" with a step up Enzugiri! Adrian falls, and CJ runs the ropes to hit a running Shooting Star Press! CJ gets up and makes a gun sign before yelling "BANG!" As the crowd pops for him. CJ turns and lifts Lord to his feet, before Irish Whipping him into the corner, and following up with a rope assisted Enzugiri! Adrian slips in the corner as CJ grabs him before slamming him to the ground with a Blue Thunder Bomb! CJ covers.

 _1, 2,-kick out!_

CJ gets up, and begins to climb the turnbuckle.

"Uh-oh, could we see the Cloud 10 tonight?" Armando questions.

"If CJ hits this, Adrian is in trouble!" Punk exclaimed.

CJ readies himself, before going for the Cloud 10 (Shooting Star Press)!...only to crash into the mat as Adrian moves out of the way! "Tijuana's Lord" gets up, and does a cut-threat motion, before lifting CJ up, and going for the Unfinished Business (Double Underhook Piledriver), only for CJ to counter with a back body drop. CJ then waits for Adrian to get up, before attempting the Eye of the Hawk (Sitdown Full Nelson Facebuster), only for Adrian to counter into a Destino (Modified Standing Shiranui)! Adrian cockily places his foot on CJ's chest as the ref begins to count!

"DESTINO! He adopted that move from Tetsuya Naito himself!" Armando says

 _1, 2, 3!_

"And with that, 'Tijuana's Lord' has become the first ever PRIDE title holder!" Punk says. Adrian is given the PRIDE title belt, which looks like the ROH Television belt, only with the SSW Logo instead.

"Hold on, I think our new champ has something to say." Armando says as Adrian Lord picks up a mic. CJ Hawk is laying in the ring, rolling in pain and the crowd is showering him with boos. Adrian snorts derisively as he starts to speak.

" _Tranquilo."_ He tells the jeering crowd. "Don't get yourselves all worked up over this. The outcome of this match should have been obvious from the start. CJ Hawk just couldn't get the job done!" He pauses to revel in the crowd's boos. He raises the belt. "You all should be happy! You have a champion worthy of holding this belt. In fact, this belt is the most prestigious title in this fed, simply because I HOLD IT!" He pauses again as he sees CJ start to get up. He drops the mic and the belt he grabs CJ, before dropping him with Unfinished Business right on the Championship! He then picks up the mic and the belt. " _Yo me llamo Adrian Lord, y yo soy el número uno! No lo olviden!"_ He finishes, and begins to walk backstage, receiving almost nuclear hate from the audience

"That was uncalled for!" Punk says, standing up for his fellow Chicago native.

"I agree. However the case maybe, Adrian Lord is the first ever SSW PRIDE Champion, and SSW United's first ever overall champion!" Armando states. "Anyways, stay tuned, as SSW United goes to a break."

" _What is evil?"_

 _All we see is darkness, as a sinister piano melody begins playing._

" _Evil is a human instinct. It is part of us. You can feel it, can't you? The urge to do something bad. Come on. Every human being has fantasized about doing something naughty more than once in their lives haven't they? Any one who claims differently is nothing but a liar."_

" _But you know something? Giving into your base instincts, to your desire to do something bad is no bad thing at all! On the contrary, if you give into your greed, your desire, and your rage….you could have all you ever wanted."_

 _The sound of a match striking is heard and a flame is seen, revealing two men_ _._

" _My name is Edward Mercury, and my partner here is Aiden Remington III. And we're the bad guys, mate."_

 _Edward blows the flame out, turning the room pitch black._

We see the office of Jack Classic, as he sits on his desk calling someone.

"No, no, Johnny. I will be back in IWO. Yes I will still compete, if you have plans for me." The door opens and four men walk in. These men are Jason Stone, PK Hunt, Static Rider and Sebastian: The Fortress "Let me call you back, Roberts. Thank you." He hangs up. "Gentlemen, thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Why are we here, Mr. Classic? I need to prepare for my match tonight." Stone says, a look of boredom on his face.

"Patience, Mr. Stone. You are not the only one I must talk to." At that moment, Three men and one woman enters the room. They are Furno Moxley, Ajax, Raptor Reigns and Nyx Rosewood, better known as the New Shield.

"What's up, old man?" Furno nonchalantly says. PK Hunt snickers. "Oh look, it's the mental institute escapee!" He whispers to Static Rider, who laughs with him. Furno's eyes narrow, having overheard them.

"How about both of you quit giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls before I come over there and show you why they call me a lunatic!" He walks over to both men, however he finds his path blocked by none other than Jason Stone.

"You will do no such thing. I suggest you calm down before this escalates any further." Stone declares. Furno laughs.

"Or what?" He says staring Stone down. Again, before things could go south any further, three more men and a lady walk in. Their names are Ash Russo, Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre, and Lacey Almarez, who form the group known as Anarchy.

Ash cocks an eyebrow when he sees Stone and Furno about to fight. "Don't tell me the two of you started without me." Jason deadpans.

"Ah, Mr. Russo. Now that everyone's here, we can begin. As all of you know, our main event to determine the first ever SSW Universal Champion is between the leaders of your respective factions: Ash Russo, Jason Stone, and Furno Moxley. However, for the main event, I don't want any shenanigans. I'm looking at you, Moxley. Don't think I haven't seen you in ICW." Furno simply shrugs.

"So, with that in mind," Jack says. "I ban the New Shield, the Fortress, and Anarchy from ringfside during the main event." Immediately, The room is filled with the sounds of protesting wrestlers, as nearly everyone protests the decision made by the GM.

"ENOUGH!" Jack says, and the room goes quiet. "The three of you will have to fight this match without your respective stables."

Furno rolls his eyes. "Was that all you had to tell me? Can I go now?" Before Classic can even answer, Furno leaves, the New Shield, in tow.

Jason stands up. "So be it. If you excuse me, sir, I must get ready for my match." And with that, the Fortress leaves.

Ash smiles. "Well, things just got a lot more interesting! See you later, GM." Anarchy leaves and Jack Classic sighs. He turns, only to hear a knock on the door. He opens the door and sees a beautiful woman, clad in a black dress, and carrying a large black staff

"How may I help you, dear?" The woman smiles, only to hit the man in the head with the staff! Jack staggers, and covers his head for a moment in pain. When he uncovers them, the woman is gone.

"What the hell was that?" Jack wonders. He clutches his head. He feels weird, but Jack simply shrugs it off.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." He says as he grabs a bottle of beer from a nearby cooler and starts drinking.

"Welcome back, to SSW United!" Armando says. "Up next, two competitors go have made their name all over the world will go head to head!"

 **Left of the Dial- The Replacements**

"From Portland, Oregon, weighing 210 lbs, FRANK 'DYNAMITE' ROLSTON!"

 _A man with shaggy dark brown hair, thick stubble, fair skin, and brown eyes walks to the stage. He runs to the ring and backflips over it!_

"This man is Frank 'Dynamite' Rolston, also known as FDR. His crowd-pleasing hybrid style has gained him success and the respect of fans all over the world!" Torres claims!

"He calls himself the Leader of The New Wave of Wrestling, and I have to say, he definitely deserves the title." Punk praises Frank.

 **Captured-** **Camel**

"Residing in Osaka, Japan by way of Las Vegas, Nevada, he weighs 214 lbs and is 6'2, "The Ace of Diamonds" BYRAN MOORE!"

 _A man with tanned skin, black eyes, and black hair with a fade hair style walks in the ring. He is wearing a baseball shirt with "Diamonds" and "Ace" on the front, and the number 702 on the back._ _He gets in the ring and does his trademark "Diamond" handsign._

"One of the most efficient strikers in the game, this man cut his teeth in NJPW, and Pro Wrestling NOAH!" Punk says.

"Definitely a man to watch in SSW. However, his opponent might prove one hell of a challenge." Torres says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

FDR and Bryan Moore quickly lunged at each other. Bryan goes for a spinning heel kick, which Frank dodges and counters with a Pelé Kick which staggers Bryan. The Ace of Diamonds staggers, and Frank attempts a Superkick. only for Bryan to catch the foot, and spin it, allowing Moore to nail a Rolling Elbow to the back of FDR's head! Frank falls, and Bryan covers.

 _1-kick out!_

Bryan lifts FDR, before lifting him into a Fireman's Carry and hitting the Landslide (Samoan Driver). Believing that his victory is assured, Bryan Moore lifts FDR again, only for "Dynamite" to counter into a Northern Lights Suplex! Moore gets up, but FDR hits him hard with a series of running knife-edge chops, knocking the Ace down, several times. Moore attempts a crossbody, but FDR catches him, and slams him into the mat with a Fallaway Slam! FDR smiles as he hits a Lionsault on the Ace, going for the cover!

1, 2 ,t-kickout!

FDR climbs the turnbuckle, as Bryan begins to get up. The Ace looks up, to see FDR crash into him with a diving famasser! FDR lifts Bryan up, and attempts the New Deal (Headlock Driver), only for Bryan to counter into a Backdrop Driver! Bryan lies in wait, as FDR gets up, before lunging forward and hitting him with Star Platinum (Shining Wizard!)

"Ouch! That looked painful!" Armando remarked.

"The Great Muta would be proud. And now Bryan Moore going for the cover, 1, 2, thr-ROLSTON KICKS OUT!"

Bryan is in disbelief, but he quickly composes himself as he lifts FDR up.

"Uh-oh. Bryan might be going for the Emerald Flowsion, innovated by the late great Mitsuharu Misawa!"

But as Bryan begins to set up the Flowsion, FDR wriggles out of it, landing on his feet.. Bryan tries to hit a Burning Lariat on him, but FDR dodges, before countering into a Dragon Suplex! But Rolston doesn't go for the cover, as he rolls over and transitions into the New Deal! Rolston covers!

1, 2, 3!

"And FDR takes the win!" Armando says

"Bryan Moore definitely was in control for most of te match, but in the end, FDR pulled through."

FDR and Bryan Moore shakes hands, showing respect to each other. Bryan Moore raises FDR's hands before leaving the ring, allowing Frank to soak in the cheers of the audience.

"Excellent showing by both men! And up next we have Jessie Faraday facing off against Alice Cook for the SSW Goddess Title! But first, a commercial break.

" _Death._ _"_

" _Death is inevitable_ _. Everyone gets the cold embrace of death,_ _sooner or later. What I don't understand is, why do people fear death? Why do they fear going to the great beyond? Are they scared of not knowing what's next for them? Are they afraid of what lies beyond?"_

" _ **They should be."**_

" _If there is one thing anyone should know, is that no matter how strong you are,_ _how courageous you are, how innocent you are,_ _how intelligent you are, or how determined you are, one thing is for certain."_

 _A woman's face shows up on the screen, her eyes closed, and her face looks peaceful, almost angelic….until she wakes up and a white streak runs down the center of her head and an almost demonic smile is on her face._

" _ **DEATH COMES FOR EVERYONE!"**_

 _After she says this, she is enveloped by swirling blue smoke, and as the smoke clears, she is gone._

We cut back to CM Punk and Armando Torres-Lopez, who are a little creeped out by what they just witnessed.

"Um…..okay…..so…what was next?" CM Punk asks.

"The women's title match." Armando responds

"Oh, yes!"

 **Confident-Demi Lovato**

 _A woman with long, slightly wavy brown hair and slanted green eyes that give her an almost foxlike appearance walks down the ramp, accompanied by two companions._ _She shuffles a deck of cards._

"Introducing first, accompanied by Mercedes Madrid and Raelynn Lopez, from Detroit, Michigan _,_ weighing in at 162 lbs and is 5'9, "The Architect", JESSIE FARADAY!"

"I have to say, this woman is a trickster, and she is a fox. She is cunning, and intelligent both inside and outside the ring." Armando says.

"And she is accompanied by her comrades, Mercedes Madrid and Raelynn Lopez. Together they form the women's stable known only as Reign. They call themselves the Queens of Bad, and we will just have to see if that is true." Punk comments.

 **Welcome to the Show-Britt Nicole**

 _A Caucasian woman with light blue eyes and dyed green hair shows up on the stage. Around her is green colored smoke , and she has a sweet smile in her face. She skips all the way to the ring a and when she get in, she sits on the ropes._

"From Limbo, weighing in at 162 lbs and clocking in at 5'7, ALICE COOK!"

"Now Alice has an…shall we say.. _interesting_ personality. She seems sweet, but she becomes your worst nightmare." Armando says.

"The worst thing about being her opponent is that she is completely unpredictable. She is talented at keeping her opponents guessing at what her next move is going to be, only to subvert their expectations." CM Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding_

Jessie looks at Alice, trying to come up with a strategy for her opponent. Alice simply walks up to her and smiles innocently, batting her eyelashes before asking for a handshake. Jessie hesitates for a second, before taking it. Alice turns, around and walks to a corner, as Jessie smirks before trying to attack her from behind…only for Alice to counter into a hip toss! Jessie falls on her back as Alice runs the ropes and drop kicks her in the face! Jessie rolls under the bottom ropes to the outside to recover, only for Alice to surprise her with a suicide dive!

"Wow! Excellent maneuver by Alice Cook!" Armando says.

And now Alice rolls Jessie into the ring, as Alice springboards in an attempt to hit a 450 splash, only for Alice to crash once Jessie rolls away. Alice gets up, slightly dazed as Jessie picks her up to hit a wheelbarrow facebuster! Jessie quickly transitions into a Kneebar, causing Alice to cry out in pain. Alice tries to reach the ropes as Jessie tightens the hold, but eventually Alice pulls through, reaching the ropes and forcing Jessie to release her hold.

Alice uses the ropes to get up, as Jessie knocks her down with a Springboard back elbow! Jessie gets up, and begins methodically stomping on her opponent as the crowd boos and her stablemates cheer her. Jessie let's up, and lies in wait as Alice gets up. When she does, Jessie lifts her in a fireman's carry in order to hit Queen of Broken Hearts (Fireman's Carry Facebuster), only for Alice to reverse into the mALICEnator (snap double underhook DDT! Alice covers, but Raelynn Lopez climbs on the apron as the referee stops counting to argue with her, Alice simply superkicks her of the apron. Mercedes Madrid gets on the apron, but Alice hits her with a series of punches to the head. Just before she can go for the knockout blow, she feels someone grab her arms, as Jessie takes the opportunity to hit the Royal Flush (Straightjacket neckbreaker slam)! Jessie covers! 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and the crowd starts to boo, but Mercedes and Raelynm get inside the ring and Reign celebrates their win! Jessie is given the title belt, which looks like the NXT Women's title, but with a white strap, and the SSW logo on it!

"She cheated! Reign interfered and that's why she won!" Armando exclaimed!

"Hardly the first person to pull that trick. You have to admit, that was an amazing match!" CM Punk says. "Also, here's some good news, for the main event, GM Classic has banned all members of New Shield, Anarchy, and/or The Fortress from interfering!"

"That is good news! And what's even better is that that match is up next!"

 **My Demons-Starset**

 _Jason Stone walks out, doing the upside down "OK" handsign as pyro goes off behind him. He walks to the ring, and does the handling again while facing the hard cam. He shakes hands with the officials, and waves at the commentators, overall appearing to be an affable guy._

 _"_ From Houston, Texas, weighing 224 lbs and clocking in at 6'4, "The Pyro", Jason Stone!

"Wow, Jason Stone seems to be a stand-up guy!" Armando comments

"Looks can be deceiving, Torres. If half the stuff I heard about this guy are true, then he's one crazy son of a bitch." Punk responds

 **Psycosocial-Slipknot**

 _The lights go off as the song starts. Suddenly, a wall of flames explodes from the stage as Furno Moxley makes his appearance. "Moxley's here to play!" He claims, as he laughs psychotically and cracks his knuckles on he way the ring._

"Hailing from Toledo, Ohio, weighing 238 lbs and clocking in at 6'0, "The Renegade Anarchist", Furno Moxley!"

"Here comes Furno Moxley, no bastion of sanity himself." Torres says.

"Are you surprised? He is related to Dean. Fucking. Ambrose!" Punk says, as Jason and Furno state each other down.

 **Until The World Goes Cold-Trivium**

 _Ash Russo makes his entrance through a special entranceway in the crowd for Anarchy_ _. He slaps fans' hands as he approaches the barricade, before jumping the barricade and getting in the ring._

"From Los Angeles, California, weighing 230 lbs and clocking in at 6'0, Ash Russo!"

"I like this kid. Reminds me of me! He's got it all, the cocky attitude, the rebellious mindset, and most of all, the talent to back all of those up." CM Punk says

"He definitely is extremely talented, however so are his opponents."

 _Ding, Ding!_

Before either Moxley or Ash can event move, Jason Stons runs them both over with a double clothesline! He looks different; instead of being calm and collected like he he is outside the ring, his face is etched into an angry scowl. He ruthlessly stomps on Ash Russo, before quickly moving on to Furno.

"Holy shit! What was that?" Armando says

"Outside of the ring, Jason is calm, collected and eloquent. However, as soon as he hears the bell ring, he becomes a berserker, full of nothing but rage." Punk says.

Jason is then tripped up by Ash using a drop toe hold, leaving him open to an attack by Furno Moxley, who gets up and stomps him in the head! Furno turns, but Ash surprises him with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick, knocking him down! Ash then takes the opportunity to springboard off the ropes and nail Furno with a Springboard Frog Splash! Ash covers, 1,-kickout!

Jason gets up, surprising Ash with a Superkick to the back of the head! Furno gets up, but he eats a Codebreakee for his troubles. Jason starts to stomp on Furno, but Furno catches his foot and twists it sharply, causing Jason pain. Furno gets up, and as Jason runs at him, caches him and slams him down into the ground with a spinning side slam! A now recovered Ash superkicks the madman, but Furno simply bounces off the ropes and nearly takes his head off with a Rebound Clothesline!

"All three men in this match are down!" Armando exclaims.

Jason, Furno and Ash slowly get up. Quickly and swiftly Ash hits a running knee on Jason Stone, or tries to as Jason has it well scouted and dodges it. Furno lunges at Jason, only for Jason to kick him in the gut, and drop him with Bloody Sunday! Jason then lifts the madman up, before hitting Ashes to Ashes (Wheelbarrow neck breaker!) Jason covers.

1, 2-Ash breaks up the cover with a stomp to Jason's face! Furno rolls of the ring to recover. Jason gets up and charges Ash, but Ash simply drops down and lowers the ropes, as Jason Stone crashes right onto Furno Moxley! Furno and Jason slowly get up, but they look towards the ring and see Ash Russo crashing into both men with a Fosbury Flop!

"This is awesome!" The crowd begins to chant. Ash grabs Furno, and rolls him into the ring. Ash begins to climb the top rope, and he does, with his back facing Furno. Ash quickly jumps off, and nails a Phoenix Splash!...or at least he would have had Furno not rolled away. Furno slowly gets to his feet, and grabs Ash, and hits the Purge! (Rolling Cutter) Furno covers!

1, 2, th-Jason Stone breaks up the cover! He quickly grabs Furno Moxley and throws him outside the ring! He focuses on Ash Russo,and lifts him to his feet, however, he then proceeds to lift him into a backbrealer rack.

"Oh no, please tell me he's not going for it!" Armando says.

"He definitely is! Russo might get hit with a Burning Hammer!" CM Punk exclaims!

However, before Jason could actually drop him with the Burning Hammer, Ash wrigggles out of the hold, and as Jason Stone turns around, he takes the opportunity to run the ropes and hit Rebellion! (Running Single Leg Dripkick), Jason Stone falls to the floor, and an exhausted Ash Russo falls on top of him. The ref begins to count!

1…Furno starts to get up…2…Furno see the pin, and he rushes to stop it…and 3! Furno is a second away from breaking the hold, but he fails, as Ash is declared the winner!

The audience explodes with joy, as Ash slowly gets up and realizes what just happened! He is given the title belt by the ref! The Belt resemble that of the IWGP Heavyweight Title, but with the SSW logo on it. Anarchy comes out to celebrate with their leader and Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre lift Ash Russo up on their shoulders, and Lacey Almarez approaches Ash and kisses him in the lips, a kiss that Ash returns!

"Well, that was it, folks! That as the first ever SSW United event, and next week, you better not miss-" Armando is cut off by the entire arena going dark.

 _"You haven't forgotten about me have you?"_ A familiar voice is heard throughout the arena's speakers.

"That voice…can it be?" CM Punk says.

The screen turns on, and none other than Samuel himself is on it, as a twisted music box is playing in the background.

"Mama! Mama! I swear to you, that I will get you all the gold this place has to offer! We need to show everyone here, that the Butterfly Effect spares no one! And I swear, I promise… _that I will bash all of your faces in with my hammer. Ahahahahahaha!" The screw turns off, and the arena is left pitch black, ending the episode._


	5. Episode 2

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

"Bienvenidos todos! Welcome to SSW United, and boy, do we have a show for you tonight!" Armando says.

"We do, don't we? We have a Tag Team Turmoil match to determine the first ever SSW United Tag Team Champions, as Ajax and Raptor of the New Shield, Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre of Anarchy, The Wolves consisting of Chris Omega and Chris Wolf, and Sebastian and Static Rider of the Fortress clash!" CM Punk says.

"Not just that, we have two promising talents making their debut, as Kareem Young takes on Cody Fireheart!"

"As for the women, Nyx Rosewood will face off Lacey Alvarez, as the two women of New Shield and Anarchy collide!"

 **Until The World Goes Cold-Trivium**

The crowd pops massively as Anarchy appears from the crowd, in the special entranceway made for them. Ash Russo heads the group, holdings the hand of Lacey Alvarez with his left hand, while raising the SSW Universal Championship with his right.

"This young man managed to take down both of his rival stable leaders in order to have his name etched in the history books as the first ever SSW Universal Champion!" Armando states.

"Against the current ICW Heavyweight Champion, Furno Moxley and a multiple time champ in TNA, ROH and NJPW, Jason Stone no less!" Punk agreed as Anarchy gets in the ring. Ash Russo grabs a mic.

"My name is Ash Russo, although I am sure all of you know my name by now." He pauses as the audience begins to cheer. "Before last week, however, very few people knew my name. Very few people knew the names of Jasper Cage, of Roman McIntyre, or Lacey Alvarez! We weren't on anyone's radar! Hell, most people's reactions to hearing that I was in the triple threat match last week was 'Who? I don't know this kid's name! Who the fuck is Ash Russo?'" He pauses again, before continuing.

"But let me ask you this: How is it that a nobody like me kicked the asses of arguably two of the greatest wrestlers of this era?" The crowd pops as he says this, and Jasper, Roman and Ash smirk. "How is it that the Renegade Anarchist wasn't the one to win the strap? How was it that the Pyro couldn't take the win?"

"Well I'll tell you why! Because Ash Russo is, quite simply even better than them! That might seem like a bold claim to some, and most people are calling me nothing more than a fluke. A one hit wonder, if you will. Well, fuck those people! I say whatever I want because I can back my claims up! So when I say that Ash Russo is the best wrestler alive, I will prove it!" Ash says as the crowd cheers even louder

 _Sierra!_

 _Hotel!_

 _India!_

 _Echo!_

 _Lima!_

 _Delta!_

 _The New Shield!_

 **Heathens-Twenty One Pilots**

The crowd pops even louder as The New Shield shows up from the crowd, with Raptor Reigns from the right side, Ajax from the center, and Furno Moxley and Nyx Rosewood from the left. Furno has a microphone, as the New Shield gets in the ring.

"Let's just get one thing straight here: the New Shield is out for those who have committed injustices, and so far, Anarchy isn't our enemy….yet. We are out here because I have a proposition for you." Furno says.

"You want to show everyone that you are not a fluke, that you are the real deal. I, you know the guy who wasn't pinned last week, I want another shot at that title! And you and I both know that what we really want, is a good fucking FIGHT!" The audience cheers at the prospect of Furno Moxley vs Ash Russo.

Ash smirks. "You know Moxley? You're right. And I'm not a coward who hides from a challenge, I face my trials head on! So I accept!" The crowd goes wild!

Final Countdown-Europe

Jack Classic comes out. "So both of you, and the fans, want a fight, huh? Well, as the General Manager, my duty is to give the fans what they want! So tonight's main event will be, Furno Moxley! Ash Russo! One-on-one for the Universal title!" The crowd goes crazy as both men smirk, and bump fists.

"Good luck!" Jack says, before taking his leave.

"A blockbuster main event made by Jack Classic today!" Armando says.

"I agree! However, let's move on. Earlier this week, on our sister show, Forever, a group known as the Freakshow challenged Mama's Soldiers to a match whenever out two shows have our first ever cross-brand show. We reached out to Samuel for a comment, and he sent us a video depicting his response.

On the screen, we see Samuel, a wicked smile on his face. "The Freakshow! You circus freaks dare to challenge those superior to you?! Not just that, you dare insult our Mama!" Samuel laughs. "You just sealed your fates! We will end you and your Ringmaster!" Samuel laughs again, as static fills up the screen, before going black.

"Well…..that was weird." Punk flatly states.

"I agree. Again, let's move on to our first match of the evening!"

 **Yonkers- Tyler, the Creator**

An African American man with a lean, muscular build walks down the ramp. He wears ripped jeans, dog tags, and a fur coat. His eyes are yellow, almost demonic in appearance.

"Hailing from Montgomery, Alabama! Weighing 326 lbs and standing at 6'9, KAREEM YOUNG!"

"This man is well knows throughout the Hardcore scene, having cut his teeth in CZW, and the defunct Wolfthorn promotion." Armando says.

"He is also, surprisingly, a former Greco-Roman wrestler, having reached the Olympic Qualifiers" Punk says.

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark-Fall Out Boy.**

A Caucasian man with an athletic build, and black spiky hair with red at the tips walks down the ramp, as fire rises from the stage.

"From Arkham City, clocking in at 185 lbs and 5'10 inches, "The Rising Pheonix", CODY FIREHEART!"

"One of the most renowned high flyers in the independent scene, and a 2-Time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, this man is incredible." Armando says.

"You have to recognize that Kareem is a lot larger and stronger than Cody, but maybe Cody can use his speed and agility to his advantage." Punk analyzes.

Ding, Ding!

Cody circles the big man, before rushing at him. Kareem quickly levels him with a massive clothesline! Cody falls, as Kareem runs the ropes and hits a senton on Cody!

Kareem waits until Cody gets up, before knocking him down again with a devastating big boot! Kareem lifts Cody up, and grabs him into a fireman's carry, before transitioning into a Ura-nage! Cody arches his back in pain, as Ypung grabs him again to try a Deadlift Powerbomb-only for Cody to counter into a hurricarana! Young gets up, as Cody drop kicks him in the knee to force him to one knee. Cody then follows up with a huge roundhouse to the giant's head, which lays Young out! Cody climbs the top turnbuckle, as he dives off with a Phoenix Splash…and he connects! He covers, 1-KICKOUT!

"Kareem Young just kicked out of a Phoenix splash at one!" Armando says in disbelief as Cody decides to try again. The Rising Phoenix dives off the top…and Kareem Young catches him and plants him with the Dominator! Kareem makes the cover, 1,2,3!

"And Kareem Young takes the win!" Armando says.

"Cody tried, but it wasn't even close to being enough to fell Kareem Young.

Kareem glares at his fallen opponent before getting out of the ring.

"While Kareem celebrates his win, we have to go to commercial, but after this, our PRIDE Champion, Adrian Lord has a message for us all." Armando says.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

 _We see a dark room that appears to be empty. Suddenly, black smoke begins to pour in and fill the room as an instrumental version of Paint it Black by Ciara plays, then, about 15 seconds later, the smoke disappears, revealing 3 mysterious figures. The first one is around 6 ft 6 and has short, black hair and blue eyes. He is also quite muscular. He is wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a pair of black jeans and black boots with dark grey kickpads. The second one is clearly the tallest of the 3 at about 7 feet, and he has blonde hair, similar in style to that of Edge, and green eyes. He also has a scar on his upper right arm, and is wearing the same as the first man with the addition of a long, black coat. The third figure - a woman who appears to be around 6 feet tall - is stood in front of the second with an evil look in her eyes. She is a full-figured woman with dyed black hair and purple eyes that seem to glow, and she wears clothing similar to that of Broken Matt Hardy, except that the robe she wears is midnight blue as opposed to red or silver. The woman is first to speak._

 _"4 centuries ago, the women referred to as 'witches' were marginalised, hunted and killed, when the only crime they committed was trying to protect insignificant humans like you from diseases and natural disasters. For 4 hundred years, their spirits have been waiting to exact their revenge. One of them - a woman by the name of Mary Sibley - is my ancestor, and her spirit resides within me. My name is Sara Lewis, and together with my brother Ryan and my fiancée, Ben Jones, we will have revenge on not just SSW United, but the entire world." Ben - the 6 ft 6 man stood near Sara - speaks next._

 _"The Shadow Coven is ready for SSW, but is SSW ready for us? When we appear, you'd better be ready, because SSW and humanity itself will fall into Extinction..." Ben says as the now-identified Shadow Coven disappears_.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **Realeza-Jim Johnston**

The crowd immediately begins to boo as Adrian Lord shows up clad in a grey suit with his cowboy hat on his head and his PRIDE title on his waist. He opens the suit jacket, revealing the title, which only serves to make the crowd shower Lord with hate.

"Adrian Lord is not very well liked by the fans." Armando observes.

"I couldn't tell." CM Punk snarks.

He gets in the ring, and smirks as the fans keep on booing him. Lord grabs a mic.

"Me llamó Adrian Lord, y soy su campeón Ingobernable!" He says.

"Last week, I proved my standing as one of the best in the world, when I proved that the Way of the Hawk is nothing, compared to my Destino! It was my Destiny to win that belt, and my Destiny will continue, as I will make this belt THE top belt in SSW! It is not the belt that makes a wrestler, it is the wrestler that makes the belt, and our "top champ" is nothing compared to me! Yo soy un dios, I am the Lord of Wrestling!" The crowd boos him intensely. "You're just a shit Del Río!" They chant to taunt him.

"I am nothing like Alberto Del Río! He threw away opportunities in Lucha Underground, in AAA, in Japan…for what? A U.S Title run? A TNA run?" Adrian chuckles. "Me, on the other hand? I am destined to become the best wrestler on this show, or on Forever." The crowd starts to chant "WE WANT LOPEZ!" and Adrian starts to get mad.

"Oh, you want to chant his name? Where is he now, huh? He's on Forever, losing to Freddy Escobar. Shut your mouths!" He yells at the crowd.

"Anyway, as I was-"

 **The Sanctuary-Angel Main Theme**

The crowd pops, as none other than Anthony Freakin Dre shows up on the ramp!

"Things just got a lot better!" Punk says.

"Anthony Dre! The owner of UWA, former UWA Champion, former IXW Cruiserweight Champion! This man was part of the original incarnation of SSW, feuding for the title against Ced. But now he's back, and apparently, he's aiming for Adrian Lord."

"Well, I have to say, it's good to be back!" He says, and the crowd definitely agrees with him.

"Listen, Adrian, was it? I've been in a bit of a rut, lately, losing the UWA title, along with my exwife, Cynthia and all, so I want to turn that back around. So, I went to the GM, Jack Classic, and proposed to him what will certainly be a big money match. And I'm here to break the good news to you."

"At our first ever PPV, Rebirth, it will be "Tijuana's Lord", Adrian Lord vs ANTHONY FREAKIN DRE, FOR YOUR BELT!" Adrian is pissed, and begins yelling as Anthony smirks.

"So at Rebirth, Adrian, you best be at you best, because if you're not, then your 'destiny' will never be fulfilled!"He drops the mic and poses, as Adrian

is left fuming.

"Definitely a potential show-stealer! Adrian Lord vs Anthony Dre, for the PRIDE title!" Armando remarks.

"I agree, both men are extremely talented. Let's move on, as we have Nyx Rosewood vs Lacey Alvarez, right now!"

 **Vermillion-Slipknot**

Silver smoke rises as a pale, raven haired woman rises from the stage. This is Nyx, and she walks to the ring wearing a cowgirl hat and strumming a guitar.

"Representing the New Shield! From Dallas, Texas, clocking in at 5'11 and 194 lbs! She is the Mad Angel, NYX ROSEWOOD!"

"Beautiful, but deadly, Nyx Rosewood is the girlfriend of Furno Moxley."Armando comments.

"And she's just as much of a psychopath as he is." Punk responds.

 **Bring Me To Life-Evanescence**

A blond woman with fair skin, and sky blue eyes walks out. She is wearing a black crop top with the Anarchy logo on it.

"From Los Angeles, California! Clocking in at 5'1, and 125 lbs, LACEY ALVAREZ!"

"Anarchy's token female, Lacey is one talented wrestler! She is also said to be the nicest Anarchy member!" Armando comments

"She is a lot lighter than her opponent, so Nyx possesses the power advantage."Punk analyzes.

Ding, Ding!

Both women charge each other, each of them getting into a series of forearm smashes against one another. However, Nyx gains the advantage with a discus forearm, and follows up with an Enzugiri that floors Lacey! Nyx taunts her opponent, before running the ropes and hitting the Lionsault! Nyx covers, 1-kickout!

Nyx waits in a corner as Lacey tries to get up, before attempting to finish the match early with an Angelic Deathsong (Sweet Chin Music)!...only for Lacy to dodge, and counter with a drop toehold! The Mad Angel gets on her knees, only to be met with a dropkick to the face courtesy of Lacey! Nyx rolls to the outside, but Lacey gets on the apron and crashes into her with an Asai Moonsault! Lacey picks Nyx up and slides her into the ring before covering. 1, 2,-kick out!

Lacey gets in the apron once more, and goes for a springboard Spiral Tap, only for Nyx to roll out of the way! Nyx gets up, waiting for a dazed Lacey to get up, before hitting the Widow Maker (Codebreaker!) Nyx covers, 1, 2, th-kickout!

Nyx can't believe it, and she lifts Lacey up, into an Electric Chair Position, looking to drive her into the mat, only for Lacey to lean backward and counter into the Beautiful Disaster (Poisoned Frankensteiner!) Nyx's head is driven into the mat, and Lacey gets to the corner, waiting for the Mad Angel to get up, before nailing her with the Last Breath (Superkick), to the back of the head! Lacey covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And with that, Lacey Alvarez picks up a victory on behalf of Anarchy!"Punk says.

"But Nyx did put up a good fight, and-wait, what's going on?" Armando is cut off as Reign comes out of the crowd, and gets in the ring in order to Heath down on the two women! Jessie hits Lacey with the Royal Flush, and Mereces hits Nyx with a Spear!

"Why? Why is Reign beating down on Nyx and Alvarez?" Armando says, as Raelynn hits Lacey with a Lopez Special (Codebreaker).

"My guess? Reign wants to make sure that they remain the top women in the division, and they will accomplish that by any means necessary."

Reign poses over the bodies of the fallen women, and Jessie raises her title up high, and the crowd boos them mercilessly.

"Up next, we will crown the first Tag Team Champion. The Tag Team Turmoil match is up next!

 **Emperor's New Clothes-PATD**

A Caucasian man with an athletic build, shirt and messy dirty blond hair, and gray eyes. He has all black ring gear-consisting of running pants, Nike's and fingerless gloves

"From Memphis Tennessee, clocking in at 205 lbs, and 6'1, he is 'Mr. NC-17', CHRIS WOLF!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Chris Wolf isn't called Mr. NC-17 for Show and Tell! Indeed, the man is known for being as hardcore as they come!" Armando states.

 **Monster-Skillet**

A scarred faced man, with white contact lenses, and a Fauxhawk with white highlights walks alongside Wolf, as he glares menacingly at his audience.

"And his partner! From Deep In The Woods, he is 6'6, and 265 lbs, CHRIS OMEGA!"

"And this man is the raw power of the group!" CM Punks says as both members of the Wolves get in the ring.

 **I Hope You Suffer-AFI**

Two men appear through the Anarchy entranceway. The first is a Caucasian man with spiky blond hair on one side, with black hair on the other side. He is wearing a black trench coat with the Anarchy logo on the back, and a face mask. His partner is a very intimidating man with tanned skin, brown eyes, and long black hair wearing an Anarchy hoodie.

"Representing Anarchy, with a combined weight of of 508 lbs, JASPER CAGE AND ROMAN MCINTYRE!"

"Anarchy already possesses the Universal Title. Can they add the Tag Titles to their resume?" Punk says.

"Maybe! They certainly possess the talent required to hold those titles! Before we start this match, however, here are the rules; two teams will start us off. When a member of the team is pinned, that team is eliminated, after which another team takes their place. This goes on until only one team is left standing!"

Ding, Ding

Jasper and Chris Wolf start us off, and they lock up in the collar-and-elbow position. Jasper gains the advantage by grabbing Wolf in a waistlock, only for Chris to nail Jasper Cage with elbow shots to the face, forcing him to release him. Chris then follow up with a powerful Lariat that knock Jasper down!

Wolf tags in his partner, Chris Omega, as the big man immediately takes the incentive by crashing into Roman McIntyre, sending him off the apron!

Chris then nails Jasper with a discus clothesline, and lifts him up, but Jasper wriggles out of it! Omega turns only for Cage to kick him in the gut, and slam him to the mat with a Midnight Special(Tiger Driver)! Jasper covers, 1, 2,-Chris Wolf rushes in, and breaks up the hold!

Both Chrises lift Jasper up and Irish whip him to the ropes, not noticing Roman blind tagging him. Jasper ducks the double clothesline attempt by Omega and Wolf, and they are hit with a double Silent Kill (Spear) by Roman! Roman covers Omega, the legal man! 1,2,3!

"And just like that, The Wolves are eliminated" Punk says.

"Look at the teamwork of Anarchy! These two men clearly have chemistry together." Lopez says.

 **My Demons-Starset**

Sebastian and Static Rider rush to the ring, and Sebastian quickly cleans house, as he fells Roman with a big boot! Jasper rushes in to help his partner, but Sebastian catches him with a choke slam! Jasper rolls out of the ring, as the big man tags in his partner, Static, who takes the opportunity to nail McIntyre with a springboard 450 splash!

Static waits for McIntrye to get up, before kicking him in the gut, and going for the Lightning Flash (High Angle Sitout Powerbomb!)

"Surprising amount of strength exhibited by Static Rider there!" CM Punk says as Static covers. 1, 2,-kick out!

Static is livid that Roman survived his powerbomb, and he climbs the turnbuckle, before steadying himself, and going for the Thunder Drop (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press)…. Only for Jasper to drag Roman to the outside, making Static crash to the mat! Jasper rolls Roman back inside the ring, close to their turnbuckle, where Roman begins to stir. Meanwhile, Sebastian is fuming, and begins yelling at Static to tag him in. Static inches towards his partner just as Jasper Cage is tagged in, and Static jumps forward, and tags Sebastian in! Sebastian tires the Dark Abyss (Discus Clothesline) right out of the gate, but Jasper dodges, and counters into a backstabber!

Jasper attempts to lift Sebastian up for a Midnight Special, but Sebastian hits a back body drop! Sebastian gets and turns, only for an already recovered Jasper to hit a roundhouse kick, followed by a spinning backfist, and then by roaring elbow, only for the staggered Sebastian to be felled by a Pelé Kick by Jasper Cage!

Jasper doesn't notice Static getting on the apron to attack Cage, but Roman does. As Rider attempts some sort of springboard attack, McIntyre quickly intercepts Static with an earth-shattering Silent Kill! Static rolls out, as Sebastian sees what Roman did to his partner, before attacking his opponent with a Black Hole Slam! Sebastian covers! 1, 2, -Jasper breaks it up, and as Roman gets up, Jasper lifts the 300-lb behemoth in a fireman's carry, before nailing Go To Hell (GTS)! Sebastian shoots up, providing the perfect opportunity for Roman to hit a Silent Kill! Jasper covers as Roman rolls out of the ring, 1, 2, 3!"

"Wow! Despite a very good effort by the Fortress, Anarchy takes the win! That means that the only ones left are-"

 **All my friends are heathens, take it slow.**

The crowd pops as Ajax and Raptor Reigns walk through the crowd! Raptor roars, while Ajax has a calculating smirk on his face.

"Ajax and Raptor Reigns, the strategist and powerhouse of the New Shield respectively." Lopez says

"Anarchy might have their work cut out for them!" Punk claims as the New Shield gets in. Ajax elects to go in against Jasper, and both strategists smile at having to face the other.

Jasper takes the incentive with a rolling elbow, but Ajax dodges and hits the Unhinged Genius with an Enzugiri as Cage turns around. Cage gets up, and sees Ajax coming at him with a springboard high knee that connects! 1, 2,- Roman breaks it up, only for Raptor to tackle him! Both men roll out of the ring, before beginning to brawl. Roman attempts to hit a Silent Kill, but he receives a Superman Punch for his troubles. Raptor waits for Roman to get up, before planting him with a Bunker Buster (Pop-up powerbomb) on the floor!

In the ring, Jasper has gained the advantage, hitting the Midnight Special! Jasper lifts Ajax up in an attempt to hit Go to Hell, but Ajax wriggles out of it and kicks Jasper in the gut before hitting a Pedigree! Ajax covers, 1, 2,-Jasper kicks out!

Ajax waits for Cage to hit a Superkick, only of Jasper to catch his boot spin him around, and hit an enzugiri! Ajax is dazed and Cage runs the ropes, but Raptor slides in and pop ups Jasper into the air, and Ajax catches him in an inverted atomic drop!

"THE AIR STRIKE, BY RAPTOR AND AJAX! This could be it, Ajax covers, 1, 2, 3!" Punk says.

"And the Young Hounds take the straps! New Shield is in possession of the tag titles!" Armando says

Ajax and Raptor are given the belts, which look like the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag straps, but with the SSW logo on it. The champs help up Roman and Jasper, and they bump fists with their opponents, before leaving the ring.

"Show of respect by the New Shield, and give Anarchy credit, they did beat The Fortress and the Wolves before the New Shield beat them." Armando says.

"Indeed. Next up, we have our main event, as Furno Moxley goes one on one with Ash Russo for the Universal Title right next!"

 **Psychosocial-Slipknot**

Furno makes his entrance, wearing a red and black hockey mask that looks like a skull, while also putting on a hood crudely stitched on his Shield uniform.

"Furno did have a valid point, he was not the one pinned during the Triple Threat Match, that was Jason Stone." Armando said.

"The Madman wants a fight, plain and simple. He is definitely dangerous, and Ash should be careful.

 **Until The World Goes Cold-Trivium**

Ash Russo comes put through the Anarchy entranceway, slapping hands, and playing to the crowd. He wears his Anarchy hoodie, along with a bandanna.

"And our champ looks ready for anything Furno has to offer!" Armando says

"He's talented, he's young, and he's cocky, but can Ash prove that he is a dominant champ?"

Punk ponders.

Ding, Ding!

Both men begin circling each other, before locking up in a collar and elbow tie up. Ash gets Moxley in a wrist lock, but Furno punches Russo in the face, causing Ash to release the lock. Furno quickly runs the ropes and nails the champ with a knee strike to te face, knocking him down. Ash rolls out of the ring, but Furno quickly runs the ropes again before leaping through them to hit the leader of Anarchy with a Suicide Dive!

"Air Lunatic!" Punk says, making his best JBL impression.

Ash is rolled back into the ring by Furno, who lifts him up and attempts to hit the Purge. However. Ash stomps on Furno's foot, forcing the Young Hound to let go. As Furno grabs his foot in pain, Ash quickly hits a spinning heel kick on Furno! The madman is knocked to the ground, and Ash takes the opportunity to hit a Double Jump Moonsault on Furno!

"BME, a homage to Christopher Daniels, and Ash makes the cover! 1,-Furno kicks out!" Armando calls

Ash shakes his head, before trying to hit a springboard maneuver, however, Furno quickly kicks the ropes, forcing Ash to fall on the mat. Ash gets up slowly, but he doesn't notice Furno behind him, as Furno grabs Ash and hits the Purge!

"This is it, 1, 2,- ASH KICKS OUT!" Punk says.

Now Furno stands up, and begins to batter Ash with a series of stomps to his body, before following up with an Elbow drop. Furno waits for Ash to get up, before Irish Whipping him to the ropes and attempting a Spinning Side Slam, only for Ash to manage to wriggle out of, causing Furno to fall to his knees. Ash runs the ropes, building up momentum to hit Furno Moxley with Rebellion! Ash covers, 1, 2, -FURNO KICKS OUT!

Ash now gets up, and climbs to the top turnbuckle, before diving off with a 630 senton….that manages to connect! The audience is now on Ash's side, as Ash goes for the cover once more. 1, 2-Furno still kicks out! Ash cannot believe the durability of his opponent, and lifts him up into a vertical suplex, but Furno counters the hold into a falling neck breaker!

Furno lifts Ash up, and positions him upside down, hooking his arms his his own legs.

"Oh no, Furno might be going for his Ace in the Hole!" Armando warns, as Furno plants Ash with the Unhinged Scorcher (Styles Clash)!

"And he's done, it's over! One-two-th-ASH KICKS OUT!" Punk says in disbelief.

Furno is shocked that Ash took his strongest move and still survived. Furno quickly gets up, and tries for another Scorcher, but Ash kicks Furno in the face, forcing Moxley to let go. Ash quickly gets up, and kicks Furno in the gut, before lifting him up for a Suplex. He keeps him up for about 5 seconds, before transitioning into a brutal Spike Piledriver!

"THE PHEONIX-PLEX! Ash connects! He covers! 1, 2, 3!"

The bell find and the entire audience cheers as Ash's arm is raised in victory. Furno crawls to the ropes, and uses them to get up, and finds Ash's fist in front of him, as Ash smiles. Furno smiles too, as he bumps fist with his rival leader, and both men embrace.

"And both men, after giving each other their all, embrace in respect!" Armando says.

"Indeed, and-wait a minute, it's Jason Stone!" Punk says, as Jason, the Fortress in tow, leaps the barricade and jumps Ash with a clothesline! Furno tires to come to Ash's defense, but Sebastian intercepts him with the Dark Abyss! Sebastian lifts Furno into an Electric Chair, while Static climbs the ropes and hits the prone Furno with a Leg Lariat! Meanwhile, PK stomps on Ash, and Jason grabs the champ, before nailing him with Ashes to Ashes!

The New Shield and Anarchy rush out to the rescue, but The Fortress leaves the ring and jumps the barricade, and the crowd begins booing the Fortress as Jason Stone raises his arms in victory.

"Jason Stone just made a statement: He is willing to do what it takes to get in the title picture." Punk says

"But he better be careful; The Pyro just made an enemy out of both Anarchy and the New Shield." Armando responds.

The last image of the show is Jason Stone taunting Anarchy and the New Shield, as Furno and Ash use the ropes to lift themselves up.

 **Next Show's Card:**

 **Mercedes Madrid and Raelynn Lopez vs Nyx Rosewood and Lacey Alvarez**

 **CJ Hawk vs Kareem Young**

 **Anthony Dre vs Frank Rolston**

 **Furno Moxley vs PK Hunt**

 **A/N: Just a heads up, the WFA Championship tournament will be held by Vampiric Storm in IXW, so look out for that. Meanwhile, the WFA Tag Team Championship Tournament will be held by WayOfTheHawk in ICW. If you are a WFA fed owner and you wish to host either the Women's or the Cruiserweight tournament, please PM me.**

 **See you later…**

 **-theDarkRyder**.


	6. Episode 3

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

"Once again, we present to you SSW United! I am Armando Torres-Lopez, and with me is the Straight-Edge Savior, CM Punk!" Armando says.

"Glad to be here, Armando. Last night, we crowned new SSW United Tag Team Champs in the form of Ajax and Raptor Reigns of the New Shield, meaning that we have crowned all our champions, and the road to our first event, Rebirth, begins." Punk says.

 **My Demons-Starset**

The crowd begins to boo heavily as the Fortress makes their appearance, as Jason Stone leads the way, followed closely by "The Wild Card"PK Hunt, "The Abyss, Sebastian, and Static Rider. The four men get in the ring, and we see that Jason has a mic in his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is "The Pyro" Jason Stone. And my goal is to burn this company into ashes." The crowd gives him a lot of heat, but Jason continues.

"I want to burn this company into ashes, not to destroy it forever, but rather, to remake it in my image. And I don't just mean United, I also want to douse Forever with the flames of change. And more than anything, I want to make sure that the only men left standing in the remains are none other than the Fortress!"

"You see, in 2016, I have been overlooked, and I have been mistreated. I mean, can you believe all the talentless hacks who got over at my expense? Furno Moxley, that crazy mutt that needs to be put down? Ben Jones, that Nosferatu fuck? Freddy Escobar, a man who defines both egotism and mediocrity? CJ Hawk, Jason Sabre, Anthony Dre, Dan Riley, TriVolt, the list goes on, and on, and on!" He pauses.

"But don't let them fool you. The greatest wrestler in the world isn't any one of them, or any of the other halfwits who think that they can just walk all over the Fortress! And there lies the problem; there is no place for us in wrestling today. Apparently, we just arrived too late for the party! And because of that, since there is no place for us in wrestling right now, we have no other choice but to take what's ours. There's a fire coming, SSW. If you don't want to be reduced to little more than specks of ash, don't get in our way." Jason finishes, but right as he starts to leave-

 **Until The World Goes Cold-Trivium**

The crowd cheers as Anarchy makes an appearance, walking down the ramp from their trademark entranceway. Ash glares at Jason, and Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre, and Lacey Alvarez follow Ash.

"The Anarchist, Ash Russo! This man defended his title last night against Furno Moxley, only for the Pyro to ambush him and Furno." Punk says

Ash gets in the ring, a mic in his hand. "I get it, believe me Jason, I get it. You want to make an impact, you want to establish yourself as the best wrestler alive, and you want to make everyone regret overlooking you. See, that's exactly what I want to do, and whether you like it or not, we are very much alike."

"But that's the problem; there's only room for one of us in this company. And sooner or later, we're going to have to fight each other, to prove who is truly the best." Ash stares down Jason.

 **Heathens-Twenty One Pilots**

Furno, Raptor, Ajax, and Nyx appear from the crowd, and they make their way into the ring, glaring holes into The Fortress.

"A small tidbit of info here: the New Shield has invoked the Freebird Rule, making Furno Moxley a Champion skin with his stablemates!" Punk says.

"Jason, you say you're the best, but all you are is a coward. You attack me and Ash after our match, and all of a sudden you think you're hot shit! You wanna call me a talentless hack? I'll kick your teeth so far down your throat that you'll be able to chew your own ass out for pisssing me off!" He says

"Whoa, hold on there, 'Madman'" PK Hunt says, leaping to his leader's defense. "I know your grip on sanity is a little loose, but let me enlighten you; All you are is yet another loser who rides the coat tails of your more famous sibling!" He says

"In fact, look at the three of you! Ajax, Raptor, and even you Furno! If you three weren't related to the Shield, do you really think anyone would give a crap about you? You are nothing but a disgrace to you fami-" PK's mic is suddenly slapped out of his hand by an enraged Furno.

"Pick your words carefully." Furno says, his voice deceptively calm. "They may be the last words you speak." PK snorts derisively, as if he doesn't take Furno seriously.

"You think we will just let you insult our leader, and we won't do anything about it?" Ajax jumps in. "We are the Tag Team Champs for a reason, and we will knock your asses out!"

"You three aren't going to be the Champions for long, Ajax, so if I were you, I quit running your mouth- _or else."_ Static Rider says.

"Hold up, you can't seriously be ignoring us." Jasper cuts in. "Because I remember that we beat you last night. So if any one gets a shot, it's not going to be you and Sebastian, it's me and Roman!"

 **Final Countdown-Europe**

And with that, Jack Classic makes his appearance. "Gentlemen, I see tensions are rising, but I believe that I have a solution for your problems. You see, at Rebirth, it will be none other than Ash Russo vs Jason Stone for the Universal title for the main event!"

"But not just that! The New Shield will face off against Anarchy, and The Fortress as it will be Ajax and Raptor defending their titles against Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre and Sebastian and Static Rider!" The crowd pops for both of these big matches announced for Rebirth.

"And finally, since both PK Hunt and Furno Moxley are so eager to fight, tonight's main event will be the Madman from Hell vs the Wild Card!" Furno smirks psychotically as PK begins yelling at Jack, simply shrugs in return.

"Enjoy our show!"

"Look at that! Not only has Jack Classic announced two incredible matches for Rebirth, he also announced PK Hunt vs Furno Moxley!" Armando says.

"PK is an outspoken superstar, but he may have bitten off more than he can chew!" Punk suggests

"Maybe, but for now, we have our opening match!"

 **Breaking Through- The Wreckage**

 _CJ Hawk makes his appearance, making a finger gun and yelling "BANG!"_

"This man appeared in the first episode, and while he came up short against Adrian Lord, he impressed with his performance." Armando says.

"I love this kid, I really do, but Kareem Young might prove a challenge." Punk says.

 **Yonkers-Tyler, the Creator**

 _Kareem Young walks to the stage, glaring at CJ silently._

"This man destroyed Cody Fireheart, and now, he's looking to squash the Way of the Hawk!" Armando states.

"Don't count CJ out, Mando! The man is talented, and if anyone can stand up to Young's rampage, it has to be CJ Hawk."

 _Ding, Ding!_

And Kareem immediately rushes CJ, knocking him down with a clothesline. And Kareem starts stomping on CJ, but the ref forces Kareem to stop. Kareem steps away, arguing with the ref, as CJ gets up. Kareem turns to his opponent, but a Step Up-Enzugiri by CJ staggers him! CJ dodges a Lariat,and nails Kareem with a Backstabber! Kareem Young rolls out of the ring, and CJ picks up steam, and he runs the ropes for a Suicide Dive!...that Kareem catches, and then transitions into a fall away slam into the barricade!

CJ falls down to the ground in pain, and Kareem attempts to lift him up-but CJ counters into a kneeling jawbreaker! Kareem shoots up, and CJ hits the giant with a Superkick, knocking him down! Kareem gets up, as CJ quickly pounces on him, but Kareem responds with punches of his own. As the two are brawling, they don't notice that the ref has been counting all this time, and he is forced to ring the bell, causing it to end with a no contest!

The Bell rings, but CJ and Kareem keep battling on, with the giant attempting to spear CJ into the barricade-only for CJ to dodge, and Kareem crashes into the barricade!

"HOLY SHIT! Smart move by CJ!" Punk says, as CJ quickly runs up the ramp, standing tall. Kareem picks himself up, however, looking no worse for wear.

"CJ might want to be careful though, he just made a powerful enemy!" Armando says, as Kareem glares at CJ.

"Anyways, let's take you back to last week, where Anthony Freakin Dre made his return to SSW, and declared that he would fight our current PRIDE Champion, Adrian Lord!" Punk says.

"But before that, Anthony will fight FDR himself, Frank 'Dynamite' Rolston!" Armando says.

 **The Sanctuary-Angel Main Theme**

 _Anthony comes out, energetic as ever, and runs down the ramp, slapping hands along the way._

"Anthony Dre! The owner of UWA, former UWA Champion, former IXW Cruiserweight Champion and now he looks to prove that he is capable of taking away the PRIDE belt away from Adrian Lord!" Armando says.

 **Left of the Dial- The Replacements**

 _FDR runs to the ring, before doing his running backflip over the top rope._

"We cannot count out FDR, however! This man can clearly go, and he might prove a challenge to Anthony!"

 _Ding, Ding._

FDR and Anthony lock up, and Anthony gains the advantage with a wrist lock, but FDR backflips and transitions into hip toss on Anthony! FDR waits until Anthony gets up to nail a picture perfect drop kick to the face on Anthony! FDR now picks up a lot of steam, and goes for a Lionsault, but Anthony lifts up his knees, and Frank falls to the mat clutching his stomach.

"Excellent opening flurry by FDR, but Anthony Dre has regained control!" Punk says, as Anthony lifts FDR up, to hit a belly to back Suplex on him! Anthony gets on the apron, and hits a slingshot somersault senton on Frank, targeting Frank's stomach. And Anthony runs the ropes, only to stop and throw up a peace sign before hitting a jumping fist drop on Frank's stomach!

"Anthony expertly targeting Frank's stomach in order to do more damage!" Armando says, as Anthony goes to the corner.

"Anthony could be looking for the Dre Kick!" And once FDR gets up, Anthony quickly hits a super-kick….but Frank catches it! He quickly transitions into an Ankle Lock, causing Anthony to scream in pain! Anthony tries to reach the ropes, but FDR pulls him away!

"Dynamite might be pulling the upset over Anthony Dre!" Armando claims, as Anthony stops trying to reach for the ropes, and begins kicking away at FDR with his free leg! FDR tries to hold on, but eventually a kick to the head knocks him silly and frees Anthony, and Dre gets up and knocks down the dazed FDR with a Dre Kick! As FDR falls to the floor, Anthony lifts him up, in a Styles Clash type set-up, only to fall backwards slamming his opponent backfirst, and he transitions into a pin combo!

1, 2, 3!

"And Anthony Dre scores his first win in SSW United!" Armando Torres-Lopez says, as Anthony looks at his fallen opponent and offers FDR a hand, which he gladly takes. Anthony raises FDR's hand, and vice versa.

"And again, show of respect by two wrestlers. Anthony, the victor, praising Frank, who gave one hell of an effort in this mat-what the hell!" Punk yells as Adrian Lord ambushes both Anthony and FDR, hiting them both with the title! The crowd boos him mercilessly as he grabs a mic.

"Anthony Dre, _te atreves,_ yo daré to defy your Lord? _Pendejo,_ do you have any idea who I am?! You think that you can just stroll in here and take away my title?! Let me show you why I am the champ, and not you!" Adrian grabs Anthony, and hits him with Unfinished Business! The crowd keeps on booing him and he raises the title over his head as Anthony is sprawled on the mat below him.

" _Señoras y Señores,_ what you just witnessed is a preview of what will happen at Rebirth! At Rebirth, _mi Destino,_ my destinyis to defeat Anthony Dre!" He drops the mic and poses with the title, as Anthony lays on the mat.

"Adrian Lord might have just established himself as the most hated man SSW United!" Armando claims.

"He might be hated, but the man doesn't seem to care. All he cares about is his destino, and he will do anything to achieve it." Punk says.

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

" _Rebirth….SSW United's first PPV." A familiar voice says, and we hear the sounds of a piano playing. We see none other than the Kings of the New Age._

" _You wankers seriously thought we wouldn't show up?" Aiden says. "We've been biding our time, but now? SSW will finally enter a New Age of greatness._ _At Rebirth, we shall show everyone exactly why we are the best tag team of all time! Beware….because here…there be monsters." Aiden darkly chuckles as the screen goes black."_

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

We cut to the GM's office, as Jessie Faraday, Mercedes Martinez, and Raelynn López stand in front of the desk of Jack Classic.

"Ah, ladies! Thank you for coming!" Jack says.

"What do you want, Jack?" Jessie says impatiently.

"Two things: first of all, I noticed you don't have an opponent for Rebirth!" Jack says.

"Well, who is there for me to fight? There is no one in this fed that comes even close to my caliber!" Jessie responds.

"Well, I can think of two women who disagree. Jessie, at Rebirth, you will face off against Lacey Alvarez and Nyx Rosewood!"

"WHAT?! With all due respect, none of them have earned a shot at my title!" Jessie says, trying to get out of the match.

"And yet, you attacked them after their match last week without any provocation , and since they have a problem with you, and you seem to have a problem with them, I will let you resolve it amongst yourselves!" Jessie is fuming, but Jack is not done.

"As for you two," He continues, referring to Mercedes and Raelynn, "Lacey and Nyx have a problem with both of you too. So tonight, they will face you in a Tag Team Match! You might wanna get ready, that match is next!" Reign is furious, but they leave the office. As they leave, Jack sighs….and then the lights begin to flicker. Jack is confused, as the lights stop flickering.

"I should really get those lights fixed." He mumbles to himself, as he turns and sees none other than the woman who hit him with a staff in Episode 1.

"What the hell are you doing he-" He begins to say, but is cut off by the woman snapping her fingers. Jack suddenly tenses up, and his eyes start glowing red. The woman smiles.

"Excellent! It seems the spell has taken effect!" She says. "Listen Mr. Classic, I want a match at SSW Rebirth. Not for the Woman's title, I don't need it-not yet at least. Just a simple singles match. It shouldn't be too much to ask of you, don't you think?" She says.

"No. Not at all, mistress." Jack answers, robotically and obediently.

The woman smiles. "Perfect! See you soon, Jack!" She snaps her fingers again, as the lights flicker for a couples of seconds, and then goes back to normal. The woman has dissapeared, leaving Jack alone in his office. Jack's eyes have gone back to normal.

"What the hell?" He says, not having any recollection of what just happened. But then, he walks to the Rebirth match card on his desk, and for the opening match he writes: _Natalia Rodriguez….. vs Sara Lewis._

Outside his office, the woman, Sara, laughs. "Oh, Jack…..if only you could imagine what I have in store for you!" She laughs once more as she walks away.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

"Welcome back, and we have just received word that Jessie Faraday's title is on the line against Lacey Alvarez and Nyx Rosewood at Rebirth!" Armando says.

"Jessie may be regretting having attacked both of Nyx and Lacey!" Punk says. "And up next is Lacey and Nyx teaming up to face off against Mercedes Martinez and Raelynn Lopez!"

 **I am Woman-Jordan Sparks**

 _A petite woman with short, shaggy brown hair wearing gold and black ring gear walks out. This is Raelynn Lopez._

 _Besides her, a tall and muscular woman with mocha_ _skin, long curly black hair wearing a black bodysuit and a leather jacket walks to the ring. She is Mercedes Martinez._

"The other two members of Reign! They are looking to make an example of Lacey and Nyx!

 **Vermillion-Slipknot**

 _Nyx came out, playing her guitar while glaring at Mercedes and Raelynn._

 **Bring Me To Life-Evanescence**

 _Joining her is Lacey Alvarez, who simply walks up to the ramp and joins her partner- but before the match can commence, both women are attacked by Jessie Faraday from behind._

" _Que diablos?_ Jessie is attacking both women before the match can even begin!"Armando says!

"Jessie is looking to weaken her enemies so that her chances of retaining at Rebirth drastically increase." Punk analyzes!

Mercedes and Raelynn rush down the ring, and join in the beat down of the three women, as they stomp on them, and Jessie performs the Royal Flush on Nyx.

 **Welcome to the Show-Britt Nicole**

"IT'S ALICE COOK! ALICE COOK TO THE RESCUE!" Punk exclaims as Alice makes the sabe, rushing out with a steel chair and driving Reign away, as the trio of villanesses run away to the backstage area, as Alice Cook helps up Nyx and Lacey.

"Alice Cook has joined the battle against Reign, and it seems that the odds are evened out a bit!" Armando claims

"Indeed, Mando. But let's move on to our main event of the evening!"

 **Psychosocial-Slipknot**

 _Furno Moxley comes out, wearing a hood and a hockey mask, and he begins laughing maniacally._

"This match was made when Furno Moxley was insulted by the Wild Card, PK Hunt of Fortress, who might have gone a bit too far with his comments." Armando explains

"Furno certainly feels that way, and it seems that PK may be in for a rough night!"

 **My Demons-Starset**

 _PK Hunt comes in, making the Fortress's trademark upside down OK hand gesture. He has coffee brown skin, black shirt wavy hair, and trimmed sideburns and a moustache._

"The outspoken Wild Card of the Fortress, this man certainly is skilled, but I can't help but wonder if he'll be alright. I mean, going toe to toe with an enraged Furno Moxley usually doesn't end well for his opponents!" Armando says.

"Well, this is wrestling, Mando, Not ballet. But I must agree with you, Furno is already dangerous enough. But make him angry, and you might not live to regret it!" Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

PK begins by mouthing off at his opponent, only to be surprised by Furno punching him clean in the mouth! Furno follows it up with a Lariat that nearly knocks his head off, and then begins stomping on PK Hunt. PK quickly rolls out of the ring, trying to escape Furno's onslaught, but he ends up regretting it, as Furno dives onto him with a suicide dive!

Furno grabs PK and rolls him into the ring, and attempts a springboard elbow drop on the Wild Card, but before Furno can leap off the ropes, PK kicks the ropes forcing Furno to crash into the mat! PK take advantage by grabbing Furno and hitting Ace in the Hole (Double Underhook Piledriver!)

PK covers, 1, t-kickout!

PK is fuming, but he grabs Furno again, and sends him crashing into the corner with a turnbuckle powerbomb! Furno fall on all fours, giving PK Hunt the opportunity to hit Furno with the Voice Crack (Curb Stomp)! PK once again goes for the cover but Furno once again kicks out at two!

Now PK is furious, and he decides to try the Luck of the Draw (Lucky 13), but Furno kicks him away before the hold can be locked in. Furno gets up and rushes PK, who surprises him with an elbow smash to the face, but the Madman From Hell rebounds off the ropes and hits the Wild Card with a Rebound Lariat! PK gets up as Furno grabs him, but PK counters into a jawbreaker, staggering Furno. PK Hunt runs the ropes, a big move in mind but

Furno counters into a Spinning Side Slam! Now Furno covers 1-2-kick out!

Furno gets up and grab PK again, but PK surprises him with a spinning heel kick, followed by a Superkick to the knee of Furno Moxley! PK smiles like a shark that has smelled blood as he sees Moxley on all fours again as he tries the Voice Crack once more…..but Moxley raises his head and PK is sent flying into the air and Moxley greets him with an uppercut that leaves PK sprawled on the mat!

"What a Punch! PK might be in trouble!" Punk says, and that's an understatement as Moxley once again grabs PK, before hitting the Purge! Moxley covers, 1….2….3!

The bell rings and Moxley smiles menacingly at his fallen opponent, raising his arms in victory and laughing out loud.

"What a match!" Armando exclaims

"PK fought back, but in the end, he wasn't a match for the Madman from Hell."

 **My Demons-Starset.**

All of a sudden, the rest of the fortress Fortress comes out and gets into the ring, all of them surrounding Furno Moxley! Jason is about to give his partners the signal to attack but suddenly, both the New Shield and Anarchy walk out and get into the ring! It's 8 on 3 as Ash, Jasper, Roman, Lacey, Nyx, Ajax, Raptor and Furno outnumber Jason, Static and Sebastian, as PK is barely conscious.

Jason simply smirks, and orders his stablemates to grab PK and exit the ring. As Jason walks up the ramp, Ash grabs a mic. "Hey, Jason? How about we make our match at Rebirth even more interesting? You and me one on one-in a Last Man Standing match!"

The crowd goes insane at the prospect of a last man standing match. Jason smirk simply goes as he shouts out, "You're on!"

The last scene of the episode is of Anarchy and the New Shield standing tall, as The Fortress retreats up the ramp.

 **Next Week's Card**

 **Adrian Lord vs Frank Rolston**

 **Jessie Faraday, Mercedes Madrid and Raelynn Lopes vs Alice Cook, Lacey Alvarez and Nyx Rosewood**

 **CJ Hawk vs Bryan Moore**

 **PK Hunt vs Ajax vs Jasper Cage**


	7. Episode 4

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

"Welcome, Welcome! This is it, the final show before our first ever pay-per view! SSW Rebirth! Can you feel the excitement, CM Punk?!" Armando says

"Indeed I do, and so far, the matches that have been announced so far are frickin' amazing! Adrian Lord vs Anthony Dre for the PRIDE Championship! Jessie Faraday vs Nyx Rosewood, vs Lacey Alvarez for the Goddess Championship! The New Shield vs the Fortress vs Anarchy for the United Tag Team Championships! And last, but definitely not least, Jason Stone! Ash Russo! Both these men will face off for the Universal Title in SSW's first ever last man standing match!" Punk raves.

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _CJ Hawk makes his appearance, making a finger gun hand signal and yelling "BANG!", causing the audience to cheer._

"This man should watch his back. Last week, he ran afoul of Kareem Young, and I am certain that he will be looking for retribution against the Way of the Hawk!" Armando says.

 **Captured-Camel**

 _Bryan Moore rushes into the ring, and raises his arms into the DDP handsign!_

"Bryan Moore may have lost in his first match against FDR, but he certainly impressed. Now he will face off against CJ Hawk!" Punk says

 _Ding, Ding!_

Bryan and CJ lock up, as CJ transitions into a Full Nelson. Bryan elbows CJ in the side, and CJ recoils as he let's go. Bryan attempts a rolling elbow, but CJ ducks and spins around to crack Bryan in the head with an Enzugiri!

Bryan falls to the floor, as CJ begins to use an ankle lock to soften up Bryan's leg! CJ uses a knee breaker, followed by a leg breaker to hurt Bryan's knee, but Bryan kicks CJ in the head with his other leg. Bryan and CJ get up, as CJ tries to hit a short-arm Lariat on Bryan, only for Bryan to counter into a Wrist-Clutch Exploder Suplex! Bryan covers- 1, 2,-kickout!

Bryan Moore gets up and attempts to lift CJ up for the emerald flowsion, but CJ wriggles out of it, before countering into a backstabber. CJ climbs on the top rope.

"Uh-oh! It seems CJ Hawk might be hitting the Cloud 10!" Armando says

"Indeed, and-wait, what the hell?!" Punk yells as Kareem Young, jumps the barricade and attacks CJ from behind, making CJ fall to the mat. Bryan gets up, and tries to attack Kareem, but Kareem decapitates him with a spinning lariat that forces Bryan to flip backwards, before crashing to the mat facefirst. Kareem then grabs CJ, and hits the Dominator on him! The giant then grabs the mic.

"CJ Hawk, last week, you humiliated me. And I do not take disrespect from anybody! At Rebirth, CJ, you and me, in a Street Fight! I will teach you that Kareem Young ain't nothin' to fuck with!" Kareem drops the mic, before walking off.

"CJ Hawk vs Kareem Young at SSW Rebirth! Another match added to this excellent card!" Armando says.

"I don't see things ending well for CJ, but I'm sure as hell rooting for him." Punk says.

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

 **Fun Fact: In the PRIDE Title, PRIDE is an acronym:**

 **P-Power**

 **R-Respect**

 **I-Intelligence**

 **D-Determination**

 **E-Endurance**

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

 _All we see is darkness, before suddenly, a pair of glowing purple eyes come into view. We hear the sound of a flame being lit as we see Fear holding his IXW Hardcore Championship on his waist, and Draco and Charlie both holding torches. But in front of them is Samuel, whose purple eyes glow with power._

" _For weeks, I have tried to be benevolent. I have tried to ignore you, but you are testing my charity. You see, Edgar, you and your little gang of freaks have taken advantage of the fact that you are on Forever, and you spend your time mouthing off! You are trying to make us angry, to rile us up so that we accept your pathetic little challenge! Well Red, we accept." But then, in a horribly distorted voice, he says. "_ _ **Be careful what you wish for. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_ _The scene crackles with static before suddenly fading into black._

 _ **XoXoXoXoXoXoX**_

Jack Classic sits in his office, trying to make sense of the past few weeks' events. He looks at the match card for Rebirth, focusing on the opening match - Natalia Rodriguez vs. Sara Lewis. He sees Sara's name on the card and sighs.

"Who the hell is she?" He says, just as the lights flicker.

"Here we go again..." Jack says, then takes a quick drink before Sara appears directly in front of Jack.

"What do you..." Jack starts, but is interrupted when Sara clicks her fingers again. He tenses up and his eyes glow.

"Let me guess - 'what do you want?' Well, what I want is simple. I want a match for my fiancée and my brother. A tag team match." Sara says, then points to the match card or, to be more specific, a slot that reads 'New Shield vs. Anarchy vs. The Fortress'. "Add The Shadow Coven to the match, but try to keep it a secret from the others. I want them to have a surprise." Jack just nods, under Sara's control. The lights flicker again and Sara disappears, but her voice is heard.

'At Rebirth, SSW's Extinction begins...'

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **I Am Woman-Jordan Sparks**

 _Jessie, Mercedes and Raelynn make their entrances, with the three of them taunting the crowd as Jessie raises her belt._

"Last week, Reign ambushed Nyx and Lacey, but fortunately Alice Cook came to the rescue!"

 **Welcome to the Show-Britt Nicole**

Alice Cook, Nyx and Lacey run down the ramp, and get in the ring and they brawl with their opponents! The ref calls for the bell.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Mercedes and Nyx quickly take the match to the outside, as they begin crawling. Likewise, Alice quickly Cactus Clotheslined Raelynn, sending both of them tu,bling to the outside, leaving Jessie and Lacey alone in the ring.

Jessie attempts a spin kick, but Lacey ducks and sweeps her legs, making the Architect fall. Lacey tries to lock in a kneebar, but Jessie frantically kicks her, forcing Lacey to let go. Jessie and Lecey get up as the leader of Reign quickly grabs and slams the member of Anarchy to the floor with a Northern Light Suplex, and she begins stomping on her opponent.

Meanwhile, the referee has managed to separate Nyx and Mercedes, and Raelynn and Alice, and each woman is in their respective corner. Jessie quickly drags Lacey to Reign's corner, where she tags in Mercedes, who delivers several stomps to Lacey, before lifting her, and planting her to the ground with a chokeslam! Mercedes goes for the pin, 1,2 -kickout!

Now, Mercedes tags in Raelynn, who leaps to the top rope, and dives off with a Corkscrew Moonsault! Rae quickly goes for the pin, putting her feet on the ropes for leverage, but Lacey still kicks out!

"And Lacey is still in this!" Punk says.

Rae looks pissed, as she drags Lacey way from Reign's corner, and she attempts to set up the Lopez Special (Codebreaker) as Lacey uses the ropes to get up. Rae goes for it, but Lacey grabs the ropes to defend against the attack as Rae falls to the mat! Mercedes attempts to attack Lacey from the apron but the Anarchy member hits her with a stiff elbow to the face, knocking her to the floor!

Meanwhile, Raelynn tags in Jessie and she rolls outside to help Mercedes, but Lacey ducks Jessie's Enzugiri, and runs to tag in Nyx! As Nyx enters, Alice sees Raelynn helping out Mercedes and she quickly runs on the apron to give them a Running Somersault Senton from the apron!

Jessie gets on her feet, and is quickly hit in the face by a doublé Superkick to the face courtesy of Nyx and Lacey!

"Superkick!' Punk says!

"And Nyx covers, 1, 2, 3!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

Jessie rolls out of the ring, grabs her title and joins her defeated stablemates on the apron as Alice, Lacey and Nyx stand tall, arms raised!

"And Lacey and Nyx gaining momentum ahaead of Rebirth!" Armando says.

"Great match by all six women involved! And don't change the cannel, because up next is a non-title match between Adrian Lord and Frank "Dynamite" Rolston!

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

 _We hear Music for The Funeral of Queen Mary by Purcell play, as we approach a door with a golden star on it. Below the star, in scarlet letters is the name "Rei Walken". The door opens, and we see a man facing a mirror, putting on make up._

" _Wrestling is full of larger-than-life characters. Take The Undertaker for example , a man who for decades inspired fear in the hearts of many wrestlers." We hear a gong sound, and for a split second the man in front of the mirror is wearing a trenchcoat, a black hat, and a black wig, apparently imitating the Deadman. "Goldust, who with his androgynous and perverse persona, broke several boundaries and played mind games with his opponents." The man suddenly appears wearing a golden bodysuit, yellow and black facepaint, and a blond wig. "The Million Dollar Man, Ted DiBiase, who proved that everyone has a price." The man appears with brown hair, sunglasses, and DiBiase's trademark jacket, all the while laughing exactly like the Million Dollar Man. "And Broken Matt Hardy, who fascinated fans with his outlandish persona." Finally, we see the man with a streak of white in his black hair, a black robe, as all the while the man keeps on ranting "DELETE!"_

" _And now, I shall add my name to the list of those characters who captívated audiences with their personalites, their charisma and their performances." The man gives the camera a sly smirk. "I am Rei Walken, and I am here for your entertainment."_

 **hgtXoXoXoXoXoX**

 **Left of the Dial-The Replacements**

 _FDR makes his entrance, to a raucous crowd reception! He backflips over the top rope._

"This man was attacked by Adrian Lord along with Anthony Dre, and now he's looking for payback!" Punk says.

"And the audience is certainly hoping he gets it, especially considering who he's facing tonight." Armando says.

 **Realeza-Jim Johnston**

 _The crowd starts to boo as loudly as they can as Adrian Lord shows up, dragging the SSW PRIDE title behind him as he smirks before raising the title in the air. He mockingly tips his fedora at FDR, before getting in the ring, and removing his suit._

"I don't think it would be a stretch to say that Adrian Lord is the most hated man in United OR Forever!" Armando comments

"Thing is-he couldn't give less of a shit. If anything, all that hate is fueling him to become the best in the world, and if you look at what he's done so far, you have to agree that Lord has all the tools necessary to succeed." Punk says.

 _DIng, DIng!_

FDR tries to lock up with Adrian, but the Ingobernable simply kicks him in the guts, before planting him to the mat with a DDT. Lord gets up and procedes to stomp on Frank, managing to get in 10 stomps before the referee manages to separate the two.

Adrian starts to taunt the crowd, not realizing that FDR is getting up right behind him. Adrian turns, only to be surprised by an FDR Enzugiri! The crowd perks up, as FDR begins to attack Lord with a flurry of punches and kicks that stun Adrian, and FDR quickly caps things off with a spin kick!

Adrian rolls out of the ring to recover and catch his breath, but FDR catches him by surprise with a Corkscrew Plancha! FDR leaps to his feet and plays to the crowd as they cheer him on, wanting him to defeat the hated Lord. FDR grabs his enemy and slides him into the ring, and he quickly plays to the crowd.

"Frank might be going for a big move here!" Armando says, and we see he's right as he goes for a Springboard 450…but Adrian gets his knees up! Adrian smiles, as he looks at his opponent and quickly locks in the Tijuana Border (Reverse Boston Crab)!

"I know that move very well, the Billy Goat's Curse used by my friend Colt Cabana!" Punk says.

"It's also known in Mexico as the _Campana,_ used by Adrian's fellow Ingobernable, La Mascara! Frank just might tap!" Armando responds.

Frank tries as hard as he can to fight out of it, but to no avail, as Adrian Lord drags him away from the ropes and locks in the Tijuana Border again. Frank raises him arm, apparently about to tap-

 **The Santuary**

The crowd pops, as none other than Anthony Freakin Dre shows up! Adrian is in shock, and he releases the hold to yell at Anthony. Anthony approaches the ring, apparently looking for a brawl, but right before Anthony can even get in the ring he stops and smirks. Adrian looks confused as suddenly Frank spins him around, kicks him in the gut and hits the New Deal! Frank covers, 1, 2, 3!

 _Ding,_ _Ding!_

Frank slides out of the ring, and he joins Anthony in the ramp as Anthony smirks at the fallen Adrian Lord, who is trying to get up using the ropes.

"And Anthony gets some momentum ahead of Rebirth!" Armando says.

"Indeed! But we can't count out Adrian Lord, the man is cunning and determined to keep his title and will use any means necessary to keep it." Punk says

"Up next is our main event: Anarchy, Fortress and the New Shield all clash as PK Hunt, Jasper Cage and Ajax take part in a triple threat match!"

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **Are you a fan of Fire Zone Wrestling? Well, you're in luck! The Fire Zone Wrestling Highlights are out now! Featuring the infamous Hell's Paradise match between Pandora Pentagram and Ender NightBlade! Their encounter in a no-ropes barbed wire exploding ring match! The Light Heavyweight Championship finals between Sigma and Tomer Lami, and finally-the Prince vs the Antichrist! Chris Weapon vs Freddy Escobar for the FZW International Heavyweight Championship! Don't wait, watch them now!**

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **I Hope You Suffer-AFI**

 _Jasper Cage comes out, clad in his usual black trench coat and face mask_

"The Unhinged Genius, Jasper Cage. He's representing Anarchy in tonight's main event, a match between three factions that have been at each other's throats: Anarchy, New Shield and the Fortress"

 **The Light-Disturbed**

 _Ajax runs out of the stage and scans the entire arena. After a few seconds, he raises his fist up as fire explodes from out of the stage for a second before he walks down the ramp and to the ring._

"One third of the SSW Tag Team Champions, the Ghost Fox, Ajax! This man is a expert tactician, and he looks ready for a fight!"

 **My Demons-Starset**

 _PK Hunt does the upside down ok hand sign as sparks fall behind him._

"And here we have the mouthpiece of the Fortress, The Wild Card. While his ego may have taken a huge blow, don't worry. He has plenty to spare!" Punk says.

All three men are in the ring, and PK smirks. All of a sudden, Sebastian comes out, jumping the Barricade, as he goes after Ajax and cleans his clock with a Dark Abyss! Jasper tries to help, but PK quickly intercepts him with a Superkick! Both men begin beating down on Cage and Ajax

"What the hell! Sebastian just attacked both men before the bell could even ring!" Armando yells

"Wait, where's Static Rider and Jason Stone?" Punk asks

The remaining members of New Shield and Anarchy all rush out to ring, intent on taking out PK and Sebastian!

"Well this is excellent! New Shield and Anarchy have united, no pun intended, to destroy these two men and to help their teammates!" Armando says.

"And now-hold up, it's Jason and Static! And they have baseball bats!" Punk says as both men ambush their enemies, beating them and knocking them out with the bats!

Jason signals for Static to grab Furno as he himself grabs Ash Russo. They slide them into the ring, before getting in themselves. Sebastian proceeds to lift Furno Moxley into an electric chair position, before Static climbs to the top and leaps off with a Diving Leg Lariat!

"ERUPTION!" Armando calls the move, Furno lands on the mat. Meanwhile Jason calls PK over as he begins to lift Ash into the air with a vertical suplex position, and PK joins him to hit Flame Wheel (Vertical Suplex {Stone}/ Front Powerslam {Hunt})!

Jason Stone stands tall, as him and his Fortress put up the upside down OK hand sign.

"This may be what we see at Rebirth-Except that the Fortress might have some gold around their waists." Armando says.

"And on that positive note, we end our broadcast. See you at Rebirth!"Punk closes out the show.

 **Rebirth Match Card:**

 **Sara Lewis vs Natalia Rodriguez**

 **CJ Hawk vs Kareem Young in a Street Fight**

 **Kings of a New Age vs the Cash Kings**

 **New Shield © vs Anarchy vs Fortress vs the Shadow Coven (shh!) for the United Tag Team Champions**

 **Jessie Faraday © vs Lacey Alvarez vs Nyx Rosewood for the Goddess Championship**

 **Adrian Lord © vs Anthony Dre for the PRIDE Title**

 **Jason Stone vs Ash Russo for the Universal Championship in a Last Man Standing match.**

 **A/N: If any one wants to submit any entrance ideas for there character, if they are participating in Rebirth, feel free to PM me. Rebirth will be split into two chapters.**

 **Also, RECCOMENDATION TIME! Fire Zone Wrestling by deathdefier243 is an incredible fic, and so is his other fic, Fire Zone Wrestling Highlights**

 **Also, make sure to read, and to send OC's for Hope Federation Wrestling by Uzumaki of Authority!**

 **See you later…**

 **-theDarkRyder**


	8. WFA Tournament First Round Matches!

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, I have acquired all participants for the WFA Junior Heavyweight Championship Tournament! It will be held in SSW after United and Forever's first cross brand show.**

 **And here are the participants:**

 **FZW: Ezekiel Myers and James Ferris**

 **UCW: Yellowboy and Bajing Lee**

 **SSW Forever: Matt Lopez and Derick Wayne**

 **SSW United: Bryan Moore and Detrick Cyrus**

 **UWA: Samuel and Eric Applebaum**

 **ASGPW: Rei Walken and Frank "** **Dynamite" Rolston**

 **HFW: Static Rider and Rafael Mercer**

 **ICW: Eric Drago and Surrealist Morrow**

 **IXW: Seth Mercer and Lucky Blake**

 **And also, our Special Guest Stars: Will Ospreay and Zack Sabre Jr!**

 **And here are the first round matches!**

 **Eric Applebaum vs Lucky Blake**

 **Matt Lopez vs Seth Mercer**

 **Samuel vs Derick Wayne**

 **Rafael Mercer vs Zack Sabre Jr.**

 **Detrick Cyrus vs Eric Drago**

 **Bryan Moore vs Will Ospreay**

 **Rei Walken vs Yellowboy**

 **Bajing Lee vs James Ferris**

 **Static Rider vs Frank "Dynamite" Rolston**

 **Ezekiel Myers vs Surrealist Morrow**

 **A/N: Also, make sure to check out all the other WFA tournaments, held by Way of The Hawk, Vampiric Storm, and foxxer**


	9. SSW Rebirth Part One!

**Shoot to Thrill-AC/DC!**

"It's here! It's here! The first PPV of SSW United! Welcome, _bienvenidos todos_ to SSW Rebirth! I am Armando Torres-Lopez and with me as always is the Second City Saint, CM Punk!"

"Glad to be here, Mando, in my hometown of Chicago, Illinois!" Punk says. "We have an incredible card for you tonight, and to start it off, two talented women duke it out, it's our opening contest and it starts now, Natalia Rodriguez vs Sara Lewis!"

 **I Burn- Jeff and Casey Lee Williams**

 _The crowd begins to cheer as the energetic Natalia Rodriguez, a petite woman with bright red hair, a red top and tights, red tinted sunglasses and a red hooded leather jacket, makes her entrance, slapping hands with the fans, before running and leaping over the top rope._

"From El Paso, Texas, 'La Chica Fuego' Natalia Rodríguez is one of the most exciting woman's wrestlers in the WFA!" Punk says.

"Uh…..hold on, why is she being cheered? In ICW, Isn't she a hee…"Armando says, before Punk just glares at him to shut him up and muttering something about breaking kayfabe.

 **The Howling-Within Temptation**

 _A bolt of blue lightning strikes the stage, and outcomes Sara Lewis, a full-figured raven haired woman with glowing purple eyes. She wears a midnight blue robe._ _Sara smirks as she suddenly begins to levitate,_ _and the audience is awed as she floats to the ring, before landing gracefully in the air._

"This is Sara Lewis, current UWA Women's Champion and one of the deadliest women in the WFA!" Armando says.

"Definitely, and up against someone like Natalia Rodriguez, she should deliver one hell of an opening contest!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

Nattie quickly rushed Sara with a Shotgun Dropkick, sending her to the turnbuckle as The Girl on Fire climbs onto the second turnbuckle in order to deliver of series of punches to Sara's face. _1! 2_ _! 3! 4!..._ four punches is all that Natalia gets in before Sara simply plants her to the floor with a devastating spine buster!

Nattie tries to get up, but Sara quickly shuts her down with a series of stomps, delivering swift and precise brutality to the Latina. The referee separates Sara from Nattie, giving her some time to recover and roll to the outside. Sara runs the ropes, teasing a suicide dive but she quickly simply springboards off them, and backflips before landing in a kneeling pose as she lets off an inhuman scream!

Nattie gets back in the ring, as she attempts a Superkick, and Sara simply grabs her opponents foot, and the Wicked Witch spins her around, but that turns out to be a mistake, as it gives Nattie the momentum to nail Sara with an Enzugiri!

Sara starts to stagger, and Nattie quickly gets to the apron and she nails the Ring Of Fire (Springboard Tornado DDT)! Nattie covers, 1, 2,-and Sara kicks out!

Nattie shakes her head, and she goes to the top.

"And here it is! We might be seeing Natalia Rodriguez bust out her trademark Firebird Splash!" Punk says, and indeed, she leaps off with a Corkscrew 450 Splash…..but Sara counters into a cutter!

"WOW! Excellent reversal by Sara Lewis!" Armando exclaims, but Sara decides to up the ante as she flips backwards into a dragon sleeper! Natalia tries to fight out of it, but after 10 seconds, she eventually taps.

"Natalia managed a pretty nice flurry, but Sara shut her down with her Eternal Darkness maneuver!" Armando says.

"Sara Lewis has definitely established herself as a top comptetitor" Punk says, as Sara smirks knowingly before walking away.

"Up next, two men will settle their differences in a Street Fight! CJ Hawk, the hometown hero, will face off against the monster, Kareem Young!"

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

CJ was making his way to the ring, but he was blindsided by Kareem! He quickly tossed him from the stage all the way down the entrance ramp, where CJ tumbled to ringside! He immediately went underneath the ring to grab something and when Young dragged him back out, he was hit with a Kendo Stick! CJ got up and started beating him with the Kendo Stick even more! CJ soon began whacking his legs, which sent the larger opponent to one knee! Unfortunately, CJ went to swing at Young and Kareem caught the stick! He pulled Hawk towards him and dropped him with a Spinebuster! He cleared off the announce table and dragged CJ toward them and went for his Dominator, but CJ wiggled his way free before kicking the back of his knee! CJ then went after the ring bell and whacked it against the side of Kareem's head, laying him across the announce table. CJ then ran into the ring, ran the ropes, and and finally performed the Springboard 450 Splash onto Young, sending both of them through the announce table! The crowd were going crazy as the two laid there!

Several referees were checking on them, with CJ making it to his feet first. The refs were checking on him, Kareem wasted no time getting up and taking CJ back down! He rolled him into the ring and went under, pulling out some weapons. Kareem tossed several items in as well before finally entering the ring, signaling for the match to start! He picked up a trash can and was about to strike, but CJ hit him with the Drop Toe Hold! Kareem fell onto the can and CJ picked up a baseball bat and started beating him with it! He sat Young against the corner and planted a chair across his face before climbing to the other turnbuckle. When CJ leaped for the Van-Terminator, Kareem leaped from the corner and whacked CJ with the steel chair in mid-air! Hawk crashed & burned as Kareem picked him up and Powerbombed him onto the steel chair and went for the cover

1...2..KICKOUT!

Kareem stood and dragged CJ outside the ring. He lifted him up and dropped his face onto the steel steps! CJ bounced off and Kareem German Suplexed him onto the floor! Young dragged Hawk up by his mask and lifted him onto the apron. Kareem went underneath the ring and pulled out two tables Young stacked them up and picked up CJ. The smaller man kicked him in the face several times to break free and went back into the ring. Hawk ran the ropes, but Kareem slid back in and delivered a vicious Spinebuster onto another trash can! Young got back up and grabbed a kendo stick and started beating him viciously with it until it snapped in half! Kareem picked up CJ by his head again and started yelling at him before dropping him with a Body Slam before hitting the Leg Drop and pinning him!

1...2...KICKOUT!

Kareem huffed and rolled underneath the ring and grabbed the steel steps before tossing it into the ring. He lifted the steps up high and was about to strike his opponent with it, but CJ connected with the Drop Toe Hold, which made Young's head bounce off the steps! CJ then leaped onto his opponent and locked in the sleeper hold! Kareem staggered and fell back, which allowed CJ to run the ropes and connect with the Penalty Kick before collapsing onto his opponent.

1...2...KICKOUT!

Kareem launched CJ off of him and rolled onto the ring apron. The smaller opponent hit Kareem with several forearm shots, making Young stagger to the two tables. CJ ran the ropes, but his opponent caught him and Chokeslammed him into the ring! Young hopped down and pulled out a ladder from underneath the ring before tossing it in as well. But when Young stepped between the ropes, CJ connected with a Drop Kick with a chair at Kareem, stunning him. CJ then leaned the ladder onto the ropes then ran before running and leaped off the ropes onto Kareem, sending both guys through both tables! They laid there for some time until CJ crawled away from the wreckage. Kareem slowly stood up and CJ hopped onto the barricade before charging towards Kareem, who caught him and chucked CJ straight through the timekeeper's area! Young sat back to catch his breath while Hawk laid there unconscious. He picked up his opponent and rolled him into the ring. He set the ladder against the corner and picked up CJ for a Powerbomb. CJ, however, rolled free and and kicked Kareem's knees, sending him down! He ran behind him and leaped off of his back towards the ladder, pulling it down onto Young! CJ looked at it then used the ladder to lock in the Twisted Claw! Kareem could barely move, let alone try to escape, so Kareem had no choice but to tap out!

"He did it!" Punk says, happy that CJ won.

"Despite Kareem having the physical advantage, CJ pulled through, and he won the match!" Armando says, as CJ raises his arms in victory, before leaving.

"And up next is a Tag Team match, as the Kings of a New Gae tale on-" Punk says, but he is cut off by-

 **Gold-Macklemore and Ryan Lewis**

"Uh-that's the Cash Kings' music! I guess that match is right now!" Armando says, but suddenly the Cash Kings-consisting of SJ and Jonny Cash, are thrown out in the ramp, beaten, battered and bruised.

 **Clint Eastwood-Gorillaz**

The crowd began booing very loudly as "The Antagonist" Edward Mercury, and Aiden Remington III appear.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you expect us to actually fight fair? Is that it?" Edward says in a mocking voice. "Did you forget who we are? We are the Kings of A New Age! And these gold-plated shitheads weren't worthy of the honor of stepping in the ring with us!" He says, and the crowd boos.

"When it comes to wrestling, we never give fair, you know why?" He says, leaning in closely. "Because we're the bad guys, mate." He mockingly laughs as Aiden glares at the fans, and both of them leave but not before getting in one last kick to the Cash Kings

"Well, that was interesting." Punk commented. "Anyways, up next, the Ingorbernable Adrian Lord defends the PRIDE title against Anthony Frickin Dre!"

 **The Santuary-Ángel Main Theme**

 _The entranceway suddenly opens wider as two headlights can be seen, as a black 67' Plymouth convertible drives trough the entranceway, and down the ramp. The Cesar door opens to reveal none other than Anthony Dre, holding up two peace signs while bowing before getting in the ring._

"Anthony Dre taking inspiration from _Angel_ here! Big fan of the show, I'm told!" Punk says.

 **Kaszin-Stardust**

 _The boos immediately start, as Adrian Lord comes out, wearing a Dia de Los Muertos (Day of the Dead) mask over his usual suit. He drags the title behind him._

"Adrian's first test as Champion, and now he has to prove himself against one of the best in the game, Anthony Dre!" Armando says, as both competitors get in the ring, and they stare each other down.

 _Ding, Ding!_

And Anthony extends a hand to Adrian, and Adrian gladly takes it, before trying to hit Dre with a short-arm Lariat, which the UWA owner ducks, before attempting a quick roll-up. _1…_ Adrian kicks out, but Anthony hits a seated Adrian with a Dre Kick! Now he attempts the cover once more, _1,_ but Adrian still kicks out!

Anthony lifts Adrian up, but the Ingobernable hits a discus elbow smash to the face of Anthony Dre! Anthony rolls out, appearantly not knowing that rolling out of the ring usually leads to a bit of risk-taking from your opponent, but he quickly learns as Adrian proceeds to hit Anthony Dre with an Over The Top Rope Tope Suicida!

"Holy shit! Incredible athleticism from Tijuana's Lord!" Punk says and the audience becomes unglued, even cheering Adrian for the dive. Of course, he doesn't care, as he gfyrrabs Dre and slides him into the ring.

"A bit of high flying offense from Adrian Lord, usually not what we see from him" Armando comments, as Adrian lifts Anthony, and he Irish Whips him into the ropes, and he goes for a Lariat, which Dre ducks as the former Fox Dre springboards for a Disaster Kick! Anthony then smirks as he springboards again with a 450 splash! Anthony once again goes for the cover, 1, 2,-kickout!

Anthony can't believe it, and he quickly attempts his trademark Chase Special (Styles Clash set-up, but he falls backwards and does a pin combo), but Adrian kicks his way out of it, staggering Anthony! Adrian kicks Anthony, and attempts his Unfinished Business but Anthony reverses into a Back Body Drop! Unfortunately, the referee is caught by Adrian's body beings thrown at him, and both Adrian and the ref crash into the floor, and the ref is out cold! Adrian gets up, he finds him himself being thrown up into the air, before being caught with a brutal Powerbomb in mid-air!

"DRE-BOMB!" Armando calls the move.

"Wait, Anthony's going to the top, he could be looking for the Fallen Angel!" Punk says, and as Anthony reaches the top he smirks, but all of a sudden, a man in a hoodie rushes from the audience, and throws Anthony down from the turnbuckle!

"Wait a minute, who's that?!" Armando says

"I don't know, but Adrian's getting up!" Anthony gets up, but is propmtly kicked in the gut and hit with an Unfinished Business! The referee stirs

"Anthony's in trouble, Adrian goes for the pin!" 1, 2, 3!" Punk says, as Adrian Lord is handed the belt. He smirks, and walks away, belt in hand as he's taunting the crowd.

"Adrian Lord retains, but who is that man in the hoodie?" Said man takes off his hoodie, to reveal none other than TriVolt!

"That's TriVolt from SSW Forever! He just invaded SSW United!" Armando yells

"It seems the Submission Master wants to resume his rivalry with Anthony Dre." Punk says, as TriVolt dissapears into the crowd.

"Despicable. But let's forget about that as up next, Nyx Rosewood, Lacey Alvarez and Jessie Faraday will face off in a triple threat match for the SSW Women's Title!" Armando says

 **A/N: Part two will be up shortly. Credit for the CJ-Kareem match goes to TheWayOfTheHawk**


	10. SSW Rebirth Part Two

_Backstage. We see a Caucasian man with slicked back black hair, wearing glasses that frame his blue eyes, and wearing a suit. He seems to have a muscular build as he straightens out his suit, microphone in his right hand._

 _He looks around, and then stops, as he attempts to approach someone_ _. That "someone" is revealed to be more than just one person, as the New Shield comes into view. "Excuse me, my name is Nathan Parker, and I wanted to see if I could get a few questions?"_

 _Furno scoffs. "Get lost, kid." He tries to walk away, but Ajax grabs his shoulder._

" _Come on boss. He's just doing his job, we can answer a few questions." Ajax says. Furno sighs._

" _Alright,_ _fine! Ask away."_

 _Nathan smiles. "Thank you. Now, I wanted to ask, what makes you believe that you will win your respective matches?"_

 _Furno smirks. "_ _Simple. We are willing to do whatever it takes, not just to rid the world of injustice, but to make sure that we remain on top!"_

 _Nathan continues. "Speaking of ridding the world of injustice, what do you have to say to those who criticize your methods?"_

 _Furno's smirk falters. "What?"_

" _Well, you seem to think that the ends justify the means,_ _and you often use the same tactics your rivals often use. Ambushes, low blows, illegal weapons. It seems to me and most of our viewers that you are not as different to those you hunt than you may think." Nathan says._

 _Furno glares at Nathan. "Grow up. Sometimes to stop injustice, you have to get your hands dirty. It may not be pretty_ _or idealistic, but it gets results."_

" _The ends do not justify the means. Using those tactics puts you in the same level as those who use them for personal gain." Nathan says bluntly._

" _What do you know about it, huh?!" Furno says getting in Nathans face, "Stop being so damn holier than thou! If you want to stop injustice, then go ahead! Be my guest! Just don't blame me if you get yourself killed." Furno leaves, the New Shield following him. Meanwhile Nathan looks thoughtful, and out of his shirt pocket, he pulls out a red mask, smiling as he looks at it._

 **XoXoXoXo**

 **Vermillion-Slipknot**

 _Nyx enters to a huge pop, strumming her guitar. She tips her hat to the audience._

"Nyx Rosewood has been in a bit of a slump these last couple of weeks, a victory of Jessie Faraday may be just what she needs, and after tonight, the New Shield maybe adding the Goddess Championship to their repertoire!"

 **Bring Me To Life-Evanescence**

 _Lacey comes out from the Anarchy entranceway, chewing gum and slapping the fans' hands before getting into the ring._

"Then we have Lacey, the female member of Anarchy and one who is looking to add to Anarchy's own list of accomplishments." Lacey and Nyx nod at each other as they

 **Confident-Demi Lovato**

 _Jessie Faraday comes out, and makes her appearance, accompanied by her Reign stablemates Mercedes and Raelynn. She has a cocky smirk on her face as she_ _gets in the ring and holds up her title to the boos of the fans._

"And here is the defending champion! The Architect seems cocky, could she have a plan in place?" Armando ponders.

 _Ding, Ding._

Immediately both Lacey and Nyx rush Jessie, but the champ rolls out of the ring, and hides behind her stablemates.

"Jessie hiding behind her fellow members of Reign- wait a minute, Nyx and Lacey are running the ropes-DOUBLE SUICIDE DIVE!" Punk yells, as Jessie moves to the side, leaving Rae and Mercedes to get hit by the simultaneous Suicide Dive by Nyx and Lacey.

Jessie now gets in the ring, but Nyx and Lacey also get in, and both of them hit the Architect with a Double Clothesline, knocking her down. Nyx then runs the ropes as she hits her Lionsault, and Lacey hits a nifty Springboard Elbow Drop! Lacey goes for the pin!

 _1,-_ Nyx breaks up the pin, grabs Lacey and throws her over the top rope, sending Lacey crashing to the ground outside and leaving her alone with Jessie Faraday. Nyx waits in the corner, as Jessie starts to get up, before she starts to tune up the band.

"Nyx Rosewood could be going for her Manic Deathsong Superkick here!" Punk says, and once Jessie has gotten up, Nyx leaps into action….but Jessie catches the kick! Nyx tries to wriggle out of the hold, but Jessie quickly transtions into a knee bar!

"Excellent submission by Jessie! This could be it, she could be forced to tap at the hands of the leader of Reign!" Armando says,but once it seems that Nyx will indeed tap, Lacey breaks it up! Jessie gets up, and tries to hit Lacey with a roundhouse kick, but Lacey dodges and counters with a Enzugiri! Jessie staggers, allowing Lacey to get behind her and spike her head in the ground with the Beautiful Disaster (Poisoned Frankensteiner)! Lacey goes for the pin, 1, 2-Nyx breaks it up! Jessie rolls outside of the ring to recover, but the other women do not notice, as Nyx attempts to hit Lacey with a Hurricarana, but Lacey lands on her feet, and messes Nyx up with a spin kick!

Outside of the ring, Raelynn is approaching Jessie. "What's she doing?" Armando asks, as Raelynn takes something out of her pocket and gives it to Jessie, and Jessie hides it in her bra.

"I dunno, maybe she's just checking on her leader?" Punk says. Inside the ring, Lacey gets up on the turnbuckles, and she quickly dives off with her Pitch Perfect (Spiral Tap)!

"This could be it! Lacey covers, 1, 2, th-" The count is interrupted by Jessie, who breaks up the count and throws Lacey to the outside! As Nyx gets up, Raelynn suddenly gets up on the apron, distracting the ref who tries to get her off the apron, and once Nyx turns, Jessie reaches into her bra, and pulls out brass knuckles and nails her with them! Lacey tries to get back in the ring to break it up, but Mercedes, taking advantage of the fact that the ref is still distracted, nails her with a Spear! Raelynn leaps off the apron, and the ref turns to see Jessie make the cover. 1, 2, 3!

"Despicable. Jessie won by using trickery!"Armando says.

"Jessie is one of the most cunning wrestlers in SSW, and-" Punk is suddenly cut off as blue smoke begins to spread into the ring. "What the hell?" He says.

The blue smoke begins to dissipate, and we see that Mercedes and Raelynn are out cold! Jessie looks at her fallen allies and tries to wake them up, not noticing someone lurking behind her!

"Is-is that Traci Star?!" Punk says in disbelief.

"It is! Traci Star, the current ICW Women's Champion, has arrived in SSW!" Jessie turns, and she is kicked in the gut and hit with a Double Underhook Suplex by Traci, who transitions into a Cross Armbreaker! Traci laughs maniacally, as Jessie yells in pain!

"Oh my god, she might break her arm!" Armando says, but suddenly, Traci releases the hold leaving Jessie to clutch her arm in pain. Traci laughs again, before grabbing a mic.

"Ah….Reign! You have been naughty, haven't you? You have run rampant all over the other women of SSW, and you seem to believe that you are the Queens of SSW! Well, you see, it doesn't matter if you are a queen, or a king, or a normal person, one thing is for certain. **DEATH COMES FOR EVERYONE!"** She laughs again, as blue smoke envelops the ring once more, and it disappears, and all of a sudden, she's gone.

"Traci just put the champ on notice! You heard her, Mando! Death comes for everyone, and Traci intends to prove that Jessie Faraday is no exception to the rule!" Punk says.

"Indeed! But up next, the New Shield, Anarchy and the Fortress will clash for the SSW United Tag Team Titles!" Mando says.

 **I Hope You Suffer-AFI**

 _Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre make their appearance, Jasper playing to the crowd,_ _and Roman simply walking to the ring._

"These men were so close to winning the belts! Maybe this might be their time to step up to the plate!" Punk says, clearly high on Anarchy.

 **My Demons-Starset**

 _The crowd begins to boo, as Static and Sebastian make their appearance. Sebastian walks calmly to the ring, while Static begins scattering all over the ramp before getting into the ring. Accompanying them is PK Hunt, grinning smugly._

"And then we have the Fortress, who started this whole stable war." Armando observes.

 **S** _ierra_

 **H** _otel_

 **I** _ndia_

 **E** _cho_

 **L** _ima_

 **D** _elta_

 **The NEW Shield!**

 **Heathens-Twenty One Pilots**

 _The crowd cheers, and Ajax, and Raptor Reigns,_ _accompanied by Furno Moxley, making their entrance from the crowd._

"We have a bit of news tonight, as defending the title for the New Shield are Ajax and Furno Moxley!" Armando says.

"This is it! Three of the best tag teams in the WFA going at it!" Punk yells

 **Livin On A Prayer-Bon Jovi**

The crowd is confused as Jack Classic makes his entrance.

"Hold on just a minute." Jack says, his expression emotionless. "There has been a change. This match will be a FOUR-way match for the titles!"

"WHAT!" Punk yells as the six men in the ring, along with both men at ringside, begin arguin with Jack.

Ignoring them, he says. "And your newly added opponents are…" He waits.

 **Paint It Black-Hidden Citizens**

 _The arena goes dark. All we see are two coffins in the ring. The coffins suddenly open, and Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis suddenly rise out of the coffins, seemingly levitating! The crowd is in awe, and Ben Jones and Ryan walk to the ring._

" _From The Shadow Realm, with a combined weight of 580 lbs, representing the Shadow Coven: 'THE DESTROYER' BEN JONES AND 'THE PSYCHOTIC' RYAN LEWIS!"_

"No way….."Armando say

"Indeed, the Shadow Coven has arrived! This can only mean trouble!" Punk says.

"Also, this bout is now NO DISQUALIFICATION!" The crowd cheers as Jack says this. "Ring the bell."

 _Meanwhile:_

 _On the rafters,_ _a tall man wearing a black cowboy hat,a bandanna and a brown leather duster_ _stands. He watches the match._

 _Ding Ding!_

All the men in the match, even PK Hunt and Raptor Reigns, take part in the ensuing brawl, as all men are going at it!

"This match has just become Chaos!" Armando exclaims as Raptor and Roman attempt to double team the 7-foot Ryan Lewis, but Ryan suddenly wraps both of his hands around their necks, before sending both of them crashing to the mat with a double Chokeslam! Sebastian tries to hit him from behind with the Dark Abyss, but he misses once Ryan turns, picks him up and hits him with the Fall of Heaven (Scoop Lift Powerbomb)!

Everyone sees that Ryan is a threat, and Ajax, Static and Jasper gang up on him, not noticing Ben Jones behind him brandishing a Kendo Stick, and destroying the three men, whacking them over the head with the stick!

"The Shadow Coven is dominating!" Punk says.

"Wait, Furno's still in this!" Mando points out as the Madman from Hell gets in the ring, steel chair in hand as he whacks Ryan in the head! Ryan staggers, and Furno knocks him down with another chair shot to the head! Ben Jones charges but Furno has him scouted as he drives the chair into Jones' gut, as he drops the chair on the floor and hits Conflagration (Headlock Driver) into the chair! Furno covers, 1, tw-BEN KICKS OUT!

"No way!" Armando says, not believing Ben's durability

Furno gets up, but the lights go out. When they go back up, we see the man with the leather duster is out, and he quickly drops Moxley with a Lariat!

"What the hell! Moxley had that won!" Punk says as Ryan and Ben get up, Jones signaling for Ryan to pick up the leader of the New Shield. Ryan puts him on his shoulder face up, as if to go for his Hellfire Drop (Yokosuka Cutter), while Ben grabs his face as if to go for Fall into Darkness (Rolling Cutter). Suddenly, both of them plant Moxley to the floor with Extinction (Hellfire Drop/Fall Into Darkness combination)!

" _Dios mío!_ That was vicious!" Mando says

"Ben goes for the cover, 1, 2, 3! We have new Champions!"

The crowd boos as the Shadow Coven stands tall; Ben, Ryan and the Man in the duster raising their fists as their opponents lie scattered around them. Ryan and Ben take their belts. Ben grabs a mic.

"My name is Ben Jones, and you just witnessed was only the beginning. The beginning of a new era, not just for SSW, not just for the WFA, but for all of humanity! An era of extinction! And me, Ryan Lewis, and 'the Last Outlaw', Shane Eastwood," he gestured to the man in the leather duster. "We are your champions! Do not stand in our way." He drops the mic, the lights turn off, and when they come back on, the Coven is nowhere to be seen.

"What a chilling warning by the Coven. I wouldn't want to mess with them." Punk says.

"Their actions were cowardly! Furno Moxley would've won if not for the interference of Shane Eastwood!" Armando points out.

"Let's move on, with the Main Event of the evening! Ash Russo will defend his title against Jason Stone in a Last Man Standing match! Up next!"

 **My Demons-Starset**

 _Jason Stone, clad in a red jumpsuit and a gas mask is seen_ _, brandishing a flamethrower as he blasts flames into the sky!_

"Excellent entrance by "The Pyro" Jason Stone, clearly a TF2 fan." Punk says.

"He says he wants to burn down everything around him, and he certainly is capable of it!" Armando says as Jason takes off his suit to reveal his ring gear.

 **Until The World Goes Cold-Trivium**

 _The crowd immediately cheers and the fans on the front row slap their hands on the barricade to the rhythm of the beat, and the rest clap to the beat. Once Ash Russo emerges from the Anarchy entranceway, the crowd goes wild, as the Anarchist raises his title with a cocky grin on his face as Jason glares at him._

"Listen to this crowd!" Armando says.

"What a reaction! You can see that Ash is getting hyped!" Punk says.

Both combatants get in the ring, and they stare each other down.

"This is it! The Anarchist and The Pyro will finally face off, one on one!" Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

And both men quickly go at it, pummeling each other and neither man wants to let up. However, Jason gets the advantage, punching Ash in the face, and as Ash staggers back, Jason runs the ropes to hit Jason with a dropkick to the face! Ash rolls out, but Jason follows him, and he tries to attack Ash, who is lounging on the barricade. However, Ash turns out to be playing possum, and he quickly plants Jason first first with a Reverse STO into the Barricade!

The ref begins to count.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

 _4…..-_ Jason gets up and he turns to see Ash bash him over the head with a baseball bat! The crowd goes into a frenzy once they see Jason bleeding from his forehead!

"Jason is bleeding! He's been busted open!" Armando says.

"I don't think Ash is done!" Punk says, as Ash slides both a table and Jason into the ring. Ash works quickly, setting the table up and placing Jason on top of it. He then climbs the top turnbuckle!

"Ash is going high-risk here!" And indeed, Ash raises his fists, playing for the crowd, before leaping off and hitting Jason Sabre with a devastating 630 Senton!...or he would've hit him, if Jason Stone hadn't moved away in time, and Ash Russo ends up crashing into the table!

"BAH GAWD!" Punk yells, doing his best JR imitation. "As God as my witness, he is broken in half! I don't think he can get up!"

The ref counts.

 _1….._

 _2….._

 _3…._

 _4….._

 _5….._

 _6….-_ Ash grabs the ropes , using them to get up! Jason can't believe it, and he grabs Ash and places him into the apron.

"What is Jason Stone planning here?" Punk asks, and he soon gets his answer as Jason lifts him up-AND PLANTS HIM WITH A BLOODY SUNDAY ON THE APRON!

"HOLY SHIT!" Punk and the fans say, as Ash slumps to the floor. Jason laughs psychotically, and it makes for a frightening image when mixed with the sight of blood pouring out of his forehead. The ref counts once more.

 _1….._

 _2….._

 _3….._

 _4….._

 _5….._

 _6….._

 _7….._

 _8…..-_ JASON GETS UP! He uses the apron to get up.

"Ash got up after that devastating Bloody Sunday!" Armando says in disbelief.

Jason is livid, and he quickly slides Jason in to the ring. He gets Jason, and does a cut throat taunt, and he lifts him for Ashes to Ashes-but Ash counters with a Wheelbarrow Stunner! Jason falls, and as Jason gets on his knees, Ash runs the ropes and hits Rebellion to the kneeling Jason! The ref counts!

 _1….._

 _2….._

 _3….._

 _4….._

 _5….._

 _6….._

 _7….-_ Jason gets up! Ash is livd, as he goes outside, grabs a steel chair, grabs Jason, and plants him to the floor with a Brainbuster on the chair! But he's not done, and he climbs the top turnbuckle.

"Jason once again, on the top rope, what's he plannin-PHEONIX SPLASH!" Punk says as Ash connects! Ash rolls out of the way, clutching his chest, and he gets up using the ropes as The ref starts the count!

 _1….._

 _2….._

 _3….._

 _4…._

 _5….._

 _6….._

 _7….._

 _8…._

 _9..-_ Jason slowly gets up! He rolls to the outside, and he crawls underneath the ring! Ash follows him, and drags him out, but Jason surprises him by hitting him with a Singapore Cane! Jason simply continues hitting him with the Singapore Cane, over and over and over and over.

"Jason has lost it!" Armando comments.

"Jason drops the stick, after about 15 Singapore Cane shots! He rolls Ash, into the ring, grabs him and-oh no! He's going for it!" Punk says, as Ash Russo is being lifted into a backbreaker rack by Jason Stone, who is grinning psychotically.

"This could be it, Jason could be going for the Burning Hammer-WAIT! Ash is resisting!" Armando says, and indeed, Ash is delivering elbows to the side of Jason's head! Jason is forced to drop Ash, who quickly counters into a Backstabber! Ash then grabs the steel chair in the ring and delivers 10 shots to the back of Jason Stone, before dropping the chair, grabbing Jason, lifting him and dropping him into a-

"PHEONIX-PLEX! PHEONIX-PLEX ON THE CHAIR!" Punk yells, as Jason is dropped head first.

"IT'S OVER!" Armando says, and the ref counts.

 _1…_

 _2….._

 _3….._

 _4….._

 _5….._

 _6….._

 _7….._

 _8…_

 _9…_

 _10!_

"HE DID IT!" Punk exclaims in joy.

" _Puta Madre,_ that was one hell of a match!" Armando says.

"Indeed, and yet, the Anarchist stands tall!"

Anarchy comes out to celebrate with their leader, and the last image of the show is of Ash hoisted over Roman McIntyre's shoulders, raising the title in victory.

 **A/N: Anarchy rises, as Ash remain the Universal Title!**

 **Next show:**

 **I'm keeping the matches under wraps. The war between Forever and United begins…**


	11. Episode 5

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

"After the amazing PPV that was SSW Rebirth, it feels good to say, Welcome to SSW United! Here we are **,** I am Armando Torres-Lopez and with me as always is the Best in The World, no matter what Jeff Rizzo in Forever may say, here is CM Punk!"

"Glad to be here, and after a grueling last man standing match, Ash Russo from Anarchy proved that he should be considered one of the best in the WFA when he defeated Jason Stone after a Phoenix Plex!" Punk says.

"Not just that, the Tag Titles changed hands as the Shadow Coven became the new SSW United Tag Team Champions! Also, Jessie Faraday reigned supreme in her title defense, but the enigmátic Traci Star made her debut laying out Reign and damaging Jessie's arm" Armando says.

"But here is the interesting news, the match between Anthony Dre and SSW PRIDE Champion Adrian Lord ended when none other than TriVolt, who by the way is contracted to SSW Forever, invaded our show to cost Anthony the match!" Punk says.

"Anthony will certainly want his revenge." Armando says.

 **Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium**

The crowd give an enormous pop, and they clap to the rhythm of the beat as the Anarchist, Ash Russo makes his appearance! Ash is flanked by Lacey Alvarez who holds his hand, Jasper Cage, and Roman McIntyre. They get in the ring.

"ANARCHY! ANARCHY! ANARCHY!" Ash Russo smirks once he hears the crowd chant, and he grabs a mic.

"Keep on chanting that, it's incredible to hear." Ash says. "See, Anarchy is not just a name that we picked because it sounded catchy. It's not a brand. It's a way of life. Anarchy is rebellion. Anarchy is a group of like minded individuals who unite to accomplish momentous tasks. Us four, we're Anarchists. And those of you cheering and chanting for us, those of you who support us and our cause, you're Anarchists too!" The crowd cheers, and Ash just soaks it in.

"Now, last night, I proved that all of Jason Stone's posturing, all of his arrogance , and all of his skill couldn't keep him from getting Phoenix-Plexed onto a chair, now could it?" He gives a sly smile as the crowd pops. "Now I certainly am someone you should take seriously. I have proven that I am the face of SSW United, and at Fighting For Freedom, I will be knows as the best wrestler in SSW!"

 **Livin On A Prayer-Bon Jovi**

Jack Classic walks out. "Ash, I like you, I really do, and as the SSW Universal Champion, you have indeed proven that you are the best wrestler on SSW United! However, I have noticed that you are short on challengers, and because of that, tonight's main event will be a Fatal-Four Way match between Kareem Young, CJ Hawk, Jason Stone and the debuting Detrick Cyrus to determine your next challenger!"

Huge pop from the crowd, and Ash smirks, "Whoever it is Jack, rest assured. Because at Fighting For Freedom, I will tear the house down!" He raises his title, and he leaves with Anarchy in tow, as the crowd cheers.

"Excellent main event set for tonight, and now the road to Fighting For Freedom begins!" Punk claims.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 _We see a young man practicing his striking skills with a punching bag. He delivers an incredible punching combo, before delivering a stunning spinning roundhouse kick. He stops, and he stares at the camera. He begins to speak._

" _SSW, you do not know who I am, but you are about to. You see, I am the heir to one of the greatest dynasties in wrestling: the Guerrero family. I was 10-years old, an orphan when Eddie Guerrero adopted me. He gave me purpose, and he taught me everything he knew. Now, I want to prove myself as the best wrestler in the world. I want to live up to the Guerrero name. SSW, yo soy Detrick Cyrus, the Lucha Warrior. And after tonight, you will remember my name!"_

 **XoXoXoX**

We cut to Jack Classic's office, as he is drinking out of a bottle of Jack. Suddenly, Adrian Lord barges in.

"Ey, Classic, _tengo una idea!_ I have an idea for you. Fighting for Freedom, I mean let's be honest, the name is horrible! Instead, how about The Adrian Lord Show, or the Adrian Lord Experience, eh?" Lord says, smugly. "Heh, make sure to have my royalty checks in the mail."

"Hang on just a sec, Adrian, I have a better idea. You see, you have been selected to represent your brand, by defending your title at Fighting for Freedom against a member of the Forever roster!" Jack says.

Adrian simply shrugs. "Hmph. _A quien le importa!_ So who's it gonna be, huh?"

"You won't know yet, but tell you what: tonight you have a match against Bryan Moore. After that match, you will know who your opponent at FFF will be." Jack responds.

Adrian smirks. "Jack Classic, I promise you this: no chump from SSW Forever will ever come close to claiming this title!" He turns to leave.

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Gold-Macklemore**

 _SJ and Jonny Cash make their appearance, looking focused._

"Last night was humiliating for the Cash Kings, getting beat up by the KNA. But now, now they are looking to redeem themselves tonight!" Armando says.

"….Uh, Mando? You might wanna check who their opponents are." Punk says.

"Who?"

 **Paint It Black-Hidden Citizens**

"…..they're screwed." Armando says.

 _The Shadow Coven: Shane Eastwood, Ryan Lewis, and Ben Jones, walk down the ramp, with Ryan and Ben having the Tag titles in their hands._

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings, and SJ charges Ryan, only for Ryan to pick him up and hit the Hellfire Drop! Ryan covers, 1, 2, 3!

"….yeah, they were screwed." Punk deadpans. Jonny comes in to check on his brother, but Ben Jones knocks him out with the Death Blow (Spinning Backfist)! Ben scoffs, and raises his belt, before the Coven turns to leave.

"…Well that was quick." Punk says.

"The Coven has established their credentials as one of the most powerful stables in SSW! Can they be stopped?" Armando ponders.

"Who knows, but-"

 **The Sanctuary**

The crowd pops as Anthony shows up to the ring, looking very angry.

"Anthony is certainly livid after SSW United, and he certainly wants a piece of TriVolt." Punk says, as Anthony grabs a mic.

"Y'Know, I am starting to get very annoyed. It doesn't matter what fed I am in, SSW, UWA, WWE, without fail, TriVolt, a man who I consider to be my greatest rival, and simultaneously, one of my closest allies, has once again stabbed me in the back! Why? Because he's jealous, because he's angry, honestly who knows? The man has proven to be nothing but a backstabbing, two-timing, arrogant prick, and you know what? He will never be anything else." Anthony says.

"TriVolt, you wanna spit pipebombs? You wanna shoot, cowboy?! Alright, here's one for ya: Yeah, you did give me the money to start UWA, and for that, I'm grateful. But why should I give money, to the guy that in that company alone, stabbed me in the back TWICE! You don't care about UWA, SSW, the fans, or even your own family! All you care about is yourself."

"So you want to humiliate, and degrade me? You want to bring up my ex-wife? Then I dare you, I challenge you to back up your word at Fighting for Freedom!" The crowd cheers at the prospect of this match!

"Oh, and one last thing: Ripping off CM Punk in your promos doesn't make anything you say a pipebomb." He drops the mic and leaves, and the crowd is going wild!

"Bold words by Anthony!" Armando says, impressed!

"He really does have a point, though." CM Punk says, happy that Anthony called out TriVolt.,

"The war between Forever and United is heating up, and up next, Bryan Moore takes on our PRIDE Champion, Adrian Lord, next!" Armando says.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 _Jack Classic and Alan Riddle, the GM of Forever, appear in the screen._

" _Fighting for Freedom is all about competition," Jack says,_ _"Competition between both our brands, competition between each brand's best fighters, this is what makes SSW interesting!"_

" _And, in the spirit of competition, we announce the Strong Style Cup! 10 men, 5 from United, 5 from Forever, face off in a battle royal! The prize? A title shot of your choice: either the Universal Title, or the SSW Championship!" Alan says._

" _May the best brand win. Stay Strong Style!" Both men finish._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Captured-Camel**

 _Bryan Moore makes his appearance, the crowd cheers as the striker makes his way to the ring._

"Bryan Moore hasn't had the best year in SSW so far, but maybe with a win over our PRIDE champion, he can turn it around!" Punk says

 **Realeza-Jim Johnston**

 _The crowd gives off nuclear heat, and Adrian Lord enters the arena, reveling in the crowd's boos._

"Having retained his title against Anthony Dre thanks to TriVolt, Adrian looks to FFF." Armando says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Adrian smirks confidently, and he begins taunting his opponent, only for Bryan to surprise him with a stiff Lariat! Adrian does a backflip and he lands on his face!

"Holy Shit! That ultra-stiff Lariat may be enough to win the match! Bryan covers, 1, tw-he kicks out!"Punk says.

Bryan gets up, and he waits until Adrian gets up to shower him with another barrage of punches, elbows, and forearms, before finishing with a stiff Roaring Elbow! Bryan lifts Lord up and Irish Whips him to the ropes, in an attempt to score another roaring elbow. However, Adrian Lord ducks the elbow and as Bryan turns, "Tijuana's Lord" has already run the ropes as he nails the "Ace of Diamonds" with a picture perfect dropkick!

The champ has regained control, and he exercises said control by stomping on Moore, focusing on his head. Lord gets 5 brutal stomps in before the ref pulls him away, leaving Bryan reeling. Lord picks up Bryan and smirks as as he attempts Unfinished Business, but Bryan drops him with a back body drop! Adrian gets up, and turns as Bryan lifts him up, and sets him up for the Emerald Flowsion-But Adrian counters into the Destino! 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings, and Adrian is handed the belt, and he takes it along with grabbing a mic. " _Vieron eso, animales!_ I defeated the Ace of Diamonds! That is a preview for what will happen at Fighting for Freedom! Spoiler alert: _Voy a triunfar!_ I will win, _porque ganar es mi destino-"_

 **Burn in My Light-Mercy Drive**

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Punk shouts, and the crowd goes into a frenzy as, indeed, Matt Lopez from SSW Forever walks out!

"These two men, both hailing from Mexico, have a lot of history and bad blood!" Armando says.

"That's an understatement!" Punk replies as Matt smirks and Adrian is livid, but you can also see that he is actually scared of the Mexican Lone Wolf! Matt's smirk disappears as he rushes the ring, but Adrian slides out of the ring, and disappears into the crowd.

"The champ is shocked!" Punk says.

"He should be, because a ghost from his past has come to haunt him at Fighting for Freedom!" Armando says. "Up next is Jessie Faraday, and she will be taking on Natalia Rodriguez!

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Classical music begins to play, as we see none other than Rei Walken, strapped into a straightjacket_ _and having a face mask covering his face. A man dressed as a prison guard enters the scene, and pulls off the face mask, as Rei gives us a devilish smirk. The whole scene is reminiscent of the Silence of the Lambs film, and Rei's appearance evokes that of Hannibal Lector._

" _Pardon me," he says. "I will have to keep you waiting. It is not yet time for me to make my appearance, not yet at least. You will have to wait_ _a little longer." Rei says, as the guard begins to unstrap him._

" _But do not fret, I will enter the fray. And when I do, the most charismatic showman in all of professional wrestling will make it worth your while. Because as I said; I am here for your entertainment."_ _He says, and the guard puts the mask back on and he pulls him away_ _._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **I Burn-Jeff and Casey Lee Williams**

 _Natalia plays to the crowd as she jumps to the ring, leaping over the ropes._

"Despite her stunning moveset, she fell short against Sara Lewis at Rebirth, but maybe she can redeem herself against the Goddess Champion." Armando says.

 **Confident-Demi Lovato**

 _Accompanied by the rest of Reign, Jessie makes her way to the ring. She seems angry, and her right arm is covered in tape._

"Jessie has to be stressed out. She has to deal with Traci Star attacking her, but she also has to fight the Women's Champion, Katrina Love representing Forever, at FFF." Punk remarks.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Jessie immediately rushes Natalia, beating her down, shoving her into a corner and showering her with blows. Jessie backs up a bit and she quickly lunges at her with a corner big boot! Nattie falls to the floor, and Jessie simple lifts her up into a fireman's carry, looking to end the match quickly, as she tries her Queen of Broken Hearts (F5), but Natalia counters into a Tornado DDT! Nattie climbs up top, looking to capitalize into the Firebird Splash, but Raelynn climbs on the apron next to La Chica Fuego and tires to distract her.

Nattie kicks the Spitfire in the face, knocking her off the apron, but she doesn't notice Jessie get up, as the Architect quickly slams Nattie from the top and she crashes to the mat! Natalia gets up, slightly dazed, and she turns as she is once again lifted into the Fireman's Carry-QUEEN OF BROKEN HEARTS! Jessie covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And the Architect claims the win!" Punk says, as Reign assembled in the ring and Jessie Faraday raised the title in the air.

"And Jessie stands tal-what the?" Armando yells, as the TitanTron fills with static, and Traci Star can be seen, a diabolical smirk on his face.

"Oh Jessie, Jessie, you seem so tired! You looked so stressed. Do you fell that? Do you feel your sins crawling on your back?!" She laughs

"I am here to for one reason only, Jessie, and that reason is to topple a kingdom. When I am done, the Luchadora's Division will be covered in ashes, and Reign will be finished! **DEATH COMES FOR EVERYONE!"** She says in a horrifically distorted voice .

"You have to feel for Jessie. She has to deal with Katrina Love at Rebirth, but also with this diabolical woman?" Punk says.

"Traci Star is one of the most dangerous women in the WFA. Jessie's days as Champion may be numbered. Let's move on, as up next is the main event of the evening! Jason Stone. CJ Hawk. Kareem Young. And the debuting Detrick Cyrus. These four men will clash for the opportunity to take on Ash Russo at Fighting For Freedom!" Armando says.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **Yonkers-Tyler, the Creator**

 _Kareem Young walks to the ring, and he has an angry expression on his face._

"SSW Rebirth saw the defeat of Kareem Young at the hands of CJ Hawk, andthis man does not look happy at all!" Punk says.

 **My Demons-Starset**

 _Jason Stone walks out, forgoing any theatrics as he walks to the ring._

"Jason Stone is someone else that also isn't happy after the events of Rebirth, having lost to Ash Russo for the Universal title. But if he wins here, he could redeem himself and challenge the Anarchist for the title once more!" Armando says.

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _The crowd immediately pops as CJ Hawk makes his appearance, and he does his trademark "BANG!" Taunt at the camera as the screen goes blue._

"From two men that came up short at Rebirth, to a man that scored an upset at the same event! CJ Hawk defeated Kareem Young in a Street Fight at Rebirth, and his stock in SSW Rebirth has certainly risen!" Punk says, proud of his fellow Chicagoan.

The lights go down.

 _ **Voices in the air,**_

 _ **Hear them loud and clear,**_

 _ **Telling me to listen.**_

 _ **Whispers in my ear ,**_

 _ **Nothing can compare,**_

 _ **I just wanna listen!**_

 **Invincible-MGK**

 _The crowd roars as white smoke comes out for a few seconds, then Detrick Cyrus, a half African-American/ half Latino male with light brown eyes and a black fade-Style haircut with mutiple tattoos over his lean but toned body. He forms two peace signs with his hands before breaking them apart, and rushing into the ring._

"Ladies and gentleman, you are in for a treat! This man is a worldwide name, having wrestled in NJPW, NOAH, AAA and ROH! He is the Lucha Warrior, Detrick Cyrus!" Punk says.

"The adopted son of Eddie Guerrero, and having trained under him for most of his childhood, this man is capable of some incredible offense!" Armando claims.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The four men involved quickly break off into brawls, as Jason Stone and Detrick Cyrus go at it, laying into each other with some stiff strikes. Meanwhile, Kareem Young levels CJ with a stiff discus clothesline, clearly not forgiving him for the loss at Rebirth. Kareem proceeds to then clean house, as he grabs both Jason and Detrick by the necks, and he throws them over the top rope! The monster then grabs CJ and lifts him in a powerbomb position. Detrick and Jason start to get up, and they look up to see Kareem, getting a running start-HE LAUNCHES CJ OVER THE TOP! CJ crashes into Detrick and Jason, and all three men are down!

"Holy shit! Holy shit!" The crowd chants

"Impressive offense by Kareem Young!" Punk says, as Kareem exits the ring, grabs CJ and slides him under the ropes. He picks CJ up into a fireman's carry, and he quickly transitions into an Uranage, planting CJ Hawk to the floor. He covers, 1, 2,-CJ kicks out!

Kareem Young is pissed, and he doesn't notice Detrick and Jason getting in the ring behind him, and they surprise him with a double enzugiri to the back of the head! Kareem Young is forced to his knees, and Detrick and Jason double team him, hitting him with roundhouse kicks to the chest. Both men back away, before rushing to hit him with a double roundhouse to the head, but Kareem quickly rises to knock both of them out with a stiff double clothesline! Jason and Detrick are down, and once again Kareem focuses on CJ, as he lifts the current ICW International Champion and HFW Grand Champion into a Vertical Suplex position before dropping him into a Falcon Arrow!

"That's it! He's done the deal! 1, 2,th-CJ KICKS OUT!" Punk says in disbelief, as Kareem is livid, and he doesn't notice Jason Stone getting up on the top turnbuckle behind him. As Kareem turns, Jason leaps off-Diving Codebreaker! Kareem staggers and turns right into a 915 (Trouble in Paradise) by Detrick Cyrus, that once again sends the giant to his knees! CJ recovers as he sees the giant on his knees, and he runs the ropes and hits a Penalty Kick!

"Tremendous combination!" Armando says, and Kareem rolls to the outside. Jason smirks and he runs the ropes,-Suicide Dive to the giant! Jason gets up and he begins to showboat, not noticing that CJ Hawk is running the ropes, and he hits a Somersault Plancha! The crowd cheers as CJ gets up and performs his "BANG!" taunt, but as he turns, Detrick grabs the ropes-SPRINGBOARD SHOOTING STAR PRESS TO THE OUTSIDE ON CJ!

The crowd goes wild, and Detrick soaks it in, before grabbing Jason Stone and sliding him inside the ring. Detrick lifts him up and goes for a Fireman's Carry, but Jason nails Detrick with an elbow to the side of the head, forcing the Lucha Warrior to let go of the Pyro. Jason grabs Detrick in a front facelock, and he transitions into a Bloody Sunday! He smirks, and signals for the Ashes to Ashes, but as he goes for the wheelbarrow, Detrick counters into a cutter! Detrick then grabs Jason and lifts him into the fireman's carry, before dropping him with a stiff roundhouse kick!

"DKO! HE JUST HIT THE DKO! He covers!" Punk says. CJ tries to get in, but Kareem spears him!

"Kareem just costed both of them the title shot!" Armando says as the referee counts. 1, 2, 3!

"He did it! Detrick Cyrus is going to face off against Ash Russo for the Universal Championship at Fighting For Freedom!" Punk says, as Detrick stands tall to close out the show.

 **Next week on SSW United:**

 **Traci Star vs Alice Cook**

 **FDR vs Cody Fireheart**

 **Kings of a New Age vs the Wolves**

 **Detrick Cyrus and Ash Russo vs PK Hunt and Jason Stone**

 **Also, Recommendation time!** _ **Retrospective: The Career of Rei Walken**_ **by CoyoteBlack23, is an interesting story, and I absolutely recommend it!**


	12. Chapter 12: Episode 6

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

" _Bienvenidos!_ Welcome to SSW United, I am Armando Torres-Lopez, and with me as always is the Second City Savior, CM Punk!"

"Glad to be here, as always. Last night, the debuting Detrick Cyrus defeated CJ Hawk, Jason Stone, and Kareem Young in order to lay claim to the number one contendership to the SSW Universal Championship held by Ash Russo!"

"That's right Punk!" Armando affirms. "The Lucha Warrior will take on the Anarchist at SSW Fighting For Freedom, and-"

 **The Sanctuary-Angel Main Theme**

The crowd pops for this man, Anthony Dre, as he walks to the ring. He gets in, and grabs a microphone.

"How are you guys feeling tonight?!" He says, getting a warm reception from the fans. "Personally, I'm feeling great! I'm feeling pumped, and I'm confident, because at FFF, I will end a rivalry. A rivalry that has made my career. At Fighting For Freedom, Anthony Frickin Dre will take on the Submission Master Himself, TriVolt in the Torture Chamber!

"TriVolt, you have been both my closest friend and my most hated enemy. WWE, the original SSW, and UWA , wherever one went, the other surely followed. Now TriVolt, you are good. One of the best in the world, even but be that as it may, I have something you don't, and that is the support of the people." The crowd cheers as he says this.

"That's right! When I hear these people chant my name, I know in my heart that nothing can stop me! I feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins and I feel strong! And because of that TriVolt, you will never beat me-"

 **So What-P!nk**

"NO WAY! Can it be?" Armando says, and both Anthony and the fans are stunned as none other than Cynthia Queen comes out on the ramp. She walks to the ring, her expression neutral and she grabs a mic before getting in.

"Cynthia? Wh-what're you doing here?" Anthony says.

"Anthony, I came here for one purpose only, and that purpose is to remind you that no matter what you say, no matter how much you deny it, Trey Irving or TriVolt, what ever you call him, will ALWAYS be a better man than you are." The crowd boos her after that statement, and Anthony has a stoic expression on his face.

"Whenever I see Trey, I see that he is a loving husband and father. I see that he treats his children well. And I know for a fact that he would never do anything to hurt his children-unlike _you."_ She says the word with so much bile, it makes Anthony wince.

"Babe, y-you know I never meant any har-" Anthony is interrupted as Cynthia delivers a slap to his cheek!"

"Don't you EVER call me that again! What happened between us is now in the past! I have moved on, even if you evidently haven't." She shakes her head. "I hope that you're proud of yourself. I hope that you can sleep well knowing what you have done. And trust me, after Fighting For Freedom, I will sleep well knowing that TriVolt made you suffer." She drops the mic and leaves, leaving Anthony hurt and stunned.

"This just got personal, and it may be that there is more at stake than it seems." Punk says. "After that blistering promo, let's go to commercial, after which Frank Dynamite Rolston and Cody Fireheart will face off!"

 **XoXoXoXoX**

Jack Classic is in his office, as he hears someone knocking. His eyes narrow. "Who is it?" He asks warily.

"It's CJ sir. You wanted to see me?" Jack sighs in relief. "Yes, please come in!"

CJ enters. "What do you need, Mr. Classic?" He says, sitting down.

"Glad you asked, you see, your match with Kareem was impressive. You managed to defeat a man who seemed unstoppable through sheer intelligence and tenacity, and since I'm a man who rewards those who have shown impressive talent, you will represent SSW United in a title match against the Killjoy Champion of SSW Forever, Tiburón Negro!"

CJ nodded. "Thank you sir, I promise that I will not let you down!" He turns to leave, and Jack smiles, as looks at the SSW Forever roster list, trying to see who he could draft for SSW United.

 **XoXoXoX**

"Yet another blockbuster match set for SSW Fighting For Freedom! One of the best pure wrestlers in the WFA and a current ICW International Champion and HFW Grand Champion, CJ Hawk, will look to become a triple Champion against one of the most aggressive fighters I have seen, the SSW Killjoy Champion Tiburón Negro!" Punk says.

 **Left of the Dial-The Replacements**

 _Frank "Dynamite" Rolston makes his appearance, causing the crowd to cheer, as he runs to the ring._

"Jack Classic himself made this match, and he promised a 'special opportunity' to whoever manages to impress in this match, and it could very well be FDR!" Armando says.

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark-Fall Out Boy**

 _Another loud pop as a wall of fire erupts from the stage, and Cody Fireheart comes out, smirking as he gets in the ring._

"On the other hand, it could be this man! He lost to Kareem Young in his first appearance but he looks to impress and earn that special opportunity!" Punk says

 _Ding, Ding!_

Right out of the gate, Cody rushes FDR with a Spin Kick, but he dodges, and counters into an Enzugiri that stuns Cody. Frank runs the ropes to hit a running knife edge chop, but Cody sends him to the mat with a surprise Hurracarana. Both men kip up, and the crowd pops.

Cody goes for a roundhouse kick, but FDR catches it, and he throws Cody's leg to the side. However, all this does is give Cody the momentum to hit a spin kick to the side of Rolston's head, knocking him to the floor. Cody covers, 1, tw-Ralston kicks out!

Cody shakes his head, as he tries to lift Ralston up for a Vertical Suplex, but FDR counters into a duplex of his own, sending Cody crashing into the mat! Ralston rolls over, still holding Cody, and does another suplex! He's not done yet, as he rolls over once more and transition into a falcon arrow!

"He's done the deal! 1, 2,-Cody kicks out!" Punk says. FDR picks Cody up in a fireman's carry, and he drops him into a Gutbuster! Cody falls to the floor, and FDR climbs to the top, waiting as Cody starts to get up, before diving off and hitting Cody with a diving Fameasser! FDR covers, 1,2-Cody still kicks out!

FDR grabs Cody, intending to finish it with a New Deal, but Cody quickly counters with a Belly to back suplex! As FDR gets up, Cody grabs his head, and hits a Salida Del Sol! FDR is out of it, and Cody climbs to the top turnbuckle. He smirks, and plays to the crowd, before connecting with a beautiful Phoenix Splash! He covers! 1, 2, 3!

"He did it!" Punk says.

"That was certainly impressive!" Armando says

 **Livin On A Prayer-Bon Jovi.**

Jack Classic comes out. "That was certainly an impressive win, Cody. But Frank, you showed a lot of fire, and tenacity even in defeat. So both of you have earned my special opportunity! Meaning that "the Rising Pheonix" Cody Fireheart, and Frank "Dynamite" Rolston, are two of the five men representing SSW United at Fighting For Freedom!"

The crowd pops, and both FDR and Cody smirk before bumping fists.

"You heard it folks! Two of the five men representing United in the Strong Style Cup have been announced! Now, let's go to commercial, and afterwards, the Kings of a New Age will face off against the Wolves!"

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 _Backstage. We see Kareem Young on the warpath, attacking security guards, backstage workers, and referee's. Suddenly, Jack Classic shows up, as Kareem has a security guard's threat in his massive hand, about to chokeslam him._

" _Stop it! Put him down!" Jack pleads_

" _I want CJ Hawk! I want him at Fighting For Freedom!" Kareem yells._

" _You can't have him at FFF." Jack says, and Kareem lifts the guard up. "B-But! You could potentially earn an even bigger prize! You will represent SSW United in The Strong Style Cup! If you win, you get a world title shot!"_

 _Kareem considers it, before putting the guard down. He then leaves, leaving Jack to tend to the guard._

 **XoXoXoX**

"Holy shit! Good thing Jack managed to stop Kareem, or who knows what could've happened!" Punk says.

"Indeed, now it's time for some Tag Team action!" Armando says.

 **Realeza-Jim Johnston**

"…or not." Armando grumbles, as the crowd erupts into boos, and Adrian Lord walks out looking quite pleased with himself. He grabs a mic, and gets into the ring.

"Allow me to tell you all a little story. I'll set the scene: New Japan Pro Wrestling! A match for the Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Titles! It was Los Ingobernables de Japón, Bushi and Hiromu Takahashi, vs the reigning champs, Los Lobos de Tijuana, Adrian Lord, and Matt Lopez!" He says. "Do you remember that Matt? We were such a good team, we were _hermanos_ , we were like brothers! Nothing could stop us!"

"But then, you started hogging the spotlight. I heard the fans chanting your name, your t-shirts were selling out, and me? What did I get for busting my ass in this ring? _NADA!_ Nothing! I was just Matt's partner, and that's it."

"Then that fateful night. You took the pinfall loss in that match when Hiromu hit the Time Bomb. And then, when the Ingobernables decided to beat you up…..I walked away. Because I wanted to prove a point. I don't need you, I never needed you to reach my full potential. And after that night, I did reach my potential. I became an Ingobernable! I wrestled around the world! And I won this title!" He raises the PRIDE title. "I won it on my first night! You see, Matt has never won a title in the WFA, has he? In ICW, in UWA and in Forever, he hasn't accomplished anything! But I did it on my first night!"

"And now, I will put down that little mutt for good. And when I do that, I will have reached my _Destino!_ " Adrian raises his title as the crowd boos, when suddenly-

 **Burn in my Light- Mercy Drive**

The crowd cheers when Matt Lopez comes out! Adrian is livid, as he sees Matt has a mic in hand.

"Adrian, it's true. I have never won a title in the WFA, whereas you, you cinched that title in you first attempt! But don't you think for a second that that makes you superior to me. You know, I should thank you. Because when you left me to die back in NJPW, all it did was make me fiercer. Stronger. Smarter. And I know you better than anyone else, so I know each and every one of your tricks. So at Fighting For Freedom, Adrian, after everything you have done to me, I will finally have the chance to make you pay." And with that, he leaves, leaving Adrian fuming!

"Strong words by Matt, but can he make good on them?" Punk ponders

"Here's hoping."

 **Wolf In Sheep's Clothing-Set It Off**

 _Chris Wolf and Chris Omega make their appearances, both of them letting out primal howls._

"The Wolves weren't so lucky in their first defense, but now they are ready to impress!" Armando says.

 **Supremacy-Muse**

 _The lights go dark, and a single spotlights focuses on Edward Mercury and Aiden Remington III. Edward taunts the audience as Remington remains stoic._

" _Making their In-Ring Debut's, with a combined weight of 445 lbs, "The Antagonist" Edward Mercury! "_ _The Prodigy" Aiden Remington III! THE KINGS OF A NEW AGE!"_

"These two were supposed to make their debut on Rebirth, but they instead ambushed their opponents. This is their first actual match!" Punk says

 _Ding, Ding!_

Remington and Omega start us off. Omega, clearly the bigger man, uses that to his advantage, dropping AR3 with a big boot. Chris runs the ropes, attempting to hit a running senton, but Remington gets the knees up. Chris ends up hurting his back, and as he gets up, Remington gets behind him to hit him with a backstabber!

"Remington working the back. A smart thing to do against someone bigger than yourself is to work a weak spot." Armando says.

As Omega begins to get up, AR3 runs the ropes and attempts to hit a Penalty Kick, but Chris lays down to avoid it. AR3 turns as Chris Omega knocks him down with the Hunter's Arrow (Discus Clothesline)! Chris lifts AR3 up, and he Irish Whips him to the ropes. Edward Mercury reaches across for the blind tag as his partner bounces of ropes, with Chris none the wiser. Chris lays out Aiden with a Hunter's Trap (Discus Punch, but he doesn't notice Edward climb to the top, and as Omega turns around, Mercury leaps off with a Diving High Knee that connects to the side of Omega's head, knocking him down!

AR3 rolls out of the ring. Edward then proceeds to stomp on Chris, focusing on his back. Chris rolls around, and grabs Edwards foot and drops him with a drop toe hold. Chris takes the chance to tag in his partner, and Chris Wolf enters, running wild on The Antagonist with a barrage of clotheslines. Edward gets up, only to be greeted by a Claymore from Chris Wolf! Chris signals that he's going to end the match, as he lifts Mercury up with into a backbreaker rack.

"This could be it, Chris is setting up for the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing!" Punk says. However, AR3, still on the outside, attacks Chris Omega, who is still in the corner by hitting a drop toe hold causing Omega to crash face first into the apron. This is enough to distract Chris, and it gives Edward the opportunity to counter into an inverted DDT! Edward signals for AR3 to get in, and he lifts Chris Wolf up, and both men hit Kingdom Come (Shatter Machine)! Edward covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And the KNA win their first match!" Punk says. "Wait, Edward has a mic!"

"Did you wankers see that! Me and my mate, we kicked the arses of these blasted mutts! And now, we set our sights a bit higher. Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis, at Fighting For Freedom, we challenge you to put up or shut up. But be warned, there is no depths we won't sink to to clinch the victory, there is nothing we won't do to win those titles. Why? Because we're the bad guys mate, and in real life, the bad guys always win." He drops the mic before leaving.

"The gauntlet has been thrown down! Will the Shadow Coven pick it up?" Punk wonders.

"Who knows. But the KNA better be careful, they might be butting more than they can chew!" Armando says. "Let's move on, as two madwomen collide! "The Shining Star" Traci Star takes on Alice Cook! And that match is next!"

 **XoXoXoX**

Once again, Jack is in his office as we see Jason Stone and PK Hunt barge in

"What is it?" An irritable Jack asks.

"How is it that Detrick Cyrus, someone who has only wrestled one match so far in SSW, is now the number one contender for the Universal Title, and I'm not!" Jason asks, furious.

"You forget that you were number one contender, but that you blew it." Jack counters. "Tell ya what: If you and your lackey," Jack says, referring to PK. "Can defeat both Detrick Cyrus and Ash Russo, then I will consider adding you to the match at FFF. In the meantime, get out of my office!" Stone and Hunt leave, having gotten what they wanted.

Jack massages his temple. "Bit tired aren't we, Jack?" The GM looks up to see who said that, and finds none other than Sara Lewis.

"What do you want?" Jack says, resignedly. Sara smiles sweetly, before snapping her fingers. Jack's eyes turn bright red.

"Firstly, I want you to add a match to the card at Fighting For Freedom. The Shadow Coven vs The Kings of a New Age." Jack obediently nods.

"What else do you desire?" Jack asks, awaiting his next order.

"Well, the Draft is coming up, isn't it? There are some people I want you to draft." Sara smirks, as the screen fades to black.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **Welcome to the Show-Britt Nicole**

 _Alice comes out as green smoke covers the stage, matching the color of her hair. She skips to the ring._

"Alice Cook lost to Jessie Faraday for the Goddess Championship, but a win here could put her back into title contention!" Armando says.

 **Truth Beneath The Rose-Within Temptation**

 _Blue smoke envelops the arena, and the ring. When the smoke clears, Traci Star is standing in the ring, laughing maniacally._

"And then we have Traci, who made a statement by attacking the champ!" Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Both women locked up, and Traci gets the advantage as she throws Alice to the mat, getting on top of her and repeatedly hitting her with punches to the face. The ref tries to get Traci off, but Traci responds by punching the referee, forcing the ref to ring the bell.

"And Alice wins by DQ, but Traci isn't letting up!" Punk says.

"Somebody stop her!" Armando yells, as Traci gives a diabolical smirk to the camera, before locking in her cross armbreaker! The referee tries to free Alice, but to no avail. Alice screams and shrieks in pain,as Traci laughs maniacally, when suddenly-

 **Confident-Demi Lovato**

"What the hell?" Punk says, as Jessie Faraday rushes the ring, forcing Traci to release the hold and she leaves the ring and runs to the stage, meeting Jessie head on! Both women begin to brawl, and none of them are letting up. Just as it seems that Traci is getting the upper hand, Raelynn Lopez and Mercedes Madrid run down the ramp, forcing Traci to retreat, and leap the barricade. Jessie grabs a mic.

"TRACI! This has to end! You and me, next week, one on one! For this!" Jessie holds up the Goddess Title, as the crowd goes crazy.

Traci smirks, as blue smoke envelops the arena once more. When the smoke dissipates, she is gone.

"A blockbuster match made for next week!" Armando says.

"I find it a bit weird that Jessie is actually challenging Traci, instead of cowering away from her! This is a kind of fire I haven't seen from her in the past!" Armando says.

"Indeed. Anyway, up next is our main event! The Fortress takes on Ash Russo and Detrick Cyrus, next!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 **My Demons-Starset**

 _The Fortress, PK Hunt and Jason Stone, walk down the ramp and into the ring. They discuss strategies once they get in the ring._

"If the Fortress can score a win here, the Universal Championship math may very well be a triple threat!" Punks says.

 **Invincible-MGK**

 _A loud pop as Detrick Cyrus makes his appearance, holding up the double peace signs._

"And here we have, the talented new star that in his debut, earned a shot at the Universal Title over CJ Hawk, Kareem Young, and Jason Stone! The Lucha Warrior, Detrick Cyrus!" Armando says.

 **Until The World Goes Cold-Trivium**

 _And now the crowd gives a resounding pop, as their current champion Ash Russo man comes out of the Anarchy entranceway, holding his belt up high._

"And here he is. The man who will walk into FFF as the SSW Universal Champion, Ash Russo. It's interesting because he's teaming the man who will face him for the title at Fighting For Freedom. Detrick Cyrus!" Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

PK Hunt and Detrick Cyrus start us off. Instead of making any move to attack Detrick, PK simply mouths off, annoying the Lucha Warrior. Before Detrick can respond, PK slaps him in the face!

"OOHHH!" The audience says, as Detrick glares at PK-before spinning around to hit him with the 915! PK falls to the mat!

"Shouldn't have done that, PK!" Armando says as Detrick goes for the cover. 1, 2-PK kicks out! Detrick smirks, as he goes to the apron to hit PK with a Slingshot Somersault Senton, before kipping back up, and hitting him with a Standing Moonsault! Then, as of that wasn't enough, Detrick kips up again, before running the ropes to hit Hunt with a Running Shooting Star Press!

"Incredible athleticism by the Lucha Warrior!" Armando says.

"Indeed Mando! And Detrick Cyrus is headed to the apron again!" On the apron, Detrick grabs the ropes in an attempt to springboard, but Jason Stone, who is in the adjacent corner, shakes the ropes, and Detrick ends up crotching himself on the ropes! This gives PK Hunt enough time to recover and tag in the Pyro, who wastes no time in attacking Detrick Cyrus, viciously stomping on him. The ref pushes Jason away, and Jason climbs to the second turnbuckle, waiting for Detrick Cyrus to get up. When he does, Detrick turns as Jason hits a diving Codebreaker on him! Jason covers, 1, tw- Detrick kicks out!

Jason is mad, and he tags in PK, who begins stomping on Detrick, mostly working on his legs. Afterwards, he applies an Ankle Lock on Detrick, putting Detrick in pain. This goes on for 30 seconds, before Detrick manages to kick PK away with his free leg! Detrick gets to his knees, but PK hits a Shining Wizard! PK Hunt covers, 1, 2,-Detrick kicks out!

PK tags in Jason, and and Jason simply begins stomping on him once more. Jason decides to finish the match, as he tags in PK and the Pyro lifts Detrick up into a Vertical Suplex.

"Uh-oh,The Fortress is looking to end this with the Flame Wheel!" Punk says. However, Detrick resists, and he kicks PK in the face, sending him to the mat. Detrick then transitions into a spike DDT, driving Jason Stone's head into the mat. Detrick slowly gets back up, and he attempts to lift Jason into a fireman's carry, clearly trying to attempt the DKO, but Jason elbows him in the head forcing him to drop him. Detrick turns, straight into a Bloody Sunday! As Detrick lays on the floor, Jason grabs him by the legs, he lifts him up-Ashes to Ashes! Jason covers, 1, 2, thre-Ash Russo breaks it up!

Jason gets up and tries to attack Ash Russo, who ducks, and runs the ropes in order to hit Jason Stone with Rebellion! Jason rolls out of the ring, and he helps Detrick up. At the same time PK Hunt gets up and realices that he is alone against Ash and Detrick, who promply knock him down with a double superkick! Ash drags him to a nearby turnbuckle as Detrick leaps to the top of said turnbuckle. Detrick smirks, poses and shouts "Viva la Raza!" as he leaps off with a 630 senton on PK Hunt! But PK's suffering isn't done yet, it's now Ash's turn to climb to the top, as he leaps off with a Pheonix Splash! Ash rolls out, as Detrick, the legal man, pins. 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings as the referee raises Ash and Detrick's hands, and both men turn to each other. They smirk before bumping fists and raising the other's hands.

"Seems like there is mutual respect between champion and challenger, but how long will that respect last?" Punk wonders.

"Next week is our go home show before Fighting For Freedom! You don't want miss it! This is CM Punk and Armando Torres-Lopez saying Goodbye…and Goodnight!" Armando says, as the credits roll.

 **Next Week**

 **-El Heroico vs Ajax**

 **-Shane Eastwood vs Furno Moxley**

 **-Adrian Lord vs Chris Wolf**

 **-Main Event: Jessie Faraday © vs Traci Star, Goddess Title match.**


	13. Episode 7

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

The opening theme to SSW United plays, but unlike any other show, this one doesn't start with Punk or Armando introducing us. Inside the ring is a chair, already set up. On it is a mask, brown and black with several wolf-like features, such as the ears. The fans are wondering what said mask is doing there, but suddenly-

 **Realeza-Jim Johnston**

As per usual, the crowd lets loose with nuclear heat, as the reigning PRIDE Champion, Adrian Lord, comes out on the stage, taking a moment to revel in the crowd's hatred for him. "You're just a shit Del Rio!" They chant and he laughs as he makes his way to the ring. He grabs a mic and sits down on said chair, holding up the mask.

"You know, back in Mexico, there are two things that, in Lucha Libre, are considered to be more prestigious than titles. The first is your _Cabellera,_ your hair. And the second, is this." He holds up the mask as he gloats. "This mask used to belong to Matt Lopez. Back in the day, he wore it with pride! But on that fateful day, I cost him _everything."_ He gestures toward the TitanTron, where footage begins to play.

 _We see the aftermath of the match, as Bushi and Hiromu celebrate winning the titles. Laying on the mat, is Matt Lopez, who is writhing in pain after taking the MX followed by the Time Bomb. Outside of the ring is Adrian Lord, who is glaring daggers at Matt. On the other side of the ring are the rest of Los Ingbernables: Sanada, EVIL, and Tetsuya Naito. The referee goes to check on the fallen Matt, but he sees that the three members of Los Ingobernables are entering the ring. He tries to top them, but Sanada knocks him out with his baseball bat. The heel stable then begins to stomp on Matt Lopez, beating him down. All the members get a go at him, as EVIL knocks him down with an STO, Bushi gives him a codebreaker, Takahashi gives him the Time Bomb, and Sanada chokes him out with a Dragon Sleeper. All the while, Adrian does not make a move to help his friend. He stands on the apron, and gets in the ring, teasing an attack on L.I.J, but instead he stands over Matt Lopez's bruised and battered body, before reaching down to pull of his mask. The crowd boos tremendously, as Matt's face is revealed. Adrian spits at Matt's face, before leaving with Naito and the rest of L.I.J_

Cut to the ring, where Adrian is smirking, and he holds up the mask, as the crowd keeps on booing him. "So you see, this mask, this mask represents what Matt used to be! Because the fact is, ever since that day, he has had no success at all in any federation, while I on the other hand, I have thrived! I have succeeded! I am your current, reigning, defending, undisputed PRIDE Champion, whereas Matt Lopez is the Marty Jannetty to my Shawn Michaels. The Chavo Guerrero to my Eddie. The John Morrison to my Miz, because just like them, he lives in the shadow of his more successful partner! I am the Lord of Professional Wrestling, while Matt Lopez is a nobody and he will never be anything else."

 **Burn In My Light-Mercy Drive**

The crowd goes wild, and Adrian turns to the stage, expecting Matt to come out from there. However, Matt Lopez comes out from the audience as he jumps the barricade and gets into the ring! Adrian turn, and he is greeted with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head! Adrian falls, bur Matt picks him up and puts him in a wrist lock, apparently about to go for the Stormmaker (Wrist lock transitioned into an elbow smash), but Adrian breaks free, grabs his belt and he slides out of the ring, scurrying up the stage. Matt picks up the mic Adrian had dropped.

"Ey, Adrian! Don't go anywhere, I got something to say." Matt says. "You took everything from me. You left me for dead, and you took my mask away from me. I didn't even lose it in a _Lucha de Apustas,_ I lost it because you ripped it off my unconscious body. And I want you to pay. I want your title, but more than that, I want you to know what's like to lose something dear to you. So at Fighting For Freedom, you are facing me in a _Lucha de Apuestas!_ _Mi cabellera contra tu cabellera!_ You and me in a Hair vs Hair match!" The crowd goes wild and Adrian is pissed. Matt smirks as he poses for the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, _Bienvenidos!_ I am Armando Torres-Lopez and with me as always is the Best Commentator in The World (after me, of course)! Please welcome CM Punk!"

"Keep dreaming, Mando. Anyway, this is our last show before we go one to the historic event known as Fighting For Freedom! But before that, for the first time in the history of SSW United, the Goddess Title will be contested in the main event as the leader of Reign, the cunning Jessie Faraday, takes on the frightening Traci Star!" Punk says.

 **Livin On A Prayer-Bon Jovi**

And the General Manager makes his appearance, as Jack Classic makes his way to the ring, microphone in hand.

"Hello, everyone! I have a few announcements to make. First, since we have determined three of the five men that will represent SSW United a fighting for Freedom, we will determine the last two men here tonight! Shane Eastwood of the Shadow Coven will take on Furno Moxley, and Ajax will take on the debuting El Heroico! The winners of these two matches will form a part of that five man team, and they will compete in the Strong Style Cup!" Jack lets the crowd applaud for a few seconds before continuing.

"And secondly, I wanted to let you know that there has been a bit of a change in the participants for the WFA Junior Heavyweight tournaments. Sadly, Eric Drago, Bryan Moore and Detrick Cyrus could not take part in these tournments. And so, here is the updated list of participants!" He gestures toward the TitanTron, as the list of Participants appears.

 **SSW United: Cody Fireheart and Yoshida Kaito**

 **SSW Forever: Matt Lopez and Derick Wayne**

 **UWA: Samuel and Eric Appelbaum**

 **ICW: The Gambler and Surrealist Morrow**

 **FZW: Ezekiel Myers and James Ferris**

 **UCW: Bajing Lee and Yellowboy**

 **ASGPW: Frank "Dynamite" Rolston and Rei Walken**

 **IXW: Seth Mercer and Lucky Blake**

 **HFW: Rafael Mercer and Static Rider**

 **Special Guest Stars: Zack Sabre Jr. and Will Ospreay**

"And those are the men competing for the opportunity to become the first ever WFA Junior Heavyweight Champion! I wish them good luck!" Jack says, before leaving.

"Big names announced for the tournament!" Armando says.

"Indeed, and-hold on, we have just received word of something going on backstage, let's see what's happening!"

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

 _We see CJ Hawk, making his way to the locker room with his bag in hand, when suddenly, none other than the current SSW Killjoy Champion, Tiburon Negro, blindsides him with a Lanza Del Tiburon! (Spear). CJ is down, and Tiburon begins to stomp on him. He picks him up before slamming him back down with a chokeslam! CJ lands hard on the floor, as Tiburon smirks. "See you soon, birdie. Remember, I always get my prey!" He leaves, as backstage officials rush to the scene in order to tend to CJ._

 **XoXoXoXoXoX**

"Despicable! CJ hasn't done anything to deserve that attack!" Armando says.

"Obviously, Tiburon Negro sent a message: Sharks eat Hawks, and you will not take what belongs to me." Punk reasons.

 **The Light-Disturbed**

 _The crowd pops, as the Ghost Fox, Ajax makes his way to the ring from the crowd._

"One-third of the first ever SSW United Tag Team Champions! Despite losing the belt, the New Shield looks to get back up, and maybe either Ajax, or Furno could walk out of Fighting For Freedom with a guaranteed world title shot!" Punk says.

 **My Hero-Foo Fighters**

 _We see a Caucasian man, with his face hidden underneath a red Luchador mask, wearing red tights, black boots and a blue shirt with the superman logo, only instead of an "s", it has the letter 'H" on it._

"And the new guy on the block, the superhero, El Heroico!" Arrmando says, excited.

 _Ding, Ding!_

And the first match of the evening begins! Ajax and Heroico lock up, and Ajax takes the advantage. The member of the New Shield grabs his opponent with a wrist-lock, and he tries to transition into a jumping high knee, but the masked man breaks free of the headlock, and begins laying into him with punches! The crowd begins to count how many punches to the face are landed, "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!..." Heroico winds up, before delivering a haymaker that knocks Ajax to the floor!

The member of the New Shield gets up, as El Heroico grabs him, but Ajax hits a kneeling jawbreaker, forcing Heroico to release Ajax. Ajax quickly sweeps his opponent's legs, and then he runs the ropes to hit a running shooting star press! Ajax covers, 1, tw-Heroico kicks out! Ajax then decideds to finish the match quickly, as he sets up Heroico for the Pedigree, but Heroico counters into a back body drop! Ajax gets up, and he is promptly greeted by a kick to the gut, and he is lifted and dropped by the H-Bomb (Elevated Sitout Powerbomb)! Heroico covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And the fourth man representing United at the Strong Style Cup is El Heroico!" Punk says.

"Indeed!" Armando agrees. "Up next, is the second of these qualifying matches! The Madman From Hell, Furno Moxley, takes on Shane Eastwood!"

 **XoXoXoXoX**

Backstage.

We see Adrian Lord, title belt in hand, about to leave the arena.

"Where do you think you're going?' Adrian turns to see Jack Classic.

"I'm leaving, old man. What, you got a problem with that?!" Adrian says defiantly, clearly still sore over the confrontation with Matt earlier in the show. Jack smirks.

"No you're not. Because tonight, you have been booked in a match against none other than Chris Wolf!" Classic tells him, before leaving, as Adrian is left fuming!

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **Shadows-Yelawolf**

 _Shane Eastwood makes his singles debut, as he simply walks to the ring without paying the audience any attention._

"Not a man of many words, this Shane Eastwood guy, huh? Anyway, he is one third of the reigning SSW United Tag Team Champions, along with his partners, Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis via Freebirds Rule!" Punk says.

 **Psychosocial-Slipknot**

 _Loud pop by the crowd, who cheers as the Madman From Hell, Furno Moxley, comes in, wearing a hockey mask. "BURN, BABY, BURN!" He screams, as he heads into the ring._

"The Madman From Hell has a bone to pick wih the Shadow Coven, as they were the ones to dethrone the New Shield to become the current SSW United Tag Team Champions! Now, Furno looks ahead, at possibly gaining a title shot against either SSW Champion, Forever's Will Ralston of the Bullet Club, or against our very own SSW Universal Champion, Ash Russo of Anarchy!" Armando says, as Shane Eastwood and Ben Jones stare each other down.

 _Ding, Ding_

These two men forgo locking up, in favor of beating the hell out of each other, as Moxley and Eastwood waste no time in immediately getting into a brawl. They unload with forearms, punches and elbows, but in the end, the member of the Coven drops Moxley with a well-placed big boot! Moxley falls to the ground, and Shane wastes no time in running the ropes to hit the madman with a Running Senton. He goes to the corner and waits for Furno to get up, before nailing him with the Texas Tornado (Discus Big Boot)! Shane covers, 1, tw-Furno kicks out!

Shane gets Furno up, and Irish Whips him to the ropes, but that turns out to be a bad idea, as all it does is allow Furno to hit his trademark Rebound Lariat! Shane falls to the floor, but Furno pounces on him and begins whaling on his opponent, pummeling him with a barrage of punches and elbows. Furno even managed to make Shane bleed, once he hit him with a stiff elbow to the nose, but that was about as far as he got, before the referee pulled him off. Furno waied in the corner as Shane got on his knees, before the Madman lunged forward to kick him in the face. However, Shane quickly moved and he reached forward to clutch Furno's throat with his hand. Furno's eyes widened as he tried in vain to get out, and Shane Eastwood Lifted him up and dropped him with the Deadman's Hand (Chokeslam)! Shane covers once more, 1, 2,- FURNO KICKS OUT!

Shane is pissed, as he waits in the corner and winds up his left arm. "Uh-oh, Shane Eastwood might be looking to finish this match with his patented Dead-Eye Lariat!" Armando says, as Moxley gets up and Shane rushes forwards to hit the Lariat, but Moxley ducks and he counters into a Spinning Side Slam! Furno gets in the corner as Shane gets up from that slam to hit the member of the Coven with a Running Knee Strike to the side of the head! Now, Moxley climbs to the top turnbuckle and he waits for his opponent to get up, before Moxley leaps off and hits a Diving Elbow Drop on Shane Eastwood! Now, Shane finds himself upside down as Furno lifts him and then drops him with the Unhinged Scorcher! Furno covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And now, we have all five members of the SSW United Strong Style Cup participants! Kareem Young, Furno Moxley, Cody Fireheart, Frank "Dynamite" Rolston, and El Heroico! And let me tell yo-" Punk is cut off, as suddenly-

 **Ghost-Envoi**

Big pop by the crowd, as out comes Paul Catapult from SSW Forever, wearing a red Forever T-Shirt! He smiles and plays to the crowd!

" _Que Diablos?!_ " Armando yells. "That's Paul Catapult! He's representing SSW Forever in the Strong Style Cup, along with-"

 **Chrome Hearts-CFO$**

Another loud pop by the crowd, as The Wayne Bros, Derrick and Devin Wayne, come out, both of them also wearing SSW Forever shirts. The Waynes and Paul smiles as they wait.

 **Get Out Alive-Three Days Grace**

Everyone in the arena, except for Paul and the Waynes, gasps in shock as a beast of a man walks to the stage and joins the rest of the Forever team.

"That's Dunkan! The Dark Horse! It seems like he is participating in the match for the Strong Style Cup!" Punk says. However, Paul holds up one finger. "One more!" He says.

 **POWER-Kanye West**

The entire crowd collectively flips their shit, and not in a good way either, as the Prince, Freddy Escobar make his way to stage, and he revels in the nuclear hate he receives from the audience!

"And there he is, the final man representing SSW Forever, the leader of the Monarchy, he is 'The Prince' Freddy Escobar!" Punk says. The five men representing SSW Forever nod at each other, before making their way to the ring, as Furno Moxley gets ready for a fight!

"Uh-oh! Looks like Moxley is in trouble!' Mando comments. Howevers, as soon as the five invaders reach the apron..

 **I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons!**

The rest of the United team- Cody Fireheart, El Heroico, Frank "Dynamite" Rolston, and Kareem Young- come out from the audience, jump the barricade and they get in the ring, staring down the SSW Forever team! This does nothing to deter them, however, as they get into a brawl and the teams representing Forever and United clash!

Kareem and Dunkan take the fight to the outside, hitting each other with everything they've got and the two giants eventually take their fight into the crowd! Meanwhile, El Heroico and Paul Catapult clash, and Heroico kicks Paul in the gut and lifts him up in an attempt to nail the Misfit with an H-Bomb, but Paul gets free and lands on his feets behind him! The masked man turns and is greeted with a Busaiku Knee Strike by Paul that sends the Heroic One rolling out of the ring! Paul laughs but Cody Fireheart grabs him by the neck and hits him with Salida Del Sol! Paul rolls out of the ring, as Cody taunts him and he goes to rest in a corner, only for Devin to nail him with a Helluva Kick! Cody rolls out of the ring, and Devin goes to high five his brother, but FDR grabs him from behind and he drives his head in the mat with a New Deal! FDR plays to the crowd, but he doesn't notice Derrick Wayne climbing to the top rope, and he turns as Wayne jumps off to hit a Missile Dropkick to FDR's face! Wayne cheers in triumph, but he doesn't notice Freddy Escobar getting behind him, and once Derrick Wayne turns, Freddy kicks him in the gut, runs the ropes and hits the Kingslayer (Curb Stomp)! Derrick rolls out of the ring, as Freddy spreads his arms out and yells "BOW!", but he turns to see Furno Moxley, grinning at him psychotically!

"These two men, Freddy and Furno, have a lot of bad blood between them, stemming from their appearances in ICW" Punk informs us, as Freddy and Furno begins brawling, laying into each other with stiff, elbows, forearms and punches! Freddy eventually gains the upper hand with a Pele Kick, that sends Furno staggering into thr ropes, as the Madman from Hell uses them to gain momentum for his Rebound Lariat! The Prince knows Moxley too well, however, and he has him scouted as he ducks under his arm, and plants Moxley to the floor with a Russian Legsweep! Freddy picks Moxley up, and he signals for his Execution (Rolling Cutter), but Furno, also knowing his opponents's moveset too well, twists around into the Rolling Cutter of his own, as he plants Freddy to the floor with the Purge!

Freddy rolls out of the ring. Meanwhile, Kareem and Dunkan take their brawl away from the crowd and back into the ring. Dunkan sets up for the Day of Reckoning, but Kareem wriggles out of it, and he drives Dunkan's head to the mat! Dunkan rolls out of the ring, and the invaders pick him up, as the SSW Forever team leave, and the SSW United team gather in the ring, victorious.

"And SSW United stands tall!" Punk says

"But in the Strong Style Cup, who will triumph? United? Or Forever? Let's go to commercial break, as up next is Adrian Lord in a non-title match, against Chris Wolf!"

 **XoXoXoXoX**

Backstage, we see Reign hanging out in their locker room. Raelynn and Mercedes are talking to each other, as Jessie is putting on her gear.

"What do you want us to do, boss?" Raelynn asks.

"Nothing. I don't want any of you to interfere." Jessie responds. Rae and Mercedes look at her strangely.

"Are you sure?" Mercedes asks, as Jessie nods.

"I'm going to prove to everyone that I am the best wrestler in all of SSW. And tonight, I will begin by taking out Traci Star!" Jessie says, as she resumes putting on her gear.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 _A sinister piano melody begins to play, as blue smoke fills the screen and suddenly, the smirking face of Traci Star is seen._

" _Jessie Faraday, you have been a very naughty girl, haven't you? Well, did you know, that for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction? In other words, for every bad thing you have done, an equal amount of damage will be done to you!" Jessie chuckles darkly. "You might be the Queen right now, but after tonight, you won't have your crown. Because tonight, is my coronation! Tonight, my reign of terror will begin! And as for you? You shall be punished for your sins. And your punishment"-Traci's voice suddenly becomes horrifically distorted,_ **"Is DEATH."** _Traci laughs diabollically as once again, blue smoke fills the screen. Once it dissipates, she is nowhere to be seen._

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **Emperor's New Clothes-Panic! At The Disco**

 _Chris Wolf comes out, as he yells "The Hunt Is On!" and he howls like a wolf, before walking to the ring._

"And here is Chris Wolf, making his singles debut in SSW United! Imagine how big it would be if he took down the PRIDE Champion in his first match!" Punk says.

 **Realeza-Jim Johnston**

 _Adrian Lord makes his way to the ring, and he seems very angry._

"Adrian seems to be angry, especially after his confrontation with Matt Lopez earlier tonight!" Armando says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Right out of the gate, Adrian forces Chris Wolf to the corner, unloading on him with knife-edge chops, elbow strikes and forearm smashes! The referee forces Adrian away, as Chris Wolf slumps down to a seated position, and Adrian takes the opportunity to hit a hesitation dropkick on Chris Wolf! Adrian Lord now begins to stomp on Chris, and once again the referee tries to force Adrian away, but Adrian just punches the ref in the face! The bell rings, as Adrian keeps beating down on Chris Wolf and he picks him up and drops him with the Unfinished Business! Suddenly, Matt Lopez comes running down the ramp and he slides into the ring to make the save and chase Adrian away! He gets out to continue chasing Adrian, who has gone under the ring. Matt pulls Lord out, but he is greeted with a surprise chair shot by Adrian Lord! Adrian brings him back into the ring, and he proceeds to beat on Matt with the steel chair! Adrian picks Matt up, and then drops him with the Destino! Adrian looks down at Matt's body, raising his belt in triumph.

"Could this be what we see at Fighting For Freedom?" Armando asks.

"Maybe. Let's move on, as up next, Ash Russo and Detrick Cyrus will engage in a contract signing for their match at Fighting For Freedom!"

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **Livin On a Prayer-Bon Jovi**

The crowd pops as Jack Classic makes his way to the ring, waving and posing for the fans. He grabs a mic and he gets in the ring and he begins to speak. There is a table and two chairs already set up in the ring

"At Fighting For Freedom, two of the top wrestlers in the planet will fight for the top prize SSW United has to offer: the SSW Universal Championship! But before that, they must make that bout official in a contract signing! So first, let's welcome the challenger! From El Paso, Texas, he is the Lucha Warrior, Detrick Cyrus!"

 **Invincible-MGK**

The crowd pops, and Detrick Cyrus makes his way to the ring, holidng up a peace sign. He grabs a mic, gets in the ring, and he shakes hands with Jack Classic.

"And coming upp next, hailing from Los Angeles, Califronia! He is the current, reigning, defending, undisputed SSW Universal Champion! Give it up for the Anarchist, Ash Russo!"

 **Until The World Goes Cold-Trivium**

The crowd begins to cheer, as Ash Russo makes his way to the ring, from Anarchy's special entranceway. He slaps some hands, as he jumps the barricade, grabs a mic and gets inside the ring. Jack Classic offers his hand, but Ash shakes his head. "I don't shake hands." He tells him, as he takes a seat.

"Now, I want this contract signing to be civil, and I won't tolerate any fighting during the contract signing. This isn't WWE, this isn't SSW Forever, this is SSW United! Am I understood?" Jack tells them, and both men agree.

Detrick is the first to speak. "Y'know, ese, I've been all around the world. ROH, NJPW, NOAH, I've been pretty much everywhere man. I wrestle because I want to honor the name of my family, but also, because I want to make my stepfather, my _padrastro_ , proud of me." The crowd begins to chant, "EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE!", and Detrick smiles. "I know who you are, Ash Russo, and I know what you can do. So, I can say is, bring it on, _ese_!" The crowd cheers, once Detrick puts the mic down, and signs the contract. Once he's finished, it's now Ash's turn to speak.

"Detrick, I've seen you around, I know what you are capable of, and I relish the challenge of facing you. See, I want to prove that I am the best in the world, and the only way to do that is to take on all comers. So Detrick, when you step into the ring with me at Fighting For Freedom, don't hold back! I want you at your very best! No bullshit, no interference, just you and me! So at Fighting For Freedom, let's steal the fuckin' show!" The crowd pops as Ash signs the contract. Both men stand up and bump fists, before leaving.

"These two will certainly put on an incredible match!' Punk says.

"No question about it, as Ash said they certainly have the potential to steal the whole damn show! But let's move on, and up next, for the first time ever, two women will main event SSW United! Jessie Faraday will defend the Goddess Title against none other than the Shining Star, Traci Star!

 **Truth Beneath The Rose-Within Temptation**

 _Blue smoke fills the arena. As it dissipates, Traci Star is already sitting in the middle of the ring, a diabolical smirk on her face._

"We could see a title change ahead of Fighting For Freedom! Traci Star might actually end up being the one to take on Katrina Love at FFF!" Punk says.

 **Confident-Demi Lovato**

 _Jessie Faraday makes her way to the ring, to a mixed reception. We see that there are bandages wraped around her right arm. Jessie has a determined expression on her face._

"Jessie Faraday is determined to remain Goddess Champion, but then again, her damaged arm could be what turns this match into Traci's favor." Armando opines

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings and the match is underway as both women charge each other! Traci goes for a discus elbow smash, but Jessie ducks and turns to deliver a spinning heel kick that Traci avoids! But Jessie spins gracefully to nail her challenger with a Spinning Back Elbow Smash! Traci staggers, as Jessie goes to attempts a Handspring Back Elbow on her, but Traci catches her in mid-air and plants her into the floor with a Dragon Suplex! Traci rolls through, still holding onto Jessie Faraday, and delivers a German Suplex! But that is not enough, as Traci rolls through once more time, and she picks up Jessie into a vertical suplex position, before sending her crashing down onto the mat with a Rolling Release Suplex! Traci Goes for the cover, 1, t-Jessie kicks out!

Traci then lifts Jessie up again for a Samoan Driver, but Jessie wriggles out of it, and as Traci turns, she kicks her in the gut and attempts to lift her up for a powerbomb, however, her shoulder gives out, and she releases Traci and grabs her arm in pain! Traci smirks, having found her opening, as she surprises Jessie with a Double Knee Armbreaker! Traci then grabs Jessie and hits an Over-The-Shoulder-Back-To-Belly-Pildriver on her knee, and she quickly transitions into a Seated Fujiwara Armbar onto Jessie Faraday! Jesse is screaming in pain, as Traci wrenches her arm, all the while laughing like a maniac.

"This could be it! We could have a new champion!" That is not the case, however, as Jessie Faraday manages to tough the ropes using her leg! Traci reluctantly releases the hold, and she drags her away from the ropes before stomping on her arm with reckless abandon! Jessie manages to roll outside, seeking temporary asylum from Traci's onslaught, but to no avail, as Traci leaps over the top rope to hit her with a Somersault Plancha! Traci drags Jessie back into the ring, wrenching her arm with a wristlock before transitioning into a short-arm lariat! Traci covers, 1, 2-kick out!

Traci then does a cut-throat motion with her thump signaling that she wants to finish the match as she climbs onto the apron and does a Springboard 450 Splash….SHE MISSES! Jessie moves out of the way as Traci crashes onto the hard mat. Traci gets to her knees, and Jessie lunges forward with a Shining Wizard! She waits until Traci gets up to knock her back down with a Spin Kick! Now, Jessie lifts Traci back up, as she hits the Royal Flush!

"And the champ just might retain, 1, 2, th-TRACI KICKS OUT!" Armando says in disbelief.

Jessie waits once again until Traci gets back up as she pounces with a discus elbow smash, but Traci quickly stops her punch, grabs her right arm, and in a fluid motion, slams Jessie to the floor with a double underhook suplex before locking in the Cross Armbreaker!

"Traci targeting Jessie's arm! You can fell just how much Jessie is in right now! She just might tap!" Punk analyzes, as Jessie is screaming in agony, as Traci is almost about to dislocate her shoulder. Traci is laughing maniacally, and she begins to kick at Jessie's head, just to increase her chances of winning. For two excruciating minutes, Jessie screams as the psychopathic Traci wrenches her arm! Yet, she does not tap. The ref asks her, "do you want to submit?" Jessie responds with a resounding "FUCK NO!"

"Jessie Faraday just won't die!" Punk says, impressed.

"Listen to this crowd, Punk?!" Armando tells him. Jessie has won over the fans due to her determination and tenacity, and they now chant, "LET"S GO JESSIE! *Claps 5x* LET"S GO JESSIE!" Jessie sudennly shifts herself, getting to her knees while Traci still has the Cross Armbreaker locked in! Traci tries to kick at her head, but to no avail, as Jessie uses every ounce of her strength to lift Traci up, and she drops her with a Powerbomb, forcing Traci to release the hold! Jessie's shoulder is dislocated, but she simple pops it back in, and she waits for Traci to get up, before kicking her in the gut, and hitting her new finisher: The J Driver (SItout Double Underhook Powerbomb!"

"J DRIVER! Jessie covers, 1, 2….3! SHE DID IT!" Punk yells.

Jessie is handed her title, and she raises it to a HUGE pop from the crowd. Raelynn and Mercedes join her, and they celebrate.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, that's all for our show! Next up is SSW Fighting For Freedom! _Adios!"_ Armando closes out the show!

 **A/N: Fighting For Freedom will be published as a separate story by KiranTheRay, please check it out!**

 **See You Later-**

 **TheDarkRyder!**


	14. Episode 8

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

" _Bienvenidos!_ Welcome to SSW United! Armando Torres-Lopez here and as always, with me as always is the Voice of the Voiceless, CM Punk!"

"Thank you buddy, and here we are, taking in the fallout from SSW Fighting for Freedom! SSW's first cross brand event has proven to be a monumental success, and the landscape of SSW has changed thus! If you haven't seen FFF, I strongly recommend you do so!" Punk says.

 **Livin On a Prayer-Bon Jovi**

Jack Classic comes out and he waves to the crowd as he makes his way to the ring, mic in hand.

"And how are you people doing today?" Jack asks as the crowd cheers its assent. Jack chuckles, before continuing. "SSW Fighting for Freedom is over, and while it was an incredible event, it is time for us to look to the future! First order of business, the WFA Junior Heavyweight Tournament is coming up, and before it happens, we have decided to give you a little taste of it, as I have scheduled a Six-Man Tag Team Match! Tonight, SSW Forever's Matt Lopez, ASGPW's Rei Walken, and ICW's Gambler will team up to take on FZW's Ezekiel Myers, UWA's Eric Appelbaum, and one of our Special Guests, the Technical Wizard, Zack Sabre Jr.!" Huge crowd reaction and Jack keeps on talking.

"Secondly, one of the newest members of SSW United, Abby Torres, will team up with Natalia Rodriguez, to take on Mercedes Martinez and Raelynn Lopez of Reign!" The crowd pops to that announcement. "Plus, our new SSW Killjoy Champion, CJ Hawk will be in action tonight!" Another loud pop

"And lastly- "Jack is suddenly cut off by-

 **Princes of The Universe-Queen**

The crowd immediately starts to boo, as the Monarchy make their SSW United debut, each man wearing a finely tailored suit. They make their way down the entrance ramp.

"And here they are! 'The Prince' Freddy Escobar, 'Brooklyn's Finest' King Caesar, 'The Astonishing One' DJ Kingston, and 'The Rabid Street Dog' Dylan Torres! Together they form what is quite possibly the most controversial stable in the WFA, Monarchy!" Armando says.

"Along with Paul Catapult and Abby Torres, these four men were drafted to SSW United by Jack Classic. Also, at Fighting for Freedom, Freddy Escobar was successful in winning the Strong Style Cup, which grants him a guaranteed world title shot! I believe that is what Monarchy want to talk about." Punk suggests, as Monarchy get in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, do not turn off your screens. Turn the volume up to eleven, because the Monarchy has arrived in SSW United, and we have a message for each and every one of you!" DJ says, trying to drown out the booing crowd. Now it's Escobar's turn to speak. "Jack Classic, I believe you know why I am out here. You see, at SSW Fighting for Freedom, I defeated nine other wrestlers and I won the Strong Style Cup, _all by myself!"_ He intentionally emphasizes the last three words to anger the crowd, and it works. "BULLSHIT! BULLSHIT!" The crowd chants.

"'All by myself' my ass! Monarchy interfered and that is why that self-centered egomaniac won!" Punk yells.

"And in doing so, I earned myself a Universal title shot!" Escobar continues. "And I have come out here to demand that you make that match official! Ash Russo vs Freddy Escobar! Let's face facts, Jack, Ash has talent, no one's denying that, but he isn't 'the one'. He isn't the one SSW United needs to take it to the next level. He isn't taking SSW to new heights, he's just dragging it down! But me, on the other hand? I am the best wrestler in the world! If you were to build a professional wrestler from the ground up, it would look exactly like me! So, down with Anarchy, I say! And in its place, I will build my kingdom! I will build my Monarchy! And everyone will…" Escobar smirks and pauses dramatically, but just when he is about to finish his statement-

 **Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium**

Huge pop, as Anarchy come out from their special entranceway, led by Ash Russo, who raises the SSW Universal Championship to an even louder pop! They get in the ring, and Ash has a mic in his hand.

"Freddy Escobar, in the flesh!" Ash starts. "Y'know, I can't go anywhere in the WFA without seeing your face wherever I look. UWA, you're their current UW Champion! ICW, you are their champion! UCW, you are their champion! IXW, FZW, ASGPW, I can't turn my head without seeing you! And whenever I see you, it's always more of the same: You mouthing off, you cheating to win, and to be honest, I'm sick of it. And not just me, these people are sick and tired of you!" The fans cheer, as Escobar glares at Ash. "I'm sick of your arrogance, I'm sick of you thinking you own the place, and I'm sick of the fact that you believe you deserve everything, but you do nothing to earn it! Well, guess what! I don't think you deserve a shot at this title!"

"You cheated to win that Strong Style Cup, and therefore, you just aren't worth my time. To be honest, there are so many other people I would rather face. For instance, I want to give Detrick Cyrus a rematch!" Ash says, and the crowd clearly likes that option, as they begin chanting "REMATCH! REMATCH! REMATCH!"

Jack then begins to speak. "Escobar, you did win that title shot, and therefore, you are entitled to a Universal title match, but to be honest, I didn't quite like the fact that you cheated to win your title shot. So here's what I'm gonna do: Tonight, you will defend your title shot against none other than Detrick Cyrus! And the winner of that match will face off against Ash Russo in the main event of our latest PPV: SSW Extinction!"

The crowd cheers at that announcement, along with Anarchy, but Monarchy is livid. "That is not fair! I earned my title shot, and you can't force me to defend it against the guy who blew his shot at FFF!" Escobar yells at Jack.

"I can do whatever I damn well please! Now if I were you Freddy, I would get ready for my match tonight, I mean you don't want to lose your title shot, do you?" Jack says. Freddy reluctantly leaves, Monarchy in tow.

"What a main event! The Lucha Warrior vs the Prince!" Armando says.

"Indeed, Mando! But let us move on, as the SSW Killjoy Champion, CJ Hawk, will be in action, next!"

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 _Backstage. Jack Classic is walking to his office, when Adrian Lord, dressed in a grey suit and wearing a white fedora to cover his recent lack of hair, walks up to the GM. "How can I help you, Adrian?" Jack asks._

" _Jack, sabes que es lo que quiero. I want my title back!" Adrian yells._

" _Sorry. No can do. The PRIDE Championship is no longer under my control. It is now property of SSW Forever." Jack says. "However, since you technically can't cash in your rematch clause, I will compensate you for that. You see, next week, a little mini tournament will begin. Four teams will compete for the opportunity to take on the Shadow Coven at SSW Extinction! Just bring in a partner, and you can compete. Try not to stab this partner in the back, because we all know how well_ _that went for you." Jack laughs at Adrian's expense._

" _Oh wait, before I forget-SECURITY!" Adrian is suddenly flanked by two security guards. "I'm afraid I am going to have to ask these gentlemen to escort you out of the arena." Jack tells him._

" _What?! Why?!" Adrian demands._

" _Well, as it turns out, Matt Lopez is competing tonight as part of the Junior Heavyweight Showcase, so call this a precautionary measure, to make sure you don't interfere in that match! Goodnight!" Jack says, as Adrian glares at him before the security guards lead him away._

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

The crowd pops as CJ Hawk makes his appearance, the Killjoy Title slung around his shoulder. He does his signature, "BANG!' Taunt, to a positive response.

"We may have lost the PRIDE Championship to Forever, but we took the Killjoy Championship in return!" Armando says.

"At SSW Fighting for Freedom, CJ Hawk took on Tiburon Negro! It was a hard-hitting affair, but in the end, CJ prevailed!" Punk says, as CJ gets into the ring, a microphone in hand.

"I don't speak much," he admits, "I have always preferred to let my wrestling do the talking for me. That is what I am all about. You see, I have a brand that I call the Way of the Hawk. It is about humility, honor, and determination, but first and foremost, it is about working hard to become the best there is. That is how I live my life, and I will continue to do so until the day I die!"

"My goal is to elevate this title," He raises the Killjoy belt, "To new heights! To elevate its prestige to the point where it's worth more than the Universal title! And the only way to do that, is to prove that I am a fighting champion. So, here's the deal; every week, I will hold the Way of the Hawk Open Challenge! Anyone who wants a shot at this title is free to come out here, and fight me! So let's start!" Hawk says, readying himself for a fight!

 **The Sanctuary-Angel Main Theme**

The crowd pops, as Anthony Freakin Dre shows up, cracking his knuckles.

"Coming right off the heels of defeating TriVolt, his career rival, Anthony Dre looks to move on and become the SSW PRDIE Champion!" Punk says. Anthony gets in and CJ offers to shake his hand, which Anthony gladly does.

"Show of respect by both the champion and the challenger!" Armando notes.

"This will be a battle between a man heralded by many as a Technical Genius, Anthony Dre against a man who very well may be the best pure wrestler in the WFA, CJ Hawk!" Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings, and Anthony and CJ lock up, both of them trying to gain an advantage over the other. Eventually, CJ gets the advantage, and he attempts a Dragon Suplex on Anthony, but the owner of UWA lands on his feet! CJ turns and is greeted with a European Uppercut by Anthony, and Dre follows it up with an Enzugiri to the face of CJ Hawk! Dre lifts CJ up in a Falcon Arrow attempt, but on the way down, CJ reverses it into a stunner! Anthony is down, and CJ runs the ropes to hit a springboard moonsault! CJ covers, 1, t-Anthony kicks out!

CJ waits for Anthony to sit up, before going for the Penalty Kick, but Anthony lies back down to avoid the kick, and he grabs CJ's foot, knocks him down with a legsweep, and he transition into an Ankle Lock! CJ tries to reach the ropes, but Anthony pulls him away, and he tightens the hold. Anthony wants to grapevine CJ's leg, but the champion proceeds to use his free leg to deliver kicks to the face of Anthony Dre, forcing him to release CJ. Anthony attempts a Dre-Kick, but CJ catches Anthony's foot, and pulls him closer to hit a Lariat! CJ waits for Anthony to get up before lifting him in an Electric Chair position, but Anthony manages to reverse the hold into a Victory Roll, rolling CJ up, 1, tw- CJ kicks out, and he runs the ropes as Anthony sits up, and he nails him with a Penalty Kick! But CJ isn't done, as he lifts Anthony up, puts him in an Inverted DDT position, before raising his arm and using it to hit the challenger with a Lariat, while at the same time, using the Lariat to also drive Anthony into a Backbreaker!

"CJ with a GTR on Anthony!" Punk says.

"And CJ on the top rope, he might look to finish things off with a Cloud 10-wait, what the hell!" Armando yells, as Kareem Young pushes CJ off from the top rope, sending him crashing down to the mat! The bell rings to signal CJ's win by disqualification, as the giant gets into the ring, and begins beating on CJ, stomping on him before lifting him up into a Fireman's Carry, before transitioning into an Uranage!

"It seems Kareem wants to pay CJ back for his loss at SSW Rebirth-wait Anthony might be going for the save!" Armando says, and indeed, Anthony attempts to come to CJ's defense, hitting Kareem Young with a series of forearms, and nailing him with a Dre-Kick, sending Kareem Young into the ropes, but the giant rebounds and flattens him with a Lariat! He then picks Anthony up, before driving him headfirst into the mat with a Butterfly Piledriver! Then Kareem picks up CJ, lifts him up before sending him crashing to the mat with a Dominator! He then grabs the SSW Killjoy Championship, before raising the title over his head.

"It seems Kareem wants to get involved in the Killjoy title scene!" Punk says,

"It seems he does, maybe we might see Kareem challenge CJ next week. Up next, however, is the Junior Heavyweight Showcase! Matt Lopez, Rei Walken, and the Gambler vs Eric Appelbaum, Ezekiel Myers, and Zack Sabre Jr.!" Armando says.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 _Backstage. We see Monarchy walking backstage to their locker room, but suddenly, they stop. The camera pans out so we can see none other than Detrick Cyrus walking up to them, glaring at Freddy Escobar all the while. Escobar glares back at him._

" _Ey, what's been up with you, hermano? Long time no see, homes." Detrick says, causing Escobar to scoff._

" _Do I know you?" Escobar replies, causing Detrick to laugh._

" _Maybe too many hits to the head have done a number on your memory, Esco, but don't worry! Tonight, I'll make sure to knock them right back into place!" Detrick says, a cocky grin on his face, before walking past them._

 _DJ turns to Freddy. "Do you know him?"_

 _Freddy glares at him. "Don't worry about it. Let's just go." They resume walking back to their locker rooms._

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **Burn in My Light-Mercy Drive**

 _Loud crowd pop, as none other than Matt Lopez comes out, SSW PRIDE Championship on his wrist, and he walks to the ring. "YOU DESERVE IT!" The fans chant, as the Mexican Lone Wolf smiles and he walks to the ring._

"And here he is, representing Forever in the Junior Heavyweight tournament, the current SSW PRIDE Champion, Matt Lopez!" Armando says. "This man defeated Adrian Lord at FFF, to become champion, and I have to agree with these people, he truly deserves it."

 **Music For The Funeral of Queen Mary-Purcell**

 _Huge crowd pop, as Rei Walken comes out, a cocky smirk on his face, as he does an exaggerated bow. He has taped white hands going a little pass his wrist, black harem drawstring pants, gray army boots, and enters with a white t-shirt._

"And then we have this man, a man who has gained the admiration of fans throughout the world for his flashy in-ring style, and his unique personality, representing ASGPW, Rei Walken!" Punk tells us.

"It should be noted, that although this man works for and is representing ASGPW, he also works for SSW United!" Armando chimes in.

 **Subconscious-Julia Claris**

 _Yet another loud pop, and we see the Gambler, a Japanese man, simply walking to the ring._

"And here we have this man, a man who is a bit of an enigma, a paradox. He is 'The Strength That Looks Like A Weakness, The Gambler!" Armando says. "This kid wrestles pure Shoot-Style, but he also has knowledge of pressure points and several Martial Arts. He is positively lethal and he is representing ICW!"

 **Demons-Imagine Dragons**

 _Nuclear heat by the crowd, as Eric Appelbaum comes in, raising both middle fingers at the audience before dabbing,_

"Representing UWA, here we have possibly the biggest competitor of the tournament, E-Baum, clocking in at 6'9, but still this kid can fly around the ring like no one's business. Problem is, he never. Shuts. UP!" Punk yells.

 **The Vengeful One-Disturbed**

 _The crowd boos, as Ezekiel Myers, a very small man walks down the ramp, waving a barbed wire bat around with a psychotic grin on his face._

"Hailing from FZW, probably the most hardcore promotion in the WFA, we have their current World Television Champion, and a member of the infamous Weaponry faction, Ezekiel Myers! In contrast to his partner, Ezekiel may very well be the smallest man in the tourney, clocking in at 5'2 but he more than makes up for it with his aggressive style and his reckless and violent offense." Armando tells us.

 **Hey Scenesters-The Cribs**

 _Loud pop by the crowd, possibly the biggest of the night yet, as the Technical Wizard, Zack Sabre Jr., walks on the stage, with his trademark Union Jack jacket, and the Evolve, PWG, and British Heavyweight titles on his waist._

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are in for a treat! This man may be the greatest technical wrestler active today, hailing from the Isle of Sheppey, England, the current PWG World Champion, British Heavyweight Champion, and Evolve Champion, the one and only Zack Sabre Jr! And he is competing in the Junior Heavyweight Tournament." Punk informs us.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings and Matt and Eric start us off, with E-Baum mouthing off, taunting Matt all the while.

"Eric might pay for the mistake of making fun of the Mexican Lone Wolf!" Punk says, and indeed, he does, giving the Loudmouth from New Jersey a superkick right to the mouth! "Matt covers, 1, tw-Eric kicks out!"

Matt shakes his head, and he goes to the corner as Eric starts to get up. Once E-Baum gets to one knee, Matt rushes forward and nails him with a Shining Wizard! Now Matt goes to the top turnbuckle, and he jumps off to hit the loudmouth with a Diving Elbow Drop! Wanting to win the match, Matt Lopez gets on the apron, and he springboards to hit From Mexico with Pain...but E-Baum counters with a Sitout Side Slam! Eric then gets to the corner, and he waits for Matt to get up before flattening him with a Corkscrew Elbow Smash! Eric lifts Matt, and throws him up into the air before sending him right back to earth with a Pop-Up Uppercut! Eric covers, 1,2-Kick out!

Eric tags in Ezekiel Myers, who wastes no time in attacking the SSW PRIDE Champion, stomping on him aggressively, before mounting Matt and pummeling him with elbows, fists, and forearms. The ref forces him off Matt, earning a fierce glare from Ezekiel Myers. Ezekiel waits for Matt to get up, and once he does, he sends the PRIDE Champion to the turnbuckles with a Shotgun Dropkick! Matt slumps into a sitting position, and the FZW International Champion certainly takes advantage, stomping on his opponent repeatedly, before hitting him with a facewash!

Now Matt is dragged away from the corner by Ezekiel Myers, and the Weaponry member goes to the top, looking to capitalize. He leaps off with a Shooting Star Press….but he misses his mark, as Matt moves out of the way, making Ezekiel crash and burn! Now both men are down, and their teammates are screaming for Matt and Ezekiel to get up and make the tag!

After 30 agonizing seconds, Matt and Ezekiel commence crawling across towards their corners, and they finally make the tag, Matt tagging in the Gambler and Ezekiel tagging in ZSJ! Gambler goes for a jumping knee, but ZSJ nails the Rolling Elbow staggering the ICW representative. Zack then runs the ropes, hoping to hit a big move, but the Gambler manages to stun "Zacky Three-Belts" with a well-placed Gamengiri! Gambler then begins to hit the Brit with a series of strikes, trying to soften Sabre up. He then tries to go for a Rolling Elbow of his own, but Sabre kicks him in the gut, before locking in a Modified Double Arm Octopus Hold!

"Zack Sabre Jr. is renowned for his skill at locking in painful submission holds, and he may very well score the victory, and gain momentum ahead of the tournament!" Armando says. ZSJ begins to kick at Gambler's head, while still having the Octopus Hold locked in! However, the Gambler forces ZSJ to release the hold by falling sideways, slamming Sabre into the mat. Both men get up, and Sabre kicks Gambler in the gut, before hooking his arms in an attempt to hit the Sabre Driver (Double Underhook Brainbuster) but Gambler drops him with a back body drop! Gambler then lifts ZSJ up and attempts an Irish Whip, but as Zack hits the ropes E-Baum goes for the blind tag. ZSJ rebounds and runs into a Nerve Punch by the Gambler, but before he can capitalize and go for the cover, E-Baum blindsides him with a Springboard Lariat!

"E-Baum the legal man, and now he is in control of the match!" Armando observes, and Eric Irish Whips him into a turnbuckle. Unfortunately for him, the turnbuckle in question just so happened to be the corner where the Gambler's partners were, and Rei goes for a blind tag. Eric goes for a Corner Dropkick, but he is blindsided by Rei Walken as the ASGPW representative nails a Springboard High Knee! E-Baum goes down, and Rei lifts him and Irish Whips him into a corner, before nailing a Corner Shining Wizard! E-Baum falls to the floor, and Rei goes to the Apron, but as he springboards off the rope, ZSJ slides into the ring and hits him with a European Uppercut! But now the Gambler gets into the ring and hits Zack Sabre Jr. with a Nerve Punch! ZSJ falls to the floor, and he rolls out of the ring. Suddenly, the Gambler is hit with a Superkick by Ezekiel Myers, and he springboards into a Shooting Star Press! The Gambler rolls out of the ring, and Ezekiel taunts him, not noticing Matt Lopez sneaking up behind him. The Mexican Lone Wolf grabs him by the wrist and hits him with a Stormmaker, knocking him out cold! But Matt turns as E-Baum surprises him with a Stunner! Now only E-Baum is left standing, as he goes to the top rope.

"Uh-oh, he might be looking to finish Rei off with his trademark NJ to Cali Fight!" Armando observes, and E-Baum waits for Rei Walken to get up before hitting the NJ to Cali Flight (Diving Spear)….or at least, he tries to hit it but Rei countered into a DDT! Rei waits for Eric to get up to one knee, before rushing forward. He puts a hand on Eric's shoulder as he jumps and balances himself into a handstand on E-Baum's shoulder, before swinging backwards and transitioning into a Single Underhook DDT!

"He got him! Rei Walken just hit Eric Appelbaum with the Grandiose (One arm handstand DDT)!" Punk says.

"What an incredible finisher! The sheer athleticism required for that move is incredible! And Rei Walken now covers, 1, 2, 3!" Armando calls.

The bell rings, and Rei, Matt, and the Gambler celebrate. "Be sure to check out the WFA Junior Heavyweight Tournament, coming up soon!" Punk reminds us.

"But up next, Natalia Rodriguez and Abby Torres will team up to wrestle Raelynn Lopez and Mercedes Martinez of Reign!" Armando says.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

We then go to Jack Classic's office, where sitting across from him are a man and a woman. They are Mason Rivers, and Jade.

Classic smiles at them. "Alright, the contracts are signed and you are both officially members of SSW United! Make me proud." He says, shaking hands with Mason.

Mason smiles back. "Thank you sir, we won't let you down." He says, before turning to leave, holding Jade's hand as he does so. Once they both leave the office, Mason begins to speak.

"Can you believe it, babe? Years of toiling in the indies, and now we've finally hit the big time!" He says.

Jade smiles back at him, but then she begins to hear someone sing.

 _I see a red door and I want it painted black_

 _No colours anymore, I want them to turn black_

Jade stops and turns, trying to find the source of the song. Mason looks at her, concerned.

"Jade? Something wrong?" He asks.

"Didn't you hear that?" Jade asks him, and Mason shakes his head. "Are you feeling alright?" He tells her. She pauses for a moment before nodding. They resume walking down the hall, not noticing a female, obscured by a silhouette, following them.

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **I Burn-Jeff and Casey Lee Williams**

 _Natalia now comes in, and she runs down the stage to get into the ring, high fiving her fans along the way._

"And here we have Natalia Rodriguez, a high flying competitor, but she hasn't had much luck in this promotion." Armando says.

 **Call Me Maybe-Carly Rae Jepsen**

 _The crowd pops and Abby Torres comes out and she blows a kiss to the crowd. She walks to the ring clapping hands with the fans, and she climbs at the turnbuckle and howls just like Matt Lopez before jumping into the ring and smiles to the crowd before the match starts._

"One of SSW United's latest acquisitions, this girl is Abby Torres. She hasn't been wrestling for long but our GM clearly sees potential in her, and she will demonstrate what she can do right now!" Punk tells us.

"Here's a fun fact for you." Armando chime in. "Abby Torres is currently dating her trainer and the person who got her into wrestling, SSW Forever's PRIDE Champion, Matt Lopez. It must be tough for her not to be around her boyfriend."

 **I am Woman- Jordin Sparks**

 _Mercedes and Raelynn make their way to the ring, to a mixed reception._

"Reign must be feeling pretty good, given that their leader retained the Goddess title against Traci Star, and now these two look to add another victory to Reign's resume!" Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Raelynn and Natalia start us off, as both women lock up. Raelynn gets the advantage and she pushes Nattie to the corner, where she begins showering her with punches! The ref pushes her off, and Rae backs off for a bit, before rushing forward and hitting a Running Corner Dropkick! Rae gets on the apron as Natalia falls to the floor, and she capitalizes with a Springboard Somersault Senton! Rae goes for the cover, 1,-Nattie kicks out! Rae gets up and begins stomping on Nattie for a bit, before dragging her to the corner and tagging in Mercedes who then proceeds to hit a series of vicious stomps on the cornered Natalia. Mercedes then tags in Raelynn, who then hits Nattie with stomps of her own.

"Both women attempting to wear down Nattie." Punk observes.

"It seems Reign is going to go for a big move here!" Armando says, as Mercedes Irish Whips Raelynn to the corner, as the Spitfire uses the momentum to hit a Cannonball…or at least, she would've hit had Nattie not rolled out of the way! Mercedes attempts to hit a spear on Natalia, but she leapfrogs over her, and once Martinez turns, she is greeted with a Superkick to the face! Now Nattie goes for the tag on Abby, and once "La Chica Fuego" see that Raelynn Lopez is on the outside about to get up, she runs and nails Raelynn with a Tope Con Hilo!

Now Mercedes gets up and Abby rushes her, but the much larger Mercedes flattens her with a Discus Lariat! Now Mercedes goes to the corner, and she signals for the Supergirl Punch, and she goes for it, but Abby surprises her with a Superkick! Now Mercedes is left staggering, and Abby knocks her out cold with a well placed Torres Kick (Roundhouse kick!) Abby goes for the pin, 1, 2, 3!

"And the team of Abby and Natalia win the match!" Armando says, as Rodriguez and Torres hug.

"Indeed, good performance by this te-what the fuck?!' Punk yells as out of nowhere, Nattie grabs Abby by the wrist and she hits her with an Eat Defeat! The audience begins to boo heavily as Natalia Rodriguez stomps on her partner, and she grabs her, slides her out of the ring, picks her up, and slams poor Abby Torres into the barricade!

"Why is Natalia doing this?!" Armando asks

 **Kick, Push-Lupe Fiasco**

The audience boos heavily, as the Astonishing One, DJ Kingston of Monarchy, comes out and he gets in the ring and immediately pulls Nattie into a deep kiss!

"WHAT?!" Punk yells.

"Oh no. It seems the Natalia Rodriguez has joined the Monarchy! And she is dating DJ Kingston!" Armadno says, as Nattie and DJ both form Monarchy's trademark "M" handsign before going to the back.

"Disgusting behavior. I expected more from Natalia Rodriguez!" Armando says, shaking his head.

"Let's move on, Mando, because up next is the main event of the evening: 'The Prince' Freddy Escobar vs 'The Lucha Warrior' Detrick Cyrus in a match to determine who will face Ash Russo at SSW Extinction!" Punk says.

 **Invincible-MGK**

 _White smoke fills the stage andDetrick Cyrus comes out, and he gives the crowd a double peace sign, and he clearly has the crowd's support. He runs the the ring, and leaps over the top rope, and he gets on the turnbuckle and poses for the crowd, causing them to shower him with cheers._

"Here is man who at Fighting for Freedom gave an incredible performance as he faced Ash Russo for the Universal Title, yet he came up short. Now, Detrick has a second chance and he intends to capitalize by defeating Freddy Escobar!" Armando says.

 **POWER-Kanye West**

 _Near-nuclear heat by the crowd, as Freddy Escobar comes out, wearing a light-up jacket with neon lights, a crown, and holding a scepter, comes out. After posing on the stage for 6 seconds (the pose being Escobar standing with his arms spread out, and looking toward the sky), the lights turn on, the neon lights turn off, and Escobar walks to the ring, removing his jacket, and crown once he gets there, and gets on one turnbuckle, and poses arms spread out again, as pyro comes out of the other 3 turnbuckles. When the pyro ends, he rests on the turnbuckle, like Eddie Guerrero and Austin Aries._

"What can be said about Freddy Escobar that hasn't been said already? You may not like him, hell, I don't like him, but you cannot deny that this man is talented and he is one of, if not the most intelligent wrestler in the WFA! The Prince looks to build the Monarchy's kingdom here in SSW United, and the first step is to defeat Detrick Cyrus here tonight." Punk says. Suddenly-

 **Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium**

 _Loud pop as Anarchy comes out form their special entranceway. They jump the barricade, and they head towards the commentary table. Ash Russo sits down, and the SSW Universal Champion sits down to put on a headset._

"And ladies and gentlemen, here to join us on commentary, is the SSW Universal Champion, 'The Anarchist' Ash Russo!" Punk introduces the champion.

"Glad to be here. I'm just here to scope out the competition!" Ash says, as Freddy and Detrick stare each other down.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings, and immediately Freddy and Detrick begin laying onto each other, hitting each other with forearms to the face, and neither man wants to let up. Eventually, Detrick gets the advantage with a discus forearm, and he lifts Freddy up into a Fireman's Carry, but Freddy wriggles put of it before Detrick slides out of the ring. Detrick Cyrus then runs the ropes as if to hit a suicide dive, but he performs a springboard backflip, and he hits a perfect three-point landing! He then guts up and motions for Freddy to get back in.

"Detrick taunting the Prince here!" Punk says. Freddy slides back into the ring, and he ducks a 915 from Detrick. The Lucha Warrior turns, and he is greeted with a Pele Kick courtesy of the Prince! Detrick falls down, and Freddy begins stomping on Detrick, aiming for his head. The ref forces him to back off, and Freddy waits for Detrick to get up. Once he does, Freddy lifts him up and drops him with a Falling Side Slam! Freddy then mocks the crowd, as he goes for the Prince's Elbow, but once he is about to drop the elbow, Detrick kips up and he surprises Freddy with a Layout outta nowhere! Detrick goes for the pin, 1, 2- Freddy kicks out!

"Almost got 'im'" Ash says, disappointed that Freddy is still in the match. Detrick then goes to the apron, and he goes for a Springboard Frog Splash, but Freddy gets the knees up, causing Detrick Cyrus to recoil. Freddy goes to the corner, and as Detrick gets up, he attempts the Kingslayer, but Detrick ducks out of the way, causing Freddy to stumble. Freddy turns, and he is greeted with a 915 by Detrick Cyrus! Freddy falls to the floor, and Detrick grabs him, and he lifts him up in to Fireman's Carry and he goes for the DKO, but Freddy wriggles out of it again, and he pushes the Lucha Warrior into the ref, causing the referee to fall to the floor. Detrick turns, and he is greeted with a low blow by the Prince! Freddy waits for the referee to compose himself before pinning Detrick Cyrus.

"Oh fuck no!" Ash yells before taking out the headset and getting on the apron, distracting the ref. Pissed off, Freddy superkicks the champ off, sending him to the outside. In his fury, Escobar makes the M handsign, causing the rest of Monarchy to come out and get in the ring. Monarchy then beats down Detrick, and the bell rings to signal a disqualification. Anarchy then gets in the ring, and they begin to brawl with Monarchy-but suddenly-

 **Livin On A Prayer-Bon Jovi**

Jack Classic comes out and he is pissed. "Enough! I will not have this shit in my company! Here's what we are going to do: At SSW Extinction, it will be Ash Russo defending his title against Freddy Escobar AND Detrick Cyrus in a triple threat match!" The crowd pops loudly for this as Monarchy is livid. They turn around, and Roman McIntyre hits a double Silent Kill on both Dylan and King Caesar! Lacey Alvarez then lays out Natalia Rodriguez with a Last Breath, and Jasper Cage nails the Astonishing One with a Go To Hell! A recovered Detrick gets up, and lifts Freddy Escobar into a Fireman's Carry, and he hits the DKO! But that is not enough, as Ash Russo then grabs Escobar, and he lifts and drops him with a Phoenix-Plex! And Anarchy and Detrick stand tall, as the Anarchist and the Lucha Warrior fist bump each other.

"What a match made for SSW Extinction!" Punk comments.

"Indeed." Armando agrees. "Be sure to tune in next week. I am Armando Torres-Lopez and this is CM Punk wishing you goodnight!"

 **Next Week:**

 **Jessie Faraday vs Ashlynn Riker**

 **Adrian Lord and ? vs the Cash Kings**

 **Kareem Young vs CJ Hawk: WOTH Open Challenge**

 **Monarchy vs Anarchy and Detrick Cyrus in an 8-Man tag team match**

 **A/N: If by any chance you haven't seen SSW Fighting For Freedom, by all means, check it out. Again, thumbs up to KiranTheRay for allowing me to play a part in SSW.**

 **See you later…..**

 **-theDark Ryder**


	15. Episode 9

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

"Ladies and gentlemen, _bienvenidos!_ I am your host, Armando-Torres Lopez, and with me as always is the Best in the World, CM Punk!"

"As always, glad to be here, Mando!" Punk replies. "Now, last week, a major three way main event was made for SSW Extinction, as the SSW Universal Champion, Ash Russo, will face off against 'The Prince' Freddy Escobar and 'The Lucha Warrior' Detrick Cyrus!"

"Indeed, an incredible match!" Armando agrees. "And to build up to that match, we have an absolutely incredible main event that our General Manager Jack Classic made, as Monarchy will take on Anarchy and Detrick Cyrus! Let's move on, as we will start off with tag team action! Our general manager scheduled a four-team mini-tournament to determine the number one contenders to the SSW United Tag Team Championships currently held by the Shadow Coven!"

"And tonight, we begin as the Cash Kings will take on the team of Adrian Lord and a mystery partner!"

 **Gold-Macklemore**

 _The Cash Kings make their appearance as dollar bills rain from the sky, and they get in the ring._

"Jonny and SJ King haven't had the best time in SSW as of late, but they are determined to turn their misfortunes around!" Armando says

 **Realeza-Jim Johnston**

 _As has become tradition in SSW United, the crowd rises to boo the hell out of Adrian Lord as he makes his appearance. He is wearing a suit with a white fedora, and as he gets in the ring, we see that he has a mic in his hand. He takes off his fedora to reveal his bald head, which the audience proceeds to tease him about, much to his chagrin._

"The inaugural PRIDE Champion, this man lost his title and his hair against his bitter rival, "The Mexican Lone Wolf" Matt Lopez at Fighting For Freedom! Now, he looks to become the number one contender for the SSW United Tag Team Titles! But the question on everyone's mind is: who is his partner?"

Adrian begins to speak. " _CALLENSE_! Shut up!" He yells at the crowd. "My partner is a wrestling genius. He is a former IWGP Heavyweight Champion! Former NEVER Openweight Champion! And to top it off, he is the current IWGP Intercontinental Champion!" The crowd begins to cheer once they realize who Adrian Lord is talking about.

"No way!" Punk says.

"Could it be-" Armando begins to say, but he is interrupted by-

 **Stardust-Kazsin**

The crowd loses their damn minds as none other than Tetsuya Naito, clad in a white suit, comes out on stage! He walks down the ramp and into the ring, and Adrian gives him his mic.

" _Tranquilo, americanos!"_ He starts, as the crowd cheers him all the while. " _Assennayo! EVIL, Bushi, Sanada, Hiromu, Lord, and Naito! Nosotros los INGOBERRNABLES! DE! JA! PON!"_

"L.I.J! L.I.J!" The crowd chants.

"And here he is! One of the best wrestlers in the world today! The leader of Los Ingobernables de Japon, the current IWGP Intercontinental Champion, Tetsuya Naito!" Armando informs us.

"Look at the reaction Naito is getting from the audience!" Punk says.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Naito and SJ start us off, and Naito quickly begins dominating SJ with a series of Flying Forearm Smashes, before hitting Evolucion (Swinging Leg Hook Samoan Drop). Naito then nails the downed SJ with a running Somersault Senton. Jonny gets in the ring, in an attempt to interfere but Adrian Lord gets in the ring, kicks Jonny in the gut and drops him with Unfinished Business! Jonny rolls out of the ring, leaving SJ Cash all alone with both Naito and Lord.

"I don't see this ending well for SJ Cash!" Punk says, and SJ rushes Adrian, but "Tijuana's Lord" stops him dead in his tracks with a Discus Elbow Smash. SJ staggers back as Naito grabs him in a Full Nelson and launches him with a Dragon Suplex! Naito and Adrian lift SJ up and drop him to the floor with Out of Control (Double-Team Gorilla Press Slam)! But that's not all as Jonny gets back in the ring and he dives off the turnbuckle to hit a Missile Dropkick on Adrian! He then gets up to nail Naito with a Superkick, buying SJ enough time to get back up. Both brothers get up, and they wait for Naito to get back to his feet so they can nail Recall (Double Superkick), but Adrian gets up and hits a Double Bulldog on both brothers! Now Naito is up, and he grabs SJ as Adrian grabs Jonny, before planting both brothers with a Double Destino! Both men pin, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings as Lord and Naito celebrate. "And just like that, Los Ingobernables advance!" Armando says.

"Their opponents will be decided next week, as DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres of Monarchy will take on Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre of Anarchy!" Punk informs us.

"Up next, our Goddess Champion is in action as she takes on the debuting "Celtic Princess' Ashlynn Riker!" Armando tells us as we cut to commercial break.

 **XoXoXoX**

" _Strong Style Wrestling…" We see three shadowy figures. "Our company's ethos is supposed to be Strong Style. We are supposed to put out the best wrestling on the planet. And what do we put out instead? Guys like the Shadow Coven, Mama's Soldiers, thinking that their supernatural crap makes them cool. We have Freddy Escobar and his cronies, politicking, plotting and cheating instead of earning their opportunities. We have Furno Moxley, Kareem Young destroying their bodies with some hardcore nonsense. We have Detrick Cyrus, Paul Catapult, Cody Fireheart flying around the ring with their Lucha Libre bullshit. Ironically Strong Style Wrestling is severely lacking in Strong Style. And me, a guy who is one of the greatest practitioners of Strong Style, has been reduced to a lowly jobber in SSW United. That will NOT stand. Us three? We are the personifications of Strong Style, and we will bring back Strong Style to SSW. First, we will take over United. Then, we will take over Forever. And finally, we will take over the entire WFA, in the name of Strong Style."_

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Buffy the Vampire Slayer Theme-Nerf Herder**

 _A tall woman with dark red hair, pale skin, and blue eyes walks on stage, wearing black and green wrestling attire. She comes down to the ring, running and high fiving fans before stopping at the bottom of the ramp to have green pyro go off on the stage and the ring posts before entering._

"She is Sheamus's wife, a former SHIMMER Champion, and TNA Knockout's champion, a woman known for her rough brawling style, she is the Celtic Princess, Ashlynn Riker!" Punk tells us.

 **Confident-Demi Lovato**

 _The crowd cheers, as Jessie Faraday comes out, her title on her shoulder._

"Now that she's rid herself of Traci Star, Jessie looks to move on, and she will take on the debuting Ashlynn Riker!" Armando says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

And both women lock up, with Ashlynn gaining the advantage due to her superior strength. She backs the champion up against the corner to deliver a series of punches, but the referee forces her to back off. Ashlynn then rushes the corner for a stinger splash, but Jessie dodges, causing Ashlynn to crash into the turnbuckle. Ashlynn turns around, and she is greeted with a superkick to the face courtesy of the Architect, who takes advantage by planting her much larger adversary to the mat with a bridging Northern Lights Suplex! Jessie bridges into a pin, 1, t-Ashlynn kicks out!

Jessie picks Ashlynn up, as she hooks the arms for the J Driver, but the Irishwoman tosses the champion with a back body drop. Jessie gets up, and she is lifted by Ashlynn for the Irish Curse (Side Slam Backbreaker)! Now, Ashlynn gets on the apron, waiting for Jessie to get up. Once she does, Ashlynn hits a slingshot shoulder block, taking the champ down!

"Shades of her husband, the Celtic Warrior himself!" Punk says, as Ashlynn Riker grabs Jessie Faraday, puts her on the apron, grabs her arms and uses the ropes to restrain her, before going for her husband's trademark Beats of the Bodhran! With every forearm smash that Ashlynn Riker delivers onto the chest of Jessie Faraday, the fans begin to count,

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"4!"

"5!"

"6!"

"7!"

"8!'

"9!" Ashlynn begins to wind up, playing for the crowd, before delivering the final strike. "10!" the crowd counts, as Ashlynn throws Jessie back into the ring, and she gets in to corner.

"Ashlynn Riker is looking to finish this match!" Punk says, as Jessie gets to her feet, and "The Celtic Princess" goes for Sweet Dreams (Bicycle Kick/Stomp Facebreaker), but the champ has it scouted, and Jessie dodges the Bicycle Kick, before getting behind the Irishwoman, jumping up and hitting a Poisoned Frankensteiner! Now Jessie lifts Ashlynn up, and she hooks her arms before picking her up and slamming her down to the mat with the J Driver! Now Ashlynn goes for the pin, 1, 2, 3!"

"An excellent match! The champion won, but Ashlynn Riker held her own!" Armando commented. Jessie helped Ashlynn up and raised her arm, endorsing her before a raucous crowd.

"A show of respect from champion to challenger and-" Whatever Punk was about to say died out as Mercedes Martinez and Raelynn Lopez were thrown out on the stage, out cold!

" _Que diablos?!"_ Armando yells, and inside the ring, Jessie Faraday is furious at seeing her stablemates out cold.

 **Next Big Thing (Remix)-Jim Johnston**

Jessie's expression suddenly turns into a mixture of shock and fear, as a tall and muscular woman with black hair and green eyes comes out, a cruel smirk on her face.

"Th-That's Logan Storm! One of the most dominant female athletes in the history of this sport!" Jessie is frozen with fear, as Jessie walks to the ring.

"Logan Storm is responsible for ending the careers several female competitors, including that of Jessie Faraday's former tag team partner in the indies! As you can expect, there is a lot of bad blood between these two women!" Ashlynn Riker, throwing all caution to the wind rushes Logan, but Logan Storm flattens her with a big boot, before picking her up and slamming her down to the ramp with the Supercell (Snapmare Neckbreaker)!

Logan gets on the apron and she gets in through the ropes, but Jessie Faraday snaps out of her reverie and rushes her, striking her with forearms, but Storm kicks her in the gut, before lifting her up and planting her to the mat with the Storm Bomb (Elevated Powerbomb)! Logan is smirking, as she delivers a harsh stomp on Jessie's arm, causing the champion to clutch her arm while screaming in agony. The crowd is booing Logan, but she clearly doesn't care, as she grabs the Goddess title belt and raises it, before tossing it onto Jessie's prone body

"…..Wow. She just destroyed the entirety of Reign, plus Ashlynn Riker, along with completely destroying the champion!" Punk says.

"Logan Storm has debuted in a big way. Be afraid, be vary afraid. But we have to move on, as our SSW Killjoy Champion, CJ Hawk will hold his open challenge, up next!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Heaven Knows by the Pretty Reckless is heard in the background, as Natalia Rodriguez appears on screen._

" _To paraphrase my boyfriend, 'The Astonishing One' DJ Kingston: Do not adjust your screens. Turn that volume up to eleven, because La Chica Fuego, Monarchy's Princess is here and I have a message for each and every one of you. You see, I have gotten e-mail after e-mail asking-no, demanding a reason. 'Why, Nattie? Why?!" She says in a whiney voice. "It's simple. Throughout my career, I have been the good girl, I have been the babyface, and I played fair and acted like a role model for all those disgusting bratty kids-and for what? I busted my ass in this ring, I have damn near destroyed my body jumping off the top rope to please all of you ungrateful fans, and what have I received in return? I have been treated like a joke, I have been treated like a nobody, even though I worked my culo off to entertain all of these smarks! I learned the hard way that being the good girl gets you nowhere, and to get what you want, you have to go bad."_

" _Which brings me to Abby Torres." Natalia says. "She is a talented young girl, no doubt about that, and she is a good girl who works her ass off to entertain the fans. Sound familiar?" Nattie scoffs. "See Abby, I don't have anything against you. I did what I did to teach you a lesson: those same fans that chant your name don't give a shit about you. Once you stop giving them your all, once your body starts falling apart, they will just throw you to the trash. Some shiny new toy will come that the fans will obsess over and you will be forgotten. You will be history. But me? I will rise to new heights. Take notes, Chica." She says in a condescending manner,_ _before leaving._

 _ **XoXoXoX**_

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _The crowd cheers, as CJ Hawk shows up, holding his title up in the air as he does his trademark BANG taunt to the camera._

"Last week, the first WOTH Open Challenge, which was answered by Anthony Dre, was interrupted by Kareem Young, who was bitter at his loss against CJ Hawk at SSW Rebirth. On Twitter, CJ Hawk challenged Kareem Young to answer the open challenge, and tonight, we will see if Kareem Young has the balls to challenge the Second City Hawk." Punk says.

 **Yonkers-Tyler, the Creator**

 _And sure enough, Kareem Young appear on stage, and he then proceeds to run down the ramp and into the ring, attacking CJ and forcing the bell to ring._

Kareem hits a Thesz Press, and proceeds to nail the champ with a series of punches, pummeling him with punches and forearms. The ref attempts to force Kareem away from CJ, but Kareem won't let up. The ref is about to ring the bell, when CJ manages to push the giant off him before the ref can call for the bell, allowing the match to continue. CJ gets up, and Kareem rushes him, but CJ counters with a jumping knee that staggers Young. CJ Hawk rushes the ropes, but Kareem knocks the champion down with a right hook! He then lifts the champion up and drops him with a Pumphandle Fallaway Slam! Kareem goes for the cover, 1, 2-CJ kicks out!

The giant then grabs CJ and attempts to lift up, but the champ counters with a Spinning Shoulder Jawbreaker, once again staggering Kareem, before planting him headfirst into the mat with a High-Angle Jumping DDT! CJ then gets on the apron, before springboarding into a Double Foot Stomp, and the champion goes for the cover, 1, t-Kareem kicks out, and he sits up, glaring at CJ! CJ and Kareem get up up once more, and they then proceed to exchange blows, with the champion standing up to the giant, and CJ even wins the exchange by hitting a Gamengiri, which he then flowed up by running the ropes and hitting a Basement Dropkick to Kareem's knee, flooring the giant! CJ then follows that up by running the ropes to hit Kareem with a Penalty Kick, flooring the giant, before he climbs up on the turnbuckle to leap off with a Cloud 10…but Kareem pops right back up, catches CJ, before sending him right down to earth with a Reverse-Spin Scoop Powerslam! He gets up, and he does a cut-throat motion, signaling that he's going to finish the match, but suddenly-

 **The Sanctuary-Darling Violetta**

The crowd pops as Anthony Frickin Dre runs down the ramp and slides into the ring! Kareem goes for a Lariat, but Anthony ducks, and once Kareem Young turns, Anthony knocks him down with a Dre-Kick! Kareem falls to the mat, and he rolls out of the ring. Now CJ Hawk is up, and both him and Anthony are daring him to get back in the ring. Kareem glare at them, before shrugging and getting on the apron, but before anything can happen-

 **Livin on a Prayer-Bon Jovi**

Jack Classic comes out, holding a mic. "You know, since the three of you are so eager for a fight, I believe I have a solution. At SSW Extinction, CJ Hawk will defend his SSW Killjoy Championship against Kareem Young AND Anthony Dre in a triple threat match!" The crowd cheers at the announcement of this match as Jack takes his leave.

"And another triple threat match made for SSW Extinction! The Bird of Prey, CJ Hawk will defend his title against Kareen Young, and the Technical Genius, Anthony Dre!" Armando says.

"Indeed- and…wait, it seems we have a bit of a situation happening backstage, let's see what's going on!" Punk tells us, as we go backstage, and we witness the New Shield brutally assaulting El Heroico! The audience, witnessing this on the TitanTron, begins to boo, as Furno Moxley waits for Heroico to get up on all fours, before rushing forward to nail the superhero with the Flashpoint (Curb Stomp)! The Madman from Hell then turns to the camera. "Get him." He orders Raptor once he sees the cameraman backing away. Raptor gives a curt nod, before nailing the poor cameraman with a Spear! The cameraman drops the camera, and Moxley picks it up, a diabolical grin on his face.

"Here's something all of you should understand, first of all, this man," he says, pointing the camera at the fallen Heroico. "Committed an injustice, by depriving me of the Strong Style Cup. He hides behind the mask of a hero, but in reality, he is nothing more than a fraud, claiming to be a Good Samaritan." Furno laughs maniacally. "Secondly, there seems to be a bit of a misconception about the New Shield! You guys want to put us in the same category as your Sami Zayns, your Rey Mysterios," he scoffs. "Your El Heroicos, and you want to think that we are some white-bread Boy Scouts. Sorry to break it to you, but we're not. We're an elite group that seeks to eliminate injustice, by _any means necessary._ We will do whatever it takes to annhikate everyone who threatens our vision of justice. We don't care if you don't like us, we don't give a fuck about you people.We're not the bad guys, we're not the good guys," he says, clearly seeking to enrage the fans with a Roman Reigns reference. "We are the Hounds of Vengeance , the New Shield, and we do what we must to eliminate injustice." He laughs, before tossing the camera to the floor, breaking it. The TitanTron fills with static, before fading to black.

"….Despicable. Furno Moxley has snapped!" Armando says in disgust.

"I have faced the Shield in the past, and those three men attacked anyone who they claimed was commuting an injustice. Here, the New Shield is doing the exact same thing. Everyone on the roster might not want to get on the New Shield's bad side!" CM Punk warns. "Anyway, let's move on, because right next is our Main Event!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Princes of The Universe-Queen**

 _The crowd begins to boo, as a wall of pyro erupts from the stage, and Freddy Escobar, DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres and King Caesar, along with Natalia Rodriguez, make their entrance rising out of the stage, as they begins to walk down the ramp and into the ring, taunting the audience all the while._

"On last week's main event, the Monarchy was laid out by Detrick Cyrus and Anarchy! Now these four men look to punish their opponents for humiliating them on their first night in SSW United!" Punk says.

 **Invincible-MGK**

 _Huge pop as Detrick Cyrus makes his debut, playing to the crowd and high-fiving the fans as he gets in the ring, mockingly making the M handsign._

"Originally, Freddy Escobar was supposed to face Ash Russo in a singles match at SSW Extinction, but Jack Classic forced the Prince to defend his title shot against Detrick Cyrus. However, the match ended in a DQ once Freddy low blowed Detrick and Anarchy got involved, and our GM made the match into a triple-threat match for the SSW Universal Championship: Ash Russo vs Detrick Cyrus vs Freddy Escobar!"

 **Until The World Goes Cold-Trivium**

 _The crowd pops huge, as Ash Russo comes out, Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre and Lacey Alvarez in tow as they walk out of Anarchy's entranceway, walking through the crowd. They jump the barricade, and get in the ring, and once they do, Ash Russo mockingly does the Monarchy's trademark M handsign like Detrick did_ _, but he then proceeded to flip off Freddy, angering him, as he has to be retrained by King Caesar._

"I think you will agree with me when I say that Ash Russo has proven himself to be the top guy in SSW United. He repeatedly turns in good performances, and he is a true fighting champion!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

DJ Kingston and Jasper Cage starts us off, as both men then proceed to lock up. Jasper gains the advantage he transitions into a hammerlock on DJ, who then proceeds to counter into a hip toss on the Unhinged Genius. Jasper gets up, and DJ attempts a superkick, but Jasper catches DJ's foot, before bringing him into a Rolling Elbow, but DJ ducks and he knocks Jasper down with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick! The Astonishing One then proceeds to taunt the crowd, but behind him, Jasper Cage kips up! Once DJ turns, Jasper surprises him with the Blood Rush combo!

Jasper then tags in Detrick Cyrus, who wastes no time in attacking DJ as he springboards off the ropes to hit a Springboard Frog Splash! Detrick lifts DJ up and slams him back to the floor with a Michinoku Driver II! DJ gets up into a seated position, and Detrick runs the ropes to nail a Running Knee Strike to DJ Kingston! Detrick goes for the pin, 1, tw-DJ Kicks out! Detrick shakes his head, and he grabs DJ up, into a fireman's carry, but DJ wriggles out of the hold and he lands behind Detrick before hitting him with a Backstabber! Now, DJ takes the opportunity to nail Detrick with the People's Moonsault (People's Elbow set-up, but with a standing moonsault replacing the elbow)!

Now, DJ tags in Dylan Torres, who begins the match by hitting a Running Senton on Detrick. Dylan then follows up by stomping viciously on Cyrus, and the "Rabid Street Dog" then lifts Detrick up and hits a Powerbomb onto his knee, damaging Detrick's back! Now Dylan begins to work a grounded Detrick's back, kneeing him repeatedly there to further damage the area. Dylan then deadlifts Detrick up into a Powerbomb, and then he deadlifts him again into another powerbomb! Dylan goes for the pin, 1, 2-Detrick kicks out!

Dylan then lifts Detrick up, going for the MID-Made In Detroit (GTR) in an attempt to finish Detrick, but Detrick quickly nails an overhead kick on Dylan Torres, forcing the lunatic to release him. The Lucha Warrior begins to rally, hitting a series of palm strikes to the face of Dylan, before sending the Rabid Street Dog to the mat with a 915! Detrick then climbs to the top turnbuckle, and he leaps off with a 630 Senton-but Dylan moves out of the way, leaving Detrick to crash into the mat.

Both men then begin to inch toward their respective corners, until finally, Dylan tags in King Caesar and Detrick tags in Roman McIntyre. They both begin to really hit each other with everything they have. Roman staggers Caesar with a devastating right hook, and he runs the ropes in an attempt to hit the Silent Kill, but Caesar manages to leapfrog over him, demonstrating surprising agility for a man his size! Roman turns, and King Caesar nails him with a Rolling Elbow, dropping the brooding badass. King Caesar lifts him and nails him to the floor with a Flipping Release Dragon Suplex! Caesar then grabs Roman, in an attempt to hit a a Lion Bomb (Sitout Double Underhook Powerbomb), but Roman McIntyre counters with a back body drop! Roman then goes to tag in Ash, and King Caesar reacts by tagging in Freddy.

The Prince and the Anarchist both lunge forward, nailing each other with stiff forearms. Eventually, Freddy manages to nail Ash with a Pele Kick, knocking him down. Freddy then climbs the top rope, and he leaps off with a Coronation (Diving Elbow Drop), but Ash manages to move out of the way, and he transitions into a Last Chancery! Escobar is in trouble, but he manages to get out of the hold by poking Ash's eyes. Ash covers his face, and Escobar takes advantage to nail Ash with a Kingslayer! However, Detrick comes in and hits Freddy with a DKO! Freddy is sent crashing onto the mat as Detrick goes to pin him, but DJ springboards off the ropes with a Kingston Cutter (Springboard Cutter)! DJ taunts the crowd, but Jasper Cage gets up behind him, and picks up into a Fireman's Carry before dropping him with a Go To Hell! Dylan then gets behind Jasper and hits the MID! Roman then blindsides him with the Silent Kill! Roman goes to help up his teammates, but Caesar gets in front of him, kicks him in the gut and hits him with a Lion Bomb! Caesar then tries to help up both his teammates, but Ash Russo surprises him with Rebellion! Ash helps up his teammates, and once all of them are up, they all proceed to throw out every member of Monarchy-except for Freddy Escobar.

"Escobar might be in trouble!" Armando says, as Escobar gets up and realizes he is alone against Anarchy and Detrick. He tries to get out of the ring, but Roman and Jasper pull him back in and they hit the Go To Hell/Silent Kill combo! But they're not done with the Prince, as Detrick lifts him up and drops him with a DKO! But that's still not all, as Ash lifts Freddy up and drops him head first with a Phoenix-Plex! Ash covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And Anarchy and Detrick scores the win!" Punk says happily.

"Another victory by Cyrus and Russo! However, don't count Escobar out just yet! The man is one of the most devious wrestlers in the WFA. Anyways, this is Armando Torres-Lopez and CM Punk wishing you goodnight!" Armando closes out the show.

 **Next Week:**

 **Jade vs Natalia Rodriguez**

 **Monarchy vs Anarchy**

 **WOTH Open Challenge: CJ Hawk vs Frank 'Dynamite' Rolston**

 **Freddy Escobar vs Cody Fireheart**


	16. Episode 10

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to NJPW wrestler Katsuyori Shibata, an incredible worker who sadly may never wrestle again.**

 **I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

" _Bienvenidos!_ Welcome to SSW United, and with me as always is the Second City Saint, CM Punk!" Armando opens the show.

"Glad to be here, Mando!" CM Punk says.

 **POWER-Kanye West**

Freddy Escobar, wearing a black suit and dress shirt, walks to the ring, a mic in his hands as he ignores the booing crowd.

"And to start this show off, we have the Prince, Freddy Escobar! And he does not look happy at all!" Armando comments.

"Of course he's not! Last week, Anarchy and Detrick Cyrus defeated the Monarchy in an eight-man tag team match! So far, Ash and Detrick have all the momentum heading into the triple-threat match in SSW Extinction, and the Prince hasn't backed up his talk!" Punk says, as Escobar gets in the ring and begins to speak.

"You people seem to have forgotten who I am." He says. "I am the Dirtiest Player in the Game in the WFA. I am the Smooth Criminal, I am the Black Fox, and most of all, I am the Prince, Freddy Escobar, and I am the single greatest professional wrestler in the planet! And yet, ever since I arrived to SSW United, I have received nothing but blatant disrespect!I have been disrespected by you idiotic fans, by our senile general manager, and by the morons in the back. But most of all, by our pathetic champion, Ash Russo, and a man who defines mediocrity, Detrick Cyrus!"

"These two lowlifes had the audacity to disrespect and humiliate me and my Monarchy!" Escobar continues. "They actually dared to gang up on me! Look, let me tell you something, Ash Russo, Detrick Cyrus, are nothing but gnats compared to me!" The fans boo him even more. "Yeah, yeah congratulations Ash, you're the SSW Universal Champion! But here's the thing, I'm the 2-time and current ICW Heavyweight Champion, current UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, former IXW Ultimate Champion, former SSW Violent World Champion! In case you weren't counting-I don't blame you, I don't believe any of you idiots are capable of doing basic math," He stops as the crowd showers him with nuclear hate, but he moves on. "In case you weren't counting, that means that I am a 5-time World Champion! That is something no one else in the entire WFA can boast of, so Ash Russo, don't think for a second that you are even close to being in my league! And as for Detrick Cyrus, he doesn't deserve to be in this match! He had his title shot, and he blew it! And yet, he has been given another shot." Freddy scoffs.

"Look, the bottom line is this: Ash Russo is _not_ walking out of SSW Extinction as the Universal Champion. Detrick Cyrus is _not_ walking out as the Universal Champion. Because once the bell rings at the end of that match, I will walk out of the arena with that belt on my waist! That's not a boast, it's an inevitability! And once I win that title, my Kingdom, my Monarchy will rise, and everyone, Anarchy, the New Shield, the Coven, the Fortress, L.I.J, Detrick Cyrus, they will all…"Freddy pauses dramatically, but before he can finish his sentence-

 **My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark-Fall Out Boy**

None other than Cody Fireheart is here, wearing his usual attire along with a black "…..dive" T-shirt. Hea grabs a mic, and gets inside the ring, as Escobar glares at him.

"And here is 'The Rising Phoenix', Cody Fireheart!" Armando begins to say. "You must remember, Punk, that at SSW Fighting for Freedom, Escobar and Cody were the last two men in the battle royal for the Strong Style Cup! During that match, Cody was about to hit a Phoenix Splash, but Monarchy interfered by dragging Escobar through the bottom rope, and Cody crashed onto the mat, and Escobar capitalized and eliminated Cody to win the match."

"Now it seems that Cody wants some measure of revenge against Freddy Escobar!" Punk says.

"Do you remember me, Escobar?" says Cody, "I am the winner of the first-ever Strong Style Cup!-or at least, I should be. I should be the one getting a match with Ash Russo at Extinction, and the only reason I'm not in the triple threat match right now is because you had your goons drag you out of the ring before I could hit the Phoenix Splash."

"Grow up." Escobar tells him. "I was willing to do what it takes to win, to get what I wanted, whereas like so many other spot monkeys before you, you crashed and burned!"

"No matter," Cody replies. "Because like the Phoenix, I shall rise from the ashes. And if you do become champion at SSW Extinction, you better watch your back, because I will be coming for you." Escobar and Cody stare each other down.

 **Livin' on a Prayer-Bon Jovi**

Huge pop as Jack Classic comes out, a mic in hand. "It appears that Cody, you still have some resentment towards Mr. Escobar for the way that he won the Strong Style Cup. Now, the main event of SSW Extinction is already set, so I can't change the match in any way, but what I can do is make tonight's main event: 'The Prince' Freddy Escobar will take on 'The Rising Phoenix', Cody Fireheart!" The crowd pops at that announcement. Freddy begins yelling at Jack, but the GM will have none of it. "And another thing: Anarchy and Detrick Cyrus will not be allowed anywhere near ringside, but then, neither will Monarchy!" Another huge crowd pop, as Freddy is livid, while Cody simply smirks.

"And tonight's main event is set! Escobar vs Fireheart!" Armando confirms.

"And Freddy will have to wrestle without his cronies at his side…. this will be fun to watch!" Punk comments. "Up next, however, another member of Monarchy will be in action, as Natalia Rodriguez will take on the debuting Jade!

 **XoXoXoX**

 _ **S**_ _ierra!_

 _ **H**_ _otel!_

 _ **I**_ _ndia!_

 _ **E**_ _cho!_

 _ **L**_ _ima!_

 _ **D**_ _elta!_

 _ **The New Shield!**_

 _Voices by Jim Johnston plays in the background as Furno is holding a camcorder to record himself and his stablemates. "Injustice is something that will not be tolerated! And SSW United is full of it, from the wrestlers in the back, to the very top. First order of business:" Furno takes out some photographs. He shows us the first picture. "Monarchy. Throughout the entire WFA, these men have run rampant, thinking they can do whatever they want. They're a powerful group, but they can be beaten. In fact, we have beaten them. We've done it several times before, and we'll sure as hell do it again!" He shows us the second photograph to reveal the Coven. "These Bela Lugosi wannabes took our Tag Team Titles, and we have not forgotten. We will come for those titles, and we will take them back!" Finally, Furno shows us the third photograph, revealing El Heroico "Now this man, the wannabe superhero himself, El Heroico! I already utterly destroyed him last week, but I don't think I'm done yet! So Heroico, I challenge you to a match at SSW Extinction! But It won't be just any match, no, no. It will be an Inferno Match! And I promise, Heroico, that you will Burn, Baby! BURN!" Furno gives his trademark maniacal laugh, before turning the camera off._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Heaven Knows-the Pretty Reckless**

 _At first, the crowd doesn't know who is going to come out, but immediately the crowd boos once Natalia Rodriguez makes her appearance, taunting the crowd._

"The newest member of Monarchy, Natalia Rodriguez looks to make an impact and to cement herself as one of the top women in the division!" Armando says.

 **Losing You-Dead by April**

 _Jade makes her entrance, as she high fives several fans on her way to the ring._

"And here is someone making her SSW debut, Jade!" Punk informs us. "She is definitely looking to make an impact of her own, as she looks to take down Natalia!"

 _Ding, ding!_

Natalia and Jade lock up, with Jade quickly grabbing the waist to go for a German Suplex, but Natalia manages to free herself by hitting Jade with back elbows to the side of her head, forcing her to let go. Nattie then positions herself to hit a Russian Legsweep on Jade, before attempting to transition in to a cross armbreaker. Jade manages to roll her up, 1,t-Nattie kicks out!

Jade waits until Natalia gets up to hit her with FATE (Enzugiri), knocking her down. Nattie crawls to the ropes and uses them to get, and Jade sees an opportunity to hit her with Jaded End (V-Trigger), but "La Chica Fuego", moves out of the way and Jade is left all tangled in the ropes, providing the perfecrt opportunity for Nattie to nail her with a Superkick! Jade falls to the floor, and Nattie locks in the Burning Pain (Bridging Fujiwara Armbar)! Jade tries to get out of the painful submission hold, but she taps out.

The bell rings, but Nattie does not want to let go! The ref tries to push her off, but Nattie will not listen to reason, instead continuing to wrench Jade's arm! Jade screams in agony.

"Dear Lord, Nattie wants to rip her arm off!" Armando says.

"Someone stop her!" Punk demands!

 **Call Me Maybe-Carly Rae Jepsen**

Abby Torres then proceeds to run down the ramp, and as she slides into the ring, Nattie releases the hold and she slides out of the ring, retreating to the ramp. Abby takes a moment to check on Jade, before grabbing a mic.

"Nattie, you know, I haven't been wrestling for too long. But when I got into wrestling, you were someone I looked up to! I idolized you because you were willing to stand up for what was right, I admired you because you always acted like a role model! And took all the admiration I had for you, all the admiration the fans had for you…and you threw it all away." Abby says, bitterly. "And you say, that you attacked me because you wanted to teach me a lesson? Well, I want to teach you a lesson too. I want to teach you that I am better than you. And you know what? I challenge you to a match at SSW Extinction!" The fans cheer for that, as Nattie simply shouts "You're on!" back at her, before going to the back.

"And just like that, the match is set! Natalia Rodriguez vs Abby Torres!" Amrando says.

"Another match set for SSW Extinction, but up next, the second match in the mini tournament to crown the number 1 contenders to the SSW United Tag Team Titles currently held by the Shadow Coven! Anarchy and Monarchy will clash, as Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre take on DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres!" Punk says.

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Next Big Thing (Remix) plays in the background, as an announcer's voice is heard._

" _Hailing from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania….LOGAN STORM!'_

 _We see highlights of Logan pummeling her oppoenents, of her hitting the Supercell and the Storm Hold, of her raising the Lucha Undergorund title, the Chikara Grand Championship, and the Shimmer Championships over the broken bodies of her defeated opponents, And she does all this with a cruel smirk on her face._

 _We then cut to Logan Storm in normal clothes, sitting down on a chair. "What do I think of Jessie Faraday?" She says. "I don't. I don't think about Jessie Faraday, I don't care about Jessie Faraday. To me, she might as well be a nobody, a placeholder that's just keeping the Goddess Tittle warm for me."_

 _We then cut back to the events of last episode, where Logan Storm makes her debut, pummeling Ashlynn Riker, taking her down, and hitting her with a Supercell on the ramp. Then we see her shrugging off Jessie Faraday's offense, hitting her with a Storm Bomb, and, to add insult to injury, we see her stomping on the fallen Goddess Champion's already damaged arm._

" _Here's the thing though: I might not think about Jessie Faraday, but I know for a fact that Jessie thinks about me. Me and her have a bit of history, you see. But more than that, she's afraid of me. She's scared shitless. I'm already in her head, and to me, that means I've already beaten her. Now all that's left for me is to beat her physically. Jessie, you and me, one on one at SSW Extinction for my SSW Goddess Title! You better enjoy your title reign while it lasts, because it's not going on for much longer." Logan Storm gets up and leaves._

 **XoXoXoX**

 _We're backstage, as Freddy Escobar is putting on his ring attire and preparing for his match against Cody Fireheart. The rest of Monarchy have already left, going to the ring for their match against Ananrchy. "Damn, all alone, huh hermano?" Escobar turns to see none other than Detrick Cyrus._

" _Catering's down the hall. Get out." Freddy tells him. Detrick shakes his head._

" _Man, that's no way to treat a friend is it? Cause, you keep acting like you don't know me, when in fact, you and I know each other very well." Detrick says. He looks around the locker room. "Man, you've been doing well for yourself, haven't you? I mean, with this whole Monarchy shit, your own locker room, and all those belts. But it seems like you've forgotten where you came from, and who helped you get where you're at." Detrick says, glaring at Freddy, who looks away and into a mirror._

" _Yo no me he olvidado de nada, Detrick." Freddy says. "I remember very well where I come from. I can't forget no matter how hard I try. But I have moved on. And I don't need any sermons from you or anyone else." Freddy points to the door, signaling for Detrick to leave. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a match to get ready for."_

 _Detrick scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. "Whatever, hermano. I'm going home. Take care of yourself." He says, before leaving. Freddy goes back to putting on an elbow pad._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **I Hope You Suffer-AFI**

 _Huge crowd pop as Jasper and Roman walk down from the crowd, and they get into the ring, waiting for their opponents._

"Fun fact: These two teams have already faced off once before!" Armando informs us. "During the first day of the WFA Tag Team Tournament, these two teams faced off, with Monarchy picking up the win to advance to the next round! Anarchy is certainly looking to settle that score!"

 **Princes of the Universe-Queen**

 _A wall of pyro goes off and the crowd begins booing loudly as DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres, accompanied by King Caesar, make their appearances_ **.**

"Monarchy already holds a victory over Anarchy, which gives them the edge! Will Monarchy go 2-0 over Anarchy? Or will Anarchy even the score?" Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings and DJ Kingston and Jasper Cage start us off, and they both lock up. Jasper gets the advantage, managing to grab DJ in a headlock, only for DJ to counter into a Belly-to-Back Suplex! Now DJ lifts Jasper back up and Irish Whips him to the ropes, and he tries to hit a Dropkick, but Jasper holds on to the ropes, leaving DJ to fall to the mat. Once DJ gets to his knees, Jasper nails DJ with a Shining Wizard! Jasper goes for the pin, 1-DJ kicks out! Now Jasper tries to lift DJ up for the Midnight Special, but DJ manages to counter into a Hurracarana to roll him up! 1, tw-Jasper kicks out! Jasper and DJ get up, and the Astonishing One attempts a roundhouse kick, but Jasper ducks, and grabs DJ and drops him with a German Suplex! Jasper lifts DJ up and Irish Whips him to the ropes, but once DJ hits the ropes, Dylan goes for the blind tag. DJ ducks Jasper's Discus Elbow Smash, and he surprises Jasper with a Springboard Roundhouse Kick! Dylan, now the legal man, then hits a Running Senton on Jasper, grounding the Unhinged Genius. Dylan then gets up and begins to hit Jasper with a series of stomps, knee drops, and sentons.

"Dylan starting a Violence Party on Jasper Cage!" CM Punk said. Dylan then lifts Jasper and drops him with a powerbomb to the knee! Now Dylan then proceeds to drag Jasper to his and DJ 's corner, isolating him from Roman McIntyre. He hits a Cannonball on Jasper Cage, and DJ Kingston gets tagged in and he hits a a running dropkick to Jasper in the corner. Now, DJ and Dylan then begin stomping on the Unhinged Genius, and finally, Dylan then grabs Jasper in attempts to finish the match with an MID, but Jasper Cage hits an overhead kick, forcing Dylan to release him. Dylan staggers into the ropes, and Jasper nails him with a picture perfect dropkick!

Now both Dylan and Jasper crawl towards each other, each attempting to make the tag to their partners. In the end, Roman and DJ are tagged in and Roman begins to run wild on DJ, starting off with flattening him with a lariat! Roman now grabs DJ and plants him head first into the mat with the Killshot (Gotch Style Piledriver)! Now Roman goes to the corner, and once DJ gets up, he goes to hit Silent Kill, but DJ leapfrogs over Roman's attempt at a spear! Roman turns and he is greeted with a Superkick by DJ that staggers Anarchy's brooding badass, and DJ follows it up by attempting the Kingston Cutter, but DJ is caught by Roman, who plants him with an Inverted DDT!

Roman now tags in a a recovered Jasper Cage, who springboards off the ropes to hit DJ with a Springboard Elbow Drop! Jasper then lifts DJ up, and tries to get him in position for Go to Hell, but DJ wriggles out of it and goes to tag in Dylan, who flattens Jasper with a Discus Lariat! Now Dylan looks to finish the match by lifting Jasper up for the Violent Driver (Over the shoulder back-to-belly piledriver), but the Unhinged Genius quickly wriggles out of the hold to roll Dylan up! DJ tries to get in to break the pin up, but Roman grabs DJ by the foot, preventing him from entering the match to break up the pin.

"This is exactly how Monarchy defeated Anarchy in the WFA Tag Team Tournament! With Dylan rolling Jasper up for the pin and DJ preventing Roman from breaking it up! My, how the tables have turned!" Punk says.

"1, 2, 3! Jasper got him!" Armando yells.

Anarchy then rushes out of the ring and onto the ramp, taunting Monarchy as they walk backstage.

"What a match, and what a win for Anarchy!" Punk says.

"An incredible match indeed, however Anarchy isn't done yet, as next week they will have to take on the team of Tetsuya Naito and Adrian Lord, Los Ingobernables, for determine who will go on to face off the Shadow Coven for the titles at SSW Extinctio-" Armando is cut off as the lights turn off.

"Seriously, who is in charge of the lights around here?" Punk mutters, as the TitanTron turns on to reveal Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis and Shane Eastwood, apparently located in some sort of forest at night.

"We are children of darkness." Ben begins to speak. "We were born into it, and it made us strong. Strong enough to defeat anyone who dares stand in our way. We are the Chosen, the ones destined to render the world…. extinct!" Ben says.

"Y'see, we ain't here to play no games." Shane says, his southern accent apparent. "No sir, we're here to strike fear into the hearts of men, to bring about Extinction. And no matter who triumph, whether the Ungovernables, or the Anarchists….they will all fall to the Shadow Coven!" Shane says. The TitanTron goes dark and the lights turn back on,.

"The Shadow Coven sending a chilling message to both L.I.J and Anarchy. Whoever wins next week, it won't be easy to take the titles away from the Shadow Coven!" Punk says.

"Let's move on, however, as CJ Hawk once again hosts the Way of the Hawk Open Challenge, up next!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Music for the Funeral of Queen Mary plays, and sitting in a comfortable looking armchair, sipping red wine and dressed in a red robe is none other than Rei Walken._

" _Oh hello there! Didn't see you come in!" Rei says. "Greetings and welcome to my humble abode. Now, I said I would make my debut and I did, defeating a loudmouth in a Grandiose manner!" He says, sipping the rest of his wine, before getting up and going to a nearby mirror, sitting himself down in front of it._

" _And now, after that victory, I look to be the first ever WFA Junior Heavyweight Champion! It will be my best performance yet, I guanrantee it! And once I become champion, now the entire WFA will have the honor of having the most charismatic performer in wrestling today represent them! Because like I always say….I am here for your entertainment." Rei says, a sly smirk on his face._

 **XoXoXoX**

Backstage. Jade is still hurting from her match with Natalia Rodriguez, as she wraps bandages around her arm. Mason then enters the room, a concerned look on his face. "Babe, are you okay?" he asks.

Jade nods her head, but suddenly, she hears it again.

 _I see a red door and I want it painted black_

 _No colours anymore I want them to turn back._

Jade quickly turns to Mason. "Do you hear that?" She asks.

Mason is confused. "Hear what? Babe, are you sure you're alright? I mean, you're starting to hear things."

Jade shakes her, "No…I'm fine, look let's just go get something to eat, I'm starting to feel a little hungry." Mason smiles and grabs his keys, as both him and his girlfriend leave…. not noticing someone following them.

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _Loud pop by the crowd, as CJ Hawk comes out, pointing a finger gun at the camera and yelling "Bang!" and he raises the SSW Killjoy Championship to another huge pop._

"Last week, Jack Classic made a match for SSW Extinction, that will pit the SSW Killjoy Champion CJ Hawk against both Kareem Young, and Anthony Freakin Dre in what will certainly be one hell of a match!"

"Indeed, but for now, The Second City Hawk looks to prove that he is fighting champion, as he defends the belt against whoever wants to come out and face him!" Punk says.

CJ sits on a turnbuckle in the corner, waiting for his opponent

 **Left of the Dial-The Replacements**

 _Another loud pop as Frank "Dynamite" Rolston runs down the ramp and backflips into the ring._

"And here we have one of SSW United's most exciting performers, the one and only FDR! Imagine if he were to win that title tonight!" Armando says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

FDR and CJ lock up, each of them trying to get an advantage over the other. In the end, the champion gets the advantage, managing to take FDR down to the floor. CJ attempts to lock in a cross armbar, but FDR picks CJ up and counters with a Falling Powerbomb! Now it's FDR's turn to lock in a submission as he grabs CJ's legs to perform a Figure-Four Leglock, but CJ manages to reverse it into a reverse Figure-Four, making FDR now feel the pain, and FDR releases the hold. Both men get up, and CJ attempts a Discus Elbow Smash, but FDR ducks. Once CJ turns, the champion is greeted with a Superkick to the face, knocking him down. Now FDR then springboards off the ropes to hit a Lionsault! Lionsault connects, and and now FDR lifts CJ up in the corner so he can hit a series of knife edge chops. He manages to hit 4, and every time he hits one the fans chant "Woo!", in honor of Ric Flair.

He goes for his trademark running knife-edge chop to the cornered champion, but CJ kicks him in the face before the chop can connect. Frank is stunned, allowing CJ Hawk to floor him with a Dropkick! CJ then attempts to lock in the Twisted Claw, but FDR grabs the ropes, forcing CJ to release the ropes. CJ lifts FDR up and he locks in the full nelson to hit the Eye of the Hawk, but FDR manages to break free and roll CJ up! 1, 2-NO GOOD! CJ kicks out, thus continuing the match! Now CJ tires to get up, but FDR grabs him with a Full Nelson of his own, before planting him to the ground head and neck first with a Snap Dragon Suplex! FDR them goes to the corner, and he climbs up the top turnbuckle. He waits for CJ to get up, before diving off for the Diving Fameasser! The Fameasser connects, and FDR goes for the pin, 1, 2, t-CJ kicks out!

FDR shakes his head in disbelief, before lifting CJ up and going for the New Deal-but CJ counters into a schoolboy roll-up, only to deadlift his opponent into a Schoolboy Powerbomb! Now CJ gets up and he waits for FDR to sit up, before going for the Penalty Kick! The champion being firmly in control, he now lifts FDR up, locks in the Full Nelson, and he hits Eye of the Hawk! CJ covers, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and CJ helps FDR up, shaking his hand in a show of respect!

"Good match by CJ Hawk and Frank 'Dynamite' Rolston, and CJ picks up the win to gain momentum ahead of his match against Kareem Young and Anthony Dre!" Punk says.

"Indeed a good match, strong performance by both the champion and the challenger, but up next is the main event of the evening! 'The Prince', Freddy Escobar will take on 'The Rising Phoenix' Cody Fireheart!

 **XoXoXoX**

 **My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark-Fall Out Boy**

 _Loup pop by the crowd as fire rises from the stage, signaling the arrival of Cody Fireheart! He walks down the ramp, still wearing his black "…dive" shirt._

"One of SSW's premier high-flyers, this man has some unfinished business with Freddy Escobar, stemming from the Strong Style Cup! Now Cody looks to slay the Prince!" Armando says

 **POWER-Kanye West**

 _The audience begins to boo heavily as Freddy Escobar walks odwn the ramp, crown on his head and scepter on his hand. He gets inside the ring and spreads his arms., yelling at the audience to "BOW!"_

"Freddy hasn't had the best time in SSW United as of late, but a win here could give him momentum headed to SSW Extinction!" Punk analyzes.

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, Freddy nails Cody Fireheart in the face with a Superkick! Now Freddy stomps mercilessly onto Cody, forcing the ref to pull him away. Now Freddy then lifts Cody up, and Irish Whips him into the corner, before rushing forward to nail Cody with a Running Corner Dropkick! Cody falls to the floor, and Freddy goes for the pin. 1, t-Cody kicks out!

Freddy then lifts Cody back up, but the Rising Phoenix counters into a Shoulder Jawbreaker, staggering the Prince. Cody then drops Freddy with an Enzugiri, before leaping onto him with a Standing Moonsault! Now Cody then climbs to the second turnbuckle before leaping off onto Freddy with a Swanton Bomb, before getting back up and hitting a second Standing Moonsault! Cody covers, 1, 2-Freddy kicks out!

Cody now goes to the top turnbuckle, climbing on top and facing away from Freddy. He waits for Freddy to get up before hitting him with Whisper in the Wind! He then waits for Freddy to get on his knees before going for A Shining Wizard….but Freddy moves out of the way, leaving Cody to crash back first onto the mat. Freddy waits for Cody to get up, before slamming him with a Falling Side Slam! Freddy then takes of his elbow pad, before running the ropes to hit the Prince's Elbow! Freddy then climbs up to the top turnbuckle and he leaps off with a picture perfect Frog Splash! Freddy covers, 1, 2, -No good! Cody kicks out!

Freddy now attempts to lift Cody up for the Royal Decree (Kneeling Reverse Piledriver), but Cody manages to counter it into one of his own! Freddy rolls out of the ring, but that turns out to be a bad idea as Cody quickly leaps over the top rope with a Sasuke Special! Cody then slides Freddy back into the ring, and he climbs the top rope.

"Uh-oh! Cody could slay the Prince with a Phoenix Splash!" Armando claims, as Cody dives off for the Phoenix Splash…IT CONNECTS! Cody goes for the pin, the fans eagerly counting along with the ref, 1, 2, thre-The ref stops once he sees Freddy's foot on the rope!

"Damnit! So close!" Punk laments, as Freddy tries to get back on his feet. Cody gets behind him and once Freddy is back up, he leaps up for a Poisoned Frankensteiner…but Freddy holds on to him! Freddy lifts him up in an Electric Chair position, before dropping him with the Prince's Throne (One-Handed Electric Chair Driver)! Freddy goes for the pin, 1, 2, 3!

"So close! So close!" Punk says.

"Indeed, Cody put up a fight, but in the end, he made a fatal mistake that the Prince managed to capitalize on!" Armando says.

"Wait, what is Freddy doing?" Punk asks, as the Prince gets out of the ring to grab his trademark scepter. He gets back into the ring, where he sees Cody Fireheart trying to get up. Freddy cruelly smirks, before nailing Cody with the scepter! He keeps on hitting his fallen opponent, and the audience gives him nuclear heat!

"Oh my god, somebody stop him!" Armando yells.

 **Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium**

Anarchy then comes out of the crowd, each of them rushing the ring, but Freddy smiles, as suddenly, Ash, Jasper and Roman are blindsided by Monarchy, each of them wielding a steel chair! Monarchy then keeps on beating on Anarchy with the steel chair.

"Bring him here!" Freddy orders, pointing at Ash. Nodding, DJ and Dylan bring him into the ring, where all four members of Monarchy begin to beat on the Universal Champion! Freddy motions for them to lift Ash up, as they hit their Royal Execution (Triple Powerbomb by DJ, Dylan and Caesar/Jumping Neckbreaker by Escobar) on Ash! Now Freddy waits for Ash to get up, before stomping his head into the mat with the Kingslayer!

The crowd is showering Escobar with boos as he grabs a mic, and he pulls Ash up to his knees by his hair. "Ash! Look at me in the eyes when I'm talking to you, boy!" Escobar snarls. "I will become the SSW Universal Champion, and there is nothing that you, or your fellow lowlifes, or Detrick can do about it! Now bow before your Prince!" Freddy orders. Ash glares at Escobar, and in an act of defiance, he spits into the Prince's face! Pissed beyond reason, Freddy orders Monarchy to lift Ash up, and he drops Ash to the mat with the Prince's Throne! Freddy then grabs Ash's title belt and raises it above his head, as Monarchy throws up the "M" Handsign, standing over Ash Russo's fallen body. Freddy brings the mic up to speak. "SSW United will….BOW!" He yells before dropping the mic

"…..Utterly despicable." Punk says.

"No question about it, Punk. But you have to wonder, could this be what we might see at SSW Extinction?" Armando wonders. "Anyway, that's it for our show, join us next week for the go-home show before SSW Extinction! I'm Armando Torres-Lopez, along with CM Punk, wishing you goodnight!" Armando closes out the show.

 **Next Week:**

 **Anarchy vs L.I.J. Winner faces the Shadow Coven at SSW Extinction**

 **WOTH Open Challenge**

 **Abby Torres vs Ashlynn Riker**

 **Paul Catapult vs Mason Rivers**


	17. Episode 11

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

" _Bienvenidos_! Welcome to SSW United! I am Armando Torres-Lopez, and as always, with me is the Best in the World, CM Punk!" Armando starts us off.

"And as always, I am glad to be here, especially tonight as this will be the last show before SSW Extinction! And tonight, the three participants in tonight's main event will face off in a contract signing!" Punk says.

"Indeed! But let's move on, as up next-" Armando is interrupted as…

 **Confident-Demi Lovato**

Jessie Faraday comes out, accompanied by the rest of Reign as she walks to the ring. She seems unsure of herself, and perhaps a little frightened.

"Two episodes ago, the champion found herself under attack by none other than Logan Storm, one of the most dominant female athletes in wrestlling today, who challenged her to a title match!" Punk reminds us.

"It also seems like these two women have a history, which could explain exactly why Jessie seems to be scared of Logan Storm." Armando theorizes.

The champion grabs a mic, takes a deep breath, and begins to speak. "Logan Storm, you challenged me to a match at SSW Extinction. You claim I'm scared of you, but that is not true. I want to fight you. See, Logan, we do have a bit of a history don't we? You see, back in the day, back when I was wrestling in the indies, I had a tag team partner named Taylor Stiles. We were friends, and we were on the verge of something big…until you showed up, Logan. You challenged my partner to a match, and you weren't happy just beating her, you ended her career! And that is why I must face you! Because I will avenge Taylor, and I will beat you! So Logan, I accept your challenge!" Jessie says, before turning to leave along with Raelynn and Mercedes.

 **Next Big Thing (Remix)-Jim Johnston**

Reign stops and all three women get into a fighting stance as Logan walks down the stage. "Relax ladies, I'm not here to fight you!" Logan mockingly assueres them. "But Jessie, stop lying to yourself! Just look at, you're scared shitless of me! As far as I'm concerned, I've already won the fight! Now all I need is to take my belt, and at SSW Extinction, I will make you extinct!" Jessie says before walking away!

"What a match-up made for SSW Extinction!" Punk comments.

"Indeed, but for now, let's move on, as Paul Catapult and Mason Rivers make their debuts!" Armando says.

 **Cry of Achilles-Alter Bridge**

 _Mason RIvers comes out, his girlfriend Jade in tow as he gets in the ring._

"Mason hasn't been wrestling for long, but this man is quite skilled, he defiinitely has a bright future!" Armando comments.

 **Ghost-Envoi**

 _The crowd immediately begins to cheer as none other than Paul Catapult out! He smiles and plays to the crowd, high-fiving fans along the way._

"Finally making his long anticipated debut, here is Paul Catapult!" Punk informs us. "He was drafted from Forever to United along with Abby Torres and Monarchy, and, the man called the Misfit, the Master of Disaster, is here in SSW United!"

 _Ding, Dingl_

Both men lock up, and eventually, it's Paul who gets the advantage, locking Mason into a doublé chickenwing, and he lifts him up, but Mason breaks free and manages to roll Paul up! 1, t-Paul kicks out! Mason and Paul get up, and Mason goes for a clothesline, which Paul ducks and counters with an Overhead Kick that sends Mason staggering into the ropes, and once Mason rebouds, Paul greets him with a superkick! He covers, 1, 2- Mason kicks out!

Paul lifts Mason up, looking for Standing Sitout Shiranui, but when Paul goes to do it, Mason manages to grab Paul and slam him back down into the mat! Mason then grabs Paul before dropping him with a Lifting Reverse STO! But that's not all, as Mason grabs Paul once more, before dropping him with Run the River (Snapmare Driver)! Mason covers, 1, 2-Paul kicks out!

Mason tries to lift Paul again, but the Master of Disaster manages to counter with a Shoulder Jawbreaker that stuns Mason, before grabbing him in a Double Chickenwing before dropping him with the Catalyst (Double Chickenwing Gutbuster)! Now Paul gets to the corner, waiting for Mason to get up and once he does, Mason rushes forward with a Busaiku Knee Strike that knocks Mason out cold! Paul covers, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings as Paul offers his hand to Mason who gladly takes it!

"The veteran Paul Catapult soundly schooling the rookie!" Punk says.

"That was an excellent display by Paul Catapult, who may be one of the most dynamic and explosive performers this roster has to offer." Armando says. "Anyways, let's move on, because the Celtic Princess, Ashlynn Riker, is in action against Abby Torrres, next!

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Meanwhile, in a dark alley in the middle of nowhere, the New Shield walk around in their Shield uniforms and masks, except for Nyx, who is wearing her silver shirt with the winged black heart print._

 _"What the hell is this place, boss?" Ajax asks._

 _"I used to hang around here as a kid. I was quite the...delinquent." Furno replies. "Now, obviously, you're wondering why we're here, right?"_

 _"Yeah, Hon." Nyx answers while the rest of the guys nod._

 _"Well, I'm expecting someone, and here he is." Furno points behind the group. To their shock, appearing to them is one third of the original Shield: WWE's very own Dean Ambrose! The Lunatic Fringe appears to be carrying a red rectangular box._

 _"Dean freaking Ambrose?" Raptor asks._

 _"I think I'm dreaming." Ajax says._

 _"Uncle Shawn isn't with you?" Nyx asks._

 _"He's a busy ol' man." Dean replies. He takes a few seconds to observe the Hounds of Vengeance before Furno steps forward. Dean does the same thing, with the box still in his hands._

 _"You know, I was going to give this to you after SSW Extinction or before the Immortality PPV in ICW, but looks like now is the best time." Dean says, handing the red box to Furno. "Congratulations, little brother. You've grown up from being a Young Hound. You've earned this."_

 _"Thanks, Dean, but are you sure I'm ready?" Furno asks._

 _"Hey, whether we have blood ties or not, we'll always be brothers, and I'll always be rooting for you, and if anyone ever doubts your right to be my brother in all but blood, that's a big injustice. You guys have your way, Roman, Seth and I had our own. It doesn't matter if the crowd has your back or not. What matters is that you guys see the mission through."_

 _"Damn right we will."_

 _Furno smiles, puts the box on the ground, and gives his adopted older brother a hug._

 _"'Hounds of Vengeance', eh? I like it. Time for me to go. Maybe I'll invite Renee, Seth, and Roman to watch some SSW with me." Dean smirks before turning around and exiting the alley, waving at them. When he left, the rest of the New Shield turns to Furno._

 _"So, what did he get you?" Nyx asks._

 _Furno unwraps the box and opens it. He smirks while the rest of the group look in shock._

 _"Holy crap. Is that..." Ajax gasps_

 _"We just won the lottery." Raptor smirks underneath his skull mask._

 _"Looks like Extinction is our time, guys." Nyx smiles as Furno pulls out what was in the box_

 _It was Barbie!_

 _"No more playing around now, guys." Furno grins maniacally, holding up the famous barbed wire bat. "It's time to show the rest of SSW what happens when they don't believe in the New Shield!"_

 _All that can be heard next was his trademark maniacal laughter._

 **XoXoXoX**

" _It seems we have been forgotten." A man says, his back to the camera "We were here since the beginning, since day one, but all these new guys come, and we were thrown away! Well, here's the thing…..we're not happy with that! Do you actually think you can just forget us and we won't do anything about it?!" Three more silhouettes appear behind him._

" _We will not be forgotten. We will not be thrown away. And at SSW Extinction, we will make you remember our names, whether you like it or not."_

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Buffy the Vampire Slayer Theme-Nerf Herder**

 _A wall of green pyro explodes from the stage and Ashlynn Riker walks down the ramp high fiving fans._

"The Celtic Princess' debut may have been overshadowed by Logan Storm's own debut, but she certainly impressed in her match against Jessie Faraday!" Punk said.

 **Call Me Maybe-Carly Rae Jepsen**

 _`Abby Torres comes out to a loud pop, and she waves and high-fives her fans along the way._

"Lately, Abby has had a lot of issues with Natalia Rodriguez of Monarchy, and this has resulted in Abby Torres challenging Nattie to a match at SSW Extinction!" Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings and Ashlynn and Abby lock up. It quickly becomes apparent that Ashlynn is the stronger of the two, as she overpowers Abby and throws her down to the mat, working on her by hitting a series of knee drops. Ashlynn then grabs Abby and slams her to the ground with a spinebuster.

"The Celtic Princess goes for the cover, 1, tw- Abby kicks out!" Armando calls, as Ashlynn lifts Abby up and Irish Whips her into the corner Ashlynn rushes forward for a Stinger Splash, but Abby swiftly moves out of the way, leaving Ashlynn to collide into the turnbuckles! Ashlynn staggers back, putting Abby in the perfect position to nail the Celtic Princess with the Backstabber! But Abby then manages to float over into a Bridging Crossface! Ashlynn scream in pain for 30 seconds, before she manages to grab the ropes. Abby releases the hold, and she waits for Ashlynn to get up before going for the Torres Kick, but Aslynn manages to duck and Riker hoes to run the ropes, coming back to turn Abby Torres inside out with a Running Lariat!

Ashlynn is back in control of the match, and she lifts Abby up, looking for a Powerbomb, but Abby manages to counter into a Hurracarana that she turns into a pin! 1, 2,-Ashlynn kicks out! Abby then waits until Ashlynn gets back up before going for an Elbow Smash, but Ashlynn flattens her with a devastating big boot! Ashlynn now goes to the apron and she waits for Abby to get up before going for her Slingshot Shoulder Block, but Abby manages to counter into a DDT, driving her head into the mat! Now Abby goes to lock in the Achilles Pain (Ankle Lock)!

"Achilles Pain, as a tribute to her boyfriend, Matt Lopez!" Armando calls. Abby tightens the hold, looking for the win, and it seems like Ashlynn is going to tap!

"Oh, Abby!" Abby looks at the stage to see Natalia Rodriguez walking down the ramp, a mic in her hand. Nattie now stands on the apron, clearly trying to distract Abby. Abby releases the hold and goes to attack Nattie, but La Chica Fuego jumps off the apron, avoiding Abby's attack. Abby yells at Nattie, but she doesn't notice Ashlynn getting up behind her, urging her to turn around. Abby does exactly that, turning into a Sweet Dreams courtesy of the Celtic Princess! Ashlyn covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And the Celtic Princess takes the win!" Punk says.

"Nattie has truly sunken to low depths, this is completely unlike her!" Armando says, as Nattie walks up the ramp, taunting Abby all the while

"What do you expect from her? She's a member of the Monarchy!" Punk says. "These two women will settle their issues at SSW Extinction, but up next, we will have the WOTH Killjoy Championship Open Challenge!" Punk says.

 **XoXoXoX**

 _We go to Jack Classic's office, where Jack is looking at the match card for Extinction. The lights begin to flicker, causing him to sigh, as he knows what's about to happen. Sure enough, when the lights go back to normal, Sara Lewis stands in front of him. She clicks her fingers and Jack's eyes glow red._

" _I must say Jack, you really went out of your way to keep me away from you. Security Guards?" Sara says with a smile._

" _Anyway, there are two things I want from you. First, I want you to make the United Tag Team Championship match at Extinction into a No Disqualification match. Also...keep an eye on Mason Rivers for me. I get the feeling he's going to be a thorn on my side._

" _Of course, Mistress." Jack responds, under Sara's control._

" _Thank you. Now, if you excuse me, I have to be somewhere." Sara says, before the light flickers and she disappears._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _The crowd pops as CJ Hawk comes out, raising the SSW Klljoy Title up as the crowd cheers him on. He does his trademark "BANG!" taunt._

"You have to admire CJ Hawk's work ethic, and his commitment to proving himself as a fighting champion. He doesn't have to put his title on the line, but yet, he does exactly that every week!" CM Punk says.

"Indeed." Armando agrees. "And you never know who will answer the open challenge, it could be anyone-"

 **The Aerial Assassin-Yonosuke Kitamura**

 _The crowd gasps in shock before proceeding to cheer as loud as they can, as none other than Will Ospreay comes out! He is wearing his trademark Assassin's Creed-style hood, and he is carrying the Union Jack flag._

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Punk yells in disbelief.

"That is one of the best high-flyers in the world right now! A former PROGRESS World Champion, British Cruiserweight Champion, the 2016 Best of the Super Juniors winner, he is none other than 'The Aerial Assassin', Will Ospreay! This man, along with Zack Sabre Jr., is actually booked in the Junior Heavyweight Tournament as a Special Guest!" Armando says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Right from the get-go, Ospreay nails CJ in the face with a beautiful dropkick, knocking the champion down! CJ gets back up, right into a Hurracarana as Will turns it into a pin, 1, t-CJ Kicks out! Once again the champion gets back up, and Will goes for a Superkick, but CJ grabs Will's foot. The Brit responds by attempting to nail CJ with an Enzugiri, but the Chicago native ducks, and Will lands on his feet, only for the Second City Hawk to get behind him, locks his arms in a Full Nelson and lift him up for a Dragon Suplex, but the Aerial Assassin manages to free himself in mid-air before performing a perfect three-point landing, causing the crowd to cheer!

"Right there, you see just how insanely agile Will Ospreay is, and it seems that even the Killjoy Champion is having trouble against Ospreay's ridiculously fast-paced style!" Armando says.

"Don't count CJ out yet!" Punk tells his broadcast partner. "The Bird of Prey is one of the most intelligent wrestlers the WFA has to offer! If anyone can figure out a way to ground Ospreay, it's this man!"

CJ gets back up and smirks, telling Ospreay to bring it. Will smirks in return, before rushing forward. Both men lock up, and eventually CJ gets the advantage which he uses to lock in a hammerlock, and he then transitions into a devastating lariat that flattens Will Ospreay! Will is on the floor, and CJ wants to keep Will grounded, so he attempts to lock in a Calf Slicer, but Will reaches the ropes before CJ can lock the hold in! CJ is forced to release the hold.

Will uses the ropes to get up as CJ runs the ropes, hoping to nail Ospreay with a Running Knes Strike, but instead, Will pulls down the ropes, causing CJ to fall over. The Second City Hawk stills holds on to the ropes, and he manages to get on the apron. CJ springboards off the ropes, only for the Aerial Assassin to catch with a Superkick right to the jaw! CJ Hawk rolls out of the ring, looking to recover, but that turns out to be a bad idea as Ospreay launches himself over the ropes with a Sasuke Special! The crowd cheers at Ospreay's display of athleticism. "Ospreay, Ospreay, Ospreay, Ospreay! Ospreay! Ospreay!" They chant, as Will Ospreay plays to the crowd before grabbing CJ and rolling him out of the ring

Will Ospreay gets on the apron, and he waits for CJ to get back up before yelling, "Pip Pip Cheerio, Mothafucka!" and nailing CJ with a Springboard Forearm Smash! Will goes for the cover, 1, 2-CJ manages to kick out! Will waits for CJ to get up, before getting behind him and and jumping up to hit a Poisoned Frankensteiner-but CJ holds on to his legs, and he lifts him up before planting him to the mat with an Electric Chair Driver! CJ staggers to the ropes, waiting for Will to sit up before rushing forward and nailing the Penalty Kick! Now CJ goes for the pin, 1, 2, t-Will kicks out!

CJ then gets back up, and he waits for Will Ospreay to get up, but he is taken aback as Will simply kips up! Will gives CJ a cocky smirk, and CJ rushes forward, only for the Aerial Assassin to catch him with a dropkick to the face! The British high-flyer continues to play to the crowd, but no he is surprised as he turns to see CJ perform a kip up of his own! The champion motions for Will to bring it, and once again the Aerial Assassin is happy to oblige! The champion and the challenger begin to strike each other with fists and forearms, pummeling each other to gain an advantage and eventually it's Will that gains the advantage, as he shoves Cj away, providing him ample space to nail CJ in the face with yet another superkick! This kick staggers CJ, and Will grabs him by the wrist, before slamming him to the floor with the Rainham-Maker (Wrist-Lock transtitioned into a Standing Moonsault Side Slam)! Now will gets up, and he decides to finish the match, as he waits for CJ to get up. Once the champion has finished getting up, Will quickly springboards off the ropes, and he finishes the match with the Os-Cutter!...or at least, he would have finished it, had CJ not caught him in mid air and locked in the Full Nelson, before planting the Aerial Assassin face first into the mat with the Eye of the Hawk! CJ covers, 1, 2, 3!

"What an incredible match!" Punk said.

"The Aerial Assassin actiually gave the champion quite the challenge, but in the end, CJ Hawk found a way to win!" Armando said. CJ Hawk and Will Ospreay shook hands in a show of respect, before both men leave.

"Make sure to catch Will Ospreay at the WFA Junior Heavyweight Tournament." Punk reminds us. "And let's move on to the final match of the night, as Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre of Anarchy will take on Tetsuya Naito and Adrian Lord of Los Ingobernables De Japón! Winner gets to face off against the Shadow Coven at SSW Extinction!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Backstage. We see Anthony backstage, watching Ospreay vs Hawk on a monitor._

" _Hey!" Anthony turns to see Kareem Young approaching him, and he quickly gets into a fighting stance._

" _Relax." Kareem urges him. "I'm not here to fight. I just came here to talk." Reluctantly, Anthony lowers his fists._

" _Alright, here's the deal: CJ Hawk and I have some unfinished business that we need to settle. So at Extinction, don't get in my way. I don't have any problems with you, and for your sake, you should keep it that way." Kareem tells Anthony in a menacing tone._

 _Anthony scoffs. "Look, if you hadn't interfered in mine and CJ's match three weeks ago, I would've become Killjoy Champion,_ _so as far as I'm concerned, I have a problem with you."_

 _Kareem glares at him, and Anthony stares the giant down. "So be it." Kareem says. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Kareem walks away, leaving Anthony alone._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Stardust-Kazsin**

 _The crowd pops loud as Adrian Lord and Tetsuya Naito come out. They both slowly walk to the ring, taking their sweet time getting there. Once they do, they grab a pair of mics and begin to speak._

" _Tranquilo, Americanos!"_ Naito says, and the crowd pops louder. " _Assennayo! EVIL, Bushi, Sanada, Hiromu, Lord y Naito! Nosotros los INGOBERNABLES! DE JA!_ _PON!"_ Naito says. Now it's Adrian's turn to speak.

" _Y nosotros somos los futuros Campeones de Pareja en SSW United!_ " Lord says. "First, we will destroy Anarchy, and then, Shadow Coven! We're coming for your titles, and we will win those titles, because that is our _Destino_!"

"How surreal is it, that just about a month ago, Adrian was possibly the most hated man in SSW, and now he's being cheered like a homecoming hero!?" Punk says.

"Los Ingobernables are that popular, Punk." Armando replies. "Whether in Japan, or in America, or Mexico, los Ingobernables are one of, if not THE most popular faction in wrestling today, popular enough to get even Adrian Lord over, it seems."

"Well, too bad this isn't a popularity contest." Punk snarks. "But in all seriousness, these two men are talented and they both have a mean streak a mile wide!"

"That may very well be, but their opponents are no pushovers." Armando replies.

 **I Hope You Suffer-AFI**

 _The crowd begins to cheer loudly as Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre come out from Anarchy's special entranceway. They walk to the ring, and they glare at Naito and Lord before getting in._

"And here we have their opponents! Jasper and Roman have had two shots at the titles so far, the first one during the match to crown the inaugural champions, and the second at SSW Rebirth. Maybe third time's the charm for these two?" Punk suggests.

"Maybe. They certainly have all the talent nessecary to be the champions. One things for certain though, this will be one hell of a match!" Armando says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Jasper Cage and Adrian Lord start us off, and as soon as the bell rings, Adrian rushes forward and knocks Jasper down with a stiff Running Lariat, and quickly begins to stomp on Jasper, causing the crowd to boo him. Now "Tijuana's Lord" picks Jasper up and Irish Whips him into his and Naito's corner, before running into him with a Corner Big Boot! Jasper slumps down to a seated position, and Naito is tagged in. The leader of Los Ingobernables gets inside the ring and he procedes to stomp on the cornered Jasper, before tagging Adrian Lord back in, and Lord then stomps on Jasper himself.

"Los Ingobernables trying to isolate Jasper here!" Punk analyzes, as Adrian backs up a bit, before running forward to nail a Running Corner Dropkick to the seated Jasper! Adrian then drags Jasper away from the corner, and he covers, 1, t-Jasper Cage kicks out! Adrian then tags Naito back in, and the Ingobernable performs a Slingshot Somersault Senton on Jasper! Now Naito lifts Jasper up and drops him with Gloria (Lifting Hammerlock Cradle Hold dropped into a Sitout Side Slam)!, before going for the pin, 1,2- Jasper still manages to kick out! Naito then waits for Jasper to get up, and he locks him in a Full Nelson. He tries to lift him up into a Dragon Suplex hold, but Jasper manages to free himself by elbowing Naito's head several times. Now Jasper picks Naito up, and drops him with the Midnight Special!

Both mne slowly begin to crawl to their respective partners, and eventually, they both make the tag. Roman quickly rushes out of the corner, and flattens Lord with an extremely stiff Lariat! Lord gets up once more and runs into another Lariat. Roman McIntyre then lifts Lord up and drops him into the Final Moments (Powerbomb dropped into a Double Knee Backbreaker)! Roman goes for the pin, 1, 2,-Naito breaks it up! Naito helps Lord to his feet, and they both lift Roman up before dropping him with Out of Control! Lord goes for the pin, 1, 2,, thr-Jasper breaks it up!

Lord rushes Jasper, but Jasper quickly knocks him out cold with the Blood Rush combo! He quickly ducks a Flying Forearm Smash, courtesy of Naito, and as Naito turns around, Jasper kicks him in the gut, and drops him with another Midnight Special! Jasper now waits for Naito to get back to his feet, and the Unhinged Genius lifts him up into a Fireman's Carry, but before Jasper can hit the Go To Hell, Naito slides out of it, and he quickly counters into the Destino! Lord, the legal man, tag in Naito, making him the legal man. Naito pins Jasper, 1, 2, thre-JASPER KICKS OUT AT THE VERY LAST SECOND!

Naito is livid, and in a display of uncharacteristic rage, Naito begins delivering a seires of stomps to Jasper's head! But before Naito can do anything else, Roman surprises him with a Spear! Roman goes to pin Naito, but Adrian Lord turnns him around, kicks him in the gut and surprises him with Unfinished Business! Lord gets up and taunts Roman…failing to notice Jasper Cage behind him, a maniacal grin on his face! Lord turns, and he finds himself being lifted and dropped into a Go To Hell!

"GTH!" Punk comments! "Jasper covers! 1, 2, 3! Anarchy wins!"

Anarchy quickly runns out of the ring, and jump the barricade, celebrating their win with the crowd!

"And it's oficial: At SSW Extinction, it will be Anarchy vs the Shadow Coven!" Armando says

"Indeed, I'm rooting for them, I must say. Anyway's up next, the three men competing in the main event of SSW Extinction will meet face-to-face in a contract signing! Freddy Escobar, Detrick Cyrus, and the Universal Champion, Ash Russo, up next!

 **XoXoXoX**

The ring is adorned in black, and we see a table and three chairs set up inside.

 **Livin' on a Prayer-Bon Jovi**

The crowd pops as Jack Classic comes out, a mic in hand. The Living Legend gets in the ring. "Good to be here, man, it really is!" Jack says.

"Now let's get down to it. Tonight is but a prelude to a match that may change the face of SSW United as we know it! At SSW Extinction, three of the most talented wrestlers on Earth today will face off: One of them, a member of one of the greatest families in the history of our sport, a Lucha Libre prodigy, and someone who has worked extremely hard to get where he is now. The other, a wealthy arrogant Prince, leader of one of the most dominant factions in wrestling today, and although he loves to boast, he can definitely back up all his bluster. And finally, a cocky young gun who has managed to become both the inaugural and current SSW Universal Champion, and arguably the face of SSW United."

"And let's bring all of those men out!" Jack says. "First off, representing Monarchy,from Los Angeles, California, he is the Prince, Freddy Escobar!"

 **POWER-Kanye West**

The crowd begins to boo, as Freddy Escobar comes out, Monarchy in tow. All of them are clad in all-black suits. Freddy suddenly stops in his tracks once he takes a look at the ring. "For fuck's sake, how many times do I have to do this?" Freddy mutters, as he calls backstage. Suddenly, several backstage workers come out and replace one of the chairs inside the ring with a golden throne. The crowd boos heavily as Freddy Escobar now sits himself on said throne, while DJ, Natalia, Dylan and Caesar stand at ringside. "Much better." Escobar says. Jack continues with the introductons.

"Next up, from El Paso, Texas, he is the Lucha Warrior, Detrick Cyrus!"

 **Invincible-MGK**

The crowd pops as Detrick Cyrus walks down the ramp and he gets into the ring. He shakes Jack's hand, and glares at Escobar, who returns the glare.

"And finally, also from Los Angeles, Califronia, he is the reigining, defending, SSW Universal Champion!" The crowd pops loud for that, and Jack continues. "He is the Anarchist, Ash Russo!"

 **Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium**

The crowd explodes and they begin to unleash a chorus of cheers as Ash Russo comes out, through the crowd, Anarchy in tow. They get insde the ring, and Ash raises the championship as the crowd cheers even more. Ash sits down, and Anarchy stand sat ringside, on the opposite side as the Monarchy.

"Gentlemen, before we begin, I want this to remain civil." Jack tells them. "We aren't WWE, here, all contract signings don't end with a massive brawl. So please, restrain yourselves. Mr. Escobar, you're up first."

Escobar has a cocky smirk on his face as he begins to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, do not turn off your screens! Turn that volumen up two eleven, beccause your Prince has a message for each and every one of you!" Escobar pauses to soak in the crowd's boos. "You see, I have a dream, a visión I want to make reality. I want to build a mighty Kingdom, one that will encompass not only SSW United, but the entire WFA! Already, UCW, UWA and ICW belong to the Monarchy, and after Extinction, SSW United will join that list." The crowd keeps on booing, causing Escobar to scoff. "Is that any way to treat royalty, you flithy peasants?! I am your Prince, and I command your respect!"

Freddy continues. "It's always the same. It doesn't matter how many titles I win, how many wrestlers I beat, I me disrespected wherever I go! Well, you know what, you all can call me whatever you want! Call me egotstical, call me overrated, call me a liar, call me a cheater, call me a despicable human being, just don't forget to call me the SSW Universal Champion!" Freddy drops the mic, and he signs the contract, before sitting back down."

"Detrick, it is your turn." Jack tells him. Detrick grabs a mic.

"Are you really that arrogant?" He asks Escobar, who socffs in response. "Throughout your entire monolougue, you didn't mention me or Ash once. You're acting as if you've already won the belt." Detrcik pauses for a second before continuing. "Y'know, _hermano,_ I've known you for a long time. You weren't always this rich, cocky asshole, were you? No, once you were just like me, a little punk with nothing to his name, trying to survive in the streets." Escobar is starting to get furious, as he glares at Detrick hatefully.

"We were as close as brothers. Both of us were in the same boat, just a pair of orphans trying to get by. Then one day, a great man took both of us in, and he made us part of his family!" Detrick says. "Eddie Guerrero gave us a home, he made us family and he taught us how to wrestle, and if it wasn't for him, you and I, we wouldn't even be here! And yet, you disgrace his memory at every turn, and that just pisses me off!" Detrick yells, as Freddy gets out of his seat and stares Detrick down. Jack gets between both of them, trying to seperate them. Detrick and Freddy back away from each other.

"At SSW Extinction, I'm going to expose you for what you really are: an ungrteful little punk who needs to be taught a lesson." Detrick says, and he signs the contract.

Now it's Ash's turn to speak. "First things first, Detrick, I have nothing against you. You are an extremely talented worker, and I would love to fight you one-on-one once more. You, on the other hand," Ash says, looking at Escobar, "You are the epitome of everything I despise. You are corrupt, an oppressor, a bully, and a coward. You have made people's lives hell and for what? Your own ego?"

"Detrick's right. You are nothing more than a punk, who needs to be taught a lesson. And I will destroy your Monarchy! I will overthrow you, and I will tear down your Kingdom brick by brick! I am the man who will finally shut you up, I am your nightmare. SSW Extinction, that's actually very appropriate, because there, I will render you Extinct!" Ash says, before signing the contract.

Escobar turns around to leave-only to deck Detrick Cyrus in the face! Ash then procedes to jump him, and it's not long before Anarchy and Monarchy get involved!

"This has devolved into an all-out brawl!" Armando says.

"Wait, it seems like our GM is calling security to stop this!" Punk responds. Thirty security guards come out, and they quickly subdue everyone involved, seperating them. The show closes on the image of Ash, Freddy, and Detrick restrained by security guards, trying to attack each other.

 **SSW Extinction Match Card:**

 **Ash Russo © vs Detrick Cyrus vs Freddy Escobar: Triple Threat Match for the SSW Universal Title.**

 **CJ Hawk © vs Anthony Dre vs Kareem Young for the Killjoy Title.**

 **The Shadow Coven © vs Anarchy in a No Disqualification match for the SSW United Tag Team Titles**

 **Jessie Faraday © vs Logan Storm for the SSW Goddess Title**

 **Furno Moxley vs El Heroico in an Inferno match.**

 **Abby Torres vs Natalia Rodriguez.**

 **Shout-Out to Vampiric Storm and VelocityRaptor for their respective segments.**


	18. SSW Extinction Part One

**Till It's Gone-Yelawolf**

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's here welcome to SSW Extinction!" Armando Torres-Lopez says. "With me as always is the Second City Saint, CM Punk!"

"Thank you for that, Mando, and man, do we have an incredible show tonight for you people!" Punk says. "First off we have Abby Torres taking on Monarchy's newest member, Natalia Rodriguez!"

"Then, things will get very heated when 'The Madman from Hell', Furno Moxley takes on El Heroico in an inferno match!" Armando says. "Plus, after that, the Killjoy Championship is on the line, and CJ Hawk will have to defend his belt in a Triple Threat match against Anthony Frickin' Dre and the monstrous Kareem Young!"

"As always, I'm going to be rooting for my boy CJ! And after that match, Anarchy will try to dethrone the Shadow Coven in a No Disqualification Tag Team Match!" Punk informs us. "And as always, the women of United will show just how talented they are, as the reigning Goddess Champion, Jessie Faraday, will take on possibly the most dangerous woman in wrestling today, Logan Storm!"

"And finally," Armando says. "in the main event, the current SSW Universal Champion, 'The Anarchist' Ash Russo will defend his title against 'The Prince' Freddy Escobar, and 'The Lucha Warrior' Detrick Cyrus!"

"An incredible match set for tonight, but for now, let's focus on our opening match, as Abby Torres takes on Natalia Rodriguez!' Punk tells us.

 **Call Me Maybe-Carly Rae Jepsen**

 _The crowd cheers as Abby walks on the stage. She high fives several fans on the way to the ring. She stops once she gets to a certain audience member, revealed to be none other than the current SSW Forever PRIDE Champion, Matt Lopez! She kisses him, and he wishes her good luck before she gets inside the ring._

"This whole feud started because after attacking Abby after a tag match with Reign, Natalia joined Monarchy! Of course, Abby took exception to that, and she challenged her to a match at Extinction!" Punk recaps

 **Heaven Knows-The Pretty Reckless**

 _The crowd begins to boo as Natalia appears on the stage, accompanied by her boyfriend, DJ Kingston. They both kiss on the stage before heading to the ring._

"Throughout the past month, we have seen a different Natalia Rodriguez. No longer is she the fresh-faced, high flying 'Chica Fuego', she is now the devious and egotistical Princess of Monarchy!" Armando says as Natalia gets inside the ring, taunting Abby.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings and Nattie keeps on taunting Abby, before slapping her in the face! Abby recoils, before dropping Natalia with a stiff Enzugiri! Nattie's eyes are wide open in shock, but her expression quickly changes to one of anger as she gets up and locks up with Abby. Nattie gets the advantage and she kicks Abby in the gut, making Torres recoil as Nattie drops down and delivers another slap to Torres' face! Abby staggers to the ropes, and Nattie rushes forward to nail her with a Big Boot but Abbie dodges and the self-proclaimed Princess of the Monarchy's boot gets tangles on the ropes, leaving her vulnerable to a Step-Up Enzugiri courtesy of Abby! Natalia falls to the floor, and Abby capitalizes with a Standing Moonsault! She goes for the cover, 1, tw-she kicks out!

Abby then tries to grab hold of Nattie's ankle in an attempt to lock in the Achilles Pain but Natalia kicks her away and rolls outside the ring, trying to catch her breath. But that doesn't turn out well for her as Abby runs the ropes to greet her with a beautiful Tope con Hilo! The crowd cheers Abby on as she grabs Nattie and rolls her back into the ring, and lifts her up, before dropping her on her head with a brainbuster! Abby Torres goes for the pin, but the referee doesn't start counting! She turns to see DJ Kingston standing on the apron, distracting the referee!

"Dear lord, DJ is helping Nattie cheat!" Armando yells in disgust.

"Indeed, and-hold on, Matt Lopez is jumping the barricade!" Punk exclaims in joy as Matt jumps the barricade and tackles DJ Kingston off the apron, pummeling him with punches to the face! The crowd cheers as Matt lifts DJ up to his feet, before leveling him with a Stormmaker!

Meanwhile, inside the ring, both women are on their feet. Natalia rushes Abby, who manages to counter with a Hurricarana, sending Nattie to the mat. Abby waits for Nattie to get on her feet, and once she does, Torres rushes forward to hit the Torres Kick, only for Nattie to duck and lock in a Full Nelson once Abby turns her back on her, before dropping her with a Dragon Suplex! Nattie bridges into the pin, 1, 2, t-Abby kicks out! Nattie is outraged, and she lifts Abby up, before attempting the Kingston Destroyer (Front Flip DDT), only for Abby to counter with a Back Body Drop! Nattie lands on the floor and she gets up to one knee, giving Abby the perfect opportunity to hit the Torres Kick to the head of the kneeling Natalia! Abby covers, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings and Matt gets in the ring, clapping as Abby gets to her feet and has her arm raised in victory. Matt and Abby hug and kiss, the crowd cheering all the while. Meanwhile, Nattie and DJ walk up the ramp, glaring at Matt and Abby all the while.

"What an excellent opening match to cap off this pay-per-view!" Armando says.

"Indeed, but up next, things will only get hotter from here as Furno Moxley takes on El Heroico in an Inferno match!" Punk announces.

"Before this match starts, let us explain how this match works; The outside area of the ring will be covered in flames, and the winner of this match will be the person who successfully manages to set his opponent on fire!" Armando says. "This match cannot be won by pinfall, submission or disqualification!

 **My Hero-Foo Fighters**

 _The crowd cheers as El Heroico appears on the stage, wearing a red cape. He walks down the ramp and gets into the ring._

"Now, this whole feud started at the cross-brand PPV, SSW Fighting For Freedom. During the Strong Style Cup Battle Royal, El Heroico accidentally eliminated Furno Moxley, which did not sit well with the leader of the New Shield!" Punk informs us.

 **Retaliation-CFO$**

 _The fans start to boo as Furno Moxley, accompanied by the rest of the New Shield, walks out of the crowd. Once they jump the barricade, Furno kisses Nyx, and tells the New Shield to go backstage. They agree, before leaving._

"And here we have this man, who absolutely snapped and beat the hell out of El Heroico after Fighting for Freedom, the man who rejected the fans, and the man who has sworn to punish injustice by any means necessary!" Armando says.

"Also, Furno's one of, if not THE most deranged wrestler in SSW United, and he doesn't fear being in a match like this!" Punk claims. "In fact, he enjoys it!"

Both men are standing at their corner, as several backstage workers walk down the ramp, carrying flamethrowers and jugs of gasoline. The workers carefully begin to pour the gasoline on the floor outside of the ring, before they set it alight with a blast of fire from the flamethrower. Pretty soon the ring is surrounded by walls of fire, as the crowd looks on in awe.

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rang, both Heroico and Furno quickly rush each other and begin going at it, hitting each other with stiff fists and forearms! After a minute, Heroic gets the advantage, as he manages to stagger the Madman with a hard right hand, and he follows it up with another right hand that also staggers Furno. Heroico then runs the ropes, looking to gain momentum for a big move, but Furno stops him dead in his tracks with a stiff Headbutt that flattens the superhero! Furno now has the advantage, and he begins to assault his grounded opponent with quick and brutal stomps to Heroico's body. After about 30 stomps to his body, Furno backs away waiting for El Heroico to get on all fours before rushing forward and hitting a Running Knee Lift straight to his head!

The Madman from Hell smirks diabolically before grabbing El Heroico's mask and he attempts to tear it off! The masked man comes to and attempts to fight Furno off. He manages to send Furno staggering off with a hard kick, but Moxley has already managed to tear off part of his mask. El Heroico gets up and goes for Lariat, but Furno ducks and slams the luchador down with a Spinning Side Slam! Moxley then drags Heroico back to his feet and he attempts to lift him up into a Vertical Suplex, but the hero wriggles out of the hold, landing behind Furno and the maniac turns straight into a Superman Punch that knocks him down! Furno gets right back up and is again knocked back down with another Superman Punch! The lunatic still gets up and tries to attack his opponent with a Lariat, but Heroico ducks right under it and plants Moxley to the floor with a Blue Thunder Bomb!

Heroico drags Moxley back to his feet, and both men are starting to breathe heavily. "All the fire around them is burning up all the oxygen!" Punk explains. "It's almost impossible to breathe properly in there!" The superhero manages to lift Furno over his head in a Military Press, and he attempts to throw Moxley in to the raging inferno outside of the ring, but Moxley manages to get out of the hold. He lands behind Heroico, and the Madman smiles maniacally before hitting a Cactus Clothesline on Heroico, knocking both of them over the top rope! The crowd gasps in shock, but the gasps are soon replace with relieved sighs, as both men manage to hold on to the top rope, just barely managing to avoid the wall of flames. They manage to use the ropes to get themselves on the apron, and both men, tired, beaten and battered, commence trying to beat each other up with stiff forearms while standing on the apron, trying to knock the other into the flames. Eventually, Furno gains the advantage, hitting Heroico with multiple forearms, but the Heroic Luchador just won't let go of the ropes. Furno scoffs, then gets back in to the ring and runs the ropes, hoping to hit a big boot on superhero, but the Heroic One quickly recovers and intercepts him with a Springboard Forearm Smash!

The crowd is one it's feet, split between both competitors, as after 30 seconds, both men begin to get up, still hitting each other with stiff forearms! Furno manages to stagger Heroico with a discus forearm, but the luchador sends him staggering to the ropes with a stiff right hand, but that turns out to be a bad idea, as Furno rebounds off the ropes and he uses the momentum to level Heroico with a Rebound Lariat, making Heroico flip backwards and land on his front side! Furno lifts Heroico back up and hits an Air Raid Crash onto his knee, damaging the hero's neck. Furno smirks and waits for Heroico to get on all fours, and he nails the Flashpoint, further damaging Heroico's neck! Furno smiles sadistically before locking in an STF!

"Doesn't Furno know that the match can't be won by submission?" Armando asks.

"I don't think he cares. He just wants to make him suffer." Punk says, and Furno wrenches the hold, making Heroico scream in agony! He taps, but it's no use, as Furno can't win by submission. Eventually, the pain is too much for the Hero, and he blacks out!

"Furno has rendered Heroico unconscious!" Punk says.

"Wait, what's he doing?" Armando says, as Furno brings Heroico up, before bringing him over to the nearest corner and sitting the hero on top of the turnbuckle. Furno waits for a second, before smirking-AND HE DROPKICKS HEROICO OFF THE TURNBUCKLE AND INTO THE FLAMES!

The bell rings as the unconscious luchador is engulfed with fire. Paramedics and backstage workers carrying fire extinguishers and a stretcher, quickly rush down the ramp, extinguishing the flames both on and around Heroico and they place him on the stretcher. Meanwhile, the rest of the New Shield walks down the ramp and they stand on ringside, looking at the victorious Furno as if awaiting further instruction. Furno looks at them and smirks before making a cut-throat motion. Ajax, Raptor and Nyx nod, before attacking the paramedics and backstage workers!

"What the hell?" Punk yells, as the three manage to dispose of all the backstage workers and paramedics, before turning the attention to El Heroico on the stretcher. Ajax and Raptor both grab the stretcher, lifting Heroico up, before sending him into the ringpost!

"Somebody stop this, enough is enough!" Armando yells at them, but Ajax and Raptor roll Heroico back into the ring and the three get in. We see that Nyx is carrying something: Barbie herself. Nyx smiles as she hands Furno the baseball bat wrapped with barbed wire, and he laughs with maniacal glee. He tells Ajax and Raptor to make Heroico kneel and they do, bringing him up to a kneeling position. Furno swings the bat around, before looking at the audience and shrugging, before suddenly bringing the bat down on Heroico's head! The crowd screams in terror and disgust as Furno repeatedly bashes his head in. "Whoa, look at that! Taking it like a champ!" Furno mocks, as he keeps on nailing the fallen hero with the bat. He stops after a while, leaving Heroico bleeding heavily from his head! Furno mocks Heroico, but he is surprised when Heroico, against all odds begins to slowly get up, grabbing at Furno to slowly get up. 

"Stay down, man, please!" Armando pleads, as Furno looks down at his enemy with an amused look. Heroico looks him dead in the eye, bleeding gallons of blood, before reaching up and slapping Furno straight in the face!

Furno is shocked for a second, but his expression changes back into a scowl, before he lifts Heroico up and drops him with a Purgatory Driver (Steiner Screwdriver)! Heroico lays on the mat, lifeless, as Furno and the New Shield stand over his body, the crowd booing heavily all the while.

"... _Dios mio."_ Armando says.

"….What a fucking disgrace." Punk says, disgusted, as the New Shield leaves and paramedics run down the ramp.

"…..Anyways, the show must go on!" Armando says, trying to remain professional. "And we continue with Triple Threat action as CJ Hawk defends his title against Anthony Dre and Kareem Young, up next!"

 **A/N: Originally, the Triple Threat match was supposed to be a part of the chapter, but I thought that ending it on Furno vs Heroico would be more appropriate. Part 2 will come out next week (I promise), including all four remaning matches and a few surprises.**

 **As for the Junior Heavyweight Tournament, I have decided to finish Extinction first before publishing the first five matches.**

 **Anyways, please R &R, and see you all next week!**


	19. Happy Birthday, WFA!

**Exactly one year ago, I decided to take several Feds that I was already part of an alliance with (SSW, UWA, UCW, IXW, and FZW), and I decide to put them all in a community. And on that night, the WFA was born.**

 **One year later, and the WFA has grown to add more federations, and it has only gotten bigger. And for that,** **I have to thank every author who is a part of the WFA. CoyoteBlack23, foxxer1999, KiranTheRay, Alex the Owl, deathdefier243, WayOfTheHawk, uzumakiofauthority, JJ-the-Great, thank you all for being a part of this community.**

 **Also, a huge thanks to anyone who has ever sent in an OC to a WFA fed, you guys are the best**

 **Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Part 2 of Extinction will be up within the week, so stay tuned..**


	20. SSW Extinction Part Two

_bJade is walking through the backstage area when she hears someone singing again._

' _I see a red door and I want it painted black,_

 _No colours anymore, I want them to turn black.'_

 _Having had enough, Jade finally snaps._

" _Who are you and what do you want from me?!" She yells, then turns around….only to be met by the smiling face of Sara Lewis, holding her staff._

" _Hello, Jade." Sara says._

" _Who are you?"_

" _Oh, Jade….don't you recognize my voice? I mean, who do you think has been singing to you for the past few weeks?"_

" _That was you? T-that can't have been you. The voice, it sounded so…." Jade starts, but is interrupted._

" _Hypnotic? I know- my voice tends to have that effect on people. Well, that and my staff." Sara says. She allows some of her magic to build inside the staff, causing the crystal on the end of it to glow the same bright purple as her eyes. Then, before Jade can respond, Sara hits Jade in the head with the staff, temporarily blinding her and causing her to fall to her knees._

" _What the hell did you just do to me?' Jade asks_

" _I cast a spell on you. It'll be around an hour before it fully takes hold, but it will turn you into a witch. As we speak, it's already taking control of your mind."_

" _What?! So…..all that stuff I heard…about you being a witch…."_

" _All true. Now, here's what you are going to do- you'll go back to your boyfriend Mason Rivers, and if he asks any questions, you will do what you can to make him think that nothing has happened." Sara commands. Jade then looks up at Sara, and for a brief moment, her eyes are the same bright purple as Sara's._

" _Yes, Mistress." Jade says, as the lights flicker and both witches disappear._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **The Sanctuary-Darling Violetta**

 _Although the crowd is still in shock of what happened before this, they still get on their feet and begin to cheer for Anthony Freakin' Dre, as he rides down the ramp his black 67 Plymouth Convertible. He gets out of the car and he gets in the ring, holding up two peace signs and bowing as the crowd cheers._

"Now that Anthony Dre ended his rivalry with TriVolt, he now looks to become Killjoy Champion! He'll have to go through CJ Hawk and Kareem Young to get it done, but if anyone can do it, it's this man!" Armando says.

 **Ynonkers-Tyler, the Creator**

 _The crowd now begins to boo as Kareem Young comes out, an angry and focused look on his face as he walks to the ring._

"And here you have the Monster, Kareem Young. A man with incredible strength and power, he could very well become Killjoy Champion!" Punk says. "In fact, this all started because Kareem attacked CJ Hawk and Anthony Dre during the WOTH Open Challenge!"

"And you also have to mention the immense hatred Kareem has for CJ Hawk, for making him tap out back at Rebirth!" Armando says.

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _The crowd then cheers as loud as they can as CJ Hawk appears on the stage, performing his trademark "BANG!" Taunt before walking down the ramp and into the ring. He raises his belt high up in the air, much to the delight of the fans-only for their delight to turn into boos as Kareem rushes out of his corner and flattens CJ with a Lariat!_

"Kareem has attacked the champion before the match could start!" Punk yells, as Anthony tries to help CJ, but Kareem nails him with a Running Big Boot! Both CJ and Anthony are down before the match can even begin! Reluctantly, the referee calls for the bell to ring, allowing for the match to properly start.

"Remember, this match is contested under Triple Threat rules, meaning that there are no disqualifications!" Armando reminds us, as Kareem grabs Anthony and throws him to the outside of the ring, allowing him to focus all of his attention on CJ. Kareem gleefully begins to stomp on the grounded CJ, before running the ropes and hitting a senton on him. Kareem now pics CJ up and Irish Whips him to the corner. Once CJ is slumped on the ringpost, Kareem rushes forward to nail a Corner Splash, but CJ has him scouted, as he moves out of the way, and Kareem collides with the ringpost! The giant staggers backwards, and the champ takes the opportunity to hit him with a Backstabber! Kareem is on the floor, and CJ goes to the apron, waiting for him to get up before launching himself at him with a Springboard Forearm Smash-but Kareem catches him in a Fireman's Carry and he quickly transitions into an Uranage, planting CJ to the mat!

Kareem goes for the cover, 1, tw-Anthony slides back into the ring and breaks up the pin! Kareem gets back up and attacks Anthony with a clothesline, but Anthony dodges before staggering Young with an Enzugiri. Anthony follows it up by nailing a Dre-Kick, knocking the giant down to the floor. Anthony springboards off the ropes, looking to capitalize with a Lionsault, but Kareem gets the knees up. Anthony recoils in pain, and Kareem gets up, and slams Anthony to the ground with a Chokeslam! Kareem is about to go for the pin, but then he sees CJ slowly getting up, using the ropes to aid him. Kareem rushes CJ, but the champion quickly grabs the top rope and pulls it down, sending Kareem Young tumbling down to the floor. CJ's not done however, as he starts to run the ropes, and when Kareem Young gets up, he is greeted by a Suicide Dive, courtesy of CJ Hawk! The Killjoy Champion takes a moment to play to the crowd, before getting back in the ring.

As CJ gets in the ring, Anthony is getting back up. CJ sees this and he waits until Anthony gets into a seated position, before going for a Penalty Kick, only for Anthony to avoid the kick by laying on his back. Anthony kips up, and once CJ turns, Anthony surprises him with by throwing him up in the air and dropping him with the Dre-Bomb! CJ falls to the floor, and Anthony goes for the pin, 1, 2, -CJ Kicks out! Anthony now waits in the corner for CJ to get up, as the owner of UWA begins tuning up the band. Once CJ is up, Anthony rushes forward for the Dre-Kick, but CJ catches Anthony's foot and manages to lock in an Ankle Lock! Anthony screams in pain only for his pain to increase as CJ transitions from the Ankle Lock into the Twisted Claw!

"Anthony could tap, this could be it!" Armando says, but after 2 minutes of being put into the hold, Anthony manages to break free of the Twisted Claw! Both men get up, and Anthony kicks CJ in the gut to go for a DDT, but the champion counters with a Back Body Drop! CJ grabs Anthony and lifts him up, looking for the Eye of the Hawk, but Anthony manages to wriggle out of CJ's Full Nelson attempt and the man known as the Technical Genius gets behind the current SSW Killjoy Champion, before grabbing his waist and slamming him with a Snap German Suplex! But that's not all, as Anthony deadlifts CJ in to another German Suplex, before finishing by lifting the champion back up and dropping him with the Chase Special! Anthony goes for the cover, 1, 2, 3? No, Kareem Young slides back into the ring and breaks the pin! Kareem lifts Anthony up into a Military Press, before launching him outside the ring!

Now Kareem turns to CJ, as he has a bloodthirsty smirk on his face. Kareem lifts CJ up, before dropping him with a Powerbomb, only to deadlift him into another Powerbomb, and deadlifting him again into a Spinning Sitout Powerbomb! Kareem goes for the pin, 1, 2, th-CJ kicks out! Kareem is livid, and he lifts CJ back up in an attempt to hit a Pumphandle Fallaway Slam, but CJ wriggles out of it and lands behind him. Once Kareem turns, CJ leaps up and hit a Frankensteiner, driving Kareem's head into the mat! Now CJ goes to the apron, and he goes for a Springboard 450 Splash! He covers, 1, 2,-Kareem kicks out! CJ tries to go the top rope, looking for the Cloud 10, but Kareem gets up, moving quicker than a man his size should and he climbs onto the top turnbuckle, stunning CJ with a series of well placed punches, before lifting CJ up, and putting him in a Crucifix Hold.

"What could Kareem be going for here?" Armando asks.

"I'm not sure-wait, could he be going for a top rope Crucifix Powerbomb?" Punk says, as Kareem takes a moment to steady himself, before leaping off from the top turnbuckle and hitting a Sitout Crucifix Powerbomb…...Or at least, he would have, had CJ not countered with a Hurracarana in mid-air! Now both men are on the floor, but CJ slowly begins to get up. He climbs up to the top rope, and steadies himself, before diving off with the Cloud 10! CJ covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And CJ Hawk remains your Killjoy Champion!" Armando says, as CJ celebrates in the ring.

"Indeed, excellent job by CJ. But for now, let's move on, because up next, Anarchy looks to take over, as they will be in action against the Shadow Coven for the SSW United Tag Team Championships!" Punk says,

 **XoXoXoX**

 **I Hope You Suffer-AFI**

 _The crowd begins to cheer as Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre come out from Anarchy's entranceway, both of them having a focused look on their face._

"These two went through Monarchy and Los Ingobernables de Japon to win the title, and honestly, I'm rooting for them. They fought hard to earn their place in this match; can they make it count?" Punk says as both men get into the ring.

 **Paint It Black-Hidden Citizens**

 _The stage is soon covered in smoke as the music begins to play. Four coffins rise out of the stage, and they pop open as All four members of the Coven rise out of their coffins-Ben Jones, Sara and Ryan Lewis, and Shane Eastwood- and Ben and Shane get into the ring, while Ryan and Sara are at ringside._

"Remember, the Shadow Coven has invoked the Freebird Rule, meaning that all three members of Coven are champions, and it seems that Shane and Ben will be the ones defending the straps against Anarchy!" Armando notes.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Jasper and Shane start us off. They both begin to lock up, and Shane has the advantage in strength, as he swiftly manages to plant Jasper to the mat with an Overhead Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Shane tries to keep the smaller man down as he goes for a stomp, but Jasper rolls out of the way and he takes down the Last Outlaw with a legsweep. Shane falls, and Jasper capitalizes with a jumping Double Foot Stomp on Shane's chest. Shane starts to get back up, but Jasper shuts that down as he nails him with a Buzzsaw Kick! Shane slumps down to the mat, and Jasper goes for the pin early, 1,-Shane manages to kick out!

Jasper now lifts Shane back up to his feet, and he hooks the arms to go for the Midnight Special, but Shane manages to pick Jasper up, and he quickly slams him back down with an Alabama Slam! Now Shane is in control of the match, and he quickly drags Jasper to the Coven's corner, where Shane begins stomping on Jasper for a while before tagging in Ben. Ben then backs away from his corner, before rushing forward and nailing the seated Jasper with a Running Corner Dropkick! Ben then drags Jasper back to his feet, where he grabs him by the waist and then plants him back in to the mat with a German Suplex! But he's not done as he holds on to the Unhinged Genius, rolls back to his feet, hooks Jasper in a Full Nelson before slamming him back to the mat! But he's still not done, as Ben then gets back on his feet while still holding Jasper, locks in a Straightjacket hold, before planting him to the floor with an X-Plex!

"Chimaera-Plex!" Punk calls. "Shades of Samoa Joe! Ben Jones goes for the cover, 1, 2,-Jasper kicks out!"

Ben then begins to lift Jasper up into a Fireman's Carry, but Jasper gets out of it, landing behind Ben. Ben turns, as he is greeted with a Roundhouse Kick, followed by a Spinning Backfist, then a Roaring Elbow, then a Pele Kick to complete the Blood Rush combo! Ben falls to the floor, and Shane gets back in. The Outlaw rushes Jasper with the Dead Eye Lariat, but Jasper ducks under Shane Eastwood's arm and counters with a Superkick to the back of Shane's head. Jasper then goes to his corner, and tags in Roman!

Anarchy's Brooding Badass begins to go on a rampage, as Ben gets back up only for Roman to greet him with a Running Big Boot. Shane then tries to get the drop on Roman from behind, but McIntyre intercepts him, popping him up in the air before catching and planting him with a Samoan Drop! Shane rolls out of the ring, as Jasper gets back in and Ben Jones gets back on his feet, only to realize that he has been left alone against both members of Anarchy! The Destroyer tries to rush Jasper, but he is greeted with an Enzugiri that stuns him, and leaves him wide open for jasper to pick him up and hit the Go to Hell! After being dropped into that stiff knee strike, Ben staggers on his feet for a second, giving Roman the opening he needs to hit the Silent Kill! Roman covers, 1, 2, thr-No! Shane slides back into the ring and breaks up the pin!

Jasper tries to attack Shane, but Shane manages to catch Jasper with a stiff Dead-Eye Lariat, making him flip backwards and land on his face! Roman now tries to hit shane with the Silent Kill, but Shane intercepts him with a Knee Lift, before picking him up and slamming him down to the floor with the Widowmaker (Reverse Thrown Death Valley Driver)! Roman rolls out of the ring, as Ben begins to get back up. Both members of the Coven then see Jasper slowly getting back to his feet, before Shane quickly sends him back to earth with the Texas Tornado (Discus Big Boot)! Shane quickly lifts Jasper back to his feet, before handing him to Ben, who plants Jasper in the floor with Fall into Darkness (Rolling Cutter)! Ben covers 1, 2, 3!

"And a valiant effort by Anarchy, but in the end, the Coven continues their winning ways." Says Armando.

"These guys have been unstoppable? Will they ever be defeated?" Punk says-and then the lights go out.

"What the hell?" Punk says. "Who turned off the lights?"

 **My Demons-Starset**

The crowd immediately begins to boo tremendously as the lights turn back on, and none other than the Fortress-Jason Stone, Static Rider, Sebastian and PK Hunt- are revealed to be standing on the stage!

"They're back! The Fortress has returned!" Armando says, as the Fortress quickly rushes the ring, making all members of the Shadow Coven retreat up the ramp. Meanwhile, Jason Stone demands a mic. Once he gets one, he begins to speak.

"Finally!" He says. "Finally, the Fortress has returned to SSW United!" He says, smirking as the crowd boos. "What? Did you honestly think I was just going to disappear forever? Seriously, I went from main eventing SSW Rebirth, to barely appearing at all! Well tonight, things are about to change! You see, if you want to make an impact, you have to go for the biggest dogs in the yard! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Shadow Coven! We are coming for those Tag Team Belts, and we will burn SSW to the ground!" He finishes, dropping the mic as the crowd boos.

"And the Fortress have made their return! Not just that, but they intend to challenge the Shadow Coven!" Armando says.

"They're have come back in a very big way, and if anyone can defeat the Coven, it could be these men." Punk says. "But anyway, up next, Jessie Faraday will defend her belt against Logan Storm!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Next Big Thing (Remix)-Jim Johnston**

 _The crowd begins to boo as Logan Strom walks down the ramp, taunting the fans as she makes her way to the ring._

"Logan Storm is competing in her first match for SSW United. Think about it, she could become the SSW Goddess Champion in her first match!" Punk says.

"Well, if any one can do it, it's Jessie. She has established herself as one of the most dangerous women today, and I would not be surprised if she walked out of SSW Extinction as the new SSW Goddess Champion."

 **Confident-Demi Lovato**

 _Ironically, the current SSW Goddess Champion does not look very confident at all, as she walks down the ramp flanked by Mercedes Madrid and Raelynn Lopez. In fact, it could be said that she looks scared._

"God, Jessie Faraday looks nervous!" Armando points out.

"No shit, Mando." Punk deadpans. "It seems that Logan has gotten into Jessie's head."

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, Logan Storm quickly rushes forward and nails Jessie with a Bicycle Kick to the face! Jessie falls to the floor, but that's not all as Logan quickly mounts Jessie and begins pummeling her with fists and forearms! Logan suddenly stops, as she lifts Jessie up and drops her with a Cross Legged Fisherman's Driver onto her Knee!

"What's Jessie doing? She's getting absolutely pummeled!" Armando says.

"Like I said, Logan has gotten inside Jessie's head." Punk responds. "Her fear of Logan Storm is so paralyzing, that she can't even fight back!"

Logan lifts Jessie back to her feet, and the champion tries to retaliate by hitting a series of forearms. This manages to stun Logan, and Jessie runs the ropes to hit a big move, but Logan intercepts her with a kick to the gut and she follows it up with the Storm Warning (Double Underhook Facebuster)!

Afterwards, Logan begins stomping on Jessie's injured arm, causing Jessie to scream in pain. The ref forces Logan off Jessie, causing Storm to give the referee a disdainful glare, before lifting Jessie up, and slamming her down to the mat with a Storm Bomb! Logan covers, 1, 2,…..3.

The crowd is dead silent. It is only when Logan is given the title by the referee that everyone begins to boo, as Logan begins to taunt the fans.

"Dear lord, she just completely destroyed Jessie Faraday!" Armando utters in a shocked tone.

"Before this match, Logan Storm stated that she had gotten into Jessie's head, that she already had the match won! I guess she was right." Punk says.

"Wait, what is she doing?!" Armando yells, as Logan picks Jessie up from the ground once again to hit another Storm Bomb!

"Well, here come Jessie's stablemates to the rescue!" Punk calls as Mercedes and Raelynn get inside the ring-and they join in Logan's beatdown of Jessie!

"What the hell?" Punk says as all three women begin stomping on Jessie's arm, damaging it further. Logan motions for Mercedes and Raelynn to step aside, as she picks Jessie up once more, and slams her on the floor with the Supercell! But Logan's not done, as she locks in the Storm Hold (Kimura Lock) on Jessie's injured arm! Jessie yells in pain, and the referee tries to get Logan to release the hold, but Mercedes and Raelynn lay the referee out with a Double Superkick! Lo]gan does not let go of the Kimura Lock, and after a minute, she grins murderously before snapping Jessie's arm!

" _Dios Mio!_ Someone help her!" Armando yells as the three women slide out of the ring as the paramedics rush to the scene. Logan raises her belt triumphantly and the fans shower her with boos!

"What a horrible night for Jessie Faraday. She lost her title, got stabbed in the back by her friends, and her arm was broken." Punk lamented. "As sad is that is, the show must go on, because up next is the main event of the evening! The SSW Universal Champion, Ash Russo, will defend his belt against Detrick Cyrus and Freddy Escobar!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Invincible-MGK**

 _The crowd immediately begins to cheer as white smoke comes out on the ramp and Detrick Cyrus makes his entrance, throwing up two peace signs as he walks down the ramp._

"And here we have one of the most dynamic and popular performers in SSW, Detrick Cyrus!" Armando says. "He has challenged for the title before at SSW Fighting for Freedom, but he has managed to earn another shot! Can he make it count?"

 **POWER-Kanye West**

 _As soon as the music begins to play, every person in the crowd begins to boo, as all of a sudden, a black limo begins to drive down the stage. It stops down the ramp as the driver gets out to reveal himself as being none other than Dylan Torres. Dylan walks over to the other side of the limo and he opens the doors, as one by one the other members of Monarchy get out-DJ Kingston, Natalia Rodriguez, and King Caesar- Until finally, Freddy Escobar gets out of the limo decked out in his entrance attire. The crowd showers Monarchy with boos, but they simply scoff as they accompany Escobar and he gets into the ring, glaring at Detrick all the while. He gets on one corner and spreads out his arms, yelling "BOW!" as pyro erupts from the other three corners._

"The self-proclaimed Prince himself. Honestly, the man is talented, no doubt about that, but I absolutely hate his attitude. I hope Ash and Detrick kick his ass." Punk bluntly states.

 **Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium**

 _The crowd immediately gets up on their feet and they begin to cheer as Ash Russo comes out of Anarchy's entranceway, flanked by Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre, and Lacey Alvarez. Ash looks down at both competitors and he gives them both a cocky smirk and raises the SSW Universal Championship before making his way to the ring. He gets in, and he gets on one corner, and he raises the title again to a rapturous reception._

"This man won the Universal Title in the first episode, and ever since, he has held the belt proudly, cementing himself as one of the best in the world! And now he looks to prove it, as he faces what could possibly be the biggest challenge of his title reign!" Armando says, as all three men stare each other down.

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, both Ash and Detrick move to attack Escobar, but the Prince quickly slides out of the ring to avoid the attack as the crowd boos. Freddy turns his back away from the ring as he proceeds to mock the crowd, but that turns out to be a bad idea, as once Freddy turns around, Detrick leaps over the top rope to crash onto him into a Somersault Plancha! Detrick plays to the crowd, and he picks up Freddy to bring him back into the ring, but he looks up to see that Ash has already climbed up to the top turnbuckle. Ash dives off and he crashes into both Detrick and Freddy with a Diving Senton to the outside! The crowd gives a loud pop for that spot, as Ash takes a moment to play to the crowd before grabbing Escobar and sliding him back into the ring. Ash gets on the apron as he takes the opportunity to leap on Escobar with a Slingshot Somersault Senton! Ash goes for the cover, 1-Escobar kicks out.

Ash then proceeds to lift Escobar up, before dropping him back to the floor with a Michinoku Driver II. Ash waits in the corner for Escobar to get up, and once he does, the leader of Anarchy runs out of the corner to nail Freddy with rebellion, but Escobar manages to intercept him with a Superkick! Ash falls to the floor, and Freddy wastes no time in stomping the grounded Anarchist. Ash manages to catch Freddy's foot mid-stompt in order to trip him with a legsweep, causing the Prince to fall to the floor. Ash tries to get a Kneebar locked in, but Escobar kicks him away before crawling to corner, slowly getting up. Ash sees him and he smirks, seeing an opening. Once Escobar is up, Ash rushes forward, but the Prince quickly slams Ash on the turnbuckles with an Exploder Suplex! Freddy gets up, and he lifts Ash up, before dropping him with a Brainbuster! Freddy covers, 1, tw-Detrick slides into the ring and breaks up the pin!

Freddy gets up and tries to attack Detrick, but the Lucha Warrior has him scouted and he hits the 915 (Jumping Spinning Roundhouse Kick)! Freddy falls to the mat, and Detrick takes the opportunity to lift him back up and hit Dos Santos (Northern Lights Suplex floated into a Vertical Suplex)! Detrick coverts, 1, 2-Ash now breaks up the pin! Detrick gets back to his feets as Ash and him begin to brawl-both of them not noticing Escobar sliding out of the ring.

Ash gets the advantage with a Discus Forearm that staggers Detrick. Ash runs the ropes, only to be greeted with a Discus Lariat by Detrick Cyrus! Detrick waits for Ash to get up as he tries to lift him up into a Vertical Suplex, but Ash manages to wriggle out of the hold, landing behind the Lucha Warrior. Detrick turns, as Ash leaps up and spikes him headfirst into the mat with a Frankensteiner! Ash lifts Detrick back up as he grabs him a wrist-lock from behind, before spinning him out and hitting the Acid-Rainmaker (Rainmanker Clothesline)! The force of the lariat is enough to make Detrick flip backwards and land face-first! Ash goes for the cover, 1, 2-Freddy comes right back in to break up the pin!

Ash rushes Escobar, but the Prince greets him with a jumping high knee that knocks him down to the mat. Freddy then lifts Ash back up and lifts him up into a Fireman's Carry, before dropping him with a Samoan Driver! Cover, 1, 2-Detrick breaks it up! Now the Lucha Warrior begins to focus on Freddy, as he strikes him with a bevy of stiff kicks that drive the Prince into the corner. Detrick backs up a bit, before rushing forward to nail a Helluva Kick on Escobar! Escobar collapses to the mat, and Detrick takes the opportunity to lock in the Lasso From El Paso! Escobar screams in pain as Detrick tightens the hold to wrench his back!

"This could be it! Detrick might just tap out the Prince and walk out of SSW Extinction as the new SSW Universal Champion!" Armando says, but Ash Russo comes out of nowhere to hit Rebellion on Detrick Cyrus, forcing him to release the hold! Detrick falls to the mat, and Ash goes for the cover, 1, 2, t-NO GOOD! Detrick kicks out in time! Ash then lifts Detrick back up, looking for the Phoenix-Plex, but Detrick resists, and he manages to lift and drop Ash in to a vertical suplex of his own, before rolling back to his feet while still holding on to Ash to hit another Vertical Suplex, and rolling back to his feets once more to drop ash with the third and final Suplex, completing the Three Amigos!

Detrick climbs up to the top turnbuckle, and he steadies himself, while teasing the 630 Senton-only for Escobar to dropkick his former friend off the top turnbuckle, sending him tumbling to the outside! The crowd boos as Escobar climbs up to the top, and he dives off to nail Ash with the Coronation! Freddy covers, 1, 2, 3? NO! Ash manages to kick out!

Freddy is very angry, and he goes to the corner, looking for the Kingslayer. Ash gets on all fours, and Escobar rushes forward, trying to hit the Kingslayer-only for Ash to pop right back up, launching Escobar up in the air and dropping him with a Jumping Cutter while he is in mid-air! The crowd is going wild, but Ash isn't done, as he climbs up to the top turnbuckle, and he dives onto the Prince with a Phoenix Splash! Ash covers, 1, 2, th-Freddy kicks out! Ash begins to argue with the referee, before shaking his head and turning back to Escobar, trying to get him up for the Phoenix Splash, but before he can, Freddy hits him with a low blow!

"What the hell, ref? That was a low blow, disqualify him!" Punk yells out indignantly.

"Triple Threat Match rules, Punk. There are no disqualifications!" Armando reminds him, as Freddy rolls Ash up with a Backslide, 1, 2, t-Detrick breaks up the pin! Detrick picks Freddy up, before dropping him with a Spike Brainbuster! The Lucha Warrior lifts Freddy up once more, looking for the DKO, but Freddy wriggles out of the Fireman's Carry, before rolling him up with a small package pin! 1, 2-Detrick kicks out! Freddy is angry, and he tries to lift Detrick up for the Royal Decree, but Detrick counters into a Tilt-A-Whirl Headscissors Takedown! Freddy gets back to his feet and rushes Detrick, but he is greeted with the 915! Freddy falls to the mat and Detrick lifts him up to once again go for the DKO-and it connects! However, Freddy rolls out of the ring to avoid getting pinned. Detrick is about to get out of the ring, but he doesn't notice Ash Russo behind him. Ash leaps up, and hits the Poisoned Frankensteiner on an unsuspecting Detrick!

Ash then lifts Detrick back up to his feet, and he tries to lift him up for the Phoenix-Plex, but the El Paso native counters with a suplex of his own. Detrick waits for Ash to get back on his feet, before lifting him up for the DKO. Detrick drops the Anarchist back on his feet, but once he tries to go for that devastating roundhouse, Ash ducks under Detrick's leg, pops back up to lock in a Full-Nelson, and he drops Detrick on the back of his head with a Snap German Suplex! Ash is now in control of the match, and he drags Detrick to the corner of the ring, where he begins to set him up on the top turnbuckle.

"What could Ash be going for here?" Armando asks.

"Who knows-Hold on, Ash has now climbed up as well, could he be going for a Superplex?" Punk wonders, and he gets his answer once Ash lifts Detrick up into a Vertical Suplex position, and he keeps him up there for a few seconds-AND ASH DROPS HIM WITH A TOP-ROPE PHOENIX-PLEX! The crowd is going wild, as Ash goes for the cover. 1, 2, thr-Freddy breaks up the pin! The crowd boos as Freddy grabs Ash, lifts him up, and drops him with the Royal Decree! Freddy covers, 1, 2, thr-ASH KICKS OUT!

Freddy is livid, and he gets out of the ring and looks under iot for a while, before pulling out a steel chair! But before he can uses it, Jasper Cage grabs it and takes it out of his hands. Both men begin to argue, but Freddy cuts the argument short with a Superkick, sparking a chaotic brawl between Anarchy and Monarchy! Freddy takes advantage of the ensuing chaos to grab the steel chair without anyone noticing, and he gets back inside the ring, where Detrick Cyrus is slowly, but surely getting up. Escobar grins like a shark that has smelled blood, and he raises the chair, waiting for the chance to time arrives as Detrick gets back on his feet, and Freddy rushes forward-only for Detrick to Superkick the chair into Freddy's face! The crowd pops as Detrick lifts Freddy up into a Fireman's Carry-AND HE HITS THE DKO! The fans are cheering wildly, and they count along as Detrick makes the cover! 1, 2, thre-the lights go out!

"What the hell?" Punk yells.

"The lights have turned off! Something's amiss-Wait a second!" Armando says as the lights turn back on-and all four members of the Shadow Coven are in the ring!

"What are they doing here?!" Punk asks, and his question is answered as Ben Jones quickly flattens Detrick Cyrus with the Death Blow! Shane Eastwood and Ben begin to stomp on Detrick. Meanwhile, Ash has gotten back on his feet, and he sees that Detrick is being attacked. He quicky rushes Ben, hitting him with Rebellion, while nailing Shane Eastwood with a Roundhouse Kick, but Ryan Lewis comes up right behind him. Ash turns, right into an Armageddon (Modified Lifting Reverse STO) by Ryan! Anarchy stops fighting with the Monarchy to help Ash Russo, but the Shadow coven and Monarchy team up to overwhelm them!

"Hold on- are the Shadow Coven and Monarchy working together?!" Armando realizes as both stables are stomping on Anarchy. Meanwhile, DJ Kingston is helping Freddy back to his feet, while Ryan Lewis and King Caesar are lifting up Detrick Cyrus, as if presenting him to Escobar. Escobar smirks, before lifting him up and dropping him head and neck first with the Prince's Throne! Escobar covers, 1, 2…..3.

The bell rings, and the disgusted crowd gives off nuclear hate, to the point of throwing garbage into the ring! But the Coven and the Monarchy do not seem to care, as Freddy Escobar is presented with the SSW Universal Championship, and The Prince and Ben Jones shake hands.

"…"Punk takes off his headset and throws it at the table in disgust.

"The Shadow Coven and the Monarchy have created a dangerous alliance, and this could be the beginning of a dark age for SSW United." Armando says.

The final scene is of the Shadow Coven and Monarchy standing triumphant amidst the garbage thrown at them by the disgusted fans.

 **A/N: I'm keeping next week's matches under wraps. If you like this chapter, please R &R. **

**See you later-**

 **theDarkRyder.**


	21. Important Update!

**A/N: Uh hi. While looking over my roster, I noticed a real lack of depth when it came to the Women's Division. So I decided that I am opening SYOC's for a week- for women, only.**


	22. Episode 12

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

" _Bienvenidos!_ After the tremendous event that was SSW Extinction, we welcome all of you back to SSW United!" Armando opens the show. "And with me as always is the Second City Saint, CM Punk!"

"…hey." Punk says, clearly not pleased by the events of SSW Extinction.

"Cheer up, Punk!" Armando continues, "Because, our General Manager has something to say!"

 **Eye of the Tiger-Survivor**

The crowd cheers as Jack Classic comes out, a smile on his face as he poses and plays to the crowd. He walks down the ramp, high fiving fans along the way before getting into the ring and being given a mic.

"So….we kinda have a lot to talk about." Jack says, sighing. "SSW Extinction was a success! `We crowned two new champions, there were some incredible matches and some incredible moments…but something just didn't sit well with me." Jack says as he points to the TitanTron.

 _The footage shows El Heroico being hit in the head repeatedly with Barbie by Furno Moxley, followed by giving him the Purgatory Driver, and finally, it shows El Heroico being carried out on a strectcher, beaten, bloodied and his mask being torn to tatters as Furno and the rest of the New Shield look on-diabolical looks on their faces._

"Moxley, what you and your gang of hoodlums did was the most cowardly thing I have ever seen in my career, brother!" Jack exclaims. "And rest assured, you will be punished." He says.

"But let's move on to more pleasant things, shall we? First off, tonight's matches!" He begins as the crowd begins to cheer. "First off, last night the Fortress made an incredible return, and tonight, they will take on the team of Chris Omega and Chris Wolf! Y'know, just to see if they have any ring rust. Next, one of SSW's newest signings, 'Showtime' Bryan Drake, will make his debut taking on Mason Rivers! And after that, of course, is the Way Of The Hawk Open Challenge!" Jack says, causing the crowd to cheer even more.

"As for the main event- well, before I tell you, I will make an announcement. You see, the road to our biggest event, Ring of Valhalla, has just begun." Jack says, and the crowd gives a positive reaction. "We only one more event to go-SSW Kingdom- before we can get to Ring of Valhalla! And because of that, I have decided to create an annual tournament! This tournament, called the Classic Cup, will consist of eight men, handpicked by me, that will fight for the right to face off against the SSW Universal Champion at Ring of Valhalla!" Jack says, eliciting an even bigger reaction from the crowd.

"And as for who the eight men competing in this tournament are, well here they are!" Jack says, pointing towards the screen once again.

 **Classic Cup First Round Matches:**

 **Detrick Cyrus vs Robin Hood**

 **Union Jack Jr. vs Zeon**

 **Cody Fireheart vs Chris Blade**

 **Paul Catapult vs Frank "Dynamite" Rolston**

The crowd cheers at the prospect of all of these matches. Jack smiles and continues speaking. "That's right! This tournament will have some familiar faces and some new ones wrestling to become the number one contender to the SSW Universal Championship! These matches will take place within the next few weeks, culminating in our next event, SSW Kingdom, where we will crown the first ever Classic Cup Champion!"

"Just a note, whoever wins the title shot, will have to defend their right to face the champion at Ring of Valhalla!" Classic says. "But anyway, for our main event tonight, we will have The Lucha Warrior, Detrick Cyrus face off against the Outlaw of Nottingham, Robin Hood in the first match of the Classic Cup!" Jack exclaims to a roar of applause.

"And anyway, that's all, fo-" Jack is interrupted as suddenly someone clad in a black hoodie leaps over the barricade and gets inside the ring, taking the microphone away from Jack! The man takes off his hood to reveal none other than Jeff Rizzo! The crowd boos once Jeff is revealed.

"No way! That's Jeff Rizzo! What the fuck is he doing here!" Punk yells.

"He was fired from SSW Forever! So I don't know what he is doing here in United!" Armando says, as Jeff begins to speak to Jack.

"Jack, I'm gonna be straight with you, I need a job. That man-child over at Forever, Alan Riddle, he fired me unjustly and unfairly! So, whaddaya say, huh?" Jeff asks. "What do you say, to the prospect of having Mr. Five Stars himself wrestle for your company!" Rizzo extends his hand.

Jack smiles brightly, and shakes Jeff's hand, nodding his head. Jeff is happy, thinking that he got the job, and he tries to leave- but Jack won't let go of his hand. Suddenly, in one fluid motion, the Living Legend kicks Jeff in the gut, sets him up and plants him head-first into the mat with the Classic-Style Piledriver (Texas Piledriver)!

"Don't cross the boss, Jeff!" Punk exclaims as Jack calls for security. And they come in and drag the unconscious Jeff Rizzo away.

"Boys, when he wakes up, tell him the answer is no!" Jack says to a round of applause as "YOU STILL GOT IT!" chants echo throughout the arena. "Anyways-ON WITH THE SHOW!" Jack drops the mic and leaves.

"And on that note, ladies and gentlemen, we will begin with the first match! Wolves vs Fortress, next!" Armando says.

 **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing-Set It Off**

 _Chris Wolf and Chris Omega walk down the ramp, letting out primal roars and wolf howls once they get inside the ring._

"We haven't seen these guys in a long time, but now they're back, looking to make an impact!" Armando says.

 **My Demons-Starset**

 _Fire goes off and sparks fall down from the stage as Jason Stone leads PK Hunt, Sebastian, and Static rider down the ramp. PK and Jason get inside the ring, clearly representing the Fortress in this match._

"These men made their return at SSW Extinction last night, targeting the Shadow Coven and making it clear that they want those SSW titles!" Punk says, as PK and Chris Omega start us off.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings and as soon as it does, PK quickly performs a Basement Dropkick to knock down his much bigger opponent, and begins stomping on the right leg of Chris Omega. Omega manages to kick PK away with his other leg. PK staggers towards the ropes, and Chris gets up, rushing the Wild Card, only for PK to lower the ropes, causing the giant to fall to the outside of the ring. PK gets up and stands on the apron as he waits for Chris to get back on his feet. PK runs on the apron and hits a running Soccer Kick to Omega's head, causing him to fall to the floor. PK gets back inside and waits once again for Chris Omega to get up before rushing forward for a Suicide Dive-but Chris catches him and slams him on the floor with a Scoop Powerslam! Chris rolls him back into the ring, and he gets into the ring and lifts PK Hunt up, dropping him with a Sitout Scoop Slam Piledriver and he goes for the cover, 1, 2,- PK kicks out!

Chris lifts him back up for the Omega Driver (Belly to Belly Suplex lifted and dropped into a Piledriver), but PK wriggles out of the hold, and he goes to tag in Jason Stone! The Pyro aggressively begins his assault by attacking Chris Wolf on the apron, sending him crashing down to the floor outside of the ring. An enraged Omega goes to attack Jason, who quickly counters with a Reverse STO into the turnbuckles! Jason then lifts Omega up, before dropping him with a Bloody Sunday! Jason tags PK in, as Jason then lifts him up into a Vertical Suplex as PK and Jason drop him with the Flame Wheel! PK covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And just like that, the Fortress has shown that they are worthy for Tag Title contention! " Armando says.

"Indeed, and wait, PK and Jason have received a mic!" Punk says.

"Shadow Coven! We know you're watching!" PK yells. "What you just saw right there, is exactly what will happen to you! We want a title shot, pronto!"

"You see, you people think that your supernatural gimmicks will save you from us, but you couldn't be more wrong." Jason says. "We will become the SSW United Tag Team Champions, and there's nothing that you can do to stop us!" Jason says, before they leave.

"And The Fortress has just made a statement of intent towards the Shadow Coven!" Punk remarks.

"Indeed! Anyway, moving on, earlier tonight, I interviewed the New Shield after the events of SSW Extinction, and here's what they had to say!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _The screen now shows Armando sitting in front of the New Shield: Furno Moxley, Nyx Rosewood, Raptor Reigns, and Ajax. All four appear to have changed their styles a bit_

 _Furno now has a red skull painted on his hooded tactical vest and he is wearing a spiked leather jacket over it and his red hockey mask was resting on his head. His leather jacket said in red on the back, "Unhinged and Unstable VENGEANCE"._

 _Nyx ditches her cowgirl hat and guitar for a black swan mask. She still has her biker vest, silver winged black heart shirt, Lycra pants, and boots. Her shirt now said "I'm a Mad Heartbreak Angel" underneath the winged black heart logo, and her hair was dyed white on one side._

 _Raptor kept his original looks, except he now has a large brown hooded jacket over his riot vest that says "Day One-ish" in white letters on the back and a red bandana on his head, making him look like an honorary Uso._

 _Ajax has a red fox's head printed on his shiny vest (think Seth Rollins' vest, but black and red) and he now has a black kitsune mask on his head. He still has the same black and red wrestling pants and boots for ring gear._

 _"Furno, Nyx, Raptor, Ajax," Armando starts. "it's been a while ever since we've met eye to eye when you four signed for United. Now, uh, after Extinction, people have been asking a lot of questions and on Twitter, one of the SSW-related hashtags that has been trending the most since the pay per view was...#WhyNewShieldWhy."_

 _"Who are these people makin' explosions on Twitter?" Furno interrupts, a wicked smile on his face. "Look, Mando, you wanna ask us anything? Just ask. We won't take it against you if you ask the wrong questions."_

 _"Okay then," Armando says. "how exactly did you guys get your hands on Barbie, the famous barbed wire bat of Mick Foley?"_

 _"Found it in my locker." Furno replies casually._

 _Armando looks at the New Shield's leader as if he was crazy, even though he already is crazy._

 _"Furno...you can't seriously expect the fans to believe that, right?" the commentator asks._

 _"Look, Armando," Ajax fills in for his boss. "you seriously expect that we'll let the fans know what they don't deserve to know? The boss did say you can ask, but we never said anything about telling the truth."_

 _"Okay, next one then,..." Armando starts. "If you still claim you're out to punish injustice by any means necessary, why did you guys have to brutally maul El Heroico after the Inferno Match?"_

 _Nyx suddenly smiles and claps her hands once and points at Armando. "Now that is a good question, Mando." she says sinisterly. "You know, ever since I debuted in the WFA along with the rest of the guys, we have been seeing MANY things happen. These things could've easily been solved by the higher ups, or even other wrestlers with common sense. And what have they been doing when those things happened? Nothing. All they did was make it worse. All we did was clean their messes. For our entire careers, we have been trying to protect those who need our protection because that is what we believe is the right thing, but as it turns out, we were wrong. They don't deserve protection._

 _"Still, why did you guys do that to Heroico? More importantly, is there a reason behind this newfound twisted sense of justice you guys have?" Armando asks._

 _"Because we are DONE BEING YOUR PROTECTORS!" Furno screams in Armando's face, but Nyx pulls him back to his seat._

 _"The fans made their choice, Mando." Ajax says. "If they turn their back on us for some wannabe superhero like El Heroico, we'll do the same to them. We're not protectors, we're punishers. Protectors, all they do is stay in whatever works for the system. Punishers actually get the job done."_

 _"And another thing," Furno continues. "Jack Classic, owner of his prestigious brand, decided to throw a tag team tournament to decide the number one contenders for the United Tag Team Championships for Extinction, without allowing us to get even a single rematch? He put Anarchy, Monarchy, Cash Kings, and L.I.J. in this new tournament, without US, THE INAUGURAL UNITED TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, in it? That's not right, Mando. That's wrong. All this is just a popularity contest to him. That is favoritism, and we don't tolerate that. Now, look at what's happened. The Cash Kings were left in the dust by L.I.J. Never stood a chance against Lord and Naito anyway. Same can be said for Anarchy and Shadow Coven. Cage and McIntyre? Left in the dust. We went from being championship material to a bunch of losers in the back! Nyx, Raptor, and Ajax barely even get any opportunities, and to whom do they give the main event spotlight to, huh?! Anarchy? Detrick Cyrus? Their pansy asses couldn't even save them from the Coven and Monarchy."_

 _"This place must pay for neglecting us. United has hell to pay!" Nyx hisses. "We ain't gonna wait for opportunities anymore, we're goin' to take 'em!"_

 _"Do your respective famous relatives, Dean Ambrose, Shawn Michaels, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins, know about all these brutal actions?" Armando asks._

 _Furno scoffs. "Look, man, all four of them? They've been there. They've been at that point where they do what they have to even if the fans don't see it. So, if you think they're all against what we've been doing, you're dead wrong. That's what you call family love, Mando. The New Shield do things our way now, and no one can stop us from destroying injustice. El Heroico's fall was just the tip of the iceberg."_

 _"We've got more plans ahead." Ajax says. "That fraud's Extinction was to prove a point."_

 _"Wait, what point? What did beating one of our wrestlers to a bloody mess prove?"_

 _Furno suddenly stood up from his seat, glaring holes into Armando as he spoke._

 _"That all that crap with Anarchy? All that time wasted on the fans who threw us away for a fraud superhero? We're done with that. We're gonna take a little detour from our original plans because everyone better watch their asses if they want to live."_

 _"What injustice did these people even comm-"_

 _Armando gets cut off when the once silent Raptor Reigns gets up from his own seat._

 _"Hey, we've said enough, Mando. This interview's over." Raptor snarls, taking the microphone off of his body. Furno, Nyx, and Ajax follow suit, and all four New Shield members leave the room._

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Backstage. We see the New Shield in catering, discussing plans for later tonight, ignoring every one staring at them._

" _Alright, Raptor, tonight, you're going to answer CJ's Open Challenge. If there's any trouble, we'll just come out of the crowd and…" Furno says, but he is interrupted by someone tapping on his shoulder. With an annoyed sigh, the Madman from Hell turns to see none other than Jack Classic._

" _Hey, Jack-O!" Furno says, mockingly. "I heard you have something to say to me?"_

" _In fact, I do. Read this." Jack curtly tells him, handing him a slip of paper._

 _Furno begins to read, and his expression become angry. "The fuck is this?! You can't suspend me!" Furno yells at him._

" _Oh, not just you. I'm suspending all four of you from SSW United indefinitely." Jack informs the New Shield, as the entire stable is glaring daggers at him._

" _What makes you think for a second, Jack, that we'll actually abide by your bullshit declaration, huh?" Furno tells him. "We can just pop in and cause havoc and chaos whenever we want!"_

" _Actually, no. You see, the President of the WFA, Mr. Richard Ryder, has given me the authority to tell you that if you don't abide by the suspension, you will never wrestle in the WFA again. Not SSW, not TDW, not even ICW. And don't you have a title match at ICW's Immortality?" Jack tells him. Furno is pissed beyond belief at this point, but he knows that he can't do anything about it. Jack calls for security, and over a dozen guards come out, and they surround the New Shield. Reluctantly, they are escorted out of the building._

 **XoXoXoX**

"And our General Manager showing that he's done with the New Shield's games! Good for you, Jack!" Punk says.

"Can't say I'm sad to see them go." Armando says. "But, now let's move on, to the second match of the evening!"

 **Cry of Achilles-Alter Bridge**

 _Out comes Mason Rivers, accompanied by Jade, and he kisses here before posing on the stage and making his way to the ring._

"This man's first appearance didn't end well, as he was defeated by Paul Catapult! But he certainly did show that he could hang with one of the best in the game today!" Armando says.

… _ **3**_

… _ **2**_

… _ **1**_

 _ **Showtime!**_

 **Lit Up-Buckcherry**

 _As soon as the music begins to play, two men appear on the stage. The larger man is Hannibal Stone, and the smaller man is Bryan Drake, wearing a black leather jacket and sunglasses and is currently smirking arrogantly and showboating and taunting the crowd!_

"And here we have a man who is doing little to endear himself to the crowd here, 'Showtime' Bryan Drake" Armando says. "This man has a Rockstar-style personality, he is arrogant, cocky and brash, but tonight we'll see if he can back it up."

"Also, he is accompanied by his enforcer, Hannibal Stone. Mason better watch himself, because Hannibal could be a factor in this match." Punk analyzes.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Both Mason and Bryan start to circle each other, before locking up. Mason gets the advantage early, as he manages to transition from the collar-and-elbow tie up into a hammerlock. However, Bryan manages to get himself out of it, and he counters with a short-arm Lariat! Bryan then begins to stomp on Mason, forcing him to roll out of the ring. Mason wants to take a momentary break, but Bryan seemingly has other ideas, as he goes for a Suicide Dive, but instead he performs a Handspring and he lands in the middle of the ring, flipping off the crowd with both fingers with a gleeful smirk on his face!

"God, what an asshole!" Punk exclaims, as the fans boo Bryan mercilessly.

"Indeed." Armando dryly remarks. "Anyway, Bryan gets out of the ring, he grabs Mason, is he going to roll him back into the ring?" But instead, "Showtime" decides to throw Mason Rivers into the barricade! Bryan gets back into the ring, and he demands that the ref start counting.

"Looks like Bryan is willing to win by count-out!" Armando says, as the ref begins the count.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!...Mason manages to get back up and get back inside the ring! Bryan, enraged, begins stomping on Mason, but Rivers grabs the ropes. The ref forces Bryan back, and Rivers gets back on his feet. Bryan rushes forward, but Mason quickly flattens him with a Superkick! Bryan falls to the floor, and Mason goes for the Heartbreaker (Standing Reverse Flip Senton)! Mason goes for the cover, 1, 2- Bryan kicks out! Mason lifts Bryan up again, but Bryan kicks him in the gut! Now Drake lifts Mason Rivers up, before dropping him with the Falcon Arrow!

"The deal has been done! 1, 2, - Mason kicks out!" Punk says. Bryan tries to lift Mason once more into a Vertical Suplex, but Mason escapes and transitions into a Crucifix Pin! 1, 2, th-Bryan kicks out! Mason lifts Bryan back up, and he tries to go for Run the River, and he connects! Mason goes for the cover, but Hannibal leaps onto the apron, trying to distract the ref! Now Jade leaps onto the apron and begins arguing with Hannibal and the ref tries to get them both off the apron. Mason then runs towards and he nails Hannibal with a Dropkick, sending the big man tumbling off the apron! Mason gets back up and turns around- only to be met with the Line Cutter (Jumping Cutter) outta nowhere courtesy of Bryan Drake! Bryan covers, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings as Bryan rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp with Hannibal, as he taunts Mason and Jade as the crowd boos mercilessly.

"Well again, what an asshole!" Punk says,

"And again, indeed." Armando says. "Anyways, up next is the WOTH Open Challenge!"

 **XoXoXoX**

" _What is Strong Style?"_

" _Strong Style is fighting spirit personified. It is when you channel your fighting spirit throughout your body and you use it in battle. Antonio Inoki developed this fighting style and he mastered it to the point where it became the supreme fighting style."_

" _But then one day, four men united, with a common goal in mind: to perfect Strong Style, and elevate it to new heights."_

 _The screen changes to show a Japanese male with brown eyes, bronze skin, and black hair with a bang that's dyed red. He is wearing red fingerless gloves, black tight pants with a dragon on each leg, and black boots with gold laces. The right half of his face is painted white with red and black lines and the Kanji for "warrior"_

" _One of them was Akira Kimura! The man known as the Prince of Strong Style. He is charismatic, with a colorful personality, and he is also incredibly skilled. He has mastered the use of the deadly poison mist."_

 _The screen changes again to show another Japanese man with a dark tan, short and spiky hair, light stubble, a toned-lean muscle build, a tattoo across his heart that reads "SNSD" and brown eyes. He wears gray MMA style shorts with a white dragon design. On the left side, there is the kanji for 'Demigod'. His hands are taped and he wears black boots with kickpads._

" _The second of the four was Yoshida Kaito, 'The Demigod", also the youngest of the group. He was trained by KENTA, because of his prodigious abilities in the art of Puroresu. He may be young, but he has the talent to be one of the best in the world."_

 _The screen changes once again, and it shows another Japanese man with tan skin, brown eyes, buzz black hair, medium stubble, Yakuza-Style tattoos on both arms, and a Chinese Dragon tattoo on his back. He wears black Bruce Lee inspired martial arts pants with a small flag print of Hokkaido's flag on the left side, black sneakers and taped up white hands._

" _And this man is possibly the best fighter of the group. He was known throughout Japan as the 'Demon of Strong Style'. He was ferocious, cold and calculating, and he served for many years as the Ace of Japanese wrestling, possibly the best Strong Style practitioner in the world. His name is Hiro Miyamoto."_

" _And who is the fourth man, I hear you ask?" Suddenly, All three men are shown, and with them is none other than Bryan Moore!_

" _Me! 'Alpha' Bryan Moore! One of the greatest gaijins in Japanese wrestling history! And throughout my tenure in SSW United, I was treated like a jobber. Fuck that! Together, we are the Strong Style Connection, and we will bring Strong Style back to SSW by force if need be!"_

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _The crowd cheers as CJ Hawk makes his appearance, wearing the Killjoy Championship and he does his trademark "BANG!" Taunt!_

"This man managed to retain his title against both Anthony Dre and Kareem Young after a grueling and spectacular match!" Punk remarks. "Now, as always, it's time for CJ to show that he is an true fighting champion!"

CJ waits for a couple of minutes, until…

 **Hey Scenesters-The Cribs**

 _The crowd begins to go wild as none other than Zack Sabre Jr walks down the ramp, carrying the British Heavyweight Championship on one shoulder and the EVOLVE Championship on his waist. He gets inside the ring!_

"And here we have the man known as the Technical Wizard! He is one of the Special Guests along with Will Ospreay for the WFA Junior Heavyweight Tournament! And now he's here, challenging CJ Hawk for the Killjoy Championship!" Armando says.

"This should be an incredible match between two of the business!" Punk comments as CJ and ZSJ stare each other down.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Both men begin by immediately locking up, each man trying to gain an advantage over the other. CJ tries to go for a waist lock, but ZSJ slips out of it and manages to lock in a Double Wristlock, but before he can go for the European Clutch (Double wrist-clutch flip into a bridging cradle pin), but CJ manages to transition into a Backslide! 1, tw-Zack kicks out! CJ lifts Zack back up into a German Suplex, but Zack wriggles out of it, and he hits him with a Rolling Elbow to the back of the head! Zack then goes to lock in a Kneebar, but CJ frantically kicks Zack away, and reaches the ropes. CJ gets up as Zack attempts a Roundhouse Kick. CJ ducks but Zack quickly comes back with a legsweep, knocking CJ to the floor! Zack rolls CJ up, 1, tw-CJ Kicks out! Zack now begins working on CJ's right arm, first locking in a Fujiwara Armbar, wrenching it as far back as he can. CJ screams in pain as Zack begins stomping on his arms, but lukcly for him, he manages to reach the ropes, forcing Zack to release the hold. Zack drags CJ away from the ropes, but CJ manages to stagger him with a kick to the gut. CJ then goes for a Sunset Flip! 1, 2, -ZSJ kicks out! Zack Sabre Jr sits up, and CJ goes for a Penalty Kick, only for Zack to lay back down to avoid the kick, and he takes hold of CJ's leg, trips him up and locks in an Ankle Lock!

CJ tries to reach the ropes, but Zack has locked in an inverted Sharpshooter, and now he takes hold off his left arm and he locks it in a Chickenwing! CJ screams in agony, and Zack tries to take hold of CJ's other arm, but by some miracle, CJ manages to drag himself to the ropes, and he grabs the ropes with his free arm!

"Zack has been dominating the match so far, but can CJ get the advantage?" Punk says. As Zack drags CJ back up to his feet as he attempts a Tiger Suplex, but CJ breaks free of the Double Chicken wing and he quickly turns and nails him with a Roundhouse Kick to the face! Zack falls to the floor, and CJ Hawk springboards off the ropes with a Lionsault on ZSJ! CJ covers, 1, 2, - Zack kicks out! CJ now lifts Zack back up to his feet, and he slams with a German Suplex, before rolling through and hitting a Dragon Suplex, before rolling through once more and hitting a Tiger Suplex! CJ, thinking that Zack is down for the count, goes up top, and he dives off to hit the Cloud 10-but ZSJ moves out of the way, and CJ crashes into the mat! Now ZSJ takes advantage and he drags CJ Hawk to the middle of the ring, and he locks in a Cross Armbreaker! CJ tries to break free of the hold, but Zack won't budge as he begins delivering stiff kicks to CJ's head. For two minutes CJ is still in the hold, but finally, he musters up all of his remaining strength and he lifts ZSJ up, before dropping him with a Powerbomb! ZSJ is out cold, but CJ won't take his chances as he goes up top and he connects with the Cloud 10! 1, 2, 3!

"And CJ Hawk remains the SSW Killjoy Champion!" Punk says.

"Not just that, but he managed to defeat possibly the best technical wrestler in the world!" Ar,ando says, as ZSJ and CJ both embrace, and ZSJ raises CJ's arm in a show of respect.

"Indeed, and-hold on, what's going on?" Punk asks as the TitanTron suddenly turns to static, and once it clears, the fans begin to go absolutely INSANE once they see who is on the screen!

"Is..is that?!" Armando says.

"No fucking way! It can't be!" Punk exclaims as on the screen is none other than JUSTUN DANGER!

"Well, it's about fucking time, isn't it!" Justin says, as the crowd is going wild. "JUSTIN DAN-GER!" The fans begin to chant.

"Listen up, and listen up good. There's one guy, one guy in particular that I've never faced. One guy that I've heard is one of the best wrestlers in the planet! And that guy….is you, CJ."

"So here's the deal: Since you're a fighting champion and all, you won't mind fighting me at SSW Kingdom, will ya?" Justin says, a cocky smirk as the screen suddenly blacks out.

CJ grabs a mic. "Justin, I don't like the sound of my own voice, so I'll only say this once. If you want to face me at SSW Kiingdom, there's only one thing I can say: Bring it!" CJ says, as he drops the mic and leaves, and the fans are cheering wildly at the prospect of a match between these two men.

"And we have our first official match for SSW Kingdom! It will be CJ Hawk vs Justin Danger for the SSW Killjoy Championship!" Punk exclaims.

"Certainly an incredible match, I fully expect it to deliver! But up next is the main event of the evening! Robin Hood vs Detrick Cyrus in the first match of the Classic Cup!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Awake and Alive-Skillet**

 _The crowd cheers as two men appear on the stage. The first man is a masked luchador, with his mask and tights being patterned off the British Flag. His name is Union Jack Jr. The second is man with long, wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and black tights with a green waist line, green griffin designs on each side, black boots with green kick pads, black Captain America like gloves, and a mask that only covers the bottom half of his face (nose and mouth). He is Robin Hood._

"Here's one of the many new faces signed to SSW United! He is the Outlaw of Freedom, Robin Hood!" Punk says. "He is a member of the Red Princes tag team alongside his brother, Union Jack Jr."

 **Invincible-MGK**

 _The fans begin to cheer as white smoke begins to appear on stage. Detrick Cyrus emerges from the smoke and throws up a double peace sign._

"And here we have the Lucha Warrior himself, Detrick Cyrus! This man nearly won the Universal Title at SSW Extinction, but the Coven's interference caused Detrick to lose!" Armando remarks. "Now Detrick has one more chance to become SSW Universal Champion! Can he make it count?"

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, both men quickly start to lock up. Robin Hood gains the advantage, as he manages to get a Waist lock in. But before Robin can attempt a German Suplex, Detrick nails Robin with a series of elbows to the side of Robin's head, forcing the Outlaw of Freedom to release Detrick quickly goes for a Roundhouse Kick, and Robin dodges that, but Detrick spins back and hits a stiff Spinning Heel Kick! Robin falls to the floor, and Detrick goes for the pin early. 1 ,t-Robin kicks out! Detrick now grabs Robin, and he lifts him up for a Vertical Suplex, but Robin wriggles out of it, and he lands behind Detrick. Detrick turns to see Robin springboard off the ropes with a Beautiful Disaster! Now Robin Hood lifts Detrick back up, only to slam him back into the mat with the Walls of Nottingham (Bridging Fisherman's Suplex)! Robin bridges into the pin, 1, 2,-Detrick kicks out!

Now Robin runs the ropes, to hit a Lionsault! But that's not all as he quickly pops back up to nail a Standing Moonsault onto Detrick! Robin goers for the pin, 1, 2-Detrick kicks out! Now Robin lifts Detrick back to his feet, as he attempts to put him in position for another Walls of Nottingham, but Detrick hits Robin with a hard left hand shot to the gut. Robin buckles a bit, as Detrick follows it up with a right hand shot that forces Robin to let him go. Detrick goes for a Spinning Backfist, but Robin ducks and he retalitaes with a European Uppercut that rocks Detrick. Robin quickly follows up with another European Uppercut, and then another, until finally, Robin Hood drops Detrick with the Crossbow (Bull Hammer, but with a hard back elbow)! The Outlaw now lifts Detrick up, and attempts to gain the victory with War of the Crusades (Leg Hook Reverse STO)! Robin covers, 1, 2, th-Detrick kicks out!

Robin is shocked, but now he tries to lift Detrick back up, and he sets him in positions of the Queen's Arrow (Cross Rhodes), but the Lucha Warrior manages to break out of the hold, and he quickly transititons into the Dos Santos! Robin Hood gets back up, only to be met with the 915, courtesy of Detrick Cyrus! Now Detrick gets Robin up into the Fireman's Carry, but before he can go for the DKO, Robin begins to elbow the side of Detrick's head, staggering Detrick and forcing him to release Robin, allowing the Brit to take the advantage with a Snap Swinging Neckbreaker! Now Robin climbs up to the top turnbuckle, as he begins to signal for the Diving Elbow Drop!

"This could be it for Detrick!" Punk says.

"Wait! Detrick's getting back up!" Armando points out as Detrick gets back to his feets and dashes to the top rope. Both Robin and Detrick being to brawl at the top, as both men are trying to one up the other. Finally, Detrick gains the advantage, after hitting numerous stiff forearms that stun Robin! Detrick then grabs him, lifts him up- and drops him with a TOP ROPE BRAINBUSTER!

"HOLY SHIT!" The crowd chants as Detrick gets back up and lifts Robin Hood into the fireman's carry, where he drops him into the DKO! 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings as Detrick celebrates. Union Jack Jr. enters the ring and helps his brother up to his feet, and both men congratulate and embrace Detrick.

"That was a massive main event!" Punk says. "Props to both men for putting on one hell of a show!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Armando says "Anyway, that's all for our show! This is Armando Torres-Lopez, along with CM Punk, wishing you all goodnight!"

 **A/N: Wow, what a chapter huh? A new group could be making their debut, the Classic Cup has been announced, and the New Shield has been suspended! (Don't worry, this won't be the last we've seen of them…..)**

 **P.S Props to VelocityRaptor for writing the New Shield interview segment.**

 **Also, SSW United has officially received 101 reviews! Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and I hope someday we can get past 200!**

 **Next Week's Matches:**

 **Justin Danger vs Hannibal Stone**

 **WOTH Open Challenge**

 **Abby Torres vs Nikki Winchester vs Cougar Heart vs Trisha Apolonia for the #1 Contendership to the Goddess Championship**

 **Classic Cup First Round Match: Union Jack Jr. vs Zeon**

 **Plus, SSW Universal Champion Freddy Escobar and the Monarchy host the Prince's Court, with the Coven as Special Guests!**


	23. Episode 13

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

"And once again, bienvenidos, welcome to SSW United! I am Armando Torres-Lopez and joining me on commentary as always is the Best in the World, CM Punk!"

"Thank you for the introduction, Mando!" Punk says. "Anyway, tonight, we have quite the show ready for you!"

"That's right! " Armando agrees. "We have Justin Danger's SSW in-ring debut against the also debuting Hannibal Stone, we have the WOTH Open Challenge, we have four women competing for the number-one contendership to the SSW Goddess Championship, and for our main event, Union Jack Jr. takes on Zeon!" Armando says.

"Plus, our SSW Universal Champion, Freddy Escobar, will debut his new talk show-The Prince's Court." Punk flatly states.

"But let's begin our show, with Justin Danger taking on Hannibal Stone!" Armando says.

 **Back 2 Back (Instrumental)-Drake**

 _Hannibal Stone comes out of the stage, accompanied by Bryan Drake. The 6'8, 285-pounder is wearing a navy blue silk robe with golden Chinese dragon design and writing. He gets inside the ring, awaiting his opponent._

"Last week, Bryan Drake won his debut match in no small part due to Hannibal Stone! Now we get to see what the big man is capable of!" Armando says. "Also, a quick note about Hannibal, he is the son of NewGrounds GM, Niles Stone, also known as the Giant for being 7 feet tall! Hannibal isn't as bit as his dad, but he is a lot more athletic!"

 **Misery Loves My Company-Three Days Grace**

 _The crowd immediately begins to cheer as Justin Danger comes out, laughing madly! He quickly sprints to the ring and slides under it, before climbing to the top turnbuckle and posing to the crowd Randy Orton-style!_

"And here he is! One of the most unpredictable wrestlers in the WFA! He is the 'God of Chaos', the 'Demon Wolf', the 'Dangerous One', he is the one and only Justin Danger and he will be challenging CJ Hawk for the Killjoy title at SSW Kingdom!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

Hannibal and Justin lock up, and Hannibal uses his greater strength to push Justin to the corner, before unloading on him with a series of knife edged chops. Hannibal backs up a bit before rushing forward with a Stinger Splash, but Justin rushes out of the corner with a Jumping High Knee, knocking the big man down. Now Justin begins stomping on Hannibal, but Hannibal rolls out of the ring. However, Justin quickly runs the ropes and he nails Stone with a Suicide Dive! Justin grabs Hannibal and rolls him back into the ring. He gets on the apron and waits for Hannibal to get up. Once he does, Justin goes for a Springboard Forearm Smash, but Hannibal catches him with a Big Boot to the Face! Hannibal covers, 1-Justin Kicks out!

Now Hannibal tires to lift Justin up into a Powerbomb, but once he does, Justin suddenly comes back to life and begins hitting him with several punches to the face that manage to stun him, before spiking him on his head with a Frankensteiner! Now Justin waits for Hannibal to get back up on his knees before hitting the Killing Curse (Superkick to a kneeling opponent)! Justin goes for the cover, but he notices that the ref is not counting. Instead, the ref is arguing with Bryan Drake, who is trying to distract the referee. However, Justin gets up and rushes forward to knock Drake off the apron with a Superkick! Drake tumbles to the floor, and Justin turns around-only to be floored with a Big Show-style Spear courtesy of Hannibal Stone! Hannibal covers, 1, tw-JUSTIN KICKS OUT!

"Justin Danger surviving the spear! Hannibal better bring out the big guns if he wants to put Danger down!" Punk says.

Now, Hannibal lifts Justin up in a powerbomb position, setting him up for the Last Ride-but Danger counters with a Sunset Flip! 1, 2-Hannibal kicks out, but he is greeted with a dropkick to the face by Justin! Justin waits for Hannibal to get on his knees once more, and once he does, Justin nails him with the Knee of Chaos (Shining Wizard)! Justin then waits for Hannibal to get back up, looking to finish him, but Bryan gets inside the ring, disregarding the ref's admonitions! Bryan gets behind Justin, and once Justin turns around, Bryan attempts the Line Cutter, but Justin pushes him off and nails him with the J.I.D (RKO)! Bryan falls down and rolls out of the ring, and now Hannibal gets back up, trying to nail Justin with a spear, but The God of Chaos has him scouted, as he leapfrogs over Hannibal's spear, and once Hannibal turns, Justin drops him with the J.I.D! Justin covers, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings to signal Jutin's victory as Drake and Stone walk up the entrance ramp in defeat!

"Justin Danger showing why he is one of the best in the game, by defeating Hannibal Stone even with the interference of Bryan Drake!" Armando says.

"Indeed, and-wait, what is he doing?" Punk asks, as Justin approaches the announce table. He grabs a chair and sits down by them.

"Hey, you guys mind if I sit here for this one?" Justin asks. "I want to see this next match coming up."

"No problem! Grab a headset!" Punk tells him and he sits down.

"The next match is the Way of The Hawk Open Challenge!" Armando announces, "but first, let's go to commercial!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Anthony Dre is backstage. He sees someone out of the corner of his eye wearing a long sleeved blue jacket. He hears the person crying, and it sounds familiar. Anthony walks up to the person, and turns them. It's Katie, his daughter! She covering her face._

 _"Katie? What's the matter?" Anthony asks, as his concerned father instincts kick in._

 _"Nothing, nothing, get away from me!" Katie moves her hands to push Anthony, but he catches them, and looks in horror at the sight._

 _Katie has a black eye, and Anthony looks down at Katie's arms, and lifts the sleeves of the jacket, to see marks, like they were made by a strap. Anthony starts to turn red with anger._

 _"Katie Halle Dre? Who did this to you!?" Anthony's voice goes very deep, and angry._

 _"It was- "Katie stops herself._

 _"Katie!?" Anthony shouts._

 _"HEY!" Anthony turns and sees Cynthia. Anthony stares, and Katie lowers her arms._

 _"What have you done to her you MONSTER!" Cynthia clocks Anthony across the jaw, drawing blood. Anthony puts pressure on his lip._

 _"Do you..." Anthony coughs up blood, "Really think I would do that to MY flesh and blood Cynthia? I know it sure as hell wasn't you, and like it or not, I am going to find the REAL monster that did this!"_

 _"I already did." Cynthia cradles Cynthia in her arm, and the two walk away, leaving Anthony in disbelief._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _The crowd immediately begins to cheer as CJ Hawk makes his appearance, doing his trademark "BANG!" taunt as the screen turns blue for a second before going back to normal. CJ gets inside the ring, and he does his finger-gun gesture again-this time to Justin Danger at the announce table._

"Looks like the champion's trying to send a message to you, Justin!" Punk exclaims as Justin laughs.

"It's no big deal, Punk! I just want him to enjoy his title reign for as long as he can, because once I'm through with him, he won't be the champ anymore!" Justin proclaims.

CJ waits in the ring for his opponent to make an appearance.

 **Realeza-Jim Johnston**

 _The crowd begins to boo as none other than Adrian Lord comes out, wearing his suit and his cowboy hat. He takes the hat off to reveal that his hair has grown back, and he enters the ring._

"Look who's back! The inaugural PRIDE Champion, Tijuana's Lord, Adrian Lord!" Armando says. "And he has a bit of history with CJ, as it was CJ Hawk that Adrian beat in the first ever episode of SSW United to become the first PRIDE Champion!"

 _Ding, Ding!`_

Both men circle each other as Adrian reaches out for a handshake. CJ, being a respectful competitor, attempts to return the handshake, but Adrian goes for a kick to the gut-only to be caught by CJ, who knocks him down with a Dragon Screw, and he then tries to transition into a Boston Crab, but Adrian kicks him off with his free leg. Both men get up and start trading punches. CJ gets the lead after stunning Adrian with a Discus Forearm, and CJ runs the ropes, looking for a big move of sorts, but Adrian catches him with a Yakuza Kick to the face! Adrian lifts CJ back up, hooking the arms in an attempt to go for Unfinished Business early, but CJ counters with a Back Body Drop! Adrian sits up, providing the perfect opportunity for CJ to hit him with a Penalty Kick! CJ covers, 1, 2-Adrian kicks out!

CJ lifts Adrian up and puts him in an Electric Chair, clearly looking for the Electric Chair Driver, but Adrian manages to counter into a Poisoned Frankensteiner, spiking CJ Hawk on his head! The champion rolls out of the ring, looking to recover, but Adrian rolls out of the ring too and attacks CJ with a Lariat! Now Adrian rolls CJ back into the ring, and he climbs up top. Adrian does a cut-throat motion as he dives off with a Lanza (Diving Double Foot Stomp)- only to crash into the mat when Adrian moves out of the way! Now CJ capitalizes by hitting him with a Lionsault, and following it up with a running Senton! Chicago's Hawk lifts Adrian up into a Fireman's Carry, but Adrian manages to wriggle out of it. CJ turns as Adrian greets him with a Dropkick to the face! Adrian now llfts him up before dropping him with a Swinging Fisherman's Suplex! Now Adrian attempts to lock in the Tijuana Border, but CJ manages to grab the ropes, forcing Adrian to release him. CJ gets up using the ropes, and Adrian rushes him, but CJ has him scouted, and he launches Adrian over the top rope and into the outside! Adrian gets up and tries to get back into the ring, but CJ comes at him with a Suicide Dive!

CJ grabs Adrian and rolls him back into the ring, and CJ climbs to the top rope, looking for the Cloud 10-only to crash into the mat once Adrian rolls out of the way! Adrian gets up, picks CJ up and sets him up for the Unfinished Business, but CJ once again counters with a Back Body Drop, and he grabs Adrian, locks him in the Full Nelson and attempts the Eye of the Hawk, only for Adrian Lord to counter it into a Destino!...or at least, he tried to, but CJ managed to keep him in place and he slammed him into the floor with an Emerald Flowsion! CJ now goes up top, before diving off with a Cloud 10! 1, 2, 3!

"And CJ Hawk claims the victory! What do you think Justin?" Armando asks.

"Pretty impressive. I gotta say, I'm looking forward to fighting him!" Justin says, an eager smirk on his face. Now Justin takes off his headset, and he gets up and gets in the ring, as CJ Hawk is having his hand raised by the referee. Justin and CJ stare each other down.

"And there you have it, both of these men will face each other at SSW Kingdom for the Killjoy Championship!" Armando says.

"That certainly is a match with the potential to steal the entire damn show!" Punk says. " But let's move on, because up next is the match to decide the number one contender to Logan Storm's SSW Goddess Championship! Trisha Apolonia, Cougar Heart, Abby Torres and Nikki Winchester will face off!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _The screen shows Detrick Cyrus, dressed in an Eddie Guerrero t-shirt and jeans, as he walks the streets of Boyle Heights in Las Angeles, California._

" _Man, brings back memories, doesn't it?" He says, as he looks at a decrepit building. The camera zooms into a sign on the building's window, which says, "Guerrero Gym"_

" _See, Pops-he opened this gym in Boyle Heights, and he took me with him so I could begin my training. One day, he took me out to eat, and when we came back, someone had broken in. We went inside, and there you were; a little kid from the streets with a rough life and no parents who was stealing from our gym. Eddie caught you, and instead of calling the cops, he took you in. Here, we trained together, we fought together, and we learned together."_

" _Then, Eddie passed away. It was a tough time for all of us, but you seemed to take it the hardest. You started distancing yourself. I dunno man, you changed. You became colder, more arrogant."_

" _Y'know Freddy, after all this time, after everything we've done, you're still my little hermano, man. But sometimes, the little hermano gets a bit rowdy. Sometimes, the little hermano thinks he's hot, and it's up to me to take you down a notch!"_

" _I know what I have to do now, Freddy! I'm going win the Classic Cup! Then, I'm going to face you for the SSW Universal Title at Ring of Valhalla!" Detrick says. "And there, hermano, we'll find out who's truly worthy of the Guerrero legacy."_

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Jack Classic is in his office backstage, drinking from a flask, when all of sudden, the lights begin to flicker._

" _Goddamnit." Jack mutters resignedly as he takes a swig from his flask. When the lights stop flickering, Sara Lewis is in the office._

" _Hello, Jack." Sara says, as she snaps her fingers. Jack's eyes turn red as she says. "I have a suggestion of sorts. You see, the Fortress want to be number one contenders, but they don't have any grounds to be the #1 contenders. So, I've decided that at SSW Kingdom, the Fortress will take on a new team for the number one contendership!"_

" _Which team will it be?" Jack asks, and Sara smirks as the screen fades to black._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Worlds Apart-CFO$**

 _Cougar Heart walks on stage. She is a Luchadora with pink gear and a pink mask. She gets on stage and poses for the crowd._

"This right here is Cougar Heart! A Spanish Luchadora trained by her father, Great Puma, and Bret Hart, so she definitely has some technical wrestling knowledge." Armando says.

 **Wild for the Night-A$AP Rocky ft Skrillex**

 _The lights turn green as a woman with olive skin, violet eyes and black hair. She is doing a Bray Wyatt style crabwalk to the ring and she gets her feet onto the apron and lifts herself up on the apron, before posing like a supermodel._

"And here we have 'The Brazilian Wandering Spider', Trisha Apolonia, someone who may very well be the most agile and flexible woman in the division." Punk says. "And she is more than capable of using her agility and flexibility to her advantage."

 **Call Me Maybe-Carly Rae Jepsen**

 _The crowd begins to cheer as Abby runs down the ramp while high-fiving all of her fans, before getting in._

"Abby has momentum on her side after defeating Natalia Rodriguez of Monarchy. Can she further that momentum to become number one contender?" Armando ponders.

 **Uma Thurman-Fall Out Boy**

 _A blond woman makes her way to the stage, and she raises her hand as red pyro explodes from the stage! She then runs to the stage and gets in, posing for the crowd._

"Our final competitor is Nikki Winchester, the wife of MMA Fighter Stefan Struve! And clearly her husband taught her a little MMA!" Punk says.

"Punk, if I were you, I wouldn't even say the words 'MMA'!" Armando jokes as Punk sulks.

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, all women immediately begin brawling, as Nikki Winchester and Cougar Heart take their fight outside of the ring, leaving Abby Torres and Trisha Apolonia brawling in the ring. Abby gains the advantage as she nails Trisha in the face with a stiff forearm. She tries to go for the Torres Kick, but Trisha performs a Matrix evasion and once Abby turns around, Trisha nails her with a Pele Kick, and and when she drops down to the floor, she kips up and leaps up high, spiking Abby's head into the ground with a Spike Frankensteiner! Trisha covers, 1, 2,-Abby kicks out!

Meanwhile, on the outside, Cougar Heart and Nikki Winchester are still brawling, as the luchadora ducks a Lariat by Nikki and she grabs Winchester by the waist and attempts a German Suplex, however Nikki grabs Cougar's hands and manages to break free of the waist-lock. Nikki turns around, kicks Cougar Heart in the gut and brings her up for a Powerbomb, but Cougar counters into a Hurracarana onto the floor! Nikki falls to the floor, clutching her back in pain, as she doesn't notice Cougar getting on the apron. Nikki gets up, and turns as Cougar hit a Springboard Moonsault to the outside!

Meanwhile, back inside the ring, Trisha is up on the top rope, waiting for Abby to get up. Once she does, Trisha dives off with Attack from the Trees (Diving Crossbody)! It connects, and Trisha pins, 1, 2-Cougar Heart breaks the pin, and grabs Trisha by the waist as she plants her to the floor with a German Suplex! But Cougar Heart does not release the hold, and she deadlifts Trisha and slams her to the mat with another German! Now Cougar tries to goes for another Suplex, but Nikki slides into the ring and attacks her with a High Knee! Now Nikki lifts Trisha up, and hits her with the Heartbreak Hotel (Cobra Clutch Bulldog)! Nikki covers, 1, 2-Now Abby breaks up the pin! Nikki gets up and swings at Abby with repeated left and rights, but Abby dodges all of them, before taking hold of her and lifting her up into a Northern Lights Suplex! Nikki rolls out of the ring to avoid a pin attempt, but that turns out to be a bad idea as Abby runs the ropes to hit a Tope con Hilo! Abby celebrates but she doesn't notice Cougar Heart getting on the apron to nail a running Flip Senton from the apron to the outside on Abby! Cougar Heart celebrates and lifts both Abby and Nikki up, none of them noticing Trisha getting up on the top turnbuckle before diving off with Attack from the Trees on all three women!

Now Trisha grabs Nikki Winchester and lifts her up, before hitting her with Venomous Kiss (Straight Jacket Neckbreaker Slam)! Trisha covers, but Cougar slides into the ring, lifts her up and drops her with Luz de Puma (Styles Clash)! Now Cougar covers, but Abby breaks up the pin! Nikki and Trisha rolls out of the ring, as Cougar gets up and rushes Abby, who replies with a Discus Elbow Smash! Cougar is stunned, and thus, she is left open for Abby to hit the Angel's Kiss (Codebreaker)! Abby covers, 1, 2….3!

Abby rolls out of the ring as all the other women are left shocked. She begins celebrating.

"And just like that, Abby is the new number on contender to the Goddess Championship!" Armando says in joy.

"But you have to wonder, does she have what it takes to defeat the most dangerous female competitor SSW has to offer, the current champion, Traci Star?" Punk says.

"Who knows, Punk. Abby might just surprise all of us!" Armando claims. "Anyways, up next is the final match of the evening! The second match in the Classic Cup: Union Jack Jr. vs Zeon!

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Someone Like You-Hollow Point Heroes**

 _A Spanish man with tan skin, light brown hair and eyes, a muscular body and a black Chinese dragon tattoo on his left arm wearing black, fingerless gloves, a red hoodie, and black pants and boots walks down the ramp. He gets inside of the ring, and he lifts his fist in the air, causing fire to come out from the four turnbuckles!_

"And here we have the Dragon, Zeon! He is an absolute powerhouse and when you're in the ring with him, you better watch out, because he can move pretty well for a big guy." Punk says.

 **Kingdom-Downstait**

 _The crowd immediately begins to cheer as Union Jack Jr. comes in, carrying the UK Flag in a show of patriotism. He enters the ring the gentleman's way and he salutes the crowd._

"And here we have, the one and only "Prince of Wonderland", Union Jack Jr, and Jr.'s style is reminiscent of the World of Sport wrestling, with guys like Dynamite Kid, Johnny Saint, and Robby Brookside, and indeed, Union Jack Sr. All in all, Union Jack Jr. is an impeccable technical wrestler who can also fly pretty well." Armando says.

"And another thing," Punk interjects, "Last week, Union Jack's brother, Robin Hood, was defeated by Detrick Cyrus to advance in the tournament. Now, if Union Jack Jr. were to win this match, he would go on to face Detrick Cyrus in the semifinals! Can Union Jack avenge his brother?"

"Well, we're about to find out!" Armando says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Both men circle each other, before locking up. Zeon initially has the advantage, what with his superior size and strength and he grabs Union Jack in a waist lock, and he attempts to hit a German Suplex, but Union Jack manages to free himself as he takes hold of Zeon's hands and he begins to work on Zeon's fingers, bending them and forcing Zeon to release him. Zeon stuns Union Jack with a punch to the face-er, mask, forcing Union Jack to let go of Zeon's fingers. Zeon then proceeds to flatten Union Jack with a Discus Lariat! Zeon goes for the cover, 1, tw-Union Jack kicks out! Now Zeon waits in the corner for Union Jack to get up. When he does, Zeon rushes forward with a Spear, but the Prince of Wonderland has him scouted and he leapfrogs over the spear, and catches the dragon with a roll-up! 1-Zeon kicks out, He gets to his feet, only to be stunned when Union Jack nails him with an Enzugiri to the back of the head! Union Jack takes the big man down into a Backslide! 1, 2, -Zeon kicks out!

Now, Union Jack locks in a Sleeper Hold, trying to put the big man to sleep, but Zeon lifts Union Jack up and counters with a Backpack Stunner! Zeon lifts Union Jack and slams him back to the ground with a backpack stunner! 1, 2,-KICKOUT! Zeon waits for Union Jack to get back up, and when he does, Zeon attempts a Superman Punch- but Union Jack Jr, instead catches him with a kick to the gut, followed by lifting Zeon up and dropping him on his head and neck with a Gotch-Style Piledriver! But that's not all as he goes for lifts Zeon back up into an O'Connor Roll transitioned into a German Suplex! Union Jack Jr. bridges into the pin, 1, 2,-Zeon kicks out!

Now, Union Jack lifts Zeon up again, but the Dragon drops him with the Dragon's Downfall (RKO)! He covers, 1, 2, t-Union Jack kicks out! Zeon is angry, and he lifts Union Jack up, looking to finish the match with a Jackhammer, but Union Jack wriggles out of it, and he lands behind Zeon, quickly goes for a waist lock while pinning Zeon's arms to his side an hits a Bridging Package German Suplex! But that's not all, as Union Jack Jr. goes to the top, before diving off with a Diving Headbutt! And finally, to finish the match, Union Jack Jr. lifts Zeon up and drops him with Off With His Head! (Regal-Plex). 1, 2, 3!

Union Jack celebrates his win as the crowd cheers him on. He stands on the top turnbuckle and lifts the UK flag up high!

"And it's settled! The first Classic Cup Semifinals match will be Detrick Cyrus vs Union Jack Jr!" Armando says

"Indeed it will be! But up next, is a massive display of arrogance and egomania!" Punk claims.

"…..What he means is that up next is the Prince's Court." Armando says.

 **XoXoXoX**

A red carpet has been rolled down the ramp. Meanwhile, inside the ring, the mat has been covered with a black carpet and there are eight chairs in the ring, along with a golden throne.

 **Princes of the Universe-Queen**

The crowd immediately begins to boo, as Dylan Torres, King Caesar, DJ Kingston and Natalia Rodriguez all come out. The men are wearing two piece tuxedos, while Nattie is clad in a red dress. The all get inside the ring, and soak in the boos, while DJ Kingston grabs a mic.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Don't you dare turn off your screens! Turn the volume way past eleven! Because the first edition of the greatest talk show in all of wrestling is now live! Not the Piper's Pit, not the Highlight Reel, not the Heartbreak Hotel, not the Cutting Edge, and not even MizTV! It's the PRINCE'S COURT!" DJ exclaims.

"And I have the honor to welcome our host for the evening!" DJ continues. 'He is the current, reigning, defending, undisputed UCW Epix Heavyweight Champion, ICW Heavyweight Champion, and SSW Universal Champion! He goes by many names, 'The Black Fox, 'The Smooth Criminal', but most of all, 'The Prince'! He is the man, the myth, the legend, please stand up for the Prince, FRRRREEEDDDYYY ES-CO-BAAAARRRRR!"

 **POWER-Kanye West**

The crowd goes positively NUCLEAR, as out comes Freddy Escobar, wearing a black Italian suit, with all three aforementioned titles on his waist and shoulders, and two fine ladies escorting him to the ring, as he playfully flirts with them. The Prince enters the ring, and he embraces with the rest of Monarchy.

"And here he is, the man who shockingly managed to become the new SSW Universal Champion at SSW Extinction! With the help of both the Coven and the Monarchy, might I add." Armando says.

"And in true Princely fashion, he's here to rub it in everyone's faces in the most extravagant way possible." Punk says, as Escobar sits on his throne and he is given a mic.

" I'd like to thank the Astonishing One, DJ Kingston for that incredible introduction." Freddy begins to say, "I'd like to thank all of Monarchy for being with me every step of the way! But most of all, there are two men, who I'd like to thank."

"I'd like to thank Ash Russo and Detrick Cyrus for going down in history as the two men that I beat to become SSW Universal Champion!" Freddy says in a mocking fashion, causing the audience to boo even harder. "Thanks to you imbeciles, I am now a 6-time World Champion! I have established myself as the greatest wrestler in WFA History! I, once again, have proven all of the doubters, all of the haters, all of the non-believers absolutely WRONG!"

"Now, most people call me arrogant. Self-centered. Narcissistic. Well, let me just set the record straight-I am arrogant! I am self-centered, and I am narcissistic! But I can back all of that up! Because one-by-one, the Monarchy and I have conquered all WFA territories! SSW is mine! The WFA is mine! Y'know what, fuck it, The WORLD IS MINE!"

"I have lied, I have cheated, I have stolen, but because of that I have prospered! At this point, I have climbed up the stairway to heaven, and I have ascended on my golden throne and I have become a Wrestling GOD!" Escobar proclaims.

"That is just blasphemy!" Punk says, as the crowd is still giving off massive heat.

"But, enough about me!" Escobar says. "Let's welcome my guests! They are the SSW United Tag Team Champions, accompanied by their beautiful leader, Sara Lewis, they are the Shadow Coven!"

 **Paint It Black-Hidden Citizens**

The Shadow Coven comes out, as Sara Lewis, Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis and Shane Eastwood come out, all of them clad in their usual ring gear except for Sara, who is wearing a black dress.

"And here is the Coven, the stable that aligned with the Monarchy at SSW Extinction, and helped Freddy Escobar win the SSW Universal Championship!" Armando tells us.

The Coven gets inside the ring, and Freddy kisses Sara's hand. Everyone sits down, and Freddy gives Sara a mic.

"Welcome to the show, Sara!" Freddy tells her.

"Thank you, Freddy, glad to be here!" Sara responds.

"So, Sara, now that you're here, is there anything you would like to say?" Freddy asks her.

"Oh, there is, Freddy. You see, the way I see it, the two most powerful stables in the WFA are the Shadow Coven, and the Monarchy. And we have fought many times before, trading victories and defeat. However, I decided to propose a truce, with the intention of forming the most powerful Alliance the WFA has ever seen! We are now virtually unstoppable." Sara boasts.

"Well said!" Freddy says. "We are invincible, and if you value your life, stay out of our way."

 **Until The World Goes Cold-Trivium**

The crowd immediately begins going wild, as Anarchy comes out from the crowd, wielding steel chairs! They rush the ring, and Shane Eastwood attempts the Dead-Eye Lariat, but Ash Russo clocks him in the head with the chair and drops him head-first into the mat with the Phoenix-Plex! The rest of the Coven and Monarchy quickly get out of the ring and retreat up the ramp, as Anarchy begins destroying the set of the Prince's Court! Meanwhile, Ash asks for a mic.

"Hey, Escobar, you're here talking all this shit, but you forgot to mention that if it wasn't for the Coven, you wouldn't be carrying that belt!" Ash says. " Heh, y'know, it's kind of ironic that the next event is called Kingdom, because right there I will do what nobody else has been able to do-I will overthrow the Monarchy! I will destroy your Kingdom, even if we have to go through every single one of your cronies! And then, I will….." Jasper Cage takes out a canister of gasoline and pours it all over Escobar's throne, while Ash takes out a match, and lights it up. "Burn it down." Ash then throws the match to the throne, setting it alight, as The Monarchy and the Coven look on angrily.

"At SSW Kingdom, it's official! Freddy Escobar will defend his title against the former champion, Ash Russo!" Punk says.

"Indeed! That should be an excellent contest, but for now, we bid you all goodbye!" Armando closes out the show.


	24. SSW Developmental Brand?

**A/N: Just an annoucnment, for those of you whose OC's didn't make it on either SSW United or Forever, do not fret because SSW has officially added a developmental brand, named SSW Future! It will be written by JJ-the-Great, so go check it out right now!**


	25. Episode 14

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

" _Bienvenidos-_ welcome to SSW United! This is the penultimate show before SSW Kingdom, I'm Armando Torres-Lopez, and with me is the Voice of the Voiceless, CM Punk!"

"Glad to be here, Mando." Punk says. "And let me just say-"

 **Princes of the Universe-Queen**

Punk got cut off as golden pyro explodes from the stage and Freddy Escobar, King Caesar, DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres and Natalia Rodriguez come out, and they walk down the ramp. All of them are scowling.

"Seems Monarchy isn't happy after Anarchy decided to interrupt the Prince's Court!" Armando says.

"Indeed Mando. Anarchy burned down the Prince's Court, in what I thought was the moment of the night!" Punk says.

Monarchy gets inside the ring and all of them except for King Caesar grab a pair of mics.

Freddy tries to speak, but the crowd begins to drown him out with a massive number of boos. He simply laughs. "Die, Escobar, Die!" They chant, as Escobar orders DJ to bring him a steel chair. Once the Astonishing One has brought it to him, Escobar unfolds the chair and sits down.

"You people really do hate me, don't you?" Freddy responds, as the crowd responds by booing the crap out of him. "That's okay, it's not like a give a shit about any of you. You see, my entire career, all I have received from each and every one of you is pure, unadulterated hatred. You booed me when I won my first world title, you booed me when I put on classic matches with Furno Moxley, with Zech Grey, with American Thunder,-the list goes on and on. No one has done more for this company, hell for the entire WFA, than I have!"

"And what do I receive for shedding my blood and my tears in this ring for all of you people? What do I receive for being the one to put the WFA on the map! 'Die, Escobar, Die'." He says, repeating the words that the crowd chant. "You people are the biggest hypocrites on the planet. You boo me and the Monarchy, but you cheered degenerates like say…Furno Moxley." Freddy says, eliciting even more boos from the public. "Hell, when I feuded with him, he was the hottest performer in the entire WFA! Now? Now he's revealed his true colors as a psychotic bastard who should've never been let out of the madhouse! Hmph. Good riddance." Freddy continues. "What about Ash Russo? Sure, he was the first ever Universal Champion, but last week, he burnt down an entire set. He is nothing but a petty anarchist, and yet you all cheer him like the second coming of Jesus fucking Christ!" He rants, as the crowd keeps on booing him.

"Boo me if you like, but it's true! Hell, let me ask all of you this, and answer this truthfully: do you actually think that you would love guys like Zach Grey, a common street thug, or Furno Moxley, a complete psychopath? What about Ash Russo, a pyromaniacal anarchist, or Detrick Cyrus, who, by the way is a GUERRERO JUST LIKE ME! Lying, cheating, and stealing; it's what we were taught, remember, _hermano_?"

"Anyways, would you people cheer for any of those men if you didn't hate me so much?" The crowd, for once, doesn't respond. "Exactly. And yet, all of you ungrateful smarks post idiotic comments on the internet, all of you insult me and my friends, and all of you would rather see me dead. Well, if that's the case, then I'll keep on living. I'll keep on winning, and the Monarchy will keep dominating the entire WFA simply to spite ALL OF YOU!"

"And of you don't like it, well tough shit. Because I stopped caring about what you people think a long time ago." Freddy and the rest of the Monarchy are about to leave, but suddenly…

 **Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium.**

The crowd begins to cheer as Ash Russo comes out of the crowd, flanked by the the rest of Anarchy. Instead of getting in the ring, he stays in the crowd, and he has a mic on his hands.

"Escobar, do you know what my problem with you actually is?" Ash asks. "You see, as an anarchist, I absolutely abhor corruption, tyranny, and the like. And in the entire WFA, no one embodies those traits like you and the Monarchy. You and your cronies run roughshod in the WFA, thinking that you own the place. In short, you are the epitome, the personification of everything I hate and despise!" Ash says.

"Now, don't get me wrong. You are a 6-time world champion, you don't win that many titles through luck alone. But here's the thing: If the Coven hadn't interfered, do you actually think you would have won? No, because if they hadn't, Detrick Cyrus would be standing across the ring from me as the SSW Universal Champion, not you." Ash taunts.

"DE-TRICK CYRUS!" The crowd chants, as Freddy is visibly becoming angry.

"This has nothing to do with Detrick, Ash. This is between you and me!" Freddy yells at him.

"You're damn right it's between you and me!" Ash yells back. "And at SSW Kingdom, I will burn down your kingdom, brick by fiery brick! I will end your empire, and I will destroy the Monarchy!" Both men stare each other down, and their respective factions eye each other warily.

 **Paint It Black-Hidden Citizens**

The crowd suddenly quiets down in awe, as Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis, Shane Eastwood, and Sara Lewis all walk down the ramp. Sara has a mic in her hand, and Ben and Ryan have the SSW United Tag Team Championships in their shoulders.

"One of the most dominant factions in the WFA! Whether you call them the Shadow Coven, the Sanguine Coven, or the Dark Family, they have proven themselves to be the most frightening and monstrous stable SSW United has to offer!" Punk says.

"They allied with the Monarchy at SSW Kingdom to form a powerful alliance. They have the SSW Universal Championship and the SSW United Tag Team Titles in their possession, and they will do anything to keep those titles in their grip!" Armando says.

"Such valiant words, Ash!" Sara Lewis says. "It's just sad that they are wasted on us. Because you see, you are not just facing the Monarchy; you are also facing the mighty Shadow Coven! And it is because of that that the flames of Anarchy will be quenched, and the Monarchy and the Coven will stand victorious over the ashes."

 **Eye of the Tiger-Survivor**

Jack Classic comes out on the stage, a stoic look on his face. An astute viewer might notice that Jack Classic's eyes are some shade of red. Sara smirks when he comes out.

"Ash, Freddy, it seems like both of you are itching for a fight, and that is a request that I am willing to oblige. Because tonight, Ash Russo, Jasper Cage, and Roman McIntyre will take on the SSW Universal Champion Freddy Escobar, and the SSW United Tag Team Champions, Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis!" The crowd cheers once Jack makes this announcement. Anarchy and the Coven/Monarchy stare each other down.

"And an incredible main event made for tonight! The Prince, Freddy Escobar, Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis will be taking on Anarchy!" Armando says.

"Indeed, that should be a great match, but let's move on, as the new SSW Goddess Champion, Logan Storm will take on Ashlynn Riker up next!" Punk says.

 **XoXoXoX**

 _We see a dark room, a lone spotlight in the middle of it. A man suddenly comes into view. The man had a mesomorph body type with a six pack. He was olive skinned and square jawed with black coloured eyes. He had black hair styled in a slicked back wet look medium length undercut with short back and sides, along with Gaelic tattoos of various mythical Irish entities on both his arms._

" _Once upon a time, there was a man- a man cursed to walk the earth with the souls of a thousand sinners inside of him." The man said, with a clear Irish accent. "These souls merged to form a dark, vindictive demon known as Slaugh." For a split second, the man changes- he suddenly has a Glasgow smile, and corpse paint decorating his face and upper torso. He has a mad grin on his face and he lets out a bloodcurdling scream-before suddenly changing back._

" _The man goes by many names-The Irish Legion, The Man of A Thousand Screams, The Celtic Destroyer. The Belfast Demon." The man then looks up. "But you can just call me Flynn Horde." He says, before we fade to black._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Buffy the Vampire Slayer Theme-Nerf Herder**

 _Ashlynn Riker comes out to a positive reaction. She comes down the ramp, running and high fiving fans, then stops at the bottom of the ramp to have pyro go off on the stage and the ring posts before entering the ring._

"The Celtic Princess has returned to the temple!" Armando proclaims. "She's a physical competitor who can certainly go toe to toe with the best of them!"

"But you have to remember, tonight she is up against the most dangerous woman in the WFA, Logan Storm!" Punk reminds him.

 **Next Big Thing (Remix)-Jim Johnston**

 _The crowd offers a massive outpouring of boos as Logan Storm comes out, flanked by Raelynn Lopez and Mercedes Madrid. She has a cocky smirk on her face as she makes her way to the ring._

"Here we have the woman who absolutely decimated Jessie Faraday at SSW Extinction!" Armando says.

"Yes, the whole match lasted less than a minute, as Logan Storm targeted Jessie's injured arm and leveled her with a Storm Bomb to end both the match and Jessie's championship reign!" Punk says. "However, she wasn't done yet, as Logan took it upon herself to break Jessie Faraday's arm with the Storm Hold! After that, Mercedes and Raelynn turned on Jessie, and they joined up with Logan Storm, making Logan the new leader of Reign!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rang, Ashlynn tried to rush Jessie, but the champion greets her with a Lightning Strike (Spinning Heel Kick)! The Celtic Princess falls to the floor as Logan stomps her several times before picking her up, Irish Whipping her into the corner and nailing her with a Corner Clothesline! Logan grabs Ashlynn by her hair and picks her up, looking to finish this, but Ashlynn hits her with several punches to the gut, forcing Logan to release her!

"Ashlynn Riker showing signs of life!" Punk remarks, as Ashlynn runs the ropes for a Brogue Kick-but Logan pops her up into the air, catches her, and slams her back down to the ground with a Storm Bomb! Logan covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And just like that-it's over!" Armando remarks.

"Logan Storm absolutely decimated Ashlynn Riker!" Punk said.

Now, Logan lifts Ashlynn into a Military Press, and she throws her to the outside, sending her crashing into the floor! Logan then grabs a mic.

"Did you idiots all see that?!" Logan yells, as the crowd boos her. "I just proved what everyone already knew: that I am the best female wrestler in the entire WFA!"

"And a message to Abby Torres: run. Run as fast as you can, because if you step in that ring with me, you won't walk out under your own power." Logan says in a disturbingly calm voice, with a sadistic smile on her face. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you." Logan drops the mic and leaves, the rest of Reign in tow.

"Abby Torres certainly has her work cut out for her." Armando says.

"That is a massive understatement." Punk says. "But anyway, we will move on, as the WOTH Open Challenge is up next!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _We see Detrick Cyrus walking into a bar in Mexico City. He talks to the pretty bartender, and orders a shot of Tequila._

 _"Remember this place Freddy? This is where Konan took us when we were 17 for our first drink as our first victory as a tag team, hell this was the place where you lost your virginity, remember?' Detrick smirks before getting serious. "We came here every night after our matches, whether we lost or we won, this was where me and you made some of the important decisions in our lives...funny enough, I came right back to this bar after you betrayed me, betrayed our family." The bartender returns, handing Detrick his shot of tequila. Detrick chugs it down, wipes his mouth and continues to speak. "Blood runs thicker than water Escobar, and I remember when you left me lying in a pool of my own blood" Detrick frowns. "I am going on the win the Classic Cup, Freddy, and a part of me hopes YOU win, because I can't think of anything more I'd like to do than kick you off your throne as Prince and reign as the new King of SSW United." Detrick puts a few pesos in the counter before getting up and walking out of the bar._

 **XoXoXoX**

 _We see Cynthia talking to a man with bleach-blond hair, blue eyes, a muscular build and a wide grin on his face. He was wearing a black and gold singlet. Beside him, Katie sits in a chair, looking dejected._

" _Are you sure about this, Brandon?" Cynthia asks. "Don't you think that having my ex-husband and my current boyfriend working together might be a little uncomfortable?"_

" _Nonsense!" Brandon responds. "Look, sweetie, I understand the issues you have with your husband, but from what I've heard, he's a great guy! Plus, it would be great for Katie to see her father more!" Brandon says, hugging Katie, who seems uncomfortable in his grasp._

" _Ahem." Brandon and Cynthia turn around to see Anthony Dre standing behind them. "What's going on? Why did you call me for, Cynthia?"_

" _Someone wanted to meet you." Cynthia says, in a curt tone. "Anthony, this is Brandon Duke-my boyfriend."_

 _Brandon sticks his hand out, and Anthony reluctantly shakes it. "Listen, man. I wanted to make a proposition: How about you and me begin teaming up?" Brandon says._

 _Anthony raises and eyebrow. "Really? Don't you think that could be a little uncomfortable?"_

" _Are you kidding? You are one of the best in the entire WFA! You and me together as a team, we would be unstoppable!" Brandon exclaims._

" _No offense but I've never seen you wrestle." Anthony tells him._

" _Well, today's your lucky day! Because up next, I'm going to defeat none other than CJ Hawk! Just sit down and watch the show!" Brandon cockily states before leaving._

 _ **XoXoXoX**_

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _The now iconic theme plays as the crowd gets on it's feet. The Second City Hawk makes his appearance and does his trademark "BANG!" Taunt, and he raises the SSW Killjoy Championship high before getting in the ring._

"And once again, the man many call the WFA's MVP, CJ Hawk is here!" Armando says.

"He may have lost the ICW International Championship to a man that will make his SSW United debut tonight, Chris Blade, but the Second City Hawk is still the WFA's premier fighting champion!" CM Punk says. "He is still the SSW Killjoy Champion and the TDW Intercontinental Champion, and as such, he will still hold the WOTH Open Challenge."

CJ Hawk waits in the ring for someone to answer his open challenge.

 **Elite-CFO$**

 _Brandon Duke walks out to a polite reception. He confidently walks to the ring and gest on the apron-before slingshotting himself over the ropes and performing a three-point landing as red pyro explodes from the four turnbuckles._

"And making his SSW Debut is a former NCAA champion! He calls himself 'The King of the Suplex', he calls himself 'Mr. Wrestling', but he is better known as Brandon Duke!" Armando says.

"An accomplished amateur wrestler, but we'll have to see if his credentials can translate to the squared circle." CM Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings and CJ Hawk and Brandon Duke circle each other. They lock up, and CJ gets the advantage by transitioning into a waistlock. CJ takes Brandon down to the mat, but that turns out to be a bad idea, as Brandon quickly recovers and quickly transitions into a Cross Armbreaker. Brandon wrenches the hold, and torques CJ's arm, but the champion quickly grabs the ropes. Brandon holds on to CJ's arm and keeps the hold locked on and the ref begins the 5-count: 1, 2, 3-Brandon lets go. The amateur wrestler waits for CJ to get back up, before taking back down with a Double Leg Takedown, raining punches onto CJ Hawk, but the champion quickly turns that around as he rolls over, and begins repaying Brandon by hitting him with several punches to Brandon's face. CJ gets up and waits for Brandon to do the same, before running the ropes to hit a Springboard European Uppercut! CJ goes for the cover, 1, 2,-Brandon kicks out!

CJ waits for Brandon to get back up to his knees. Once he does, the Second City Hawk goes for a Running Knee Strike, but 'Mr Wrestling' surprises him by catching him and slamming him into the mat with a T-Bone Suplex! Brandon kips-up and waits for CJ to get back up before grabbing him by the waist and slamming him into the mat with a German Suplex! But Brandon's not done, as he rolls through and deadlifts CJ into another German Suplex, and he repeats the process once more! Brandon bridges into a pin, 1, 2-NO GOOD! CJ kicks out! Brandon is starting to get angry, and he lifts CJ up and drops him with the Duke Bomb (Gutwrench Sitout Powerbomb)! Brandon goes for the cover, 1, 2, th-CJ kicks out once again! Now Brandon is livid, and he lifts CJ up into an Electric Chair position. But before Brandon can go for the Tech Fall (Electric Chair dropped into a German Suplex)-but CJ counters into a Poisoned Frankensteiner! CJ waits for Brandon to get up to a seated position before nailing him with a Penalty Kick! CJ Hawk then lifts Brandon back up, before dropping him with an Electric Chair Driver! CJ Hawk then locks in the Twisted Claw! After about 30 seconds, Duke begins to tap!

 _Ding, Ding!_

"And once again, the Second City Hawk has triumphed!" Punk says.

"Indeed, now he can look forward to facing off against Justin Danger!" Armando says. "But let's move on, as up next, we will see the third match of the Classic Cup, as Cody Fireheart takes on the debuting Chris Blade!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Jeff Rizzo is seen sitting inside a locker room at a SSW event, thinking to himself angrily. Before a hand (wearing fingerless gloves) grabs him on the shoulder. In shock, he turns, and his face lights up in shock. He slowly gets up as the camera pans over to see EVAN NEAL of TDW facing Jeff._

" _Y'know, I hate to see the rate of unemployment go up. It's one of the various things I despise of this planet. SSW might not be the place for you, but I know a great place for you..." Evan says._

 _Jeff looks at him hopefully "Wait, are you saying that... I got a job?"_

" _In TDW, welcome to the family!" Evan answers and Jeff grins as he shakes Evan's hand._

" _I'll give you a contract latter. But for now, I have ANOTHER offer for you..." Evan says, a devious smirk on his face._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark-Fall Out Boy**

 _Fire rises from the stage, as Cody Fireheart appears. He runs down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans._

"Cody Fireheart has had a tough run in SSW United so far. He lost the Strong Style Cup to Freddy Escobar and he lost the rematch to the Prince, but now Cody looks to rebound against his debuting opponent!" Armando says.

 **FEEL THE BLADE!**

 **Never Gonna Stop-Rob Zombie**

 _The crowd erupts into a chorus of cheers as Chris Blade comes out, a wide smirk on his face. He runs into the ring and climbs on top of a turnbuckle, as he raises both crossed arms._

"Finally, one of the top performers in the WFA has made his appearance! Chris Blade is here!" Armando calls.

"The Hardcore Phenomenon certainly has a great resume. He is a former UCW World Champion, a former UW Champion and the current ICW International Champion!" Punk informs us. "Could he be the one to win the Classic Cup and main event Ring of Valhalla? You'll have to wait and see."

 _Ding, Ding!_

Cody Fireheart quickly begins to rush Chris Blade into the corner. Cody climbs to the second turnbuckle and begins showering punches onto Chris Blade-only for the Hardcore Phenomenon to pick Cody up and slam him into the mat with a Spinebuster! Cody finds himself being lifted up into a Military Press as Chris Blade drops him into a Double Knee Gutbuster! Chris Blade waits for Cody to get up, before nailing him in the face with a Superkick! Chris goes for the pin. 1, tw-Cody gets up. Now Chris Blade lifts Cody Fireheart and Irish Whips him into the ropes. When Cody rebounds off the ropes, Chris Blade goes for a Running Leg Lariat-but Cody proceeds to leap up high in the air and he catches the current ICW International Champion with a dropkick! Chris Blade falls to the floor, as Cody hits a Standing Moonsault, followed by a Standing Shooting Star Press, and finally, Cody ends the combo with a Lionsault! Cody goes for the pin, but Chris rolls out of the ring to avoid getting pinned. However, as always that turns out to be a really bad idea as Cody begins to run the ropes and he nails Blade with an Tope con Hilo! The crowd is getting behind Cody Fireheart as the Rising Phoenix rolls Chris Blade into the ring, before crashing into him, with a Springboard Senton Bomb! Cody goes for the cover, 1, 2,-Chris Blade kicks out!

Now Cody tries to lift Chris Blade, but the Hardcore Phenomenon begins fighting back with a few punches to Cody's gut. Cody releases Blade, and Chris nails him with a Superkick for his troubles! Now Chris lifts Cody back up, before dropping him once more with an inverted DDT. Chris covers, 1, 2-No good! Cody kicks out and Chris begin to drag Cody to the top turnbuckle. He begins to set up Cody on the top turnbuckle before climbing up himself. Chris Blade lifts him up in the air and drops him with a Superplex! Chris Blade covers, 1, 2, thr-CODY KICKS OUT! Now Chris begins to lift Cody up into an Electric Chair position-but Cody quickly counters into a Poisoned Frankensteiner! Cody beings to rally, and he waits for Chris to get up. Once he does, Cody nails him with a Jumping Spinning Roundhouse Kick! Chris falls to the floor, but Cody picks him back up to his feet before setting him up in the top turnbuckle, facing the audience. Cody climbs up in front of him, and grabs him in a ¾ facelock.

"What's Cody going for here?" Punk asks, and his question is answered once Cody leaps off-taking both Chris and himself down to the mat with a SUPER SALIDA DEL SOL!

" _DIOS MIO!"_ Armando yells, as Cody slowly crawls to Chris' body before going for the pin. 1, 2, thr-CHRIS KICKS OUT! Cody is shocked and he drags Chris into a corner, Before slowly climbing to the top. He poses for the crowd before leaping off and landing the Phoenix Splash!...or at least, he would have, had Chris Blade not moved out of the way! Chris Blade gets up and waits for Cody to do the same before lifting him up in the Electric Chair position-and dropping him with the Blade of Hell (Electric Chair Half-Nelson Driver)! Chris Blade covers, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings to signal Chris Blade's victory, and Chris Blade has his arm raised by the referee!

"A brilliant match by both Chris Blade and Cody Fireheart!" Armando states.

"Indeed. Chris Blade moves on and he will take on the winner of Paul Catapult vs Frank "Dynamite" Rolston, a match that will occur next week!" Punk says. "But let's move on, as Jack Classic has an important announcement to make, coming up next."

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Eye of the Tiger-Survivor**

Jack Classic comes out to a positive reception from the crowd. He doesn't play to the crowd, instead getting inside the ring and grabbing the microphone.

"Hey, Mando, is it just me or does our boss have red contacts on?" Punk says, squinting.

"That's ridiculous." Armando flatly states.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to call the Fortress out here." Armando says.

 **My Demons-Starset.**

Out comes a confused Fortress as Jason, PK, Static and Sebastian walk down the ramp and get inside the ring.

"Now the issue here is that while the four of you want to challenge the Shadow Coven for the SSW Tag Team Titles, you have no grounds on which to challenge them. So therefore, I have decided that at SSW Kingdom, two of you will take on this team." Jack points out to the stage.

 **Mama (Instrumental)-My Chemical Romance**

The crowd is confused, but they suddenly gasp in shock as CHARLIE and DRACO appear!

"OH MY GOD!" Punk tells. "ITS'S CHARLIE AND DRACO!"

"Last we saw these two men, they were with Samuel! Now that Samuel has moved to SSW Forever, these two men have been left alone, but now they have resurfaced!" Armando says.

"At SSW Kingdom, two members of the Fortress will take on Charlie and Draco, also known as Doomsday in a number one contender's match for the right to challenge the Shadow Coven, whenever they want!" Jack says, before leaving as The Fortress and Doomsday stare each other down.

"And another blockbuster match announced for SSW Kingdom: The Fortress will take on Doomsday!" Armando announces.

"Indeed. The winner will take on the Shadow Coven for the SSW Tag Team Championships! But let's move on to the main event, as Freddy Escobar and the Shadow Coven face off!

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium**

 _The crowd cheers as Ash Russo, Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre come out of the crowd via Anarchy's special entrance, accompanied by Lacey Alvarez. They get in the ring and pose for the crowd, as Ash motions a title around his waist._

"If Anarchy were to win this match, Ash Russo would probably carry some momentum heading into SSW Kingdom!" Armando says.

"I sure hope so…" Punk mutters.

Nothing happens, and for 2 minutes, Ash and the rest of Anarchy wait for their oppoenents.

"Where is Freddy Escobar, and the Shadow Coven?" Armando asks.

"Who knows, and…wait, what the hell?!" Punk yells as both the Monarchy and the Shadow Coven come out of the crowd, and rush the ring to begin attacking Anarchy. The anarchists try to resist them, but they are overwhelmed by the combined force of Monarchy and the Coven. Ryan Lewis takes out Jasper Cage with Armaggedon, while Sara Lewis and Natalia Rodriguez team up to beat on Lacey Alvarez. Meanwhile King Caesar and Ben Jones take out Anarchy's powerhouse, as Caesar picks him up and drops him with the Lion's Roar (Vertical Suplex Sitout Side Slam)! And finally, Freddy Escobar watches as Ash tires to fight off DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres, only for DJ to catch him with the Kingston Cutter! Now Dylan picks Ash up before dropping him with the Violent Driver! Now DJ and Dylan set up Ash, as Freddy lifts him up and drops him with the Prince's Throne! The show ends As Monarchy and the Coven stand tall, amidst a booing crowd.

 **Next Week:**

 **Abby Torres vs Cougar Heart**

 **Doomsday vs the Cash Kings**

 **CJ Hawk and Justin Danger vs Hannibal Stone and Bryan Drake**

 **Paul Catapult vs Frank "Dynamite" Ralston.**

 **Plus: Ash Russo and Freddy Escobar meet face to face in a contract signing before their match at SSW Kingdom!**


	26. Episode 15

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

" _Bienvenidos!_ Welcome to the final episode of United before SSW Kingdom! I'm Armando Torres-Lopez and with me as always is the Voice of the Voiceless himself, CM Punk!"

"Happy to be here, man." Punk says. "Anyways, tonight two of the best in the world will meet ahead of their clash at SSW Kingdom, as Freddy Escobar and Ash Russo will face off in a contract signing!"

"Not just that, but the final first round match in the Classic Cup will take as two of the most dynamic performers we have to offer will meet head to head, as "The Master of Disaster" Paul Catapult will take on Frank "Dynamite" Rolston!"

"Indeed! But first up, we have Abby Torres taking on Cougar Heart!" Punk informs us.

 **Worlds Apart-CFO$**

 _The crowd gives a positive reaction as the Spanish Sweetheart walks down the ramp, high fiving her fans along the way._

"This lovely lady made her debut two weeks ago, now she's going to be facing off against the woman who defeated her to become the number one contender to the SSW Goddess Championship." Armando says.

 **Call Me Maybe-Carly Rae Jepsen**

 _Abby Torres appears on the stage and she blows a kiss to the crowd before making her way to the ring._

"And here we have the Mexican Angel, Abby Torres, who at SSW Kingdom will be facing off against the SSW Goddess Champion, Logan Storm!" Punk says. "…God help her."

"Who knows, Punk, she could get the job done!" Armando says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Cougar Heart quickly rushes Abby Torres-only to be caught with a dropkick to the face! The Spanish Sweetheart gets up as Abby leaps up and takes her to the ground with a Hurracarana! Abby goes for the pin, 1, 2- Cougar Heart kicks out! Abby picks Cougar Heat up and tries to plant her to the mat with a Michinoku Driver, but the Aphrodite of Spain quickly wriggles out of the hold, before grabbing a hold of Abby's waist and planting her to the ground with a picture-perfect German Suplex! Cougar Heart now bridges into the pin, 1, 2- Abby kicks out!

Now Cougar Heart quickly springboards off the ropes with a Lionsault on Abby, and then she tries to go for the pin again. 1, Abby kicks out! Cougar Heart waits for Abby to get to her feet before quickly hitting her with a Chop Block! Abby falls to the ground, and Cougar tries to lock in the Sharpshooter-only for Abby to kicks her away. Abby quickly kips up, and once Cougar turns towards her, quickly greets her with a Roundhouse Kick to the head! Cougar Heart falls to the floor, and Abby decides to go high-risk, as she climbs to the top of the turnbuckle, before diving off onto Cougar Heart with a Diving Moonsault! Abby goes for the cover, 1, 2-Cougar Heart kicks out! Abby lifts Cougar Heart up, and she drops her with a Belly to Belly Suplex, and then she goes to lock in the Achilles Pain! Cougar Heart screams in pain, but she is eventually forced to tap out!

The bell rings as Abby Torres has her hand raised by the referee, and then she asks for a mic. She receives it, and begins to speak.

"Logan Storm, I know who you are, and I know what you can do. I know that you are one of the most dangerous competitors in the entire WFA, but here's the thing: I am not afraid of you. Jessie Faraday lost because she was scared of you, because she feared you. I don't fear you. And if I am not scared of you, what makes you think that you can beat me?" Abby says.

 **Next Big Thing (Remix)-Jim Johnston**

The crowd begins to boo as Logan Storm makes her appearance on the stage, accompanied by Raelynn Lopez and Mercedes Madrid.

"Abby, Abby, you don't get it, do you?" Logan mocks. "You may not fear me, and that's fine. All that means is that I will have to break you. By the end of our match, Abby, you will know fear." Logan drops the mic and leaves, as Abby stares at her.

"Abby Lopez should be careful-Logan Storm is not someone to be trifled with!" Armando points out.

"Indeed! But let's move on, as up next Doomsday will make their in-ring debut taking on the Cash Kings!" Punk says.

 **XoXoXoX**

 _The camera cuts to Detrick Cyrus to a busy street corner with people walking, and then walks up to a local taco truck. Detrick orders to the chef in Spanish and waits_

 _"Downtown Boyle Heights. This is place is about as dangerous as it can get. But it also takes care of it's own. Like this food truck. You be respectful, order politely, and the person gives you your order no problem. But...if you act like an ass and start demanding things like you're owed..."_

 _Cuts to a scene where the truck owner throws hot sauce in the eyes of a rude customer_

 _"...you get the idea." Detrick gets his order and starts to eat._

 _"You see Freddy, wrestling is just like this food truck. You put in work, pay your dues and work hard, and you get the opportunities you deserve. But if you act like you're owed and be a complete jackass, then things start to go the opposite of how you want it. That's how you got in the position you're in now. You had to be an ass instead of being the hard-working person I thought you were. But after I win the Classic Cup, I will show you where my hardworking attitude gets me, when I beat you for the SSW United Universal Championship."_

 _Detrick then finishes the tacos and throws them in the trash._

 **XoXoXoX**

 _The Shadow Coven are in their locker room. They appear to be discussing something_

 _"So, the Fortress are back. We need to be careful around them, as we don't know exactly what they're capable of." Sara says._

 _"What about the girl?" Ryan asks._

 _"Jade? She's already doing some work for me - nothing too difficult, but just something I thought could be a test of her new powers." Sara says with a smile. Ben is about to say something when he hears somebody's voice in his head._

 _'Sara's using you...'_

 _'She's got you under a spell...'_

 _'Remember what she did that night...'_

 _"Argh... What the hell?" Ben says, holding his head._

 _"Ben, is something wrong?" Sara asks._

 _"No, I... I'm fine."_

 _"OK... So, just to be clear, we focus on taking the Fortress out, then when we're done with them, we figure out what to do next." Everyone nods, then the entire Shadow Coven leave the room. However, as they leave, they don't notice a woman nearby staring at them. She has dark red hair and purple eyes, and she appears to be whispering the same words Ben heard in his head._

 _"Remember what she did that night..."_

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Gold-Macklemore and Ryan Lewis**

 _Money falls from the sky as the Cash Kings make their appearance and the make their way to the ring._

"These men haven't had a good time here on SSW United, but maybe they could….actually, never mind. They're going to lose, aren't they?" Armando mutters.

"Well, considering who they're facing…yeah." Punk admits.

 **Mama (Instrumental)-My Chemical Romance**

 _The lights dim and red smoke appears on the entrance stage as Charlie and Draco walk down the ramp. The two behemoths get inside the ring staring at their opponents, who are currently shaking in terror._

"Yeah….the Cash Kings are fucked." Punk deadpans.

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, Charlie levels SJ Cash with a stiff big boot, before hitting a Running Senton on him. Meanwhile, Draco quickly levels Jonny Cash with the Destruction of Eden (Strong Clothesline) before picking him up and dropping him with the Butterfly Effect (Package Piledriver). Jonny rolls out of the ring, leaving SJ alone with the two monsters. Charlie quickly proceeds to lift SJ back to his feet, before both men lift him and drop him with Desolation (Double Powerbomb)! Charlie covers, 1, 2, 3!

"….yeah, they're fucked." Punk affirms.

"The Fortress should pay attention to this monstrous duo, because at SSW Kingdom, that is what they will be facing!" Armando says. "Anyway, let's move on, because our GM Jack Classic announced on Twitter that the two men facing each other for the SSW Killjoy Championship-CJ Hawk and Justin Danger-Will be teaming together against Hannibal Stone and "Showtime" Bryan Drake! And this will be up next!"

 **XoXoXoX**

… _ **3**_

… _ **2**_

… _ **1**_

 _ **SHOWTIME!**_

 **Lit Up-Buckcherry**

 _As soon as the music begins to play, Bryan Drake and Hannibal Stone appear on the stage. Bryan wore his signature leather jacket while Hannibal had on his navy blue silk robe, with a gold dragon and Chinese writing. They were greeted by booing from the crowd. This didn't bother Hannibal nor Bryan one bit, as the latter went on to taunt the crowd._

"Right now, Bryan Drake and Hannibal Stone have the opportunity to show how good they work together as a team." Armando states, "While Bryan himself may not have captured any titles throughout his young career, Hannibal on the other hand has held the NexGen Y Championship at one point."

"Though last time, Hannibal came up short against Justin Danger, so right now, he has the chance to one-up against the King of the Indies. Though with CJ Hawk on Danger's side, he might find getting the win difficult." Punk says.

 **Breaking Through-the Wreckage**

 _When the music hit, the crowd went MENTAL with the cheers, as the lights die and a lone spotlight projects at a crouching CJ Hawk, with the SSW Killjoy Championship around his waist. He then looks up as he does his signature "BANG!" taunt as he walks down the ramp. However, he stops before going to the ring, waiting for his partner._

"Speaking of which, he comes our reigning Killjoy Champion, "the Second City Hawk" CJ Hawk. Right now he has to team up with his future opponent, Justin Danger, tonight against Bryan Drake and Hannibal Stone." Armando says,

"On paper, they could make a good team. But their clashing personalities could change the course of this match tremendously!" Punk analyzes.

 **Misery Loves My Company-Three Days Grace**

 _The lights turn red as the crowd EXPLODES once more for CJ's partner. Red pyro explodes from the titantron as Justin Danger laughs madly. Justin catches up with CJ, as the two nod to one-another, before getting in the ring together, before standing in the center together, with CJ doing his "BANG!" taunt once more and Justin doing the Randy Orton "Legend Killer" pose._

 _"_ Right now, we have Justin Danger here, who has been called many names throughout the years such as "the God of Chaos," "the Demon Wolf," "the King of the Indies," and "Eyepatch McSpanky!"" Armando states.

""Eyepatch McSp-?" Wait a sec, have you seen watching those videos?" Punk questioned.

"I can't help it, they're my guilty pleasure!" Armando says, defensively.

"Whatever." Punk said, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

Ding, Ding!

CJ was the first to presented his team with Danger as Bryan represented him and Hannibal. Bryan and CJ circled around for a few brief moments before "Showtime" decided to take a shot against the Killjoy Champion. They engaged in a headlock for around ten seconds, until Bryan gained dominance and tried to ram CJ into a turnbuckle, but CJ stopped "Showtime" in his tracks and slowly loosened Bryan's grip and freed himself! The Hawk jabbed at the rock star's face until Bryan stumbled back, CJ then turned to the turnbuckle and did a enziguri kick to the unsuspecting Bryan! Quickly, CJ went for the pin! 1, tw-HANNIBAL BREAKS IT UP!

With a STOMP in the back of CJ's neck, Hannibal breaks off a pin. CJ rolled away, grabbing the back of his neck. Hannibal looked to continue the assault, when he looked up to see a FLYING Justin Danger, delivering a flying lariat to "Showtime's" enforcer! Like a sack of bricks, Hannibal fell upon impact! All for men laid on the mat, as the referee continued to count!

"Justin and Hannibal must do something quick, or BOTH teams get disqualified!" Armando said.

"Well, looks like there's some movement in the pill!" Punk observed.

Hannibal already started crawling back to the ropes, as well as Danger. CJ already was on his feet as he started to position Bryan for the Twisted Claw, but Bryan untangles his feet and kicked away Hawk before he could lock in the now-infamous hold. Bryan went for another kick, but CJ rolled away, returning to his feet.

The two engaged in a headlock one more, with Bryan getting the advantage this time. He pushed CJ into the turnbuckle closest to Hannibal, and Bryan finally tagged in his enforcer. Hannibal came in and CHARGED against Hawk, who was BOLTED back in force. He quickly made the tag in for Justin, and the "King of the Indies" stood toe-to-toe with the giant.

Now, it was truly game on.

Hannibal and Justin locked up, and Hannibal got the advantage over Justin and shoved the "Demon Wolf" into the corner, unleashing a series of knife edged chops. However, Justin got some defense in over Hannibal with a elbow in the face, before finishing it off with Jumping High Knee, knocking Hannibal down.

Now Justin begins stomping on Hannibal, but Hannibal crawls to Bryan to tag him in. Bryan comes in with fists swinging, but Justin catches the Show-Off in a stiff German Suplex!

Bryan takes it as if he were shot in the chest, and he rolls out of the ring to take a breather. Justin just scoffs and quietly climbs to a turnbuckle for a Phoenix Splash, but Hannibal interferes, jerking on the ropes and catching Justin's balance at it's weakest! Bryan laughs as he hops on the turnbuckle to catch Justin. He looks at the camera, to blow a rather unsettling kiss, before executing a Falcon Arrow FROM THE TURNBUCKLE!

Bryan take the pin, 1, 2, KICKOUT!

Justin stays in the competition, despite Bryan's brief feeling of annoyance. Baffled, Bryan lifted Danger up for an Irish whip, only for Justin to lean back in the ropes to slingshot himself back for a Chaos Lariat! Justin continued to rain punches on "Showtime," with the egomaniac trying to regain his feet, only to forcefully kneel. Justin finally stops the pain, topping off the assault with a sharp KICK to the skull of Bryan Drake!

Bryan fell back, but later regains his feet, only to be grabbed by Danger, who drags him over to tag in CJ. The Second City Hawk enters the ring to assist Drake in whipping Bryan to the ropes, for the two to perform a DOUBLE DROP-KICK to "Showtime," before CJ fully took over, reigning elbow jabs to Bryan, until Bryan dodged a strike before doing a jumping cutter on CJ! Bryan raced to tag in Hannibal, and the giant entered with a Ura Shoten to CJ!

Hannibal goes for a pin, 1-two-KICKOUT!

Not enough, apparently. Hannibal picks up CJ and does various strikes to CJ's chest with his bare fists, with the hard impact visible to Hawk's chest! Hannibal charges CJ to a turnbuckle, and goes to ram on him, but CJ quickly moved out of the way before the Army Tank of a man could speed past him!

Hannibal bumped into the turnbuckle, and CJ complimented on it with a surprise roll-up!

1, 2, KICK-OUT!

Hannibal quickly escapes and gets to his feet, only to find CJ on the turnbuckle, executing a Cloud 10 on the giant!

The enforcer crashed to the ground to the delight of the crowd, and was going for a pin… until he felt a tap on his shoulder… Justin?

"Wait, what is Danger doing?" asked Armando, seemingly puzzled.

"I don't know, I think was going to tag himself in." Punk answered.

Justin looked like he was going to enter that match, just when CJ was going to finish. The confusion between them soon reached a boiling point when the two got toe-to-toe, as Justin and CJ's talking turned into argueing! Off course, the ref started to part them away.

Finally, Justin threw his hands in the air, claiming fault for the confusion… CJ nodded and turned to their opponents… ONLY FOR JUSTIN TO J.I.D HIS PARTNER!

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Armando cried.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Punk shouted in shock.

The crowd gasped at this, before raining boos on Justin Danger, who just formed a sick grin out of pleasure. He picked CJ up and threw him down to the mat, only for Bryan (who had just been tagged in) to pick the bones with a pin!

1, 2, 3!

Ding, Ding!

Bryan began jumping around triumphantly! As he and Hannibal shared a quick hug, Justin Danger simply smirks devilishly and motions for the title belt around his waist, before walking to the back, as CJ Hawk is left laying in the ring.

"Will this be what we see at SSW Kingdom?" Armando asks.

"Who knows, Mando, but I'm sure of one thing: CJ Hawk vs Justin Danger should be an absolute classic. But let's move on, as we move to the main event of the evening: the final Classic Cup First Round Match! Paul Catapult vs FDR, next!" CM Punk says.

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Left of the Dial-The Replacements**

 _The crowd cheers as Frank "Dynamite" Rolston appears on the stage. He runs down the ramp and flips over the ropes as he lands inside the ring on his feet._

"One of SSW's most dynamic performers, FDR has had some great showings throughout the history of SSW United, but now he's looking to capture the Classic Cup!" Armando says.

 **Ghost-Envoi**

 _Smoke appears on the stage as Paul Catapult makes his appearance, running across the stage with boundless energy. He runs down the ramp, high-fiving several fans along the way, before sliding inside the ring, climbing to the top turnbuckle and posing for the cheering crowd._

"And then we have Paul Catapult, who we got from SSW Forever during the draft." Punk says. "This man has it all: Athleticism, talent, charisma, and the support of the crowd, and I expect him to go very far!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

Paul Catapult and FDR quickly begin the fight by rushing each other. FDR tries to catch Paul with a Monkey Flip, but the Master of Disaster manages to land on his feet, and he quickly spins around to stagger Frank with an Enzugiri! Frank staggers backwards, as Paul leaps forward to catch him with a Hurracarana, but now it's FDR's turn to land on his feet, and once he does, Frank Rolston quickly turns around to nail his opponent in the face with an Enzugiri! Now Frank runs the ropes, looking for the Lionsault, only for Paul Catapult to get his knees up! Frank crashes into Paul's knees gut first, as Paul kips-up and lands on Paul with a Standing Shooting Star Press! Frank rolls out of the ring, but Paul's not done as the Misfit runs the ropes before crashing into Frank "Dynamite" Rolston with a Cartwheel Over The Tope Rope Suicide Moonsault! Now Paul slides FDR into the ring, picks him up, locks a three-fourths facelock before running up the turnbuckle and hitting a Shiranui! Paul goes for the pin, 1, 2- Frank kicks out!

Now Paul decides to go high-risk as he climbs to the top turnbuckle. He takes a moment to steady himself, before diving off with a Shooting Star Press-and he crashes and burns as Frank rolls out of the way! FDR now proceeds to lift Paul Catapult back to his feet, before Irish Whipping him into the ropes, and when he comes back, he slams Paul Catapult into the ground with a Blue Thunder Bomb! FDR now proceeds to run the ropes, and this time, he connects with the Lionsault! Frank goes for the cover, 1, 2,- Paul kicks out! Now Frank lifts Paul up and tries to drop him with the Falcon Arrow-but Paul manages to transition into a Backstabber! Now Paul goes to the corner and waits for FDR to get up before going for the Busaiku Knee Strike-but FDR catches the Master of Disaster with a Superkick straight to the face! Now FDR proceeds to pick Paul Catapult up-before planting him headfirst into the mat with the New Deal! Frank covers, 1, 2, thr-Paul kicks out! FDR now goes to the top rope, he waits for Paul to get up and he dives off with a Diving Leg Drop Bulldog-but Paul catches him and slams him back down with a Sitout Powerbomb! Paul now decides to go to the top rope, as he takes a moment to pose for the fans-before he dives off with the Cata-Gun (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press)! Paul covers, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings as Paul Catapult has his hand raised by the referee. He shakes hands with FDR, and Frank walks to the back as Paul celebrates.

"And we now have our Semi-Final matches ready for SSW Kingdom!" Punk announces

 _Detrick Cyrus vs Union Jack Jr._

 _Chris Blade vs Paul Catapult_

"The winners of those matches will face off later on at SSW Kingdom for the Classic Cup, and a guaranteed title shot for the SSW Universal Championship at Ring of Valhalla!" Armando says. "But let's move on, because

 **XoXoXoX**

 _We see Jack Classic in his office, seated by his desk and we see that he is working on the card of SSW Kingdom. All of a sudden, his phone begins to ring. Jack puts the call on speaker, so that he can work and talk at the same time. "Hello?" Jack says._

" _Hello, Jack-O!"_

 _As soon as Jack hears that voice, his face turns sour. "What the hell do you want, Evan?"_

" _Woah, what's with all the hostility, Jack, I just wanted to wish you good luck!" The caller, now identified as Evan Neal, says, sounding offended. "I mean, SSW Kingdom is a pretty huge event, and I personally cannot wait to see it!"_

 _Jack sighs. "Thank you, Evan. Now, is there anything important, you have to tell me?" Jack asks as he rubs his temples, as he feels a migraine coming._

" _Uhhhh….let's see….oh yeah!" Evan says. "I just wanted to tell you-watch your back, Jack!"_

 _Jack frowns. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asks, but Evan simply hangs up._

" _Asshole." Jack mutters, as he goes back to working on the card for Kingdom._

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Ash Russo and Anarchy are walking to go for the contract signing when Detrick walks towards Ash. Ash signals for Anarchy to wait by the stage. Detrick and Ash stand face to face._

 _"Look I didn't stop you to start any drama. I came to warn you that better be prepared for what's coming. I mean, if I recall correctly, the last contract signing we were at didn't end so cordial."_

 _"On a serious note, I can to tell you man to man, a part of me.. wishes you don't win against Escobar. As talented and deserving you are, I think that belongs to someone else. You see, no matter what may happen or where we go, me and Freddy, our paths will forever be intertwined. And I owe that little cabron for what he's done to my family. I need to restore the honor back to the Guerrero Clan."_

 _"But then again, I do wish you luck and hope you beat Freddy... because I'm going to win the Classic Cup. And real recognizes real. So if we face off, it'll be so great a match, that the dead warriors in Valhalla will wish they could be alive to see it." Detrick extends his hand. "So good luck. I wish you the best."_

 _Ash stares at Detrick for a moment before finally accepting his handshake. "Listen, I know that you want to be the one to take Freddy down. But I need to do this. I need to be the one to show the world the Freddy Escobar is nothing more than a two-bit tyrant. But hey….if you do win the Classic Cup-then I would like nothing more than to face you at Ring of Valhalla. So, good luck to you." Ash says, before walking off._

 **XoXoXoX**

Inside the ring is a table with the contract and a pen on top of it. On one side of the table is a regular steel chair, while on the other is a golden throne.

 **Princes of the Universe-Queen**

The crowd, as always, begins to give off NUCLEAR hate as all five members of the Monarchy appear on the stage, each of them dressed in fine Armani suits (and in Nattie's case, a red dress). They gleefully taunt the crowd, with DJ and Dylan showing off the WFA Tag Team Championships, and Freddy Escobar showing off the ICW Heavyweight and SSW Universal titles. They get in the ring, doing Monarchy's trademark "M" handsign, as the crowd boos them. Freddy Escobar asks for a mic, and he receives one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do not adjust your screens! Turn your volume up way past 11, because the rulers of the WFA have arrived! Bow down to your Monarchy, peasants!" Freddy says. "Now, everyone, welcome to the Prince's Court, the hottest talk show in all of professional wrestling! And tonight, we are here for one thing only- for a contract signing!"

"Now, allow me to introduce the Living Legend himself, our General Manager- Jack Classic!" Escobar announces.

 **Eye of the Tiger-Survivor**

Out comes Jack Classic, as the General Manager of SSW United walks down the ramp and into the ring, as he grabs a mic.

"Well, Freddy, first of all thank you for proposing to hold the contract signing on the Prince's Court." Jack begins to say. "And now, allow me to introduce your challenger at SSW Kingdom-he is the inaugural SSW Universal Champion, and the leader of Anarchy, please welcome 'the Anarchist' Ash Russo!"

 **Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium**

The crowd immediately begin to cheer as Ash Russo comes out of Anarchy's special entrance in the crowd, flanked by Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre, and Lacey Alvarez! He high-fives fans as he and the rest of Anarchy jump the barricade and get inside the ring.

Ash sits down on the steel chair, putting his feet on the table, while Freddy Escobar sits on the golden throne. Both men are glaring at each other, and their respective factions stand beside them, in case anything goes wrong.

Freddy simply scoffs, and takes out a stamp with his name on it before stamping it on the contract, he then grabs his mic. "Ash, let me tell you something. I've had guys like Furno Moxley, Zach Grey, Will Ralston, Cody Fireheart and Justin Danger claim that they were going to be the ones to dethrone me. They all said that they would be the ones to finally take me out. And each and every one of them couldn't get the job done! So what the fuck makes you think that you'll be the one to finally take me down?!"

Ash smirks, and simply grabs the pen and signs the paper before grabbing his mic and he begins to speak. "Because none of those guys is Ash Russo. None of them possess the sheer hatred and disgust that I have for you. None of them have the balls to take you down a notch, and none of them have the skills, the intelligence and the strength that I have!" Escobar laughs in response. "Oh, you're laughing, are ya!" Ash tells him. "Do you really think that you would've walked out of Extinction as the SSW Universal Champion had the Coven not saved your ass? Of course not, you can't win a match cleanly to save your fucking life! And if they didn't save you, Detrick Cyrus would be the SSW Universal Champion, not you."

Freddy's cocky smirk suddenly turns into a fierce scowl at the mention of Detrick's name. "Don't ever mention his name in my presence again."

"Truth hurts, Escobar!" Ash cheekily states, "And let me hit you some more truth: Detrick Cyrus is and always has been better than you."

As soon as Ash said that, Freddy quickly flips the table over and he then proceeds to pounce on Ash, hammering away at him as Anarchy and Monarchy begin to engage in a wild brawl! Jack Classic calls for security, and they arrive, trying to separate the wrestlers. They manage to separate Jasper Cage, DJ Kingston, Natalia Rodriguez, Dylan Torres, Lacey Alvarez, King Caesar and Roman McIntyre from each other, but inside the ring Freddy Escobar is still brawling with Ash Russo, as both men are trading punches. Five guards enter the ring to separate them, but Escobar and Ash stop their fight as they proceed to make short work of the guards. Ash and Freddy throw the guards outside, and as Escobar turns to face Ash, Ash kicks him in the gut before picking him up and planting him into the mat with the Phoenix-Plex! Ash then slides out of the ring, and Anarchy jumps the barricade to escape through the crowd, as Monarchy gets in the ring to tend to Freddy. Ash gives the crowd a cocky smirk as he takes out a mic.

"Death to the Monarchy!" Ash declares, as Freddy begins to stir. The crowd begins to chant "Death to the Monarchy" and the last thing we see is Ash and Anarchy standing tall, as Freddy Escobar lays on the mat.

 **A/N: Credit for the Danger/Hawk vs Drake/Stone match goes to JJ the Great. As well. Detrick Cyrus' promos and the Shadow Coven's promos were made by Lucha Warrior and Vampiric Storm.**

 **SSW Kingdom Card**

 **Freddy Escobar (C) vs Ash Russo for the Universal Championship**

 **Classic Cup Finals: ? vs ?**

 **Logan Storm (C) vs Abby Torres for the Goddess Championship**

 **CJ Hawk (C) vs Justin Danger for the Killjoy Championship**

 **Classic Cup Semifinals: Detrick Cyrus vs Union Jack Jr.**

 **Classic Cup Semifinals: Chris Blade vs Paul Catapult**

 **The Fortress vs Doomsday for the number one contendership to the SSW United Tag Team Championships.**


	27. SSW Kingdom Part 1!

**Hail to the King-Avenged Sevenfold**

"Ladies and gentlemen, as always, _bienvenidos!_ " Armando Torres-Lopez starts the show off. "Welcome to SSW United's third PPV, SSW Kingdom! With me is the Voice of the Voiceless, the Second City Saint, the Straight-Edge Superstar, CM Punk!"

"Thank you for that wonderful introduction, Armando!" Punk exclaims. "And man, do we have a show for you all tonight!"

"Indeed! And to start us off, we have what could best be described as a dream match! It's CJ Hawk vs Justin Danger right here, right now!"

 **Misery Loves My Company - Three Days Grace**

 _The fans began to boo as Justin Danger runs out of the stage, laughing maniacally as a red pyro explodes from the stage!_

"Last time we saw this man, he stabbed his own partner and current opponent CJ Hawk in the back!" Armando says.

"Can't say I blame him. All this man wants is some gold around his waist, but he definitely made a mistake attacking my fellow Chicago boy." Punk snorts.

Justin does the "Legend Killer" pose on the stage before walking to the ring, taunting the booing crowd.

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _The crowd now begins to cheer as CJ Hawk comes in, as he walks to the ring. Once he gets in, he forms a gun sign with his hand, points it at Danger and he yells "BANG!" while raising his Killjoy title._

"And here we have the Champion! He may have lost the ICW International title at Immortality, but he's still here to prove the he is the WFA's MVP!" Armando says.

"No wrestler works harder than this man, and I guarantee that no one eats, sleeps and breathes wrestling like my fellow Chicagoan." Punk says.

CJand Justin proceed to glare at one another as the referee raised the championship.

Ding Ding!

Both men waste no time and quickly lock up. Justin quickly locks the champion in a wrist lock before hitting a few stiff forearms. He repeatedly hits CJ with these forearms before whipping him to the ropes and taking him down with a Big Boot! Danger quickly puts the champion in a Headlock in the middle of the ring.

Danger tries to transition into a Headlock Driver, but CJ grabs his waist, before picking him up and dropping him with a Backdrop Driver! Danger gets up to his knees, only for CJ to nail him with a Shining Wizard! Danger rolls out of the ring, and CJ runs the ropes to go for a Suicide Dive-only for Danger to catch him with a Superkick to the face as he dives through the ropes!

Danger smirks and rolls CJ back in the ring and he gets up on the nearest turnbuckle. Once the champ got onto his feet, Justin quickly flew and connected with a Diving Crossbody and covered! 1, CJ kicks out!

Danger then picks CJ up and he lifts him up into a fireman's carry, only for CJ to start nailing Danger with elbows to the side of the head. Danger is forced to release CJ, who rolls him up-and then lifts him up before dropping him with a Schoolboy Powerbomb! CJ covers, 1, tw-kickout!

CJ waits in the corner, preparing to hit Danger with a Shining Wizard. The challenger is on a knee, the champion charges...but Danger catches CJ with the "Kill Danger, Kill!" (Pop Up Powerbomb)! Danger climbs the turnbuckle and connects with a Phoenix Splash! He covers CJ! 1, 2, kickout!

Justin Danger waits for CJ Hawk to get up, and once he does, he goes for a Springboard Cutter-but CJ catches the God of Chaos with a Backstabber! CJ now picks Justin up before locking in a Full-Nelson dropping him with a Snap Dragon Suplex! CJ bridges into the pin, 1, 2-Kickout!

CJ tries to end it once it for all, picking Justin up in an attempt for an Eye of the Hawk...but the challenger powers out, striking the champion with a right hand. The Second City Hawk strikes back with a Step Up Enzuigiri, but Danger rebounds off the ropes and hits the Chaos Lariat (Rebound Lariat), but CJ quickly gets back up on his feet and hits another Step Up Enzuigiri, this time, knocking the God of Chaos down! CJ sees the opportunity and climbs the turnbuckle as the crowd cheers! CJ leaps for the Cloud 10...but JUSTIN CATCHES HIM WITH THE JID! He covers! 1, 2, thr-CJ KICKS OUT!

Justin goes to the apron, and he waits for CJ to get up. Once he does, The God of Chaos goes for the Chaotic Forearm (Springboard Forearm Smash)...but CJ has him scouted and catches him with a Double Knee Facebreaker! CJ now proceeds to lock in the Twisted Claw!

"This could be it!" Punk says, as CJ tightens his grip, fully locking in the famous submission hold. Justin Danger is in pain, but within 39 seconds, he manages to grab the ropes, forcing CJ to let go.

The damage had been done, as Danger struggled to get on his feet. The two men hit each other with stiff right hands and forearms. CJ manages to stun the challenger with some rights before rebounding off the ropes...but Justin catches him in the Fireman's Carry! He goes for the G2S (GTS), but CJ evades the knee and locks in the Twisted Claw once again, right in the middle of the ring!

Justin writhes in pain as CJ holds on for dear life, not wanting Danger to escape. The tension inside the arena is palpable, as Justin slowly inches towards the ropes. Seeing this, CJ releases the hold briefly to drag Justin away from the ropes, but that turns out to be a possibly fatal mistake, as Justin turns and quickly kicks CJ away! CJ staggers backward as Justin gets up, and once CJ comes to, Justin kicks him in the gut, picks him up,-and he drops him with the Danger Clash (Styles Clash)! 1, 2, thre-CJ KICKS OUT AT THE LAST SECOND!

"CJ kicked out of that big move!" Armando exclaims.

"Even with all that, he's still got some fight in him." Punk says proudly.

Justin could not believe CJ had just kicked out of that finisher. He tries to pick CJ up for another Danger Clash, but the champion counters with a Back Body Drop! Danger crashes down on the mat as CJ leans against the corner to regain his composure as the crowd goes wild. After a few seconds, CJ goes after the God of Chaos, who goes for the JID...CJ REVERSES IT INTO THE EYE OF THE HAWK! HE COVERS DANGER! 1, 2, 3!

The audience roars into cheers as both men lay in the middle of the ring, tired.

"CJ Hawk is still the Killjoy Champion!" Armando cheers.

"I gotta say, great match between these two men!" Punk claims.

Slowly but surely, both men get up. The referee goes to give the belt to CJ Hawk, but Justin tears it out of the ref's hands! CJ tenses up, as if anticipating an attack by Justin Danger...only for Justin to place the belt on CJ's shoulder and hug him! The two embrace, before raising each other's hands in victory!

"And look at that, these two now embrace in respect of each other!" Armando says.

"Indeed! Danger gave it his all, but the Second City Hawk showed why he is the WFA's MVP!" Punk says, clapping for his fellow Chicagoan.

"Anyways, we move on, as we have the first of the Classic Cup semifinal matches! It's Paul Catapult vs Chris Blade-next!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Sara Lewis is walking through the backstage area. She appears to be looking for Ben Jones. However, she instead finds Freddy Escobar._

 _"Freddy, have you seen Ben? He and I need to talk." Sara says._

 _"Whoa - not so fast. I've been looking for that piece of crap myself. We discussed the plan after the Immortality pre-show, and then he goes and pulls that on us - on me?!" Freddy responds, looking very angry._

 _"I know - Ben was only supposed to use the Immortal Opportunity after the match, and even then, that was only if you lost the match. I'll speak to him, and we can try to..." Sara says, but Freddy interrupts her._

 _"Whatever's going on with him, it's too late now. When you find Ben, tell him our little 'alliance' is over. From now on, you guys are on your own." Freddy then walks off, leaving a visibly annoyed Sara behind._

 **XoXoXoX**

"And it looks like the alliance between the Shadow Coven and the Monarchy is over, due to the events of ICW Immortality!" Punk says.

"Indeed, Punk. At Immortality, Ben Jones cashed in the Immortal Opportunity to take the ICW Heavyweight Championship away from Freddy Escobar!" Armando says.

"But for now, let's move on as we have one hell of a match ready for all of you! 'The Master of Disaster' Paul Catapult takes on the 'Hardcore Phenomenon' Chris Blade in the first Semifinals match of the Classic Cup!"

 **FEEL THE BLADE!**

 **Never Gonna Stop-Rob Zombie**

 _The crowd goes wild as Chris Blade comes walking down the ramp as he looks up at the ceiling and smiles as he runs into the ring and he puts one foot on the top rope, while the other is on the second rope. He raises up both arms up in a cross, before putting them down._

"Here we have someone who is rapidly gaining fame in the WFA! A former UCW World Champion, a former UW Champion and the current ICW International Champion, this man is quite deserving of the name Hardcore Phenomenon!" Armando praises Chris.

 **Ghost-Envoi**

 _The crowd begins to cheer as Paul Catapult comes out and poses on the ramp as pyro explodes behind him. He then runs into the ring and flips over the top ropes, before performing a three-point landing in the middle of the ring._

"And here we have one of wrestling's premier high-flyers, the Misfit, the Master of Disaster, Paul Catapult!" Punk says. "This should be one hell of a spectacle!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings and Chris Blade and Paul Catapult immediately begin to charge each other, as Chris goes for a Lariat on Paul, but Paul ducks and when Chris turns around, Paul hits him with a Handspring Pele Kick! Chris falls to the mat and rolls out of the ring, and when he gets up, he sees Paul Catapult diving onto him with a Fosbury Flop!

The crowd cheers as Paul gets up, before he rolls Chris back into the ring. Paul gets on the apron as he waits for Chris to get up, and once he does, he nails him with a Springboard Dragonrana! Paul goes for the pin, 1, 2, -Chris kicks out!

Paul waits for Chris to get up, before going for a Superkick-only for Chris to catch it, before spinning Paul around and hitting him with a Superkick of his own to the back of the head! Paul crumples to the ground, as Chris Blade simply goes to him and hits a Jumping Double Foot Stomp to Paul's back!

Paul Catapult suddenly finds himself being lifted off the mat by Chris Blade, as the Hardcore Phenomenon lifts him into a Military Press, before dropping him into a Michinoku Driver! 1, 2, -Paul Kicks out!

Chris then goes to the top rope, and he waits for Paul to get up. Once he does, Chris dives off with a diving Knee Strike to Paul's head, nearly taking his head off his shoulders!

Chris tries to go for the pin, but Paul rolls out of the ring. Chris gets on the apron, and once he sees that Paul has recovered, he rushes forward to nail him with a stiff Soccer Kick to the chest! Paul falls to the floor, and Chris Blade takes advantage of this as he jumps off the apron to hit Paul with a Diving Double Foot Stomp on the floor!

Chris then lifts Paul up onto the apron, and sets him up for a Piledriver onto the apron-but Paul Catapult manages to counter with a Back Body Drop, sending Chris Blade falling back-first onto the apron! Chris writhes in pain as Paul grabs him and slides him back into the ring. Now, Paul waits in the corner for Chris to get up, and once he does, he rushes forward to nail Chris blade in the face with the Busaiku Knee Strike! Paul covers, 1, 2, thr-CHRIS KICKS OUT!

Paul is starting to get frustrated as he then drags Chris Blade to the corner, before climbing onto the top ropes. He takes a moment to steady himself, before diving off with the Cata-Gun…..only for Chris Blade to move out of the way, and lock in his trademark submission, the Samurai Honor (Crippler Crossface)! For 30 seconds, Paul is in serious pain, but he manages to get his foot on the ropes, forcing Chris Blade to release the hold.

Chris Blade then lifts Paul up into his shoulders in the Electric Chair position, trying to set him up for the Blade of Hell-only for Paul to counter that into the Poisoned Frankensteiner! Paul then goes to corner, waiting for Chris to get up, before going for the the Busaiku Knee Strike-but Chris catches him into the Dream Catcher (Pop-Up Powerbomb)! Chris goes for the cover, 1, 2, thr-Paul kicks out!

Chris then waits in the corner for Paul to get up, and once he does, Chris nails him with a Superkick to the face! Chris then gets on the apron, and dives onto the fallen Paul Catapult with a Springboard 450 Splash! But that's not all, as Chris lifts Paul up again into the Electric Chair position, before driving him head and neck first into the mat with the Blade of Hell! Chris covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And we have our first finalist! Chris Blade will take on the winner of Detrick Cyrus vs Union Jack Jr, later on tonight!" Punk says, as Chris Blade celebrates.

"Indeed, and now, we will move on as up next is the number #1 contendership match for the SSW United Tag Team Championships as the Fortress takes on Doomsday!" Armando says.

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Sara Lewis is looking for Ben Jones again. This time, she finds him - with Ryan Lewis and Shane Eastwood - stood outside the Shadow Coven's locker room._

 _"Shane, I need to talk to Ben and Ryan... Alone." Shane quickly obliges, heading into the locker room._

 _"So, what is it-" Ben starts, but is interrupted._

 _"What the hell is wrong with you?! We told you not to use the Immortal Opportunity unless Freddy lost the title at Immortality! Now, he's saying our alliance is over!"_

 _"Look - I don't know what happened, OK? Something just... Changed inside my head."_

 _"It's more than that. I know it is. You've been acting weird for a few weeks now, and I wanna know what's going on."_

 _"As soon as I figure it out, you'll be the first to know."_

 _"You'd better get it together, because if anything goes wrong between now and Ring of Valhalla, I'll hold you personally responsible."_

 _"Sara... It's going to be alright. There won't be any more of my little 'episodes', OK? I promise." Ben says. Sara nods, after which Ben leaves and Sara turns to her brother._

 _"Keep an eye on him. I don't know what's going on, but I'm gonna get to the bottom of it." Sara says to Ryan, who begins to silently follow Ben._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Mama (Instrumental) - My Chemical Romance**

Charlie and Draco walk out. The crowd stay mostly silent.

"Charlie and Draco look like they're ready to kill someone tonight, and trust me when I say that I DON'T mean that as a joke." Armando says.

"You're right about that, but do they really have the advantage over the Fortress? I mean, sure, Doomsday could probably counteract the Shadow Coven's strength, but the Fortress have the numbers game. Either way, the Coven had better have a plan for whoever wins." CM Punk says, as the Fortress suddenly run out and begin attacking Doomsday! Draco tries to hit the Destruction of Eden, but Sebastian dodges and hits the Dark Abyss! Charlie tries to fight off the Fortress, but is forced into the ring. The referee forces PK Hunt and Static Rider out and calls for the bell to start the match.

"How is Charlie meant to win this match when the Fortress have taken out his partner?!" Armando exclaims.

"Don't count Charlie out just yet, Armando - Charlie may be at a 4-on-1 disadvantage here, but he's tough. He can hold his own in a fight." Punk says.

Charlie immediately goes after Sebastian, the legal man for the Fortress. Charlie throws Sebastian into a corner, then repeatedly begins punching him, using most of the referee's 5-count before stepping away. When Charlie tries to go after Sebastian again, he gets thrown hed-first into the middle turnbuckle. Jason Stone begins distracting the referee, allowing Static and PK to enter the ring, and with Sebastian, they begin triple-teaming Charlie! Static and PK soon leave the ring before the referee turns around

"The Fortress are just taking it to Charlie right now! Draco is still down on the stage, and- Wait, what are they doing?" Armando says, as Sebastian hits Charlie with the Dark Abyss! However, instead of going for the pin, Sebastian tags in Jason Stone, who grabs Charlie, lifts him up and drops him with the Burning Hammer! Draco begins running to the ring, having finally recovered.

1...

2...

3!

Draco hits the ring just a second too late. The bell rings and all 4 members of the Fortress begin celebrating in the ring, but then the lights go out. When they come back on, Doomsday are gone and the Shadow Coven are stood behind the Fortress.

"Oh, no! You guys may wanna turn around!" Punk says. The Fortress turn around, but are met by Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis and Shane Eastwood. The Fortress shrug and begin brawling with the Shadow Coven, but Ryan quickly drops PK and Static with a Double Chokeslam. Ryan then headbutts Jason and holds him in place for Shane to hit the Dead-Eye! Sebastian tries to hit the Dark Abyss, but Ben grabs his arm, spins him around and drops him with the Fall into Darkness! Ben leaves the ring and returns with a mic.

"This... Is exactly what is going to happen next month! We will annihilate anybody who stands in our way, and we're doing it all... For Mephisto. He's coming, and when he arrives, he will help cement our rightful place as the rulers of this company, and there is not a single living person that can stop us!" Ryan says, then the lights go out again. When they come on, the Shadow Coven have disappeared.

"….What the fuck just happened?!" Punk exclaims.

"…..I don't know." Armando says, just as shocked.

 **A/N: Partial credit for the Danger-Hawk match goes to VelocityRaptor. Credit for the Shadow Coven segments and the Doomsday-Fortress match goes to Vampiric Storm.**

 **Up next in SSW Kingdom Part 2:**

 **Classic Cup Semifinals Match: Detrick Cyrus vs Union Jack Jr.**

 **Logan Storm © vs Abby Torres for the SSW Goddess Championship**

 **Classic Cup Finals Match: Chris Blade vs (Winner of Detrick Cyrus vs Union Jack Jr.)**

 **Ash Russo vs Freddy Escobar © for the SSW Universal Championship**


	28. WFA Awards? (PLEASE READ)

**A/N: So, the end of the year is almost upon us, and I thought that, to commemorate a successful year for the WFA, I would create…the WFA Awards!**

 **So, here are the categories and nominees.**

 **MVP Award Candidates:**

 **CJ Hawk**

 **Freddy Escobar**

 **Furno Moxley**

 **Chris Blade**

 **Ash Russo**

 **Martin Freund**

 **Anthony Dre**

 **Ben Jones**

 **Justin Danger**

 **Rising Star:**

 **Detrick Cyrus**

 **Seth Sullivan**

 **Zach Grey**

 **Will Ralston**

 **Matt Lopez**

 **Jason Sabre**

 **Best Authority Figure**

 **Evan Neal**

 **Jack Classic**

 **Alan Riddle**

 **Anthony**

 **Trell**

 **Mr. Alex**

 **Christopher Rogers**

 **Best Faction:**

 **Monarchy**

 **Ultraviolet**

 **New Shield**

 **Weaponry**

 **The Fortress**

 **Cobra Club**

 **Mama's Soldiers**

 **Best Tag Team:**

 **The Freelancers**

 **The Kings of a New Age**

 **Wayne Bros.**

 **The Monarchy (DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres)**

 **New Shield (Raptor Reigns and Ajax)**

 **American Thunder and Martin Freund**

 **Best Match:**

 **Freddy Escobar vs Furno Moxley: ICW Crossroads**

 **CJ Hawk vs Chris Blade: ICW Immortality**

 **Anthony Dre vs TriVolt: SSW Fighting For Freedom**

 **UWA Proving Ground**

 **Will Ralston vs Genocide: ICW Immortality**

 **Carson Michaels vs Brianna Kelly: ICW Immortality**

 **Levi-the Great vs Dan Riley: UWA Ultimania**

 **Best Women**

 **Carson Michaels**

 **Jessie Faraday**

 **Traci Star**

 **Logan Storm**

 **Nyx Rosewood**

 **Katie Striker**

 **Skylar Styles**

 **Sara Lewis**

 **So, every week, I will put a poll for one of these categories on my profile so that you people can vote for them, and once all the votes are in, I will publish** _ **The WFA Awards Ceremony,**_ **to announce the winners! So please, cast your votes!**


	29. SSW Kingdom Part 2!

_Graveyard, it was night outside and it was gently raining with loud thunder clapping._

 _"Death. It's quite a scary topic, isn't it? It's been said that death is one of many common fears amongst us humans. Mainly because after we pass on, we've yet to know what's next to us. Do we travel to heaven? Are we damned to hell? Are we reborn into the form of animals? Hell, are we BORN AGAIN in a continuous lifecycle!? Or… is death simply an illusion, with a concept too complex to wrap our heads around? Either way, I don't fear it, because I deal with it… every… single… day…"_

 _Loud thunder eclipses the titantron, as a pair of walking boots makes it's way to the screen. A man, with a hood covering his head and his face cloaked to the camera, is seen carrying a shovel. He then stabs the ground with his shovel and starts digging a hole. He continues to narrate the scene._

 _"I'm a gravedigger as you can see here. There's nothing I haven't seen in death. People die everyday, it's just human nature."_

 _As the man narrates, a montage of gravestones are seen passing the camera, each having a name of some of the WFA's best wrestlers like "CJ HAWK," "DETRICK CYRUS," "JASON SABRE," "CARSON MICHAELS," "ZACH GREY," "LOGAN STORM," "ANTHONY DRE," "MATT LOPEZ," "JESSIE FARADAY," "CHRIS BLADE," "JUSTIN DANGER," "BRIANNA KELLY," "TRIVOLT," "MARTIN FREUND," "SJ STEELE," "HIRO MIYAMOTO," "BERNARD OWEN," "ADRIAN LORD," "WILL RALSTON," and even "JACK CLASSIC."_

 _"It's plagued humankind for generations, and many people choose to run away from it then to face it. Others, however, use death as a permanent solution to a temporary problem." the man narrates._

 _He stops digging and glimpses towards a dead tree with a noose hanging from it's branches. He continues to dig, as the camera shows a montage of mass tombs engraved "MONARCHY," "ANARCHY," "NEW SHIELD," "WEAPONRY," "THE FORTRESS," "MAMA'S SOLDIERS," and "SHADOW COVEN."_

 _"It has been personified in many ways. By art, poetry, literature, culture, and even animals... take the snake for example..." the man narrates, before loud hissing is heard._

 _The scene then flashes to a dark tomb, where a skeleton is seen and a green snake slithering on top it, before going through it's ribcage._

 _"I've always felt a connection with snakes, how they're viewed as nature's perfect nightmare: a lone, scaly survivor of the wild. Their fierce appearance makes them seen as a hideous monster, a bringer of death, and even the devil himself, hunting for sinners. They bring even the bravest of men to their knees. Snakes... nature's prime predators, ladies and gentlemen!"_

 _When the snake slithers through the skull, it rears up before hissing at the camera, before striking the camera lens! Thunder clapped again, this time matching the snake's eyes to the gravedigger's, as he looks down as a freshly placed casket, and he starts filling the hole with dirt. He continues to narrate._

 _"I have been called many names. "The psychopath, "the devil," "the madman," "the antichrist!" BUT… I mainly just prefer..."_

 _The man unmasks himself, revealed he has olive-toned skin, with one blue eye and one silver eye, and long shaggy black hair with golden tips._

 _"The Gravedigger..." he said with a sinister grin, before digging up some dirt and pouring it on the camera lens._

 _SETH SULLIVAN..._

 _THE COBRA CLUB..._

 _COMING TO..._

 _RING... OF... VALHALLA…_

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Kingdom-Downstait**

 _The crowd begins to cheer as the masked Union Jack Jr. comes out, draped in the UK flag as he salutes to the crowd before getting in the ring._

"Here we have one of Britain's finest wrestlers, the one and only Union Jack Jr.! He is here to avenge his brother, Robin Hood's loss to Detrick Cyrus in the first round!" Armando says. "Can the Prince of Wonderland make it to the finals?"

 **Invincible-MGK**

 _White smoke plays for about a few seconds, then Detrick Cyrus punches into the air, revealing himself. He told up 2 peace signs and slowly breaks them apart, going down the ramp. He poses on the turnbuckle on the outside, then jumps in. He poses again on the middle turnbuckle, before jumping off._

"And here we have someone who certainly has a score to settle with our Universal Champion, and someone who is one of the favorites to win the Classic Cup!" Punk says.

"It's the Lucha Warrior against the Prince of Wonderland! Who will go on to meet Chris Blade later on tonight at the finals?" Armando asks.

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, both men lock up, trying to gain the advantage over the other. It's Union Jack that manages to take Detrick down to the ground with a judo throw, which he then quickly manages to transition into a Cross Armbreaker! Detrick is in pain as Union Jack tries to dissect the Luchador's arm is surgical precision, using kicks to Detrick's arm to add to the damage. However, Detrick quickly manages to get his foot on the ropes, forcing UJJ to let go of Cyrus' arm.

Detrick now gets up, as Union Jack strikes him in the chest with a Knife-Edge Chop, but Detrick welcomes the attack, beckoning Union Jack to hit him with another. Union Jack obliges, striking Detrick with another stiff chop, and now Detrick answers by moving forward and staggering the British Prince with a stiff headbutt to the face! The masked Brit stagger backwards, as Detrick goes for a Spin Kick, which Union Jack dodges, only for Detrick to spin back around with a 915!

Union Jack Jr. falls to the floor, as Detrick capitalizes by leaping onto him with a Standing Moonsault, followed by a Standing Corkscrew Shooting Star Press! Union Jack rolls out of the ring, to try to recover, but that turns out to be a bad move as Detrick crashes into him with a Sasuke Special!

"Amazing show of athleticism by Detrick Cyrus!" Armando praises him as Detrick takes a moment to pose for the fans, before grabbing Union Jack Jr. and sliding him back into the ring, before catapulting himself onto him with a Slingshot Somersault Senton. Detrick kips-up, and waits for Union Jack Jr, to get up before going for a Hurricarana-but Union Jack Jr holds on to him before planting him into the mat with a Sitout Powerbomb!

Union Jack then goes to the top rope, saluting before diving off onto Detrick Cyrus with a Diving Headbutt! Union Jack then lifts Detrick up, before lifting him onto his shoulders and planting him into the floor with the Kingdom's Gate (Attitude Adjustment)! Union Jack goes for the cover, 1, 2, -Detrick kicks out! Union Jack quickly grabs Detrick by the waits and deadlifts him off the ground into a German Suplex! Union Jack bridges into the pin, 1, 2,-Detrick kicks out once again!

Union Jack then lifts Detrick back up onto his shoulders for the Kingdom's Gate….but Detrick wriggles out of it, and he lands behind the British Prince. Union Jack turns around, only for Detrick Cyrus to stagger him with a stiff Roundhouse Kick! Now Detrick grabs Union Jack Jr. and slams him to the ground with a Vertical Suplex, followed by another suplex, and finishing off with yet another suplex, completing the Three Amigos! Now Detrick goes to the top rope as he points to sky and yells out, "VIVA LA RAZA!", before diving onto Union Jack Jr. with a beautiful Frog Splash!

"Homage to Eddie Guerrero by his son, Detrick Cyrus!" Punk says, as Detrick goes for the pin, 1, 2, t-Union Jack kicks out! Now Detrick lifts him on his shoulders into a Fireman's Carry but before Detrick can connect with a DKO, Union Jack wriggles out of that hold before he lands behind Detrick, picks him up and slams him with Off with their Heads! Union Jack bridges into the pin, 1, 2, thr-Detrick kicks out! Union Jack is frustrated, as he picks Detrick up into his shoulders and he begins to climb the top rope. He tries to go for the Kingdom's Gate off the top rope…but Detrick gets out of UJJ's shoulders, before pushing him off the top rope and sending him falling to the mat. The Boyle Heights Badass takes a moment to steady himself, before diving off and crashing into Union Jack with a spectacular 630 Senton! Detrick goes for the pin, 1, 2, 3!

"Detrick Cyrus is going to the finals!" Armando exclaims.

"He will face off against Chris Blade later on tonight!" Punk says. "But now, let's move on because up next, Abby Torres will take on the ultra-dangerous Logan Storm for the SSW Goddess Championship!

 **XoXoXoX**

 _The red-haired woman that has been secretly helping Ben Jones over the last few weeks heads into Jack Classic's office, which naturally causes Jack to become a little apprehensive._

 _"Who the hell are you?" Jack says._

 _"That isn't important. What is important is that a while ago, a woman by the name of Sara Lewis cast a spell on you by hitting you with her staff. I'm here to break that spell." The woman says, then throws a strange red powder into Jack's face!_

 _"Argh! What the...?" Jack exclaims._

 _"She uses a staff, I use powder. Look - I need to get out of here before she figures out I'm helping you. If she comes here, asking for anything, act like you're under her spell." The woman says, then quickly leaves Jack's office._

 _"Yes, ma'am." Jack says sarcastically, then pours himself a drink. He sighs and looks at the glass, before drinking from it. "Yep - I'm definitely getting too old for this."_

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Call Me Maybe-Carly Rae Jepsen**

 _The crowd cheers as the Mexican Angel, Abby Torres flies down from the rafters in a harness equipped with angel wings. She lands in the ring, and takes off the harness before posing for the fans._

"Abby Torres is definitely the underdog heading into this matchup, and she knows that, and she revels in that!" Armando says.

"The question here is: Can Abby Torres upset the nigh-unstoppable Logan Storm?" Punk ponders.

 **Next Big Thing (Remix)-Jim Johnston**

 _The crowd boos as Logan Storm comes out, a cocky and sadistic smirk on her face as she is accompanied by Mercedes Madrid and Raelynn Lopez. Logan climbs inside the ring and posing with the Goddess Title._

"Here we have a woman who has definitely cemented her status as one of the most dangerous women in the WFA! She is incredibly powerful, is the leader of Reign, and has ran through the SSW Goddess Division!" Armando says.

"She is definitely the favorite here in this matchup, but I wouldn't advise underestimating Abby Torres." Punk says.

 _Ding! Ding!_

Immediately, as soon as the bell starts, Abby begins to rush Logan Storm, taking the fight to her with a barrage of kicks, punches and elbows as she drives Logan into the corner. She climbs to the second rope, and begins to rain punches onto Logan's face!

"And here we have Abby bringing the fight to Logan Storm!" Armando says!

But that turns out to be a bad idea, as Logan grabs Abby, and slams to the mat with a devastating Spinning Sitout Spinebuster! Logan then picks Abby up, and slams her to the mat with a Military Press Powerslam! Logan covers, 1, 2,-Abby kicks out!

Logan tries to pick Abby up, but then out of nowhere, Abby recovers to nail Logan with the Angel's Kiss (Codebreaker)! The crowd cheers, Logan Storm falls to the mat, and Abby covers,-LOGAN KICKSOUT AT ONE!

"Logan Storm just tanked Abby Torres's strongest move and she still kicked out at one!" Armando says in shock.

Abby is in shock, but she goes to the top rope. She takes a moment to steady herself, before diving off with a Phoenix Splash….and Logan catches Abby with a devastating cutter! Abby is now out of it, as Logan picks her up, and slams her to the mat with the Storm Bomb! Logan goes for the cover, 1, 2, 3!

"And just like that, Logan Storm remains the most dominant female in the WFA-wait a sec, what the hell is she doing?" Punk yells, as Logan Storm still keeps beating down Abby Torres, before suddenly applying the Storm Hold!

"Oh my god, she's going to break her arm!" Punk exclaims.

"Someone stop her!" Armando says, as Logan keeps wrenching Abby's arm, but before she can snap the Mexican Angel's arm…..

 **Rainmaker-Yonosuke Kitamura**

The crowd is confused at first, but then they suddenly let out a huge cheer as none other than JESSIE FARADAY runs down the ramp, a steel chair in hand!

"SHE'S BACK!" CM Punk yells, as Raelynn and Mercedes run up the ramp to try to stop Jessie Faraday, but the Gambler takes them out with a chair shot to both of their heads! Jessie runs to the ring and she slides in, but Logan Storms slides out of the ring, and grabs her title, before retreating up the ramp, the beaten Reign in tow. Meanwhile, Abby is helped up to her feet by Jessie, and both women stand tall.

"Jessie Faraday has returned!" Armando says.

"Indeed! Logan Storm better be careful!" Punk says. "But now, let's move on, because up next, the Classic Cup comes to an end, and the winner will go to the main event of Ring of Valhalla! It's Chris Blade vs Detrick Cyrus!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 **FEEL THE BLADE!**

 **Never Gonna Stop-Rob Zombie**

 _Chris Blade comes out, a bit bruised from his matched with Paul Catapult, and he gets in the ring, climbs to the corner and poses for the crowd._

"The Hardcore Phenomenon defeated Cody Fireheart and Paul Catapult to make his way to the finals, and now, he must defeat the Lucha Warrior if he wants to take on the SSW Universal Champion at Ring of Valhalla!" Punk says.

 **Invincible-MGK**

 _The crowd cheers as Detrick Cyrus drives a lowrider through the stage and down the ramp! Detrick makes the lowrider bounce up and down for a few seconds, before he climbs out of the car and makes his way to the ring. He slides inside the ring, and he climbs to the top turnbuckle before moonsaulting off it and doing a three-point landing._

"And here, we have the Lucha Warrior, the Brother from el Barrio, the Boyle Heights Badass, Mr. 915, Detrick Cyrus!" Armando says. "He's someone who definitely wants to win the Classic Cup, in the hopes of finally getting a one-on-one match up against the current SSW Universal Champion, Freddy Escobar!"

"That would be a matchup worthy of Valhalla!" Punk says, "And Detrick certainly has some history with our champion, he has a score to settle with the Prince."

 _Ding, Ding!_

Detrick and Chris immediately begin to brawl, taking the fight to each other with stiff punches, elbows and forearms! Chris ducks a Roundhouse Kick by Detrick, and once Detrick turns around, Chris lays Detrick out with a stiff Lariat! Chris waits in the corner for Detrick to get up, and once he does, The Hardcore Phenomenon rushes forward, a Superkick in mind…only for Detrick to catch Chris Blade with the 915, laying him out!

Detrick then picks Chris up, and slams him to the mat face-first with a devastating Lifting Reverse STO! Chris rolls out of the ring, trying to regain his bearings, but that turns out to be a bad idea, as Detrick proceeds to run the ropes before crashing into Chris with a Suicide Somersault Plancha! Detrick gets up, and takes a moment to pose for the crowd before lifting Chris Blade up and sliding him back into the ring.

Detrick gets on the apron, and tries to leap on to Chris with a Slingshot Somersault Senton….but Chris Blade moves out of the way, as Detrick crashes back-first into the mat! Chris Blade quickly gets up and hits a Running Senton on the chest of Detrick Cyrus, and he gets up again to hit Detrick with a Double Foot Stomp. Chris then proceeds to lift Detrick up before hitting a wicked Pumphandle Neckbreaker! Chris goes for the cover, 1, two-Detrick manages to kickout! Chris now drags Detrick to the apron, where he picks him up…and drops him with an Isolation (Package Piledriver) onto the apron!

"Ouch! That has to hurt!" Punk says, as Chris rolls Detrick back into the ring, before climbing to the top rope and diving off with a DIving Double Foot Stomp…..only to crash into the mat once Detrick moves out of the way! Chris slowly begins to get to his feet, and Detrick simply kips up, before spinning around to deliver a stiff 915 to Chris Blade, knocking him to the mat once more, before rushing forward and nailing Chris with a Standing Shooting Star Press, and after that, he kips back up and delivers a Standing 450 Splash! Detrick now goes for the cover, 1, 2…Chris Blade manages to kickout!

Now, Detrick lifts Chris Blade back up, and drops him with a Vertical Suplex, before rolling over, standing up again and dropping Chris Blade once more with a Vertical Suplex, and then he repeats the process again to complete the Three Amigos! Detrick isn't done however, as he nails Chris Blade with the Dos Santos, before going to the apron and nailing him with a Spingboard Frog Splash! 1, 2, t-Chris kicks out!

Detrick now lifts Chris Blade into a Fireman's Carry, and goes for the DKO, but then Chris ducks the Roundhouse Kick, before blasting Detrick in the back of the head with a Superkick, before dropping him with a Backstabber! Chris then lifts Detrick up, before dropping him once more with a Snap Inverted DDT! Blade isn't done however, as he then goes to the apron, and then crashes into Detrick with a Springboard 450 Splash! Chris now finds himself going for the cover, 1, 2, t-Detrick still manages to kick out!

Chris then picks Detrick back up, and he lifts him into an Electric Chair position for the Blade of Hell, but The Lucha Warrior manages to counter with a Poisoned Frankensteiner, spiking Chris Blade's head into the ground! Now Detrick lifts Chris Blade up, and he drops him with a Spike Brainbuster! Detrick then follows that up by going for the Standing 450 Splash- but Chris moves out of the way. Chris waits for Detrick to get up once more before going for the Superkick, but Detrick then moves out of the way, and catches Chris Blade again with the 915! But Detrick's not finished there, as he waits for Chris Blade to get up before hitting the Hardcore Phenomenon with a Handspring Backflip Pele Kick! Now Detrick grabs Chris Blade, and he lifts him up to the top turnbuckle, and he climbs to the top, and finally, he lifts Chris Blade up….before dropping him with a BRAINBUSTER ON THE TOP TUNRBUCKLE!

"OH MY GOD!" Punk says.

" _AY DIOS MIO!"_ Armando says, as Detrick lifts Chris up into a Fireman's Carry, and finishes by dropping Chris Blade into the DKO! Detrick covers, 1, 2, 3!

"He's done it!" CM Punk says, "Detrick Cyrus has officially won the Classic Cup and he is going to the main event of Ring of Valhalla against either Freddy Escobar and Ash Russo!" Detrick is presented with a golden trophy and he celebrates in front of a roaring crowd!

"Indeed, a great triumph by Detrick, but now, let's move on, as up next we have our main event, "The Anarchist" Ash Russo takes on the "The Prince" Freddy Escobar for the SSW Universal Championship!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 **DEATH TO THE MONARCHY!**

 **Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium**

 _The crowd erupts into cheers, as Ash Russo comes out of Anarchy's special entranceway in the crowd, accompanied by Lacey Alvarez, Roman McIntrye, and Jasper Cage. Ash is carrying a flag that says, "Death to the Monarchy!" and he is waving it around. He goes to the ring and gets in and he keeps waving that flag to the delight of the crowd._

"This man is the first-ever SSW Universal Champion, and he is here to reclaim his throne!" Punk says.

"If anyone can take down the Prince once and for all, it's this man." Armando says.

 **POWER-Kanye West**

 _The crowd suddenly begins to cheer as they see that money is falling out from the sky…..only for them to boo once they see that Freddy Escobar's face is on the dollar bill. Out of the stage, Freddy Escobar emerges, wearing a crown and a red cape along with his trademark scepter. The Monarchy accompanies him to the ring and he gets in, a cocky smirk on his face as he spreads his arms out and yells out, "BOW!"_

"And here we have the current, reigning SSW Universal Champion, Freddy Escobar!" Armando says.

"Hopefully, not for long." Punk mutters.

 _Ding, Ding!"_

As soon as the bell rings, both men immediately begin to brawl, and their respective factions begin brawling outside the ring!

"It's chaos outside the ring as the champion and challenger go at it!" Punk says.

Freddy gains the advantage and he lifts Ash into the Electric Chair, before he attempts to hit the Prince's Throne but Ash powers out and runs the ropes, taking down the Prince with Rebellion!

"Ash might have him here early!" Armando tells us.

"Goodnight, Escobar!" Punk cheers.

Ash picks the Prince up for the Phoenix-plex,

THE LIGHTS GO OUT!

Suddenly, we hear a creepy female voice singing...

"He's got the whole world...in his hands..."

"He's got the whole wide world...in his hands..."

The singing continues for a few seconds and when the lights come back on, and we see a mysterious woman in a black jacket in the ring, holding a kendo stick and a microphone! She flips off the hood...only for Ash to jump back in fright from a familiar face.

"IT'S NYX ROSEWOOD!" Punk screams.

Nyx smiles sadistically at him, before running the ropes, hitting Lacey Alvarez with a Somersault Plancha! Before the rest of Anarchy can even react, they are immediately assaulted by the rest of the New Shield! Monarchy all pull Freddy Escobar out of the ring and run backstage as Furno Moxley, Raptor Reigns, and Ajax brutally assault Ash, Roman, and Jasper with Barbie and two steel chairs!

"THE NEW SHIELD HAS INVADED SSW KINGDOM'S MAIN EVENT AND ARE NOW ATTACKING ANARCHY!" Armando screams.

Jasper Cage and Roman Mcintyre desperately attempt to fight back, but are easily overpowered by Reigns and Ajax's steel chairs. Eventually, both Anarchy members are hit with a Con-Chair-To! Ajax throws Jasper into the post before he connects with a vicious Curb Stomp onto the chair! Ajax then throws him to the barricade while Reigns levels Mcintyre with a Rock Bottom! Ajax tosses him to the barricade as well and the Samoan roars loudly before delivering a Spear, blasting Roman and Jasper through the barricade!

Nyx continues to assault Lacey with the kendo stick Alexa Bliss style. Lacey desperately goes for Last Breath, but the Mad Angel catches her foot! Nyx smashes the kendo stick on the shorter woman's leg and connecting with the Nemesis Blade (Sweet Chin Music)! She finishes with the Stygian Arrow (Falcon Arrow) onto the steel steps, damaging Lacey's back!

Furno Moxley swings as Ash Russo with Barbie, but Ash ducks the swing and once Moxley turns around, Ash hits him with a Pele Kick!

"Ash is fighting back!" Punk says, as Moxley falls to the ground, and Ash picks him, lifting him in position for the Phoenix-Plex, but the rest of the New Shield storm the ring, saving their leader and beating down Ash Russo! The Madman gets back up, and he forces the beaten Anarchist to look at him eye to eye by pulling his hair.

Moxley screams, "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU, RUSSO! I'M ALREADY FUCKING SICK OF SEEING YOUR BITCH ASS FACE WORSHIPPED BY THESE IDIOTS LIKE SOME FUCKING GOD WHILE I BUSTED MY ASS OFF IN THE BACK! THIS IS JUSTICE FOR TAKING WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE, FOR WHAT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO THE NEW SHIELD! I'VE DONE MORE IN MY CAREER THAN YOU EVER HAD! THAT UNIVERSAL TITLE AIN'T GOING BACK TO YOU, IT'S GOING TO ME AND THERE'S NOT A DAMN THING ANY OF YOU FUCKING VERMIN CAN DO TO STOP US!"

Ash suddenly spits into his former friend's face, only for the four Hounds of Vengeance to figuratively MURDER him with a series of punches, forearms, and stomps, and connecting with their finishers, Nyx with the Nemesis Blade, Raptor with the Rock Bottom, Ajax with the Curb Stomp, and Furno with the Conflagration (Headlock Driver) onto Barbie! The Hounds of Vengeance throw the beaten Anarchy leader out of the ring.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!" Armando yells.

"What does it look like they're doing?!" Punk yells back at him right as Nyx glares at both commentators, screaming,

"MOVE, BITCHES! THIS IS OUR TABLE NOW!"

Hesitantly, both Punk and Armando step back as Furno and Nyx clear out the table while Raptor and Ajax beat down Ash even more with the same chair the Ghost Fox stomped Jasper Cage's face onto.

"NO MORE ANARCHY!" Raptor roars loudly, and as if trying to rip off Monarchy, Furno and Ajax hoist Ash onto his shoulders and all three men execute the Triple Powerbomb, with Nyx applying a Jumping Neckbreaker on the way down, sending the Anarchist through the table and damaging his neck!

"They've ABSOLUTELY DESTROYED Ash Russo!" Punk yells.

"Not only that, the New Shield have prevented history from happening! Ash was so close to becoming two time SSW Universal Champion!" Armando says.

The crowd goes NUCLEAR as the New Shield enter and pace around the ring amidst the destruction they've caused, soaking in all the boos.

"Ajax...I believe you want to tell these so called fans something." Furno says before he hands the mic to Ajax.

"Hehe, you know," he snorts. "it's so pathetic how easily you all forgot about us. You seriously thought we would be gone for good? No! All a suspension did was enlighten us. In fact, I don't even have to go by the name 'Ajax' anymore. My name...is AIDEN BLACK! Continue calling me 'Ajax' all you like, but you people already destroyed that side of me by abandoning him when he stood for you."

The crowd boos even louder. Ajax...or Aiden Black hands the microphone back to Furno, who glares at a camera facing him while managing a sadistic grin that reminded people of the Joker.

"To you people back in the locker room, whether you're champs or jobbers, this is but a little reminder to keep your guard up. No matter how far you run, how hard you fight, how well you hide, you can NEVER escape from justice." he snarls.

He points at the broken Anarchy members outside the ring.

"That's what it looks like, THAT IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE when you are brought to justice by the New Shield." he proclaims. "Jack Classic...your little anarchists are broken like glass...and it's all on you. This never would've happened, if you weren't a stupid old fool who lost his touch a long time ago. When you signed us, you made a deal and you tried to back out of it. You tried to screw with me, screw with the Devil, an act of cowardice and of foolishness."

Furno laughs as the man once known as Ajax takes the mic.

"This is just the beginning of a new era...a new era of VENGEANCE! The New Shield exists to continue the Shield's mission to bring justice to an unjust world. But...it's gonna be on our terms, our methods, our ways. Unlike your non believer heroes, we pull all the stops, we cross all the lines...IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!"

Nyx suddenly takes the microphone. She looks deranged like she just got possessed.

"Peace through fear...Order through chaos...Justice through vengeance." she chants, laughing and giggling as she did. Furno takes the mic from her as her creepy giggling continued.

He says, "Now, in our absence, we've accomplished many things, UCW? Me, Raptor and Aiden? The best trio. ICW? Laid waste to the Nation of Violence, Traci Star, and Brutus Vicious, who actually taught us an interesting lesson on what we can do with the power of fear and bloodshed. And here in SSW United? Former tag champs, and I won a fucking INFERNO MATCH. So stop denying that I damn well deserve that Universal Title! And...in the immortal words of Roman Reigns: THIS...IS OUR YARD NOW."

"You better believe!" Aiden Black proclaims.

"BELIEVE IN THE NEW SHIELD!" Raptor Reigns roars. Nyx Rosewood takes the microphone.

"And if you're not down with that," she snarls, "WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YOU!"

"SUCK IT!" the New Shield scream into the microphone before doing the "Suck it" taunt to the camera. They put their fists together and Furno raises Barbie up in victory as the crowd gave off nuclear heat.

"Dios mio. What is going on here?" Armando gasps.

"We need answers on how this happened." Punk says firmly.

The New Shield stands tall in the ring, Barbie raised, fists together, and sinister smirks on their faces, and then they point towards the TitanTron. Suddenly, the titantron turned static.

"Wait, what's going on?" Armando exclaimed.

"I-I don't know, I think we might be having technical difficult-" Punk said, but he was cut off.

 _And then, the entire SCENE turned static! The scene suddenly takes place in a regal-looking office. With flat-screen TVs all over the place. A swivel chair was turned to the camera, and someone was sitting on it. Lone clapping was heard, before the chair turned around, revealing EVAN NEAL of TDW. He had a smug look on his face, as he stopped clapping_.

"Ahh, hello kiddies!" Evan greeted, in his usual polite yet creepy manner. "So glad to be here in Detroit, my favorite part of the Great Lakes region!"

 _Evan takes a moment to drink his wine, and then he continued._

"Imagine that. Me, "the Neal Deal," on SSW Television. Now isn't that something, "BROTHER!"" Evan laughed.

"I told Jack-O to watch his back. Because you never know when the King of Trolls is going to STRIKE!" Evan says, before laughing again. "Speaking of "king," you may hold a kingdom, Jackie, but I am the one who's going to take the crown! You see, there's an EMPIRE rising, and everyone in the WFA will learn to bow! Heh, when I get done with that, Freddy and the Monarchy are going to be EATING THEIR HEARTS OUT!" Evan exclaimed.

"Anyways, thank you ALL for watching this WFA event! Have a nice night…" Evan says grimly, "And remember, kiddies, "all hail Strong Style is the past… now we hail destruction… TOTAL DESTRUCTION!"

 _The scene turns an inky black color, as Evan's laughter is heard in the background._

 **XoXoXoX**

 _We see Freddy Escobar and the rest of the Monarchy, all dressed in fine suits, and they are hurriedly rushing to_ _the parking lot, where their limousine awaits them._

" _Let's go, hurry up!" Freddy barks at his stablemates, while he carries his SSW Universal Title on his shoulder. They get to the parking lot, approaching their limo…..and they stop dead in their tracks._

 _Their limo is bruised and battered, with all of the windows broken, and it is covered in green paint. On the hood in orange graffiti, it says, "VIVA LA RAZA!" spray-painted in front of the limo, leaning on it as he brandishes a tire iron and a can of graffiti, is Detrick Cyrus._

 _The Monarchy menacingly approaches him, but The Lucha Warrior brandishes the tire iron, readying himself for a fight. The air is tense as both sides glare at each other, before Detrick smirks._

" _See you at Ring of Valhalla, hermano." Detrick cheekily states, before climbing into his car, a black 1970's Dodge Charger, and speeding out of the parking lot as Freddy Escobar glares at him._

 **Next Week:**

 **Flynn Horde vs Frank Dynamite Rolston**

 **Jessie Faraday and Abby Torres vs Mercedes Martinez and Raelynn Lopez**

 **Brandon Duke and Anthony Dre vs The Wolves**

 **Freddy Escobar and Furno Moxley vs Ash Russo and Detrick Cyrus.**

 **A/N: Credit goes to VelocityRaptor for the New Shield's attack, JJ-the-Great for the Cobra Club vignette and Evan's promo, and Vampiric Storm for the Jack Classic segment.**


	30. WFA Forum? (Please read!)

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Just wanted to inform all of you that I have officially created a forum for the WFA! There, all WFA fans can chat, and receive important news about the WFA! I urge all of you to check it out!**


	31. Episode 16

**I'm So Sorry- Imagine Dragons**

"Ladies and gentleman, once again…. _Bienvenidos!"_ Armando does his trademark introduction. "I am Armando Torres-Lopez and with me as always is the Voice of the Voiceless, CM Punk!"

"Thank you for the introduction, Armando." Punk says. "Now, last night at SSW Kingdom, we had the shocking return of the New Shield, who invaded the main event between Ash Russo and Freddy Escobar to completely destroy Ash and the rest of Anarchy, costing him the chance to become SSW Universal Champion for the second time!"

"And then, if that wasn't enough, the TitanTron was hijacked by none other than the self-proclaimed "King of Trolls", the General Manager of Total Destruction Wrestling, Evan Neal, who orchestrated the New Shield's invasion!" Armando tells us.

"Our general manager is set to address this incident, right now!" Punk says.

 **Eye of the Tiger-Survivor**

The crowd cheers as Jack Classic walks out, and he looks PISSED. He quickly walks to the ring and gets in, asking for a mic. He receives one, and begins to speak.

"What happened last night…was a complete and utter disgrace." He begins. "Last night, The New Shield, a group that I suspended, and Evan Neal hijacked SSW Kingdom, and completely ruined the main event! Evan, whatever your deal is, whatever you think you're doing, let me tell you that if you cross me one more time, I will knock your fucking teeth down your throat, and I will burn this "Empire" of yours TO THE GROUND!"

"And as for the New Shield-" Jack is about to continue, he is interrupted by…

 **Until the World Goes Cold-Trivium**

The crowd immediately begins to cheer as Anarchy comes out, led by Ash Russo, who has an angry scowl on his face.

"Ash Russo must not be happy with the events of last night!" Armando says.

"No shit, Mando. He is pissed!" CM Punk says, as the former Universal Champion grabs a mic, and begins to speak.

"Furno Moxley, you want a fight? I'll give you a war. Get your ass out here, right now!" Ash throws down the mic and Anarchy and Jack wait for the New Shield to come out. However….

 **Princes of the Universe-Queen**

The crowd boos as Monarchy comes out, shit-eating grins on all of their face. Jack and Ash scowl even more as they see Freddy Escobar raise the SSW Universal Championship!

"Thanks to the fucking New Shield, this jackass is still our Universal Champion!" CM Punk rants.

"Escobar escaped with the Universal Title, but he still has quite the challenge ahead of him when he takes on his brother, Detrick Cyrus in the main event of SSW Ring of Valhalla!"

"Oh, poor little Ash!" Escobar taunts the angry Anarchist. "Are you a bit angry?"

"Escobar, this has nothing to do with you." Ash tells him.

"Oh, on the contrary!" Escobar retorts. "This is my show! This is my playground, this is my Kingdom, no pun intended. On my show, I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"This is not your show!" Classic says. "In case you haven't noticed, I am the General Manager, and I-"

 **S** IERRA

 **H** OTEL

 **I** NDIA

 **E** CHO

 **L** IMA

 **D** ELTA

 **THE NEW SHIELD!**

 **Special Op - Jim Johnston**

The crowd goes COMPLETELY NUCLEAR as the New Shield: Furno Moxley, Nyx Rosewood, Raptor Reigns, and Aiden Black emerge from the crowd, each with microphones in hand. They wore black t shirts with a gray shield with the white Netflix Punisher skull on it. They hop the barricade and encircle the ring. They stop near the announce table, which Furno is now standing on.

"Black."

"Reigns."

"Rosewood."

"Moxley, we are the New Shield!"

The crowd goes ABSOLUTELY NUCLEAR as Jack Classic looks on, visibly angry along with Anarchy whilst Monarchy seem a little amused.

"Listen up, boys. I'm not kidding when I said I was going after than Universal Championship. Why? Because like I said, last week, after we made our return, I damn well deserve that title."

"I look in that ring," Nyx starts. "and I don't see any champions, or legends, or workhorses, I see a batch of arrogant, over the top mortals. I see nothing else but filth."

"All these fans around you can't accept it, but, you see," Aiden says. "before all this happened, ever since Rebirth, when we lost our tag team titles, we reached out for every opportunity, we reached out and said to ourselves, 'We will get this opportunity and we'll do our best to make the most of it!'."

Raptor continues, simply saying, "But, we all know that's bullshit."

"Every time we were so close," Nyx continues, now looking visibly angry. "every time we were an inch away from gaining those opportunities, they get taken away from us, handed to a silver platter to...how do I phrase this? You."

"I mean, let's face the facts." Furno scoffs. "Everyone knows Ash Russo only got in this company and kept that Universal Title because Jack Classic needed a French girl he could draw all over his merchandise. In fact, first, all of you do me a favor AND SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!"

The crowd is in stunned silence at that statement.

"Now," the former Ajax starts, having finally calmed his leader down. "Monarchy, I'm not even going to waste any words because it's all obvious from the beginning. Now, Anarchy...how my blood boils..."

Nyx points an accusing finger at Anarchy, saying, "Look, we didn't come all the way here to let our top spots be taken by a bunch of ungrateful little shits like you. We fought more matches and won more gold than you, and yet WE were the ones who got reduced to mediocrity? Are we nothing more than a rebound? You're not the workhorses who run this company, oh no. Anarchy, you're all nothing more than mere mortal crooks who think too highly of themselves. You act like you're the best, but in reality, you're just Minotaur shit under my boot."

"Don't believe us?" Furno snarls. "Then, why would you, Ash, a complete unknown before coming over to the WFA, claim in a contract signing, that you have the strength, the intelligence, that guys like Justin Danger, Zach Grey, Cody Fireheart, Will Ralston, and yours truly, not possessed? News flash, Russo, you're not better than me, you're not better than Danger, YOU SURE AS HELL AIN'T BETTER THAN ME, OR FIREHEART, OR GREY!"

"If that is expected of you, Ash, then I wouldn't be surprised if you," Nyx hisses, pointing at Lacey. "claimed you had the strength and intelligence that women like me, Skylar Styles, Brianna Kelly, Leah Rollins, and my good ol' cousin, Carson Michaels, not possessed."

"Or if your two sidekicks claim they have the strength, intelligence, and cohesion that teams like us, the Fortress, the Freelancers, the Nation of Violence, and Mama's Soldiers, not possessed." the former Ajax adds.

"Reality check, Anarchy. What you call courage? Confidence? Hope?" Furno scoffs. "We call arrogance, despair, hypocrisy. You need a lesson on humility, all of you do, and once we teach you that lesson, vengeance will be served."

"And finally, good ol' Jack Classic, who, like some higher ups," Raptor Reigns starts. "is nothing but an old fool."

"You think there wasn't a day that I thought of ways to end your story for good?" Furno Moxley snarls, a hint of unbridled anger in his words. "Do you not know you are accountable for many things? What about Jeff Rizzo? Sure, he's not exactly likeable, but he has one thing that could've let SSW United rise to new heights: TALENT. Not just talent, FIVE STAR TALENT! He can actually live up to that nickname even though many believe he can't. And what do you do, Classic? You drive him headfirst onto the mat, embarrass him in front of tens of thousands of people, and throw him out because you just didn't know talent where it's at."

"Truth hurts, old man." Raptor Reigns growls. "Then, there's what you did to us."

"Still can't get over El Heroico being in early retirement, old man?" Furno snarls again. "Well, too fucking bad. He had one chance to snoop out of our business and he blew it. Hell, had it not been for him, I would've won that Battle Royal, I would've been Universal Champion, and I WOULD'VE STOPPED ALL THE BULLSHIT THAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING BEFORE IT EVEN STARTED. But, no...You want to blame someone for Escobar winning at Fighting For Freedom? Blame your favorite El Generico rip off!"

Nyx says, "So, we decided enough was enough. If every opportunity to be at the top and make a claim for championship gold was taken away by the likes of you, we'll take it BY FORCE. We taught your hero a lesson, the hard way. Then, on the very same night, Escobar wins that Universal title and rather than consider how unjustly he won, you chose to send us away? You'd actually be more focused on getting rid of four people with actual common sense than the fact that your new top guy is a cheater?"

"We're not random people from the SSW United roster." Furno hisses. "We are the New Shield! The Hounds of Vengeance! We are the CURRENT UCW TRIPLE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS! And as for yours truly, I am the CURRENT ICW DEMOLITION CHAMPION. Who did I beat for the title? BRUTUS VICIOUS, a man you're all afraid of. You're all afraid of him, of Traci Star, of the Nation of Violence but at ICW, you saw what happened: we put them through their own little crash course. But, in return, Brutus, Traci, Michael, Phil, the suffering they put us through made us stronger. Now, you can see clearly with your eyes...THE FUTURE...OF JUSTICE..."

"Peace through fear, order through chaos, justice through vengeance." Raptor snarls.

"So," Nyx starts. "we're going to offer you an ultimatum, Jack: you WILL give us matches at Ring of Valhalla, not regular matches, CHAMPIONSHIP MATCHES. Specifically, for the Goddess Championship,"

"the United AND WFA Tag Team Championships while you're at it," Aiden continues.

"and the Universal Championship." Furno finishes. "That is our ultimatum, because the New Shield not winning gold at the brightest stage of SSW United is the biggest injustice ever imagined. If you even think about refusing, you will be severely punished, and I'm not afraid to hurt an old man. There is an Empire on the rise, as Evan Neal said, and NEITHER OF YOU will be a part of it. You better watch what you say around here now, you washed up hermit, because this ain't your playground anymore, Classic. THIS IS OUR YARD NOW! BELIEVE THAT!"

"BELIEVE IN THE NEW SHIELD!" Raptor roars.

"So what's it gonna be, Jack?" Furno asks. "Will you give us what we want? Or will you sign your own death sentence?"

Jack glares at them for while. He doesn't answer immediately, weighing his options and he finally comes to a decision.

"No."

Furno is taken aback, as if he's almost offended by what Classic just said. "What? Did your senile ass not listen to anything I just said?"

"Oh no, I heard you loud and clear." Jack says. "Now, you're going to listen to me. Nyx is not getting a match at Ring of Valhalla. Raptor and Ajax, Aiden, whatever the hell his name is, they are not getting a match at ROV. But you, Furno, you are, it's just that your match will not be against Escobar for the Universal Title. No, no. See, at Ring of Valhalla, you will be facing none other than Ash Russo in an I Quit Match!"

Ash, Roman, Jasper and Lacey smirk as the New Shield is looking pissed!

"Oh and another thing, just to increase the stakes just a little bit." Jack continues. "That match against Ash Russo? It won't be non-title. It will be for the inaugural SSW Ultraviolent Championship!" The crowd explodes at the announcement. Furno calms down somewhat.

"Okay, y'know what? Fuck it! Ash Russo, at Ring of Valhalla, I'll kick your ass, then I'll take that title! And there's not a damn thing you can do about it!"

"You sure about that, Furno?" Ash says, a cocky smirk forming on his face. "Don't you remember the last two times we stood in the same ring against each other? You have never managed to beat me, while I have beaten you TWICE! And at Ring of Valhalla, Anarchy will reign supreme, as I will make sure the New Shield burns in hell!"

Furno and Ash glare at each other, however….

 **VIVA LA RAZA!**

 **Invincible-MGK**

The crowd explodes into cheers as Detrick Cyrus comes out, a mic in hand. Escobar's confident demeanor turns into an angry scowl. The Lucha Warrior plays to the crowd, before he begins to speak.

" _Como esta mi raza!"_ Detrick screams as the crowd continues to cheer. "Man, first off let me say, Moxley, that the man who is going to face the Universal Champion isn't you. It's me!"

"And second off homes, Freddy, that belt isn't gonna stay with you. Nah, ese, that belt is going to me! _You voy a ser campeon!"_

" _Ay, por favor."_ Freddy scoffs. "Detrick, quit dreaming. Because at Ring of Valhalla, I will show you that nobody fucks with the Prince!"

"Hold on, just a second." Classic says. "Since everyone here is so eager for a fight, here's what's going to happen. For tonight's main event, Ash Russo and Detrick Cyrus are going to team up to take on the team of…..Furno Moxley and Freddy Escobar!" The crowd cheers for the matchup, and Detrick and Ash smirk at each other. However, their opponents yell at Jack for making that match, before Freddy and Furno begin arguing with each other.

"Anyways, that's all folks, enjoy the show!" Jack says, before making his way to the back. Detrick and Anarchy shortly follow. Freddy and Furno stare each other down for a long moment, glaring hatefully at each other, before Monarchy goes to the back, and the New Shield make their exit through the crowd.

"And just like that, we have our main event!" Punk exclaims.

"Indeed. But moving on from that, this week, we have a highly anticipated debut! Flynn Horde will make his first appearance on SSW United, next!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Left of the Dial-The Replacements**

 _Frank "Dynamite" Ralston makes his entrance, walking to the ring as the crowd cheers._

"Here we have a man who hasn't had the best time here in SSW United, but he has delivered some excellent performances!" Armando says.

"Indeed he has. But the question is, can he upset Flynn Horde?" Punk asks.

 **If The Gods Cannot Stop Me-Svartalvheim**

 _The piano intro plays, and smoke pours out over the entrance stage. Once the beat kicks in, the crowd cheers as they see Flynn Horde make his appearance, wearing a long unbuttoned cloak. Flynn gazes around the audience, before beginning to walk to the ring with authority. He stops walking, looking down at the ground for ten seconds before rushing right into the ring, and he climbs on top of one of the turnbuckles. He screams the word "Cath!" (which means battle in Irish), and he pumps his right hand to the air. He steps down from the corner, and takes off his cloak, preparing for battle._

"Ladies and gentlemen, hailing from Belfast, Ireland, here we have none other than Flynn Horde!" Armando announces.

"Flynn Horde has been one of the top names in the indie scene for a long time and now, he has finally made his WFA debut!" Punk says. "This man is insanely talented, but from what I've heard, there's more to him than meets the eye."

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, both men begin to circle each other, and it's FDR who lunges forward, trying to attack Flynn Horde with a Lariat, but the Irishman ducks under FDR's arm and once Frank turns around, Flynn nearly takes his head off with a stiff roundhouse kick! FDR falls hard into the mat, and he slowly starts to get up, but Flynn Horde rushes forward to nail Frank with a Running Knee Strike to the head! Frank rolls out of the ring, trying to catch a breather, but Flynn goes to stand on the apron, before leaping and crashing onto Frank Rolston with an Asai Moonsault!

Flynn grabs Frank and slides him into the ring, and he then picks Frank up before planting him headfirst into the mat with the Bloody Monday (Hammerlock DDT)! Flynn then goes to the corner and he waits for Frank to get up. Once FDR gets to his feet, Flynn rushes out of the corner and nails FDR with the Belfast Spear (Striking Spear)! Flynn goes for the pin, 1, 2-Frank kicks out!

Flynn tries to lift Frank up to his feet, but Frank counters with a Back Body Drop. Frank waits for Flynn to get up before knocking him down with a Running Knife-Edge Chop! Flynn gets back up, but Frank knocks him down again with another Running Knife-Edge Chop! Now Frank goes to the top, setting up for the Diving Leg Drop Bulldog….but Flynn immediately kips up! The Celtic Destroyer then runs up to the turnbuckle, stunning FDR with series of well placed European Uppercuts, before locking in a ¾ facelock and leaping off the turnbuckle and hitting the Irish Omen (Avalanche Stunner) on FDR! FDR is dazed, but Flynn's not done, as he picks Frank up, and sets him up before dropping him with the Legion's Sermon (Gory Neckbreaker)! Flynn covers, 1, 2, 3!

"That was one hell of a first showing by Flynn Horde!" Punk says.

"Indeed, Punk." Armando says. "Flynn Horde has the potential to be a top-level player for SSW United. Anyways, let's move on, because up next we have Abby Torres and the returning Jessie Faraday taking on Reign!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Backstage, in the General Manager's office. We see Jack Classic talking on the phone. He seems agitated._

" _Richard, look, these fuckers invaded my Pay-Per-View, I demand that-what the hell do you mean, you're not going to do anything?!" Jack shouts into the phone. "I don't care if Evan Neal is a friend of yours, you have to do something, for fuck's sake! Don't you understand? If Evan gets what he wants….." Jack trails off as he listens to what he's being told. Jack sighs. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Jack hangs up, and he rubs his temples._

" _Rough day, Jack?" Jack looks up to see Alan Riddle, the general manager of SSW Forever._

" _I just got off the phone with Richard Ryder, and he told me that he's not going to do anything about the New Shield, or Evan Neal!" Jack says._

" _Calm down, Jack." Riddle says. "You can't let this get to you."_

" _How can you ask me to calm down, Alan?!" Jack yells. "Evan Neal invaded MY show! And as for the New Shield, those entitled little brats, they are helping him do whatever the hell he wants!"_

" _That's what I wanted to talk to you about Jack." Riddle says. "There's rumors that Evan is planning something, something big. He's been handpicking wrestlers to join him, in a group that he calls "The Evan Empire."_

" _Of course that megalomaniac would name an entire stable after himself." Jack remarks. "Do you know who else is involved?"_

" _So far, just the New Shield and Jeff Rizzo. But if I were you, Jack, I'd watch my back." And with that, Riddle takes his leave. Jack sighs heavily as he takes out a bottle of champagne and pours it into a glass._

" _Hey, old man!" Jack looks up to see Jeff Rizzo, dressed in a fine suit and smirking. Jack glares at him. "What the hell do you want?!" Jack says._

" _Look, Jack, between you and me, I'd like to say that there are no hard feelings for you piledriving me and humiliating me, but we both know that's not true. Anyway, I come here at the behest of none other than Evan Neal!" Jeff says._

" _What. Do. You. Want." Jack asks, again, clearly irritated._

" _You see, he talked to Richard Ryder, and Mr. Ryder agrees that piledriving me, wasn't really the wisest move on your part! So, Mr. Ryder has officially offered ME an SSW United contract, and I accepted! So, whether you like it or not, I am the newest member of the SSW United roster!" Jeff says, a wicked smile on his face._

 _Jack, clearly not amused, then says, "Okay, then. Next week, you will have your first match, and it will be against none other than Ezekiel Myers. Now get the hell out of my office!" Jeff leaves content. Jack sighs and rubs his tembles, before taking a drink._

 **XoXoXoX**

 _The scene takes place in a graveyard, the sky was pitch black with little moonlight. The camera approaches an old gravestone, with it saying ""The Prince" FREDDY ESCOBAR" written on it. When the camera fully zooms on it, a shovel stabs the ground, then the camera pans over to another man… the man who dug the grave… SETH SULLIVAN. "The Gravedigger" wore his avaitors, with a black t-shirt with the infamous Cobra Club logo on it, his black trench coat, black jeans, and black boots with white laces._

 _"This here is one of my most favorite graves. Not just that fact that my match with him was rated five-stars, but that I won my first ever IWGP Heavyweight Championship…" Seth says, admiring the grave. "It was the beginning over the Gravedigger… and the end of the Prince… well, in New Japan at least, he jumped ship over to the WFA, where he reigned supreme over the years. So it all worked out…" Seth chuckled, before picking up his shovel and walking over to another grave, one labelled ""the Antichrist" CHRIS WEAPON."_

 _"As for this one, I'll admit, Chris was bit of a prick when I first met in in wXw. Believe me when I say it, but he won't give up that wXw Unified World Wrestling Championship so easily! I literally had to FORCEFULLY bury him, and here he remains… resting in peace…" Seth says, before spitting on Chris's grave. He moved onto two graves, twin graves! Both sitting next to each other, with one reading "ANTHONY DRE" and the other reading "CYNTHIA QUEEN-DRE."_

 _"Would you look at that? They couldn't stand to be in the same room as one-another… and now they're buried with each other. True love, eh? Well, a shame they were too much of pussies to finally reunite their flame of love, and Cynthia had to bring that one bloke in, "Duke" or whatever his name is." Seth said, before walking over to… the last grave, reading…_

 _"Detrick Cyrus… Latino Heat Numero Dos, the Black Guerrero, the man who will challenge for Escobar's Universal Championship at Ring of Valhalla. He's riding a wave of momentum, but when he drowns I'll have this grave ready for him…" Seth said grimly._

 _"What do all these graves have in common? Simple, really. They're reminders, folks. We were all born to lose, yet we live to win. All of the WFA community wins in a certain way, either with shiny belts or love for the fans, but everything must end. That's how life works, and at their last dying breath, I'll be there… to lay them to rest… even if I have to END THEM MYSELF!" Seth says, before several shadow figures are seen approaching him… revealing themselves to be Russell Black, Loki Malphas, Genocide, Julian de la Barrera, Alex Karloff, Michael Chaos, Brian Ravage, and Jack Cunningham._

 _"Who am I? Who are we? We're the snakes of the garden, we watch life pass by everyday, we are…" Seth pauses, before giving the camera a grim smile,'_

 _"The Cobra Club!" Seth exclaims._

 _The camera goes black, while Seth's laughter is heard, with a silver Cobra logo appearing to the screen with the words "COBRA CLUB" appearing. Then the entire GROUP LAUGHTER is heard while the logo disappears and the words "Coming to RING OF VALHALLA" appears on the screen, before vanishing in mist._

 **XoXoXoX**

"You saw it here, ladies and gents. Seth Sullivan and the Cobra Club are indeed on their way to SSW United, with Seth making his in-ring debut at Ring of Valhalla!" Armando announced.

"We also saw Seth make waves in the WFA already by laying CJ Hawk to rest in ICW in their premiere episode for Season 2! AND I had a front row seat in watching Seth and the Cobra Club literally BURY the Broken Hardyz and Decay in FXW Wrestlegeddon! Safe to say he and the group are already making a big impact in the WFA." stated Punk.

"Also, another announcement. Because we are almost out of time, two of tonight's matches (Abby Torres and Jessie Faraday vs Reign; and Brandon Duke and Anthony Dre vs the Wolves) have been pushed to next week!" Armando says.

"While that is indeed unfortunate, this means that we will have our main event right now! So without any further ado, here we go!"

 **Until the World Goes Cold - Trivium**

 _The crowd pops ever so loudly as Ash Russo makes his way through the crowd from Anarchy's entranceway. He hops the barricade and gets in the ring, playing to the crowd._

"If you remember right, Mando, this guy could've been SSW Universal Champion by now..." Punk says.

"Yeah..." Armando sighs. "until the New Shield made their return and invaded the main event of SSW Kingdom. Ash demands retribution and he's gonna get payback against his two opponents!"

 **Invincible-MGK**

 _The crowd also pops as Detrick Cyrus makes his appearance, as white smoke comes out of the stage and he throws up two peace signs before getting in the ring._

"Last night, Detrick Cyrus won the Classic Cup, booking his spot in the main event of Ring of Valhalla to face off against Freddy Escobar for the SSW Universal Championship!" Armando says.

"He definitely deserves it, that's for damn sure. Unlike the guy who's gonna come out next..." Punk says.

 **Retaliation - CFO$**

 _The crowd instantly goes NUCLEAR once more as Furno Moxley walks out of the stage, not even bothered by the massive amount of boos. He yells out "MY YARD, BITCHES!" at the crowd, making the boos get even louder. Snorting, the lunatic walks to the ring, taunting the fans and staring down Ash and Detrick._

"Now, this maniac has gone too far!" Punk announces. "First, he and the New Shield attack Anarchy in the main event of SSW Kingdom, and then all he says is that HE deserves the Universal Championship?!"

"Now, that's blasphemy for sure." Armando says. "Furno may be a dangerous man as the current ICW Demolition Champion, but he should remember that this is SSW United and not ICW."

Furno begins to encircle the ringside area, glaring at the Anarchist and Lucha Warrior, who both glare back at the lunatic.

 **POWER-Kanye West**

 _As is now tradition in SSW, the crowd boos even louder as the Prince makes his appearance. Freddy smirks as he raises his title belt high. He walks down the ramp and gets inside the ring, taunting both Detrick and Ash, before turning to Furno. Both men glare at each other for a few seconds before turning away from each other._

"Do you actually think these two can work together, Mandó?" Punk says.

"What makes you say that?" Armando says.

"Considering the legendary rivalry these two have, plus all the stuff they did to each other, I don't think they'll get along well." Punk reasons.

Detrick is to start off for himself and Ash. The other team? Still undecided. It didn't take long for Freddy and Furno to start arguing with one another. After much more arguing, the Prince gets fed up and demands that Moxley go first, much to his chagrin.

 _Ding! Ding!_

The bell rings, and both Detrick and Furno instantly charge and exchange heated blows with one another. The Lucha Warrior manages to stun the Madman with a right before preparing to deliver the Three Amigos. Detrick connects with the first Suplex, and the second, and the third! He covers Moxley. 1...KICKOUT!

Detrick lifts Furno up onto his feet and throws a stiff right, which the lunatic caught. Furno fires a series of stiff rights of his own, stunning the Lucha Warrior. The Madman forces his opponent's back to face the corner Freddy Escobar was leaning on. He lifts Detrick up, runs, and connects with a Turnbuckle Powerbomb! He starts stomping on Detrick viciously for most of the referee's 5 count.

Freddy extends his arm out, expecting the tag. Furno reluctantly tags the Prince in, and the Prince gets in, backs away for a second before rushing in for the kill with a basement dropkick to the cornered Detrick! Freddy then picks Detrick up, before mockingly performing his own version of the Three Amigos, connecting with all three suplexes! Freddy then goes for the cocky pin, placing his foot on Detrick's chest, 1, t-Detrick kicks out!

Freddy then tries to pick Detrick up with a Fireman's Carry, but Detrick wriggles out of it, landing behind Freddy. Freddy turns around, right into an Overhead Kick, courtesy of the Lucha Warrior. Freddy falls to the mat, and now Detrick springs to life, pounding away at Freddy. Freddy manages to push him off, and he rolls out of the ring, but that turns out to be a bad idea as Detrick leaps over the top rope to nail Freddy with a Sasuke Special!

Detrick picks Freddy up and throws him back in the ring. He then tags in Ash Russo, who hops over the ropes and assaults the Prince with a series of clotheslines that knock him down! Freddy tries a clothesline, but the Anarchist ducks under and hits a Pele Kick! He covers Freddy! 1, t-Freddy kicks out!

Ash sighs and hops onto the top turnbuckle. He goes for the Phoenix Splash...nobody home! Freddy rolls out of the way as he tries to reach out for Furno, who wasn't even trying to reach in. Ash manages to tag Detrick in. Freddy tries to tag in the Madman, who hops off the apron, leaving the Prince to take a Reverse Frankensteiner from behind!

"I'm honestly not surprised that happened." Punk sighs. "Furno still remembers Freddy as the guy who not only ruined his first world title reign since CZW, but also the same one who kicked his girlfriend in the face."

"You really had to bring that up?" Armando asks.

Detrick goes to pummel Freddy again, but The Prince rolls out of the ring again. Detrick smirks as he runs the ropes to go for a Suicide Dive...only for Freddy to catch him with a Superkick to the face! Detrick falls to the floor, and Freddy stands on the apron, waiting for him to get up. Once he does, Freddy rushes forward to nail his adoptive brother with a Soccer Kick to the face!

Freddy drags Detrick back into the ring, and he goes to the corner where Furno is and he prepares to deliver the Kingslayer to the Lucha Warrior...only for the Lunatic Renegade to tag himself in! Freddy glares at Furno as the leader of the New Shield gets in the ring, and tries to deliver the Flashpoint (Curbstomp) to Detrick-only for Detrick to pop Furno up, launching him into the air and catching him with a Cutter! Furno lands hard on the floor, and Detrick rushes to the corner, tagging in Ash, who proceeds to launch himself at Furno and the Anarchist starts beating down the Lunatic Renegade!

Ash lifts Furno up to his feet and beats him down with furious punches and forearms before going for the Acid Rainmaker...but the Lunatic Renegade ducks under and rolls the Anarchist up, yet not going gor the pin. The instant Ash gets on his knees, he is floored with a wicked Sliding Lariat from Furno! He covers! 1...2-Ash kicks out!

Furno starts banging the mat in complete frustration. He gets back to his corner, telling Freddy "Take notes!". The Lunatic Renegade...cocks his fist like a gun and slams it down on the mat, Roman Reigns style! Ash gets up as Furno charges and he floors him once more with a Superman Punch! He covers the Anarchist! 1...2...-Ash kicks out!

Furno goes to the corner, waiting for Ash to get to his knees before going for the Flashpoint- but Ash rolls out of the way, and quickly kips up to nail Moxley with a Roundhouse Kick to the neck! Moxley falls to the mat, by Ash now picks him up, before going for the Acid-Rainmaker again...and it connects! Furno lands on the mat hard. Ash tries to pick up Ash again, but Furno kicks him away, and he quickly crawls to the corner, trying to tag in Freddy. Freddy eagerly extends his arm, but as Furno leaps forward for the Tag, Freddy jumps off the apron, leaving Furno to crash face first into the mat. Furno slowly gets up, not noticing Ash Russo behind him. Furno turns around, and Ash kicks him in the gut, before spiking the Madman on his head with a wicked Canadian Destroyer! Ash goes for the cover, 1, 2, thr-Furno barely kicks out!

Ash plays to the crowd and calls for the end. He picks Furno up in preparation for the Phoenix-plex...the lunatic turns it into a Back Body Drop! Furno starts yelling at Freddy, who shrugs it off. Insantly furious, Furno runs towards Detrick and knocks him off the apron with a Single Leg Dropkick before going towards the Anarchist and furiously stomping away on his right arm.

Furno pulls back and picks Ash up, the latter kicking his opponent in the gut to get away from him before running the ropes. Ash rebounds and hits the Rebellion...but Moxley uses the momentum to swing from the ropes for a Rebound Lariat, but Ash anticpiates this and counters with an Enzuigiri and connects with another Rebellion! He covers! 1...2...Furno kicks out at the last second!

Ash pulls Furno up onto his feet, but the Lunatic Renegade fights back with elbows to Ash's midsection. He stuns the Anarchist with a stiff forearm and Furno rebounds off the ropes, but all three men are unaware that Freddy tagged himself in. Ash goes for a Lariat to stop Furno's momentum, but he ducks under and grabs him from behind and connects with the Moment of Silence (Belly to Back Side Slam)! He covers Ash, but the referee doesn't start counting, leaving Furno confused.

Freddy now gets inside the ring, pushes Furno off of Ash, and goes for the pin himself! 1, 2, t-Furno breaks up the pin! Now Furno and Freddy begin to shove each other, back and forth!

"Uh-oh! Looks like this team might just implode!" Armando says, as Freddy and Furno are about to get in a fist fight...only for Ash and Detrick to nail both of them each with a Superkick to the back of their heads! Ash covers Freddy, 1, 2,-Freddy kicks out!

Ash and Detrick look at each other and fist bump. The crowd gets pumped up as they both pick the Lunatic Renegade and the Prince up, but Furno and Freddy both deliver a DOUBLE LOW BLOW!

The bell rings signaling that they were disqualified, but Furno and Freddy scoff and look at each other. Furno mouths to Freddy, "Just this once...". The Prince nods, and he proceeds to beat down Detrick while the Lunatic Renegade mauls Ash Russo!

"Oh My God!" Armando yells out. "Freddy and Furno are attacking Detrick and Ash!"

"Somebody stop this!" Punk exclaims.

Anarchy goes to stop them, but out of the crowd, the New Shield pounces, attacking the Anarchists. Monarchy runs down the ramp and they join in the beatdown. Nyx and Natalia lay out Lacey with a Double Superkick, while DJ and Aiden pummel Jasper Cage with several kicks, meanwhile Dylan, Caesar and Raptor are stomping on Roman McIntyre! Furno picks Ash up and plants him with Conflagration, while Freddy does the same with Detrick by planting him with the Prince's Throne!

Freddy and Furno look at each other and nod, as Furno and the New Shield leave amidst the booing crowd, leaving the Monarchy to gloat. The final scene of the show is of Freddy standing over both Ash Russo and Detrick Cyrus, telling the audience to bow.

 **Next Week:**

 **WOTH Open Challenge!**

 **Brandon Duke and Anthony Dre vs the Wolves**

 **Abby Torres and Jessie Faraday vs Reign (Mercedes Madrid and Raelynn Lopez)**

 **Jeff Rizzo vs Ezekiel Myers**

 **SSW United Tag Team Title Match: The Shadow Coven (Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis) [c] vs the Fortress (PK Hunt and Jason Stone)**

 **A/N: Sorry for only having two matches in this show, but yeah, this show was already getting a bit too long.**

 **Credit goes to VelocityRaptor for the New Shield Promo and Part of the Main Event, and to JJ-the-Great for the Cobra Club promo.**


	32. Episode 17

**A/N:…I feel like I need to explain.**

 **I know, I said I was going to post this last Friday, and that didn't happen. I then said I was going to post this on Monday. Needless to say, that also didn't happen.**

 **I'm not making excuses, so, I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Please, enjoy.**

 **XoXoXoX**

 **I'm So Sorry- Imagine Dragons**

" _Bienvenidos!"_ As always, Armando Torres-Lopez starts the show. "Welcome, once again, to SSW United! And with me, is the Straight-Edge (Ex)Superstar, CM PUNK!"

"Glad to be here, Mando." Punk says. "And man, we have one hell of a show prepared for all of you people!"

"Indeed, Punk!" Mando says. "Normally, we have four matches on each show, but today, since we had to postpone Jessie Faraday and Abby Torres vs Reign, and Brandon Duke and Anthony Dre vs The Wolves, we will have both of those matches on TONIGHT!"

"Plus, after being piledriven and humiliated by our General Manager, Jack Classic, "Mr. 5 Stars", Jeff Rizzo has gained a contract to SSW United and he looks to prove that he is the best as he faces off against the debuting Ezekiel Myers!" Punk tells us.

"And because of the Shadow Coven attacking them after their match at SSW Kingdom, The Fortress has decided to invoke their title shot tonight!" Armando says. "So tonight, Jason Stone and PK Hunt will take on Ben Jones and Shane Eastwood!"

"But before we can get to any of that, making his first appearance since SSW Kingdom, Chicago's Favorite Son returns to SSW United, and he will put the SSW Killjoy Championship on the line in the Way of the Hawk Open Challenge!"

 **Breaking Through- The Wreckage**

 _The crowd erupts into cheers, as CJ Hawk comes out, carrying his title on his shoulder. He performs his trademark "BANG!" taunt, popping the crowd. As he makes his way down the ramp, and he gets in the ring, the crowd keeps chanting his name. "HAWK! HAWK! HAWK!" CJ Hawk climbs on top of the top turnbuckle and raises his title up in the air._

"Coming off an excellent match with "The God of Chaos", Justin Danger, the reigning SSW Killjoy Champion looks to continue to prove that the title is as prestigious as the Universal Championship!" Armando says.

"Often imitated, but never duplicated! Several stars have used the Open Challenge format, but the man who became famous for it in the WFA is none other than CJ Hawk!" CM Punk says. "There's a reason that he was voted as the WFA's MVP! This man is the best pure wrestler in the WFA!"

CJ Hawk waits in the corner for his opponent to make his appearance.

 **This Fire Burns-Killswitch Engage**

 _The crowd goes wild, as none other than Eric Drago comes in, and raises his arms up triumphantly. He runs down the ramp and around the ring, high fiving as many fans as he can, before getting in the ring! He gets inside the ring and climbs to the top turnbuckle, posing for the fans._

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you are not familiar with this man, you are in for a treat!" Armando claims.

"Eric Drago, 'the Enigma of the Dragons' is one of the WFA's most exciting performers, but he has a bit of a chip on his shoulder, and he looks to prove himself against none other than CJ Hawk!" Punk says.

"Indeed, Punk. What better way to make your debut than by defeating one of the WFA's finest AND winning the Killjoy Championship in your first night!" Mando says, as Eric and CJ shake hands before heading to their respective corners.

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, CJ and Eric lock up, each man trying to get the advantage over the other. Eventually, CJ gets the advantage, and he manages to hit Eric with a series of knees to the gut, before locking in a headlock, and forcing Eric to the ground, before transitioning into a Crossface. Eric is in visible pain, and the Enigma of the Dragons tries to make his way to the ropes, but CJ holds on as tightly as he can. However, Drago manages to make his way to the ropes, forcing the Champion to let go of Eric Drago. Eric gets up, and immediately takes the fight to the MVP with a stiff Knife-Edge Chop, followed by another chop, and yet another chop, stunning the champion, leaving him open for Eric to run the ropes and nail a Flying Forearm Smash!

CJ falls to the mat, but Eric is not done, as he waits for the Second City Hawk to get up, and once he does, he rushes forward to nail the champion with a Dragon Halberd [Striking Spear]! Eric goes for the pin, 1, tw- CJ kicks out! Eric is starting to get frustrated, as he goes to the corner and begins to tune up the band, stomping on the mat as CJ slowly gets up. Once CJ does get up, Eric holds his hands up and yells, "It's over!" before he rushes forward to hit the Dragon Ascension [Superkick with theatrics]….only for the Champion to catch Eric's foot before it could connect with his face! Eric's eyes widen in shock, as CJ smirks before damaging Eric's leg with a Dragon Screw Leg Whip! CJ waits for Eric to get in a seated position, and once he does, he rushes forward to nail his opponent with a stiff-as-hell Penalty Kick! But he's not done, however, as he deadlifts Eric up on his shoulders, before sending him crashing down into a devastating Electric Chair Driver! CJ goes for the pin, 1, 2, thr-ERIC KICKS OUT!

"Eric Drago won't go down that easily!" Armando says. Cool as a cucumber, CJ Hawk lifts Eric up to his feet, and locks in a Full Nelson. Before he can go for Eye of the Hawk, Eric breaks free of the Full Nelson, before rolling up CJ Hawk! The referee makes the count, 1, 2, thr- CJ kicks out! CJ sits up, but Eric is already on his feet, and he blasts CJ with Dragon's Ascension! Instead of going for the pin, however, Eric climbs the top turnbuckle, and takes a moment to steady himself. He looks at CJ and he dives off with the Dragon Asteroid [Frog Splash]….but CJ gets the knees up! Eric crashes stomach first into CJ's knees, and he lands on the mat, however, CJ gets up, and takes the opportunity to lock in the Twisted Claw! Eric is in pain, and he reaches for the ropes, but thirty seconds later, he ends up tapping out! The bell rings to signal CJ's victory as the champion gets up and raises the belt high. He sees a dejected Eric, and he raises Eric's arm to the cheers of the crowd!

"A show of respect by the champion!" Armando says.

"Eric may have lost, but he has gotten over in defe-wait, what the hell!" Punk suddenly yells, as a hooded figure leaps into the ring from the crowd before blindsiding both Eric and CJ!

"Hold, on that's…..It's Cedric Harvey Jr, the first and only SSW World Champion!" Armando yells, as Cedric gives off a devilish smirk, as he sees Eric struggling to get to his feet. Cedric then runs the ropes, before nailing the Enigma of the Dragons with a Lariat to the back of Eric's head! CJ gets up, and he tries to attack Cedric, but the called "The Magnificent One" nails CJ with a Low Blow! The crowd boos, as CJ finds himself begin lifted into a Fireman's Carry, before being dropped with the Death Bomb [Fireman's Carry Neckbreaker Slam]! Cedric poses in the ring, as the crowd begins to boo him.

"Despicable." Armando says.

"True, but you can't deny that Cedric Harvey Jr. made an impact." Punk says. "Anyways, up next, Abby Torres and Jessie Faraday take on Mercedes Martinez and Raelynn Lopez!

 **XoXoXoX**

 _The Titantron lights up to a dark alley in the middle of nowhere. Picking up the camcorder is none other than Furno Moxley, who stands there alongside his New Shield stablemates. He starts snapping his fingers._

 _"Attention, SSW Universe." he snarls. "You want answers? We're going to give them to you, so listen here."_

 _"You're all wondering," Aiden Black speaks. "why we hate Anarchy so much? It's fairly simple, really. They are nothing more than the lead puppets of the Jack Classic propaganda machine!"_

 _Furno laughs. "You've seen how Jack runs the place. Does he give opportunities based on someone's credentials and overall skill? No, no. He only wants guys who slap fans' hands and kiss babies, no matter how utterly worthless they are, and Ash Russo and his band of common criminals are the very face of this injustice! Citizens of the SSW Universe, it's time to open your eyes."_

 _"OR WE WILL OPEN THEM FOR YOU!" Nyx Rosewood screams, the screen briefly turning to static._

 _"Anarchy's goody two shoes bullshit is all a lie." Raptor Reigns starts._

 _"It's all to satisfy their own ego the more you call them heroes." Aiden says. "That's why they lost the initial war with Monarchy. They just won't stop running their mouths and all the things they spit out are just... stupid shit."_

 _"Like when Ash Russo said..." Furno snarls. "that he will burn the New Shield in hell, just because he beat me twice, but come on. Do we look like we've never felt hell before in our entire lives? Nah, we don't burn in hell, we bring hell! Don't believe me? Ask Brutus Vicious, Traci Star, Michael Chaos, and Phil Vandal about that. Together, those four monsters are just too outright terrifying to even look in the eyes, then they picked a fight with us, then cut to ICW Immortality, we took them down, we brought them to their knees! And in return... the scars they handed to us made us stronger than ever. The Furno Moxley that lost to Ash Russo two nights in a row is all but gone, he died when he was forgotten, treated like a joke."_

 _"All that he has proven up until this point," the lunatic leader of the Hounds of Vengeance hisses. "is that you can have everything handed to you on a silver platter if you play the good guy, when in reality, he just wants an excuse to run his mouth when he gets what he wants. Y'all calling me a spoiled brat? The real spoiled brat here is the same one you're wasting your breath cheering for. Onto our next point: his band of common crooks."_

 _Nyx Rosewood starts, "Lacey Alvarez... ah, the little bitch who only even got noticed because her stupid idiot of a boyfriend was the 'face of SSW United'. It looks like someone forgot to be grateful that she even got to where she is today. While I busted my ass everywhere else in the WFA, she just flaunted here in this very show, this very show that has turned into nothing more than a popularity contest! One measly win in the past over me doesn't prove what happens in the future. I assure you non believers, Lacey Alvarez will face Primordial judgement for her sins like the rest of Anarchy._

 _"And now onto Jasper Cage and Roman Mcintyre." Aiden Black snorts. "It's all perfectly clear on one thing: these two are unworthy of tag team gold yet the lights are all on them! While we licked our wounds after SSW Rebirth, they left us in the dust. No, they left us in their shadows and come the night after that, they just join their wiener whistle of a leader in the ring as he acts Anarchy he got past the Fortress ALL BY THEMSELVES, when in realty, WE, THE NEW SHIELD, HAD TO WATCH THEIR UNGRATEFUL ASSES ALL THE DAMN TIME!"_

 _Furno continues to speak. "You see, that's why vengeance is the new justice, because everyone else treats us like a joke because of such a weak word, why in Classic's and Anarchy's minds, they've treated us like jokes, when in reality, we are the meanest, most ruthless, most dangerous animals in this industry and we are hungry for blood! If Ash Russo thinks he can beat me in an I Quit match, then he's gravely mistaken. I mean, come on. I've faced greater men than a cock sucking white guy with wannabe soccer mom hair and a body that makes James Ellsworth feel like Brock Lesnar."_

 _They all start laughing before Furno continues his speech, saying,_

 _"Yeah, that's right. I just called Ash Russo a cock sucker... because that is just who he is. He came to the WFA completely unknown and he got everything handed to him in an instant. Same for the rest of Anarchy. They're all tasting the Living Legend's legendary 50 something cocktail wiener just so they have everything they want. Unlike us, they rely on bias and favoritism. Take me for example. I've been in this business for TEN FUCKING YEARS! For ten years, I went to war in this business, breaking bone after bone, shedding blood time and time again, EARNING my worthiness for various titles, hardcore, world, or otherwise, and despite what you people like to believe, I refuse to acknowledge a spoiled child like Ash Russo as my superior, or even my equal."_

 _"Jack Classic has treated everyone on this roster like puppets on strings for far too long, grounding those who don't reach his Hulk Hogan-like standards from reaching their true potential." Nyx says. "Unfortunately for him, there are no strings on us."_

 _"We're going to break his favorite puppets to pieces,-" Raptor continues._

 _"-and the Classic kingdom will fall into hell and burn for all eternity." Aiden finishes._

 _"Once an empire rises from what's left, when SSW United enters a new age where the New Shield's judgement is the only law, when all you people know what it's like to fear us, you all have no other choice but to BELIEVE THAT!" Furno screams._

 _"BELIEVE IN THE NEW SHIELD!" Raptor roars at the camera._

 _"And if you're not down with that, WE GOT TWO WORDS FOR YOU!" Nyx screams._

 _"SUCK IT!"_

 _The screen cuts to another clip, showing various wooden stakes in a dark forest, and burning in the middle stake was... El Heroico's mask. Nailed on the stake was a sign that said,_

 _THIS IS OUR YARD NOW_

 _As the screen fades to black, the sounds of the New Shield's combined laughter can still be heard._

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Backstage, 30 minutes before the show begins_

 _Anthony Dre stands in a corridor, waiting for someone. "Where the hell is he?" He grumbles, shaking his head._

" _Hey Anthony!" Anthony turns to see Brandon Duke, accompanied by Anthony's ex-wife and Brandon's current girlfriend, Cynthia Queen. "How's it going, bro!"_

" _I got your message, what do you want?" Anthony curtly replies._

" _Hey, don't be that way, man! See, I talked to the boss, and he told me that he loved the idea of a Tag Team between you and me! Last week, our match with the Wolves was postponed, but this week, we will finally take them on, you and me vs Chris Wolf and Chris Omega! So what do you say, are we on the same page?" Brandon asks, as Cynthia glares at Anthony._

 _Anthony sighs. "Fine. I'll team with you. As don't make a fool out of yourself like you did in your match with CJ Hawk, we'll get along just fine." Anthony smirks, and walks away, as Brandon Duke's smile disappears, and he glares at Anthony as he leaves._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **I Am Woman-Jordin Sparks**

 _The crowd begins to boo as Raelynn Lopez and Mercedes Madrid make their appearances, the two women are laughing and mocking the crowd. Raelynn turns to the camera and loudly yells out, "FUCK JESSIE FARADAY!"_

"There is certainly no love lost between these women and their former leader!" Armando says.

"Mando, Raelynn and Mercedes had no allegiance to Jessie. They were allied to whoever's the strongest. And right now, Logan Storm has to be the most dominant female athlete in the WFA!" Punk says.

"Logan Storm couldn't be here due to prior commitments, but her lackeys are here to do her hirty work for her!" Armando says.

 **Hard Times-Paramore**

 _The crowd loudly cheers as out comes Abby Torres, looking no worse for wear after her defeat at the hands of Logan Storm. She runs around the ring, high-fiving several fans, before getting in._

"Abby Torres doesn't seem to be in a bad mood following her loss at SSW Kingdom." Armando observes.

"Abby doesn't dwell in the past, instead she looks to the future!" Punk says.

 **Rainmaker-Yonosuke Kitamura**

 _The crowd cheers even louder as Jessie Faraday comes out, wearing a Tanahashi-esque robe, and posing on the stage. She walks to the ring, glaring at her former stablemates, and she gets in the ring and takes off her robe._

"I spoke to Jessie Faraday before the show could start, and I asked her, 'how is the Jessie Faraday from now, different from the Jessie Faraday we used to know?'" Armando says. "She told me that she has changed her style up a bit, incorporating several high flying techniques into her moveset."

"I guess we'll see what this 'new Jessie Faraday' is capable of!" Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Jessie Faraday and Raelynn Lopez start us off, as they begin to circle each other, before Raelynn lunges forward. Jessie then quickly manages to leapfrog over her, and once The Spitfire turned around, Jessie knocked her down with a Spinning Heel Kick! Raelynn falls to the floor, allowing the former leader of Reign to nail her with a Standing Shooting Star Press! Raelynn then rolls out of the ring, but that doesn't save her, as Jessie gets on the apron before leading onto Raelynn with a Shooting Star Shoulder Block!

"Impressive agility by Jessie Faraday!" Armando says, as Jessie grabs Raelynn before rolling her back inside the ring. Jessie goes to the corner and she climbs to the top turnbuckle, but before she can dive off it, Mercedes quickly pushes her off, leaving her to land on the floor. The crowd loudly boos as Raelynn gets up and begins stomping on her former leader. Raelynn backs up a bit, before nailing Jessie with a Running Knee Smash to the side of her head! Raelynn goes for the pin, 1, 2….NO GOOD! Jessie kicks out!

Raelynn then tags in Mercedes, who stomps on Jessie's back before applying a Camel Clutch. Mercedes wrenches Jessie's back, but Jessie manages to get an arm free and she grabs the bottom rope. Jessie uses the ropes to get up, and Mercedes runs the ropes, trying to get some momentum for a clothesline, but the Architect leaps up and catches Mercedes with a Hurricarana! Mercedes falls to the mat, and Jessie waits for her to get up, and once she does, Jessie Faraday rushes forward to nail Mercedes with a Sling Blade! Jessie goes to the top rope, and she dives of with a Leap of Faith [Swanton Bomb]…..but Mercedes moves out of the way!

Jessie and Mercedes slowly start moving to their partners, crawling, trying to tag them in, until finally, Jessie tags in Abby, and Mercedes tags in Raelynn. Abby and Raelynn rush each other, and it's Abby who gains the upper hand with a Flying Forearm Smash, and one Rae gets up, Abby hits her with a Dropkick, and then she lifts her up, before dropping her with a Brainbuster! Abby then begins setting up for the Angel's Kiss, but Mercedes slides inside the ring and nails the Supergirl Punch [Superman Punch]. Mercedes lifts Raelynn up, and they both begin stomping on Abby, not noticing Jessie Faraday climbing onto the apron. Jessie the springs into action, hitting Mercedes with a Springboard Dropkick to the face! Mercedes rolls out of the ring, leaving Raelynn alone with both Jessie and Abby! Once Raelynn gets up, Abby hits Angel's Kiss, sending her into Jessie who hits the J Driver! Abby makes the cover, one, two, three!

"Excellent teamwork by these two women!" Armando says.

"Indeed, and wait, it looks like Jessie Faraday has something to say!" Punk exclaims as Jessie is given a mac.

"Logan! You might not be here, but I know you're watching! I know that you are scared, because you know that I am not the same Jessie Faraday you humiliated and destroyed at Extinction!" Jessie screams. "I am a new woman, and guess what? I want my title back!" She yells as the crowd cheers. "Logan, you and me, Ring of Valhalla!" Jessie drops the mic, as she plays to the crowd.

"The gauntlet has been thrown!" Armando says, "Jessie Faraday has challenged Logan Storm to a title match at SSW Ring of Valhalla!"

"Can Jessie Faraday redeem herself? Or will Logan Storm crush her again?" Punk says "But for now, let's move on, because up next, Anthony Dre and Brandon Duke take on the Wolves"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Jack Classic is in his office, assembling the card for Ring of Valhalla, when suddenly, the lights begin to turn on and off. Jack takes a swig of beer, as he blinks. When he opens his eyes, he sees Sara Lewis in front of him._

" _I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." Jack says. Sara smiles, before snapping her fingers. Jack simply stays seated at his desk, taking another swig. Sara's cool composure slips, giving way to a confused expression. Jack simply smirks._

" _What's wrong?" He says, mockingly. He stands up, and begins marching over to Sara._

 _"Wha-How?!" Sara says in disbelief, snapping her fingers repeatedly as she begins to back away. "Why isn't it working?!"_

" _My, oh my, have the tables turned." Jack says. "Listen, sweetheart, I am no longer going to be your bitch, got that? And the only reason I'm not firing you and your little clique on the spot is that I have much bigger things to deal with at the moment than you." Jack then stands in front of Sara, looking down at her. "But rest assured, I will do everything in my power to make you regret screwing with me." Jack opens the door for her, a mocking smile on his face. "You may leave now."_

 _Sara glares at Jack for a long moment, but she eventually leaves, having all her power over SSW United taken away. Jack closes the door behind her and he goes back to assembling the card._

 **XoXoXoX**

 _A montage of pictures showing Cody Fireheart training from when he was 14 and showing how he changed, from the out of shape 14-year-old with a huge dream to the wrestler he is today._

 _"I've always been doubted, told I would never make it in this business, that I was not strong enough, fast enough." Cody says._

 _More pictures flash by showing Cody's career highs and lows. "I've been to the mountain top, and I've hit rocked bottom."_

 _Images of Cody's defeats to the likes of Kareem Young, Freddy Escobar, and Chris Blade are shown._

 _"I've been battered, beaten and have had my body broken." These images start blurring together._

 _"But the one thing that's never been broken, is my heart, my spirit, my soul. Many have attempted to put me down, but I keep getting back up."_

 _The images are now on fire as a fire pit is shown with a fire burning fiercely._

 _"But now, getting up isn't enough, I must now tap into something I kept locked away."_

 _Cody's mask is tossed in, as it burns the camera tilts up towards a shadowy figure. The figure is revealed to be Cody Fireheart but he is wearing a new mask that is pitch black, his face is covered in paint, the paint is black except near the tips of the mask where there are dark red wings extending from it. His gear is changed as well as he now tosses in his red and gold flame gear. Cody is now wearing pitch black pants with dark red flames that seem to flicker with the fire he is staring into. Cody takes one sinister look at the camera, showing that his eyes are now as red and bright as the flames around him. He gives a sinister smirk._

 _"The dark phoenix has awakened, and everything will burn in its path."_

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Wolf in Sheep's Clothing- Set it Off**

 _Chris Wolf and Chris Omega walk down the ramp. Chris Omega howls, the sound echoing over the air, but Chris Wolf looks serious, angry, frustrated._

"These guys haven't had the best of times here in SSW United, but maybe this could be their chance to break through that glass ceiling!" Armando analyzes. "I mean, these guys have been teaming for quite a while, but their opponents are teaming together for the first time!"

"Maybe, but if they want to break through that glass ceiling, they better do it fast!" Punk says. "I'm looking at Chris Wolf, and he seems to be frustrated at his shitty lock, while Omega seems fine! Something's gotta give, because if it doesn't, these guys might be stuck in lower mid-card limbo forever."

 **Elite-CFO$**

 _Brandon Duke appears, accompanied by Cynthia Queen. Brandon walks down the ramp, bragging all the way as he does so, but once he gets to the bottom of the ramp, he stops, and waits._

 **The Sanctuary-Darling Violetta**

 _The crowd begins to cheer, as Anthony Dre makes his appearance. He high-fives several fans along the way as he walks down the ramp. He stands next to Brandon Duke, who offersa handshake, which Anthony reluctantly takes before both of them climb on the ring._

"These two are teaming up for the first time, so it'll be interesting to see if this team can get along!" Armando says.

"Indeed. Imagine teaming with the guy who's banging your ex-wife?" Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Brandon and Chris Wolf start off the match, as both men begin to circle each other, before finally locking up. Brandon begins to gain the upper hand with his technical expertise as he locks in a waist-lock, and he goes for the Overhead Belly-to-Belly, but Chris Wolf scratches Brandon's eyes, causing the former NCAA Champion to recoil, and Chris takes advantage as he knocks Brandon down with a Thesz Press before raining down a series of punches onto the prone Brandon Duke! The referee tries to force Chris off Brandon, and eventually, Chris gets off Brandon, but not before sneaking in a good kick to "Mr. Wrestling's" side.

Chris gets to the corner, and he waits for Brandon to get up before rushing forward to hit a Shotgun Dropkick, but Brandon catches Chris before finally landing the Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex! Brandon then gets up and locks in another waist-lock before hitting a German Suplex, followed by a Dragon Suplex, which is then followed by a Tiger Suplex! Chris Wolf then finds himself being lifted into a Vertical Suplex, and Brandon holds him up for ten seconds before dropping him into a Powerslam! Brandon covers, 1, 2, thr- Chris kicks out! Brandon then tries to lift Chris again into another German Suplex, but Chris hits Brandon with an elbow to the side of the head! This cause Brandon to drop Chris, allowing Mr. NC-17 to hit Brandon with the Claymore (Running Knee)! Both men lay to the side of the ring, tired, and they begin to slowly crawl to their respective partners.

Finally, they manage to tag their partners in, and Chris Omega and Anthony get in the ring. The big man rushes towards Anthony, but the former Foxdre stops him cold with a Dre-Kick to the face! Chris Omega falls to the mat, as Anthony leaps onto him with a Lionsault! Anthony goes for the cover, but Chris Wolf stops the count from being made. However, Brandon Duke enters the fray as he climbs to the top rope and he nails Chris Wolf with a Diving Bulldog! Chris Wolf rolls out of the ring as Chris Omega gets up and he realizes that he is alone against both of his opponents. Chris tries to charge Brandon, but "Mr. Wrestling" stuns him with a well placed Discus Elbow, before grabbing him in a waistlock, allowing Anthony and Brandon to hit Chris Omega with a Superkick/German Suplex combo! Anthony covers, 1, 2, 3!

"And look at that! In their first match together as a team, Brandon Duke and Anthony Dre have won!" Armando says, as Brandon Duke and Anthony Dre raise their hands in victory. Cynthia kisses Brandon, causing Anthony to sigh. The victorious trio goes to the back!

Meanwhile, in the ring, Chris Omega and Chris Wolf are helping each other up. Chris Omega begins apologizing to Chris Wolf for the loss. Chris Wolf reassures him…and then he flashes a devilish smirk to the camera.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Armando says, as Chris Wolf suddenly hits Chris Omega with a superkick! The crowd begins to boo furiously as Mr. NC-17 begins stomping and beating down on his former friend and tag team partner! Chris Wolf throws Chris Omega over the top rope, where he lands painfully on the outside of the ring. Chris Wolf gets out of the ring, before grabbing Chris Omega and lifting him up to hit Wolf in Sheep's Clothing (Backbreaker rack transitioned into an inverted DDT)! Chris, content with his assault, leaves as the crowd is booing him lustily and his former partner is laid out on the outside of the ring and the SSW medical staff quickly rush to Omega's aid!

"I told you, Mando! Something has to give!" Punk says.

"We will have an interviewer catch up to Chris Wolf and have him explain why he did what he did in just a second, but now, it's time for the fourth match of the evening, as "Mr. 5 Stars" Jeff Rizzo takes on Ezekiel Myers, next!

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Backstage._

 _Chris Wolf is walking towards the locker room, when suddenly a red headed intervierew wearing a black dress with a microphone at hand walks up to Chris Wolf._

" _Hi, Chris, my name is Taylor Kendrick, and I would like to ask you, what happened back there? Why did you betray your partner, Chris Omega?" Taylor asks._

 _Chris simply scoffs. "My partner? He wasn't my partner! He was nothing more than dead weight, holding me back and preventing me from accessing my full potential! Every single match we have had here in SSW United, we lost because of him. And now that I don't have an incompetent partner holding me back…..nothing is going to stop me from taking what I want. Remember this: Wolves may hunt in packs, but nothing is more dangerous than a lone wolf. SSW…The Hunt. Is. ON!" Chris walks away._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **The Vengeful One-Disturbed**

 _Out comes Ezekiel Myers, a short Caucasian man with scars all over his body and_ _black tights with a red E on them, along with a Weaponry T-Shirt on.. He is carrying a barbed wire bat._

"Here we have Ezekiel Myers, a member of the infamous stable known as the Weaponry, and he is one of the most violent men in the WFA!" Armando says.

"A former FZW World Television Champion and FZW Light Heavyweight Champion, Ezekiel is quite decorated." Punk points out.

 **Equinox- Skrillex**

 _Jeff Rizzo comes out as the crowd booed him, as he moves his body to the beat of his song. Once the song goes "CALL 911 NOW!", the lights go crazy, as Jeff begins dabbing and dancing manically to the beat._

"And here we have a former SSW Forever star, who thanks to Evan Neal and Richard Ryder, has finally made his debut! Please welcome "Mr. 5-Stars Himself", Jeff Rizzo!" Armando says.

"His nickname isn't just for show either, this man rivals Kenny Omega for the title of 'Best Bout Machine'!" CM Punk says. ''Too bad he's also one of the biggest assholes in the WFA!"

 _Ding, Ding_

As soon as the bell rings, Jeff Rizzo rushes out of the corner and he quickly drops Ezekiel Myers in the face with a quick Superkick to the mouth! Jeff then waits for Ezekiel to get up before nailing him in the face with a Dropkick, and then he proceeds to follow that up with a Leaping Reverse STO when Ezekiel gets up. Myers rolls out of the ring, but Jeff Rizzo simply smirks, runs the ropes and nails Ezekiel with a Rope-Step Tope con Hilo! Rizzo crashes into Ezekiel, and afterwards, Jeff proceeds to kip up and dab, as the crowd boos him.

"Excellent sequence by Jeff Rizzo!" Armando says.

Rizzo grabs Myers before sliding him into the ring. Jeff goes to hit Myers with a Piledriver when Myers surprises him with a Back Body Drop! Rizzo kips back up, but Myers is up too, and he blasts him in the side of his head with an Enzugiri! Rizzo falls to his knees, allowing Myers to hit a Superkick to the kneeling Jeff Rizzo! Rizzo rolls out of the ring, trying to recuperate, but the member of the Weaponry gets on the apron, before running towards Jeff, leaping off the apron and crashing into him with a Rolling Senton! Both men crash to the floor, and Myers then gets up, as he then proceeds to throw Jeff Rizzo into the barricade! Myers then grabs Jeff again, before rolling him into the ring. Myers gets on the apron again, before hitting a Springboard 450 Splash! Myers goes for the pin, 1, 2,-Jeff kicks out!

Myers then lifts Jeff up, but Jeff then proceeds to push Ezekiel into the referee, knocking the ref down! The ref rolls out of the ring, and Jeff goes to hit Ezekiel with a Clothesline, but Ezekiel ducks and hits a Pele Kick! Myers then waits for Jeff to get up, before hitting him with a Superkick! Ezekiel then drags Jeff to the corner, before climbing to the top turnbuckle.

"This could be it! Ezekiel could be going for the Book of Ezekiel (Shooting Star Press)!" Armando says. Myers signals for the end, but before anything can happen…..the lights go out!

When they come back on, on the apron is none other than Cody Fireheart, wearing the same attire that he was wearing in the promo earlier. Cody simply stares at Ezekiel, who looks confused, but the newly christened Dark Phoenix springs to action, knocking Ezekiel off the turnbuckle with a rope-assisted Enzugiri!

"What the hell?!" Punk yells in shock, as Cody gets in the ring and helps Jeff up, before he then proceeds to roll the referee back into the ring. Jeff then picks up Ezekiel, before slamming him to the mat with a Bangarang (Spinning Double Leg Facebuster)! The referee comes to his senses and he sees Jeff going for the pin. He makes the count, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings, as the crowd begins to heavily boo both Jeff and Cody, who remains emotionless as the fans continue to shout at him. Meanwhile, Jeff grabs a mic.

"Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce to you, the newest member of the Evan Empire, the new and improved Cody Fireheart!" He says, as the crowd keeps on booing. "See, after being treated like garbage, after not being given any sort of opportunity, Cody finally snapped! He embraced his inner darkness, and he became the Dark Phoenix!"

Cody now gets a mic. "I have been bruised, battered and broken. Well, no more. Because tonight, the Dark Phoenix has risen from the ashes of Cody Fireheart. The man that used to care about what the fans thought is dead. In his place, is a man who wants nothing more, than to burn Jack Classic's kingdom to the ground!"

Jeff resumes talking. "You see what you have done, Jack? First me, then the New Shield, and now Cody. All of this is your fault! And trust me when I say this…..the Empire shall conquer the WFA!" Jeff drops the mic, before leaving, with the crowd booing them all the while.

"…..Cody Fireheart has joined the Evan Empire!" Armando says.

"I can't believe it! The Empire grows stronger every day!" Punk says.

"Indeed, Punk. What a distressing turn of events! But let's move on, because up next, we have our main event of the evening! The Fortress takes on the Shadow Coven, up next!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 **My Demons-Starset**

 _The crowd gives a mixed reaction as Jason Stone, Sebastian, PK Hunt and Static Rider walk down the ramp…..only for the Shadow Coven, consisting of Ben Jones, Shane Eastwood, and Ryan Lewis to come in and blindside them, attacking them from behind!_

"What the fuck is this?!" Punk yells.

"Looks like the Coven wants to end the match before it can even begin!" Armando says, as Ben Jones sets Jason Stone up for Fall into Darkness….. however….

 **Set it Off-Skillet**

The crowd cheers as the Red Princes, consisting of Union Jack Jr and Robin Hood, run down the ramp to make the save, as Union Jack begins brawling Ben Jones and Robin Hood starts brawling with Shane Eastwood.

"Here comes the cavalry!" Armando says.

"Yeah, but here comes Ryan Lewis to take out that Cavalry!" Punk points out, as Ryan nails both UJJ and Robin with a Double Lariat! Now the Shadow Coven is back in control, beating down the Fortress….when suddenly….

 **Kill Everyone-Hollywood Undead!**

The crowd goes wild as suddenly, both Justin Danger and Chris Blade run down the ramp! Ryan Lewis tries to stop them, but he is taken out by a double Superkick, courtesy of Danger and Blade! The Fortress and the Red Princes get back up, and everything begins to devolve into one huge brawl!

 **Eye of the Tiger-Survivor**

The brawling stops as Jack Classic comes out, microphone in hand.

"Now, now, isn't this interesting?" Jack says. "Shadow Coven, since you seem so eager to fight, at Ring of Valhalla, you will fight…..against all three of these teams, in a Tornado Tag Team Match!"

The Shadow Coven yell at Jack Classic, as The Fortress, the Red Princes, and Blade and Danger nod eagerly.

"Good luck, Shadow Coven. You'll need it." Jack leaves.

"What a match made for Ring of Valhalla!" Punk says.

"Indeed, Punk! The biggest PPV that SSW United has to offer has only gotten bigger! I'm Armando Torres-Lopez, he's CM Punk, and we both wish you all, a good night!"

 **Next Show:**

 **WOTH Open Challenge**

 **Danger Blades (Chris Blade and Justin Danger) vs The Red Princes**

 **Flynn Horde vs Bryan Drake**

 **Detrick Cyrus vs King Caesar**

 **A/N: Credit for the New Shield promo goes to VelocityRaptor, and credit for the Cody Fireheart promo goes to Coda Olympus.**


	33. Episode 18

**I'm So Sorry-Imagine Dragons**

" _Bienvenidos!_ Welcome, once again to the latest episode of SSW United! I am Armando Torres-Lopez, and with me tonight is the Straight Edge Savior, CM Punk!"

"Thank you, Armando!" Punk says. "Tonight, we have an excellent show for all of you! First off, we have a new tag team making their debut as two of the best in the WFA, Justin Danger and Chris Blade, team up against the Red Princes, Union Jack Jr, and Robin Hood!"

"Not just that, but the 'Celtic Destroyer', Flynn Horde, will take on 'Showtime' Bryan Drake in a battle between two of the WFA's newest stars!" Armando tells us.

"And for our main event, in anticipation for his clash against the SSW Universal Champion Freddy Escobar, 'The Lucha Warrior' Detrick Cyrus takes on Monarchy's enforcer, 'Brooklyn's Finest' King Caesar!" Punk announces.

"Indeed, Punk. But before we can get to any of that, it's time for the Way of the Hawk Open Challenge!" Armando says.

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _The crowd goes wild as CJ Hawk makes his appearance! He performs his trademark "BANG!" Taunt, before heading to the ring, carrying the SSW Killjoy Championship on his shoulders_

 _"_ Last week, after an impressive defense of the Killjoy Championship against Eric Drago, CJ and Eric were suddenly attacked by none other than Cedric Harvey Jr! " Armando reminds us.

"You can bet that CJ is definitely alert for any potential attack from Cedric!" Punk says.

CJ waits in the ring for his potential opponent.

 **Sleepwalking-Bring Me The Horizon**

The crowd begins to cheer as Mason Rivers comes out, wearing a new jacket that looks like Johnny Gargano's, but with a heart where Johnny's logo is. Mason comes out and high fives several fans, before getting in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you do not want to miss this, because The Man With The Most Heart has returned to SSW United!" Armando says.

"Although he might've broken up with his former girlfriend Jade, who left SSW shortly afterwards, Mason still remains one of the top prospects in the WFA. If I was CJ, I'd watch out for this kid, who is known for both his stiff kicks that can take anyone's head off, and his never-say-die attitude!" Punk analyzes.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings, and Mason offers a handshake to CJ, who takes it. Both men then proceed to circle each other, before locking up. CJ gets the upper hand, as he locks in a waist-lock. CJ goes for a German Suplex, but Mason River elbows his way out of the hold, before knocking CJ loopy with a Pele Kick! CJ staggers backwards, as Mason goes for a Superkick, but CJ catches it, before damaging Mason's right leg with a Dragon Screw Leg Whip! CJ then waits for Mason to get into a seated position before rushing forward for a Penalty Kick, but Mason lays down, avoiding the kick. Mason then kips up, and once CJ turns around, Mason blasts him in the face with a stiff Scorpion Kick! CJ falls to the mat, allowing Mason to hit the Heartbreaker (Standing Reverse Flip Senton)! Mason goes for the cover, 1, 2-CJ Kicks out!

Mason waits in the corner for CJ to get up, but CJ has him scouted, and when Mason rushes forward with a Running Single Leg Dropkick in mind, CJ moves out of the way, and Mason crashes into the mat! CJ Hawk then waits for Mason to get up, before hitting him with a stiff Discus Elbow Smash! Mason falls to the mat, and CJ goes for the pin, 1, 2-Mason kicks out! CJ picks Mason up to his feet and lifts into a Fierman's Carry, but before he can go for a Samoan Driver, Mason begins to resist, hitting CJ with a series of knees to the head, forcing CJ to drop Mason, who then blasts CJ in the face with an Enzugiri! CJ staggers back into the corner, allowing Mason to nail a Running Bicycle Knee Strike to the cornered CJ! The Second City Hawk falls to the mat, and Mason begins to lift CJ up for the Fantasy-Killer (Styles Clash)-but CJ kicks at Mason's head, forcing the Man with the Most Heart to drop CJ Hawk, and CJ drops Mason with a double leg takedown, before locking in the Twisted Claw! Mason screams in pain, and CJ wrenches the hold, trying as hard as he can to get Mason to tap out! However, when the referee asks Mason if he wants to quit, Mason shakes his head vehemently. 2 minutes later, and Mason still won't quit, and he slowly but surely begins to make his way to the ropes.

"There is the never-say-die attitude of Mason Rivers, the man refuses to quit!" Armando says.

"There is no denying the heart of Mason Rivers, but can he make his way to the ropes?" Punk asks, but finally, Mason makes his way to the ropes, forcing CJ to let go. CJ is clearly impressed with the endurance of Mason Rivers, picks up Mason once more for the Eye of the Hawk, but Mason suddenly breaks free and rolls up Hawk, but he doesn't go for the pin, instead bringing CJ to a kneeling position. Mason takes the opportunity to nail CJ with a series of shoot kicks to the chest, before finishing up with a knee to the face! 1, 2, t-CJ KICKS OUT! Mason Rivers then lifts CJ up and he goes for a Brainbuster, but CJ counters with a Brainbuster of his own! CJ waits for Mason to get into a seated position before hitting him with a stiff Penalty Kick! Mason then finds himself begin lifted off his feet by CJ, who lifts him up onto his shoulders before spiking him head first with an Electric Chair Driver! Finally, CJ lifts him up before locking in a Full-Nelson and hitting him with a Dragon Suplex, but CJ then brings him up, still holding Mason in the Full-Nelson before slamming him face-first with the Eye of the Hawk!

The bell rings to signal the end of the match, and CJ lifts a dazed Mason up, raising his hand. The crowd cheers at the show of sportsmanship!

"Look at that, the champion showing respect to the challenger!" Armando says.

"Indeed! Mason Rivers put forth a heroic effort, but in the end, CJ Hawk came out on t-hold on, that's Cedric Harvey Jr!" CM Punk says, as Cedric runs out of the crowd jumps the ramp and slides into the ring, but this time, CJ Hawk is prepared, as he goes and begins to exchange blows with CHJ. Cedric starts to gain the advantage over the tired CJ by dropping CJ with a Lariat, and he lifts him up into the Death Bomb...but Mason Rivers nails Cedric in the face with a Scorpion Kick, staggering him and forcing him to drop CJ, who lands on his feet. CJ grabs Cedric and goes for the Eye of the Hawk, but Cedric breaks free and slides out of the ring, and he scatters up the ramp, glaring at both CJ and Mason, who stand tall in the ring.

"Cedric Harvey just learned not to mess with CJ Hawkl" Armando says.

"Indeed, though I feel that Cedric isn't quite done with the MVP!" CM Punk says. "Anyways, let's move on, as the newly christened 'Danger Blades', Justin Danger and Chris Blade take on the Red Princes!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Backstage._

 _The New Shield are seen looking at CJ and Mason through the backstage monitors. When the two men in the ring leave, Furno Moxley motions for the rest of the NS to follow him, as the Madman From Hell makes his way to the ring._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **S** _ierra!_

 **H** _otel!_

 **I** _ndia!_

 **E** _cho!_

 _ **L**_ _ima!_

 **D** _elta!_

 **THE NEW SHIELD!**

 **Special Ops-Jim Johnston**

The crowd immediately begins to boo as the New Shield come out from the crowd. They jump the barricade before getting in the ring. Furno begins to taunt the fans, flipping them off, while Raptor and Ajax stand there stoically. Nyx begins to crotch chop the crowd, as the New Shield are given microphones.

"What the hell are these lunatics doing here?!" Punk says. "Shouldn't we have gotten the match between Danger and Blade and the Red Princes?"

"I don't know, but it looks like the Hounds of Vengeance have something to say!" Armando says, as Furno begins to speak.

"Listen up, you miserable pieces of shit!" Furno begins, as the crowd boos him and the rest of the NS. "It seems like those cocksuckers known as Anarchy don't have the balls to show their faces. I mean, we basically dragged their names through the mud, and at SSW Kingdom, we exposed them for the frauds that they are, but they still won't meet us face to face, or even respond to what we've said about it!"

"Ash Russo and his gang of cocksuckers are nothing more than cowards! They fear the New Shield! They fear the Evan Empire! Well, guess what boys, at Ring of Valhalla, Jack Classic won't be able to save you from the asskicking we're going to give you!" Aiden says.

"Pathetic." Raptor growls. "That is the only word to describe Anarchy."

"Anarchy was nothing more than the flavor of the month, the puppets who were placed as the faces of SSW United, while WE have worked our asses off to get an opportunity, and what did we get? NOTHING!" Nyx Rosewood yells.

"While Anarchy was riding high, we writhed in the midcard, grinding, doing whatever we could to earn an opportunity! But Jack Classic was too busy drinking his woes away to notice, wasn't he? We should be the faces of SSW United! Not Monarchy, not Detrick Cyrus, and definitely not Anarchy!" Furno exclaims. "Ash Russo, at Ring of Valhalla...you _will_ believe in the New Shield!"

"Believe in us!" Aiden exclaims.

"BELIEVE IN THE NEW SHIELD!" The entire stable screams.

"And if you're not down with the, we've got TWO WORDS FOR YA!" Nyx Rosewood exclaims.

"SUC-" The New Shield is about to conclude their promo with D-Generation X's trademark catchphrase, but they are interrupted as Ash Russo, Lacey Alvarez, Jasper Cage, Roman McIntyre, armed with kendo sticks, run down from the crowd, jump the barricade, and slide into the ring, blindsiding the New Shield! Roman and Jasper clothesline both Aiden and Raptor out of the ring, and they begin to batter and maul them on the outside with their kendo sticks. Roman nails the Silent Kill on Raptor Reigns, sending him through the barricade! Jasper Cage then lifts Aiden Black up into the Fireman's Carry, before the Unhinged Genius drops him with the Go to Hell! Aiden Black shoots up, leaving him open for Roman to nail the Ghost Fox with a Silent Kill! Outside the ring, Nyx Rosewood is being beaten by an angry Lacey Alvarez, who finishes the job with the Last Breath! And finally, inside the ring, an enraged Ash Russo is pummeling Furno Moxley with several kendo stick strikes to the head, causing Moxley to bleed. Ash waits for Furno to get up, before running the ropes and nailing Furno with a particularly stiff Rebellion! The rest of Anarchy gets in the ring, as Ash, Jasper, Lacey and Roman pick up the four dropped microphones in the ring. Ash motions for Jasper and Roman to drag the beaten Furno Moxley up to his knees, which they do. Ash then gets face to face with Furno, who glares at him viciously.

"Furno...you keep babbling on and on, about how we're nothing but cocksucking goody two-shoes who suck up to the boss, but the funny thing is, you don't realize how hypocritical that statement is!" Ash begins. "Hell, you keep calling us the cocksuckers, only to turn around and get on your knees whenever Evan Neal wants the four of you to suck his dick!" Ash Russo yells at Moxley.

"So, you're angry at me because I was the Universal Champion, while you and your gang of cheap, second-rate rip-offs were in the midcard? Furno, you forgot that you had TWO shots to get to the top. And BOTH of those times, I kicked your ass!"

"I beat you. I beat Jason Stone. I beat Detrick Cyrus, and I would've beaten Freddy Escobar if it wasn't for you. So stop trying to deny that I am better than you, because I proved it. And deep down, in your deranged mind, you KNOW that I'm telling the truth, don't you?" Ash tells him. "Furno, at Ring of Valhalla, I will take that Ultraviolent Championship, and Anarchy will reign, whether you like it or not. And once I'm finished with you...I'm coming for Evan Neal. **Believe that!"** Ash yells at Furno, before picking him up, and dropping him with the Phoenix-Plex! But that's not all, as Ash motions for Anarchy to pick Furno back up. They get out of the ring, and they begin to approach the announcer's table.

"Uh, Armando, I suggest you get out of the way!" Punk says, as both him and Armando get away from the announcer's table. Anarchy drags Furno Moxley to the announcers table, before Ash, Roman and Jasper set Furno up- AND THEY DROP HIM THROUGH THE ANNOUNCER'S DESK WITH A TRIPLE POWERBOMB!

"HOLY SHIT!" Chants begin to ring out, as the crowd cheers Anarchy, who simply glare at the beaten Furno Moxley, laying in the wreckage of the commentary desk!

"Furno Moxley and the New Shield just realized that turnabout is fair play!" Armando says.

"Indeed it is, Mando!" Punk says. "But while we get our desk fixed, let us move on, because up next is Danger Blades vs the Red Princes!"

 **XoXoX**

 **Set it Off-Skillet**

 _The crowd begins to cheer as Union Jack Jr and Robin Hood come out, they pose on the ramp before getting in the ring and posing in the turnbuckles._

"Here we have a team of really experienced competitors, consisting of 'The Prince of Wonderland' Union Jack Jr, and the 'Outlaw of Freedom' Robin Hood!" Armando says.

"Indeed, they are two of the finest competitors Britain has to offer!" CM Punk says. "The

 **Kill Everyone-Hollywood Undead**

 _A blast of red pyro explodes from the stage, as Justin Danger and Chris Blade make their appearances. The crowd is going wild for the two men, as the Hardcore Phenomenon and the God of Chaos look at each other and nod, before rushing the ring. They slide into the ring and Justin climbs a turnbuckle and does Randy Orton's pose while Chris poses on with one foot on the top rope and the other on the middle rope, as he raises and crosses his arms._

 _"_ Punk, these men are two of the biggest names in the WFA, and two of the most dangerous competitors the WFA has to offer!" Armando says. "Considering that, at Ring of Valhalla, The Shadow Coven will be facing not only these two teams, but the Fortress as well, do you think the Coven is afraid?"

"Indeed they are!" Punk affirms. "They have been dominant in the Tag Team division, don't get me wrong, but they are facing two of the best in the WFA in Danger and Blade, a team of brothers in the Red Princes, and an entire stable in the Fortress! If they want to win the match at Ring of Valhalla, they have to pull out all the stops!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

Justin Danger and Union Jack Jr start us off, as Justin and Jack circle each other, before Union Jack locks up with Justin Danger. Union Jack gets the advantage, as he tries to lock in a Sleeper Hold, but Justin Danger manages to escape the Sleeper Hold by lifting Union Jack up and lifting him up and slamming him into the corner, forcing UJJ to let go. The Prince of Wonderland staggers forward, allowing Justin to knock him down with a Superkick! Union Jack finds himself being lifted up by Justin Danger, who tries to hit him with a Brainbuster-but Union Jack manages to reverse it into a Brainbuster of his own! He's not done, as Union Jack then rolls over and lifts Justin again, going for a Falcon Arrow…but Justin wriggles out of the hold in mid-air and he lands on his feet, behind Union Jack. UJJ turns, as Justin socks him in the face with a straight right hand, only for Union Jack to answer with a European Uppercut! They go on back and forth, until UJJ manages to hit him with a stiff European Uppercut that makes Justin stagger towards the ropes- and Justin answers by bouncing off the ropes with the Chaos Lariat (Rebound Lariat), knocking his opponent down! Justin goes for the cover, 1, tw-Kickout!

Justin smirks, as his opponent slowly gets up on his knees. Seeing this, Justin then goes for the Killing Curse, but Union Jack Jr. catches the boot and stands up before pulling Justin towards him and dropping him with a European Uppercut! Justin falls to the mat, as Union Jack Jr lifts him up into a Fireman's Carry and his brother climbs to the top turnbuckle. Union Jack Jr yells, "Long Live Royalty!" before Union Jack drops him with the Kingdom's Gate (Attitude Adjustment), before Robin Hood is tagged in, and the Outlaw of Freedom dives off with a Diving Elbow Drop! Robin goes for the cover, 1, 2,- Justin kicks out!

Robin goes for the Crossbow once Justin Danger gets up, but The God of Chaos sidesteps it and hits a Springboard Cutter! Justin now tags in Chris, who joins him in the ring, and once Robin gets up, he gets blasted by both Chris and Justin with a Double Superkick! Chris then picks Union Jack up, and hits the Isolation (Package Piledriver)! Union Jack Jr. tries to get in the ring to help his brother, but Justin catches him with the J.I.D! Chris signals for the end, as he lifts Robin Hood into an Electric Chair position and Justin climbs to the top rope.

"What are Danger and Blade going for here?" Armando asks, and he gets his answer as Justin Danger leaps off the top rope to finish Robin off with the Blade of Danger (Diving Cutter [Justin]/Electric Chair {Chris})!

"What a powerful maneuver, and Chris Blade goes for the cover, 1, 2, 3! The Danger Blades win their first match as a tag team!" CM Punk exclaims.

Justin and Chris pose victorious in the ring, as the fans cheer for them. The Red Princes get up, and raise the Danger Blades' hands!

"Excellent show of respect by the Red Princes to SSW United's newest tag team-WHAT THE HELL?!" Armando yells as all of a sudden, the Shadow Coven rushes the ring, and Shane Eastwood nails the Red Princes with a Double Lariat, while Ryan chokeslams Chris Blade! Justin Danger rushes Ben Jones, but the Destroyer catches him, lifts him up onto his shoulders and slams him to the mat with a Death Valley Driver! But Ben ain't done with Justin, as he lifts him up, and finishes him off with the Fall Into Darkness! The Shadow Coven stands tall, amidst the boos of the fans!

"What a disgrace!" Armando says.

"Indeed and you gotta think that the Fortress is backstage, watching what just happened." Punk points out.

"The champions look dominant, but at ROV, will they stay dominant?" Armando says. "Let's move on, as up next, two of the most exciting prospects in the WFA face off! 'Showtime' Bryan Drake takes on "The Celtic Destroyer", Flynn Horde!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Backstage, Jack Classic's office._

 _Jack Classic is working on the match card for Ring of Valhalla, when someone knocks on his door. "Come in!" he says._

 _CJ Hawk comes in. "You wanted to see me?" He asks._

" _Oh, yes!" Jack says. "Hand over your Killjoy Title."_

 _CJ looks confused. "Why?"_

" _Just do it!" Jack tells him._

 _CJ still looks confused, as he hands over the title to Jack, who puts it on his desk, before opening a nearby cabinet and pulling out a new belt, similar to the Impact Grand Championship, but with the words "SSW Grand Champion" on it._

" _I never really liked the Killjoy Championship, so I decided to rename it. Congratulations CJ, you are the new SSW Grand Champion!"_

 _CJ nods and takes the belt, before walking out of the office._

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Backstage; The Monarchy's locker room._

 _King Caesar is in the middle of the room, pummeling a punching bag with several punches. Freddy Escobar enters the room, along with the rest of the Monarchy._

" _Ah, Caesar, there you are, we need to talk!" Freddy says. "You have a match with Detrick tonight. I need you to do me a favor."_

" _Sure thing, boss. What is it?" Caesar says, still hitting the punching bag with brutal punches._

" _Destroy him. Crush him. Make sure he doesn't make it to Ring of Valhalla!" Freddy tells Caesar who quits hitting the punching bag. He turns around to look at Freddy._

 _"…...Consider it done." Caesar says, before going back to hitting the punching bag._

 **XoXoXoX**

… _ **..3**_

… _ **..2**_

… _ **..1**_

 _ **Showtime!**_

 **Lit Up-Buckcherry**

 _Bryan Drake appears on the entrance ramp, boasting and taunting the fans while flanked by Hannibal Stone. Bryan brags about how he will beat Flynn Horde as he walks down the ramp, as the fans are booing him._

"Bryan Drake made his debut defeating Mason Rivers, but he hasn't been winning lately and he looks to get back on track!" Armando says.

"We'll see if he can, because he's up against one of the fastest rising stars in the WFA!" Punk says.

 **If the Gods Cannot Stop Me-Svartalvheim**

 _The piano intro signals the arrival of Flynn Horde and smoke pours out onto the entire stage. Once_ _the blast beats start pummeling Flynn appears, wearing his long unbuttoned black cloak. He gazes around the audience, and walks down to the ring with authority. At the one minute mark, he stops for ten seconds, looking down at the ground before rushing right into the ring and quickly climbing to one of the corners and uses one leg to stand on the top corner. At the song's 1:18 mark, he screams, "Cath!" which means battle in Irish, and he pumps his right hand to the air. After that, he takes off his cloak after stepping down from the corner and prepares immediately, glaring at Bryan Drake._

"Here we have one of the most enigmatic wrestlers in SSW United, if not the entire WFA!" Armando says.

"Flynn Horde certainly has the potential to be a big star in the WFA, so facing another potential star in Bryan Drake could lead to something big for him down the line!" CM Punk says.

 _Ding, Ding!_

Bryan Drake starts off by mouthing off to Flynn Horde, who simply smirks-and sends Bryan Drake crashing into the corner with a Shotgun Dropkick! Bryan Drake slumps to the mat, allowing Flynn to hit him with a Hesitation Dropkick to the slumping Drake! Bryan rolls out of the ring, in an attempt to avoid further punishment, but that turns out to be a horrible idea, when Flynn Horde runs the ropes and nails Bryan with a spectacular Suicide Somersault Senton! The crowd claps and cheers for that spot, as Flynn grabs Bryan and slides him back into the ring.

Flynn gets on the apron, and he goes for a Slingshot Somersault Senton...but Bryan Drake moves out of the way, causing Flynn to crash into the mat! Flynn gets to his feet, only to be met with a Superkick by Bryan Drake! Bryan then hits a running Leg Drop and he goes for a pin, 1, t-Flynn kicks out! Bryan then begins stomping on Flynn Horde, before going for a running double stomp on his opponent's chest, and it connects! Bryan then waits for the Celtic Destroyer to get up, and once he does, he hits him with a running Codebreaker! Bryan goes for the cover, again 1, 2- Flynn kicks out!

Bryan now lifts him up, but Flynn Horde manages to escape Bryan's hold and he staggers Drake with a Jumping Knee Strike to Bryan's face! Bryan staggers backwards, and he is flattened as Flynn Horde nails him with a Belfast Spear (Striking Spear)! Flynn Horde gets up, and he screams, as he climbs to the top rope and he dives off with a Diving Leg Drop, and he nails it! Flynn goes for the cover, 1, 2, -Bryan kicks out! Bryan Drake and Flynn Horde both get up, and they begin to trade shots, as Bryan tries to gain the advantage with closed fists, but Flynn Horde responds in kind, pummeling and staggering "Showtime" with a straight right hook, and Flynn quickly follows up with an Enzugiri! Flynn lifts Bryan up, and drops him with a Bloody Monday! Flynn goes for the pin, 1, 2, t-Bryan kicks out!

Flynn now gets up and tries to set up Drake for the Legion's Sermon, but Hannibal Stone gets up on the apron, and tries to distract Flynn. Flynn goes to attack Hannibal, and Hannibal leaps off the apron. Flynn turns around, and Bryan Drake goes for the Line Cutter... but Flynn Horde counters and proceeds to counter and hit Bryan with another Bloody Monday! Hannibal leaps on the apron again, but Flynn quickly runs and hits Bryan with a knee to the face, knocking Hannibal off the apron! Flynn turns around, as Bryan goes to hit a handspring version of the Line Cutter-only for Flynn to catch him in a Full Nelson, and he hits him with a Snap Dragon Suplex! Bryan lands on the back of his head, as he finids himself being lifted into a Gory Special, before Flynn connects with the Legion's Sermon! Flynn goes for the pin, 1, 2, 3!

The bell rings, and Flynn Horde raises his arm in victory, and he poses in the ring, arms raised in victory. On the outside of the ring, Bryan Drake has rolled out of the ring, and he looks PISSED!

"A spectacular performance by Flynn Horde, truly he has the potential to be a big star in SSW, and indeed, for the entire WFA as well!" Armando says.

"Indeed, Armando." Punk says as Flynn Horde leaves the ring. "I expect big things for Flynn Horde, and- wait, what is Bryan Drake doing?" Bryan Drake grabs a mic, and he gets back in the ring. Bryan paces around the ring, as Hannibal joins him., and the crowd taunts him.

Bryan frowns. "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" This, of course, only makes the crowd boo louder. "ENOUGH! Do any of you dumbasses have ANY idea of who I am?! I am 'Showtime' Bryan Drake, and I deserve more than this! I am one of the hottest new stars in the WFA, and all this time, I have been treated like a joke! Well, fuck that! I want a match at Ring of Valhalla, and I want it NOW!" He yells. "I'm putting out an Open Challenge at ROV, for any one that wants to face me at Ring of Valhalla! It doesn't matter who I have to face, I will beat them, and I will prove that I am the greatest wrestler in the WFA! So come on out!"

Bryan waits...and he waits...and he keeps on waiting...3 minutes later, his challenge hasn't been answered. Bryan sighs, and he motions Hannibal to get out of the ring...and the lights go out. Suddenly...

 **Nevermore-Symphony X**

The crowd suddenly EXPLODES, as none other than SETH SULLIVAN, with his trademark shovel, appears on the stage!

"DIOS MIO! IT CAN'T BE!" Armando says.

"IT IS! THE GRAVEDIGGER HAS COME TO SSW UNITED!" Punk says!

Bryan Drake and Hannibal Stone are stunned as Seth Sullivan walks to the ring, smirking devilishly. He grabs a mic, gets on the apron. He gets inside the ring, and he stares down Bryan Drake. He smiles at the cheering crowd, and he says, "I accept." before blasting Bryan with the microphone! Bryan rolls out of the ring and Hannibal tries to rush Seth, but Seth nails him in the head with his shovel! Hannibal rolls out of the ring, and Hannibal and Drake retreat up the ramp, as Seth stands tall in the ring, a raucous crowd chanting his name as the Gravedigger smirks, making the "Hiss Off'' taunt.

"The Gravedigger, The King Cobra has appeared in SSW United, and he has answered Bryan Drake's challenge for a match at Ring of Valhalla!"

"The fastest rising star in the WFA has arrived, and he is here to raise hell!" Punk says. "But for now, we will move on because it is time for our main event! Detrick Cyrus vs King Caesar!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _A lion's roar is heard, as suddenly-_

 **Hail Mary-Tupac**

 _The lights darken, and King Caesar begins to walk to the ring, a stoic glare on his face. The crowd gives him a mixed reaction as he gets inside the ring. Beside him, Freddy Escobar, carrying the SSW Universal Championship, walks to the commentary table, and he gets a headset._

"Ladies and gentleman, do not adjust your TV's! Turn the volume up to eleven, because your SSW Universal Champion is on commentary for this main event!" Freddy proclaims.

"Jesus..." Punk mutters.

 **Invincible-MGK**

 _Smoke pours onto the stage as Detrick Cyrus makes his appearance, throwing up a double peace sign. He runs down the ramp, and leaps over the top rope, and he does a superman landing._

"Mr. Escobar, at Ring of Valhalla, how do you plan to defeat Detrick Cyrus?" Armando asks.

"Are you kidding? Do you have any idea as to who he is facing right now?" Freddy says. "King Caesar is going to destroy him, and Detrick is not going to make it to Ring of Valhalla!"

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, Caesar rushes forward to nail Detrick with a Lariat, but the Lucha Warrior performs a Matrix evasion, before getting back up and once Caesar turns around, Detrick hits Caesar with a Pele Kick-which Ceasar simply shrugs off before absolutely flattening Detrick Cyrus with a devastating Lariat! Detrick lays on the mat, stunned by the force of the lariat, but Caesar's not done with him yet, as he lifts Detrick up, and drops him with a Uranage! Detrick then gets back up, but Caasar rushes forward with incredible speed for a man his size before nearly knocking Detrick out cold with a stiff Roaring Elbow! Caesar goes for the cover, 1, tw-Detrick kicks out!

"Look at that, Caesar is absolutely DESTROYING him! Detrick doesn't stand a chance!" Freddy gloats.

"Be that as it may, Detrick is known for overcoming tough situations. We will see if he can handle Brooklyn's Finest!" Mando says.

Caesar then lifts Detrick by the waist before going to drop him with a Release German Suplex, but Detrick lands on his feet behind Caesar! Caesar then turns around, right into a Dropkick to the knees by Detrick Cyrus! Caesar is forced onto his knees, and before he can get up, Detrick is already up and he nails King Caesar in the side of the head with a Running Knee Strike! Caesar falls to the mat, and Detrick goes for a Running Shooting Star Press, but Caesar quickly recovers and moves out of the way! Detrick lands on his feet and Caesar then gets back on his feet, and Detrick tries to go for the 915, but then Caesar then hits him with a Discus Big Boot, and Detrick lands on the back of his head! Caesar tries to go for the cover, but Detrick rolls out of the ring, trying to recover. Caesar scoffs, and gets outside the ring. He stalks Detrick, and he sees Detrick using the Barricade to get to his feet. King Caesar smiles, before rushing forward-AND SPEARING DETRICK THROUGH THE BARRICADE!

" _Ay dios mio!"_ Mando yells.

"Holy shit, Detrick just want through the barricade!" Punk says.

"I told you, Caesar is on a completely different level than Detrick Cyrus!" Freddy says. "Kick his ass, Caesar!"

Caesar then grabs Detrick and slides him in the ring, before going for the cover, 1, 2, t-DETRICK KICKS OUT!

"The resiliency of Detrick Cyrus is proving to be one of his greatest assets!" CM Punk says.

"Punk, resiliency doesn't mean shit if your opponent outmatches you in every other aspect of the game!" Escobar says.

Caesar is starting to get angry, and he begins viciously stomping on Detrick Cyrus! Caesar then goes for a Running Senton, and it quickly connects! Caesar goes for another Running Senton, and that one connects! Now Caesar geos for a third Running Senton-and Detrick gets the knees up! Caesar recoils and falls to the mat, and Detrick Cyrus kips up, before nailing a Standing Moonsault on King Caesar! Detrick then gets back up before nailing a Standing Shooting Star Press on the King of Beasts! Caesar then rolls out of the ring, but that turns out to be a horrible idea, as Detrick Cyrus then runs the ropes before crashing into King Caesar with a Tope Con Hilo! The crowd cheers as Detrick then grabs King Caesar before going to the apron, and hitting a Slingshot Somersault Senton on King Caesar! Dettrick goe sofr the pin, 1, 2,-Caesar kicks out!

"Detrick now has the advantage, can he keep it?" Armando says.

"What kind of stupid question is that? Of course he can't!" Freddy says.

Detrick then waits for Ceasar to get up, and once he does. Detrick blasts him on the side of the head with the 915! Ceasar falls to the mat, and Detrick gets on the apron, before going for the Springboard Frog Splash-and with surprising speed, Caesar moves out of the way, and Detrick crashes into the floor, before Caesar grabs him and locks in the King's Clutch (Dragon Sleeper with Bodyscissors)! Detrick squirms around, as Caesar tightens the hold!

"That's it! It is over!" Freddy Escobar proclaims, as Caesar keeps the hold locked in. Detrick tries to go for the ropes, but as it turns out, he was too far. A minute passes and it seems like Detrick Cyrus was going to tap out- but Detrick raises his hand, and rakes Caesar's eyes! Caesar let's go of the hold and brings his hand up to his eyes, as Detrick gets out and smirks!

"What was that about, ref! He raked his eyes! Disqualify him!" Freddy says.

"Oh please, you would've done the same thing in Detrick's position!" CM Punk claims.

"Detrick is the adoptive son of Eddie Guerrero! Lying, cheating and stealing is in his blood!" Armando says, observing the match.

Caesar recovers, and he rushes Detrick with a Lariat-but the Lucha Warrior counters with a Spanish Fly! Caesar crashes into the mat, and Detrick waits for him to get up, before nailing him with the second 915! Detrick smirks, and he waits for Caesar to get up, before attempting to lift him up for the DKO...but King Caesar wriggles out of the Fireman's Carry, and knocks him out with a Roaring Elbow to the back of Detrick's head! Caesar first slams him down with a second Uranage, before deadlifting him back up and slamming him down to the mat with a Lion Bomb (Spinning Sitout Powerbomb)! Caesar goes for the cover, 1, 2, t-Detrick gets the shoulder up! Now Caesar is PISSED, and he goes to finish the match with the Lion's Roar (Vertical Suplex Sitout Side Slam)….but Detrick counters the hold in mid-air and spikes King Caesar right on his head!

"Detrick has the advantage now!" Armando says, as Detrick waits for King Caesar to get up before hitting him with a third 915 to the side of the head! Detrick then waits for the King of Beasts to get up, and he lifts him up, before finally hitting the DKO! Detrick isn't done however, as he climbs to the the top rope...and he dives off with a 630 Senton!

1...

2...

3!

"He did it!" Armando says, as Freddy Escobar throws his headset to the floor!

"Indeed, Mando, and...oh, here we go." Punk says dejectedly, as Freddy Escobar attacks him from behind and begins stomping on him! King Caesar gets back up before also going to stomp Detrick. The rest of the Monarchy rush down from the stage, and the five of them begin to beat up Detrick.

"Oh my god, how low will Monarchy sink?" Punk says.

"Somebody stop this!" Mando says.

 **LAX- Dale Oliver and Serg Salinas ft Konnan!**

The crowd begins to cheer, as LAX, consisting of Konnan, Ortiz, Santana, Homicide, and Diamante rush down the ramp and slide into the ring, forcing Monarchy to retreat by sliding outside of the ring, and jumping the barricade.

"LAX is here!" Mando says.

"Detrick is a former member of LAX! He has backup against Monarchy!" Punk says, as Monarchy looks on as LAX taunts them. Detrick gets back up, and stares at Freddy, before grabbing a mic.

" _Como esta mi raza!"_ Detrick yells, as the crowd cheers. "Freddy, you have your family...well, I have mine. And my family has my back, always! So at Ring of Valhalla, if Monarchy wants to screw with me, they better watch their back, because LAX is watching mine! Freddy, at ROV, it's just you and me, and I will become the NEW SSW Universal Champion!" Detrick drops the mic, and begins to taunt Freddy, and the Prince looks pissed off. The last scene of the episode is LAX standing tall.

 **A/N: Here is the card for the next episode:**

 **Jessie Faraday vs Trisha Apolonia**

 **Anarchy (Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre) vs New Shield (Raptor Reigns and Aiden Black)**

 **Justin Danger vs Ben Jones vs Union Jack Jr vs Jason Stone**

 **CJ Hawk, Mason Rivers, Eric Drago and Flynn Horde vs Jeff Rizzo, Cedric Harvey Jr, Cody Fireheart, and Adrian Lord.**

 **Plus; CJ Hawk finds out who he's facing at Ring of Valhalla, and The Prince's Court will take place, featuring the SSW Universal Contract signing between Freddy Escobar and Detrick Cyrus!**


	34. Episode 19

**A/N: Before, I begin, I must say, I sincerely apologize for not updating in six months. I know that you have all been patiently waiting for Ring of Valhalla, and rest assured, it will be out before the end of the year. Now, this show will not be a full show, because I want to get to ROV as quickly as possible. So we will just be doing a recap, with the exception of one segment.**

 **XoXoXoXoX**

 **The show begins with Punk and Armando on commentary, introducing us. CM Punk announces that this is his last show on commentary, and that his replacement will be revealed in the Ring of Valhalla press conference.**

 **Opening Segment: We kick off the show with CJ Hawk. He comes out in normal clothing, wearing the SSW Grand Championship on his shoulder, and once he grabs a mic, he begins to talk about how there hasn't yet been a match announced for him at Ring of Valhalla. He decides to put out an open challenge for the Grand Championship at Ring of Valhalla, and says that the next person to walk down that ramp will be his next opponent for Ring of Valhalla. Cue Cedric Harvey Jr, who has been attacking CJ for the past 2 weeks. He proclaims that he is CJ's next challenger for the SSW Grand Championship…..only to be interrupted by Mason Rivers, who wants to stake his claim to a title match at Ring of Valhalla. Mason himself is interrupted by Jeff Rizzo and Cody Fireheart, who themselves want to be inserted into the title match, on behalf of the Evan Empire. Eric Drago comes out, wanting a rematch with CJ for the belt, but then Adrian Lord comes out, mentioning how he was the first SSW PRIDE Champion, and how he wants his own shot at the strap. The heels and the faces exchange words, but they are interrupted by Flynn Horde, who wants to face CJ Hawk for the title. Everyone begins arguing (with the exception of Flynn, who remains calm and collected), until CJ interrupts, and offers to take them all on. Jack Classic shows up, and decided to make the match official: CJ Hawk will defend the belt against Flynn Horde, Adrian Lord, Mason Rivers, Jeff Rizzo, Cody Fireheart, Eric Drago and Cedric Harvey Jr, for the SSW Grand Championship in a Ladder Match! He also decides to make the main event for this week's show: an eight-man tag with CJ Hawk, Flynn Horde, Mason Rivers and Eric Drago taking on Adrian Lord, Jeff Rizzo, Cody Fireheart and Cedric Harvey Jr.**

 **Jessie Faraday vs Trisha Apolonia: Jessie wins in 7 minutes with the J Driver. Jessie calls out the champion, Logan Storm, and demands that she accept her challenge for Ring of Valhalla. Jessie is suddenly blindsided by Logan, who lifts and drops her with the Storm Bomb. Logan accepts the challenge and vows to end Jessie Faraday's career once and for all.**

 **Seth Sullivan debut promo: The crowd gave a big mixed reaction for one of the biggest stars in the WFA, as he made his way to the ring. He began to speak. (Credit to WayOfTheHawk for writing the promo)**

 **Seth: Poor poor Bryan….to come so far only to fall from the grace of the spotlight. Once a promising young up-and-comer reduced to shell of his former self: a man who failed to live up to expectations he set up for himself.**

Seth: I feel for you, Drake. I understand what you're feeling & where you're coming from. I mean, you came back to wrestling after a….mediocre acting career & a god awful music career because you knew in your heart it was the only thing you were truly talented in. You knew what you were good at and acted accordingly, regardless of what people think or said. Kudos to you.

Seth: Yet, there lies the problem: you are awful at wrestling, at being a wrestler. Hell, you're terrible at ACTING like a wrestler. Loss after loss after loss after loss after loss after loss, everyone is now starting to see it. What's more ironic is that you're starting to understand that.

Seth: Myself? I always knew that you don't belong there. I could just tell by the work you've produced, the miniscule amount of people you interact with, and just the way you try to carry people.

Seth: Which is why I've accepted your open challenge. I am here to dispose of you for your own good. As they say in the music business: "You're washed up, kid." All of your careers are dead. And out of the kindness of my cold heart, I will personally bury the useless carcass called "Bryan Drake" 6ft under at Ring Of Valhalla.

 **Seth then proceeded to leave the ring, doing the Hiss-Off motion.**

 **Anarchy (Jasper Cage and Roman McIntyre) vs New Shield (Aiden Black and Raptor Reigns): Jasper and Roman won in 10 minutes with the Go to Hell-Silent Kill combination. During the match, Furno Moxley tried to interfere, leading to Ash Russo and Lacey Alvarez running down the ramp and attacking Furno and Nyx, with Furno and Ash brawling into the crowd. After the match, the rest of Anarchy and the New Shield joined in, leading to a massive brawl that the SSW United Security Team barely manages to contain.**

 **Vignette: A man makes his way to the ring. His face is not visible, but he is clad in his wrestling attire and a purple studded roar. The closer he gets to the ring, the louder the crowd gets. Once he is in front of the curtains, we see that on the back of his jacket, in golden letters is the word…"Marvelous".**

 **Monarchy vs ?: Jack Classic is in the ring. He invites King Caesar, Dylan Torres, and DJ Kingston down to the ring. They get there, and they question him as to why they were called. Jack says that since Monarchy believe themselves to be one of the greatest groups of all time, now they have to prove it, against three of SSW's newest signings at Ring of Valhalla. Suddenly, "I'm a Dragon by Apashe & Sway" plays, the crowd gasps as, after a lot of hype, the group known as Strong Style Connection, consisting of Hiro Miyamoto, Akira Kimura, and Yoshida Kaito, and managed by Bryan Moore, have finally arrived. The SSC get in the ring and stare down Monarchy. Monarchy begin to mock and run them down, before suddenly, Akira Kimura spits green mist into Dylan's face, causing a fight to break out. The SSC promptly throw Monarchy out of the ring, standing tall. The match is made: Monarchy vs Strong Style Connection in a Six-Man Tag at Ring of Valhalla.**

 **Justin Danger vs Ben Jones vs Union Jack Jr vs Jason Stone: Jason Stone won in 8 minutes by pinning Justin Danger after hitting Ashes to Ashes. During the match, Union Jack Jr. drops Ben Jones with a Brainbuster on the apron, and after that, he appeared to be dazed and confused, leading to him leaving the ring and walking to the back. After the match, the Fortress cut a promo, on how they were going to win the tag team titles, and they proceeded to beat up Justin Danger and Union Jack, leading their respective partners, Chris Blade and Robin Hood, to make the save.**

 **Post-match Shadow Coven promo: Sara confronts Ben Jones, asking him what happened to him. She asks him if he will be able to compete at ROV, which he confirms. She warns him ominously about what will happen if he doesn't win, and then leaves. Ben is about to stand up, when he hears a voice in his head, telling him to "Wake up."**

 **Dre vs Duke: Anthony Dre is looking for Brandon Duke backstage, when he begins to hear the sound of a girl crying. He walks into the room, and sees his daughter, Katie, crying as Brandon Duke has his hand raised, presumably to strike her. Enraged, Anthony attacks Brandon, and both men begin to brawl as security breaks them up. Jack Classic intervenes, telling both men that they must settle their differences in the ring and makes another match for Ring of Valhalla: Anthony Dre vs Brandon Duke in a Falls Count Anywhere match.**

 **Ring of Vallhalla Press Conference: Jack Classic confirms that there will be a press conference before Ring of Valhalla, featuring everyone involved in the event. CM Punk's replacement will also be announced.**

 **CJ Hawk, Flynn Horde, Mason Rivers and Eric Drago vs Jeff Rizzo, Adrian Lord, Cody Fireheart and Cedric Harvey Jr: The faces won in 18 minutes after Mason Rivers hits Jeff with New Belief (Boston Knee Party), only to be hit with a Standing Shiranui by Cody, who is then hit with the Dragon Ascension by Eric, leading to Eric being hit with the Destino by Adrian. CJ hits the Eye of the Hawk on Adrian Lord, but Cedric Harvey Jr surprises him by lifting and dropping him with the Death Bomb. Cedric goes for the cocky pin, but Flynn Horde breaks it up, and the Belfast Demon manages to get the win with the Legion's Sermon.**

 **(A/N: Up next is the contract signing between Escobar and Detrick. This segment was actually written by me and the Lucha Warrior before hand, so here it is. Enjoy.)**

A throne is set up in the middle of the ring. The ring is covered in a red carpet. There is a table and a chair set up across from the golden throne.

 **Princes of the Universe-Queen**

The song blares through the arena as Monarchy walks down to the ring with looks of arrogance and confidence plastered on their faces. DJ, Natalia, Caesar and Dylan walk down the ramp, wearing fine clothing. DJ asks for a mic and receives it.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Don't you dare turn off your screens! Turn the volume way past 11, because the greatest talk show in all of wrestling is now live! Welcome to THE PRINCE'S COURT!" DJ Kingston says.

"And now, your host, he is the current, reigning, defending, SSW Universal Champion, the Black Fox, The Smooth Criminal, the Ruler of Monarchy, he is the Prince…..FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

 **POWER-Kanye West**

Freddy Escobar comes out to a chorus of hatred from the crowd. Freddy clearly does not care about that, he remains his usual cocky self. He is wearing a black Armani suit, with gold tinted sunglasses and his SSW Universal Championship on his shoulder. He walks to the ring, all swagger and arrogance, showing no care in the world. He gets in the ring and sits on his throne. DJ gives him the mic.

"Welcome to the Prince's Court. And I am your host AND YOUR SSW Universal Champion, Freddy Escobar!" The crowd boos in annoyance.

"Now, tonight we have a very special edition of the Court for each and every one of you. Tonight, is the official contract signing for the main event of Ring of Valhalla!"

"Now, allow me to introduce my first guest. He is the General Manager of SSW United, please welcome, 'The Living Legend', JACK CLASSIC!"

 **Eye of the Tiger-Survivor**

Jack Classic walks down the ramp, microphone in hand and enters the ring and stands by the contract table.

"Hey boss! How are you doing today? You feeling comfortable? Everything to your liking? Because you should enjoy it while you can. You see, from day 1 of SSW United, you've done everything you can to try and make sure that this title, MY TITLE, has eluded me. And not without effort. I mean let's not forget you've made me face Ash Russo, Cody Fireheart, Detrick Cyrus….and each and every time, I triumphed. So I want you to look my challenger in the eyes. I want you to tell him….that he ain't got a fucking shot at taking this belt away from me." Freddy says. "I run this fucking place! Not you, Classic. Not Anarchy, not the New Shield, and definitely not Detrick Cyrus! And at Ring of Valhalla, I will show the world why I have ruled over the WFA for years! May Detrick serve as an example for anyone who wants to knock me off my throne."

 **LAX-Dale Oliver & Konnan**

The lights flash as LAX is seen coming through the ring, with Konnan leading. They get to the ring as Konnan takes a mic in hand

"Orale! Freddy, you don't really seem to get it do you? You can keep calling yourself the champion, but all you're doing is keeping that belt warm for the guy who's gonna take it from you and bury you in the process. So ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, YOUR next Universal Champion, Detrick Cyrus!"

 **Invincible-MGK**

Detrick Cyrus comes out the entrance way, sporting an LAX inspired look, with an LAX jersey with _Guerrero_ on the back of it. He flips into the ring, and stands across the contract table from Freddy, giving him a confident smirk.

Jack Classic stands at the end of the table, separating each man.

"Now gentlemen, this Sunday, at Ring of Valhalla, you two will compete for the Universal Championship in the main event. On one hand, the Prince who looks to defend his throne. On the other, a Warrior who looks to ascend to the throne he claims is his." The contract is set out by Classic and a pen.

Freddy and Detrick sit down, Freddy looking across the ring to Detrick with malicious intent, Detrick looking on at Freddy with confidence.

"Now Gentlemen, you both have the opportunity to say and air out your grievances for this championship match. Freddy, since you are the champion, you have the floor first." says Jack.

Freddy simply smirks, shaking his head. "Detrick... for over two years….the WFA has belonged to me. For over two years, I have run roughshod over every single company, and I have done more in this business, than anyone else could ever hope to do. I have grown and become a household name in an organization that could easily rival the WWE. I am better than it you could ever dream to be. I do the last name "Guerrero" better than you ever will. Compared to me, you're about as relevant as Marty Jannetty. I'm the real talent between the two of us. When I left you bleeding in Japan, I did it….for me. YOU were holding me back. I couldn't let myself unleash MY full potential because I was carrying YOUR ass as dead weight!" Freddy then stands up, holding the SSW Universal Championship up high.

"Know this, Detrick: I am the greatest wrestler on the planet! I have carried this entire company on my back for over two years! Every time anyone has ever tried to to take my throne, they have all failed. What makes you think that you will be any different?" Freddy asks, sitting back down.

Detrick reaches for the mic, and smirks.

"Freddy, like always, you're thinking too little of your big brother. You seem to forget who was doing ALL of this before you. You say that for the past 2 years, you've been running the WFA. Well for the past 15 years, Detrick Cyrus has been breaking down barriers and being the prodigy of professional wrestling. And you want to talk about dead weight? I've literally has your back since we were children, looked out for you and kept you from being some other kid's punching bag. And this has been ALL of YOUR life. And here's a tip about talent: Hard work beats talent, but talent doesn't work hard. No doubt, I give you all the credit in the world for being talented like you are. But I've put in my blood, sweat, and tears into every a ring I've stepped foot into. I didn't need the help of a 'Monarchy' I used my bare hands and put in work like a man. Whereas you have needed help from your crew every step of the way!" Detrick says, grabbing the pen, and signing the contract. "Come Sunday, hermano, it's time for the big brother to teach his _hermanito_ a lesson."

Freddy glares at Detrick, before pulling out a stamp with his signature on it, and stamping it on the contract. The crowd cheers as Freddy and Detrick stand up and stare each other down. Detrick is about to leave when Freddy grabs his mic.

"Detrick, before you leave, just one more ithing….." Freddy says, smirking. Detrick stares at him warily, as Freddy chuckles. "See, this match at Ring of Valhalla, may be the most important match of our careers. For you, this match is about finally establishing yourself as one of the top names in the WFA, but for me, this match is about showing everyone that I am still the top wrestler in the company. And for us both, it goes a little deeper than that. This is a match to affirm our legacies. As the scions of the Guerrero family, we have incredible expectations that we are forced to live up to. And under the weight of those expectations, I have flourished, becoming a multiple-time World Champion in the WFA! But, you….you have proven yourself to be a disappointment to the Guerrero name."

The energy in the crowd is tense as Detrick Cyrus begins to look furious. Freddy sees this, but he continues. "I have brought up the Guerrero name up, with everything I've done. I have lied, cheaten, and I have stolen to get where I am it today, because that is how Pops would've done it. But you, ever since you've been in the WFA, you haven't managed to crack that glass ceiling, only the glass table! You are nothing but a disgrace to our name! And if he were still alive, Eddie would be so disappointed in yo-" Freddy is cut off as an enraged Detrick launches himself at the Prince! Detrick begins to to punch Freddy, and the rest of the Monarchy and LAx begin to brawl. Freddy manages to push Detrick off of him. As the Lucha Warrior gets up and rushes Freddy, only for the Prince to catch him with a Low Blow! Konnan notices this and rushes to attack the Prince with his cane, but King Caesar blindsides him with a Pounce! The rest of LAX falls, as Dylan levels Santana with Discus Lariat, Natalia nails Diamante with a Flaming Wizard, and DJ catches Ortiz with a Springboard Cutter! All of LAX is down, as Detrick is kneeling in pain in front of his brother, who is staring down at him with an emotionless blank look on his face. Detrick is slowly trying to get up, but Freddy quickly grabs him, set him up, before dropping him with the Execution (Cross Rhodes)! Freddy grabs his Universal Championship, raises it up high in front of Detrick Cyrus' unconscious body. The final image of the show is Monarchy standing tall, as LAX is laid out, and the crowd is showering them with hatred.

 **Next Chapter: The SSW Ring Of Valhalla Press Conference will take place, where we will hear from everyone involved in a match at the event. Plus, Jack Classic will announce some of the newest signings to SSW, as well as CM Punk's replacement on commentary.**

 **Official Card for Ring of Valhalla:**

 **PART 1:**

 **Anthony Dre vs Brandon Duke in a Falls Count Anywhere Match.**

 **Monarchy vs Strong Style Connection**

 **The Shadow Coven © vs Danger Blades vs the Fortress vs Red Princes in a Tornado Tag Match for the SSW United Tag Team Championships**

 **Main Event for Part 1: CJ Hawk © vs Flynn Horde vs Adrian Lord vs Jeff Rizzo vs Mason Rivers vs Cody Fireheart vs Cedric Harvey Jr. vs Eric Drago in a ladder match for the SSW Grand Championship**

 **PART 2:**

 **Seth Sullivan vs Bryan Drake**

 **Logan Storm © vs Jessie Faraday for the SSW Goddess Championship**

 **Furno Moxley vs Ash Russo in an I Quit Match. Winner becomes the inaugural SSW Ultraviolent Champion**

 **Main Event for Part 2: Freddy Escobar © vs Detrick Cyrus for the SSW Universal Championship**


	35. Ring of Valhalla Press Conference

**Two days ago, LAX Clubhouse, Boyle Heights, Los Angeles, California**

We are inside the infamous LAX CLubhouse, as Santana, Ortiz, Diamante, and Konnan. "Ey, _Jefe_ , is he coming?" Ortiz asks. Konnan takes a swig of tequila.

" _Confia en mi._ He'll be here." Konnan says. Footsteps are heard coming in. Konnan looks towards the entrance, and he smiles at what, or rather, who he sees. "What did I tell you boys?"

Detrick Cyrus comes in, sporting a black basketball jersey with red and green accents, the LAX logo in the front and the numbers 915 in the back. He bumps fists with Ortiz and Santana, winks at Diamante, and he hugs Konnan. "Ey, what's up, homes? What's going on, _jefe?"_ Detrick says.

"Nothing much, _mijo._ " Konnan says. "Alright, now that we're all here, let's go to Vegas, and make sure that false prince, that Judas understands that his time is up."

Detrick nods. "Time pay my _hermanito_ a visit." He says, a smirk on his face, as he and the rest of LAX bump fists before leaving.

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

At the Conference Center of Las Vegas, Jack Classic is approaching the podium. He sees the seats filling up with both fans and reporters as he adjusts the mic. He sees Ash Meltzer and Freddy Alvarez of the WFA Insider sitting down, as well as Kai Fuller from LuchaLeaks. Jack is about to smile, but his smile dies down when he sees Evan Neal himself, sitting in the VIP section. The King of Trolls smirks at him, waving at him. Jack forces his anger down, puts a smile on his face, and begins to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming. In a few days, SSW United will proudly present Ring of Valhalla at the MGM Grand Arena! This event will be the culmination of our efforts to entertain and present our fans with some of the best wrestling we have to offer. I know some of you have been waiting for a long time for this event, and I thank you all for your patience and your loyalty to SSW United. Now, that we've gotten that out of the way, let's get right down to business. Now, unfortunately, for this event we have lost one half of our commentary team in one Mr. Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk. Now, Mr. Brooks has had to pull out of providing commentary for SSW, but thankfully, we have found a replacement. Someone who has experience in the wrestling business. Someone who has had a prolific career here in the WFA. This man has controversy follow him wherever he goes, but despite all that, he continues to do his job, and do it well. Ladies and gentleman, please give it up for 'The Antichrist', Chris Weapon!"

The crowd gasps and **Vicarious by Tool** plays as Chris Weapon appears, wearing a ragged three piece suit with dilapidated cowboy boots. He saunters to the podium and shoves Jack Classic away.

He waves. "Ah yes, hello everyone. Nice to see you mindless drones ogle over an event that was supposed to occur at least a year ago… and that the only people to cheer on for this _ostentatious_ pay-per-view are nothing more than slack jawed f**** who can't, for the life of them, make a fulfilling match. They'd rather just fuck and fornicate with each other for half an hour and call it 'wrestling' for anyone too r****** to understand."

A stage-crew slowly gets to the podium and whispers something to the new commentator. Chris waves him away.

"Hopefully, you will enjoy the cunts that will come in and bedazzle your children as well as your sexually frustrated aunts that no longer have husbands. The ******* will come and tempt your white wives and underage children. With that being said, I would like to welcome you to our show and have a wonderful time watching our wrestlers get oiled up… you little f***. Thank you, fuck you, bye!"

Everyone watches in disbelief as Chris saunters away while pulling a flask out of his jacket pocket, while Evan Neal merely watched with amusement, clapping sarcastically at Jack.

"Jackass." Jack Classic mutters under his breath, resisting the urge to pull out his own flask. He walks to the podium. "Anyways, right now ladies and gentlemen, before we get into the matches, we will look to the future. In recent weeks leading up to this event, we have made several signings to SSW. We would like to introduce some of the newest faces of our brand to all of you right now! Introducing first, a beast of a man whose sanity is very much in question. Extremely dangerous, and accompanied by Father James Mitchell, here we have none other than the current FXW World Heavyweight Champion, he is 'the Demonic Behemoth', DARKSIDE!

The lights darken and **Destroy and Dominate by Chimaera** plays as a absolute monster of man slowly lumbers onto the stage, followed closely by the Sinister Minister himself, Father James Mitchell. This man is 7'0 and 369 lbs, and he has long shaggy black hair that covers his face. He is wearing a torn red and black asylum suit, along with some chains.

"Hailing from Juarez, Mexico, a man trained in the ways of Lucha Libre, the son of a Mexican legend, please welcome, 'The Black Panther', REY PANTERA JR!"

 **America by Santana ft. P.O.D** plays as a man wearing jeans, a Santana T-shirt, a leather jacket, and a black mask with golden accents with features resembling a panther, walks on stage.

"And up next, we have two brothers from a legendary wrestling family, who are looking to make an impact in SSW. Please give it up for Alex and Adrian Anoa'i, THE SAMOAN DYNASTY!"

 **Get Up (Lyrical Version)-Extreme Music** plays as two Samoan American brothers wearing worn jeans, black hoodies with 'Samoan Dynasty' with a white font on it, and sunglasses. Alex is the shorter one with black hair into short cornrows and a small goatee, while Adrian is the taller one with his black hair styled into a man-bun,

"Moving on, we have someone who is beautiful, arrogant and intelligent, someone who feels that everything rightfully belongs to her. Please welcome from Miami, Florida, the South Beach Diva, Celeste Blackstar!"

 **Flashing Lights by Kanye West** plays as a woman with tan skin, green eyes, a curvy figure and long wavy chestnut hair with ombre coloring hair, wearing an elegant black dress appears, to a chorus of boos. She comes in with a naughty look on her face, and a cocky smirk.

"And up next, a woman who has served in the United States military, please welcome, "The Huntress" Dana Fox!"

 **Ready For This by All Good Things** plays as a light-skinned African-American female with a short, black braided hairstyle and dark green eyes, wearing black cargo pants, Converse shoes, and a black sleeveless shirt, along with wearing a pair of dog tags around her neck. She gives quick military salute, before joining her peers

"Now we have a woman whose happy and cheerful demeanor should not fool you into underestimating her. Her enormous heart and determination is matched only by her prodigious skill as a wrestler. From Hilo, Hawaii, give it up for Jade Yamashita!"

 **Fujisawa Loser by Asian Kung-Fu Generation** as a woman with cream colored skin, bright hazel eyes, brown straight hair, and a lean, but toned build, wearing blue jeans, a white tank top, and thick-lens glasses appears to a positive reaction. She almost runs up to the stage with barely-restrained energy. She smiles at Jack Classic, thanking him repeatedly, before he smiles at her and motions her to join the rest of her colleagues.

"And finally, last but not least, we have a man who is being pegged as a future superstar in the WFA! Arrogant, cocky, but definitely able to back up his talk. He was voted the WFA Rising Star of the Year for 2018, please welcome, 'MARVELOUS' TATE WILLIAMS!"

The crowd gives a pretty big reaction, split between being negative and positive, as **I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne** plays and "The Marvelous One" himself struts his way to the stage, wearing a black suit and tie with a purple dress shirt. He makes his way center stage, he takes a moment to pose, and he spreads his arms wide, before him and the entire crowd yell in sync: "MARVELOUS!" He composes himself, and makes his way to the stage.

"These men and women are only part of the newest batch of signings to SSW United! And believe me, it's only going to get better from here!" Jack Classic says, as the newest signees all make their way to the back.

"Now, we can get to the main portion of this press conference. Here, the wrestlers competing in each match will appear, and all of you will get a chance to ask them any question you want! First up, we have the two men who are competing in the opener of Ring of Valhalla! Let us start with the man who is defending the honor of his family! A man who has done quite a lot here in the WFA, please welcome, ANTHONY DRE!"

 **The Sanctuary-Darling Violetta** plays, as the owner of UWA makes his appearance. He smiles and nods at the crowd, before sitting down at a table set up to the left hand side of Jack's podium.

"And his opponent at Ring of Valhalla, a supremely cocky athlete who looks to become one of the biggest names in the WFA! A former NCAA champion and Olympic silver medalist, please welcome 'Mr. Wrestling', Brandon Duke!"

 **Can't Be Touched (Instrumental) by Roy Jones Jr.** plays as Brandon Duke comes out, showboating and taunting the crowd that is giving him a negative reception. Conspicuous by her absence is Cynthia Queen. Brandon takes a moment to taunts Anthony Dre, who is glaring at him, before Brandon takes a seat at another table set to the right hand side of Jack's podium.

"Now, to the people assembled here, you may ask any question you want." Jack affirms.

"Now, The first person to ask his question is Mr. Donovan Washington from the Your Mileage May Vary podcast. Mr. Washington, what is your question, and who is it directed to?"

"It's towards Brandon Duke." Donovan answers, before proceeding with it.

"Now, Mr. Duke, do you truly love Cynthia Dre or is your relationship with her just a set up to face Anthony Dre?"

"First off all, it's Cynthia _Queen,_ dumbass." Brandon responds. "You don't see her with him, do you? Now, of course, my dear Cynthia and I have a very loving relationship. But we are currently in…...a bit of a rough spot. But trust me, once I put you," He says, pointing at Anthony Dre. "out of your misery, me and Cynthia will be alright. But, you? Anthony, you will be nothing but a footnote; the answer to a trivia question: Who did Brandon Duke beat at Ring of Valhalla? And when I make you tap out, and I leave you lying on the mat, staring at the lights, you will know-that I am better than you ever were." Duke finishes confidently, as Anthony gives him a steely glare.

Jack Classic then begins to speak, "Anthony, your response?". The owner of UWA grabs his own mic.

"Brandon…..just who the hell do you think you are, to sit here, in front of everyone here, and disrespect me like that. For weeks, you have been trying to pull the wool over my eyes, trying to decieve me into thinking that you were my partner, only for you to mistreat my family behind my back. And if you think, for one damn second, that I'm just going to sit on my ass, and let you continue to do that, you're even stupider than I thought." Anthony says, as Brandon's eyes narrowed. "Duke….at SSW Fighting for Freedom, I went into the Torture Chamber. I fought my best friend, I put myself through hell, and in the end, I walked out with my hand raised, while my friend's broken body laid on the mat. Now, TriVolt and I have had our differences, but I still consider him, my friend. Now….if I could do that, to a man who I considered my best friend…..can you even imagine, what I'm willing to do, to a man who laid his hand on my daughter? Lemme tell ya, once I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk out of that ring under your own power."

Brandon Duke begins to laugh."We'll see, brother. But just remember whenever you're thinking of your wife…...that she's lying in bed with me." Anthony quickly lunges towards Brandon, but Jack manages to restrain him. Brandon leaves, laughing all the while.

"Come here, you son of a bitch!" Anthony yells at the retreating Brandon Duke, as Jack Classic struggles to hold him back.

"Calm down! You'll get him at ROV! Beat him in the ring!" Jack yells at him. Eventually, Anthony is led to the back by SSW officials.

Jack sighs, as he begins to speak again. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the two groups involved in the second match at Ring of Valhalla to come out. Coming out first, a group that is well established in the WFA. They believe themselves to be the greatest group that has ever lived, and they certainly have the credentials to back that up, as collectively they are the current and inaugural WFA World Tag Team Champions! They are 'The Astonishing One' DJ Kingston, 'The Rabid Street Dog' Dylan Torres, and 'Brooklyn's Finest' King Caesar, THE MONARCHY!"

 **Princes of the Universe by Queen** begins to play as DJ Kingston, Natalia Rodriguez, Dylan Torres, and King Caesar walk out, dressed in fine clothing. Caesar and Dylan are wearing the WFA Tag Titles on their shoulders, while Natalia and DJ are holding hands, the crowd gives them a big negative reaction, as the members of the Monarchy take a moment to soak it in, before sitting down.

"And their opponents, managed by Bryan Moore, they are three talented fighters hailing from the land of the Rising Sun! Three young men, determined to put 'Strong Style' back in 'Strong Style Wrestling'! Please, give it up for 'The Demon of Strong Style', Hiro Miyamoto, 'The Prodigy' Yoshida Kaito, and 'The Prince of Strong Style', Akira Kimura, they are STRONG STYLE CONNECTION!"

 **Immigrant Song by HOTEI** plays as Hiro Miyamoto. Akira Kimura and Bryan Moore come out. However, behind them is Yoshida Kaito, who is walking with the aid of crutches. The crowd begins to murmur and talk amongst themselves, speculating as to what might become of the match, as they sit down, with the exception of Bryan Moore and Yoshida Kaito. Kaito whispers in Bryan's ear, before sitting down. Bryan nods, and begins to speak.

"I stand before all of you, in the city of Las Vegas, Nevada and on behalf of the Strong Style Connection, to deliver a truly unfortunate message. A week ago, during a WFA house show in Osaka, Japan, Yoshida Kaito suffered an ankle injury. He will recover, however, he will not be able to recover in time for Ring of Valhalla." Bryan announces, as the crowd gasps, and The Monarchy begins to gloat. DJ grabs his own mic.

"Well, Jackie boy, I guess that means that we automatically win the match by default!" DJ says, a big smirk plastered on his face. "What a tragedy. Oh well, call us up when you have some _actual_ opponents for us to fa-"

"You didn't let me finish." Bryan says. "See, here's the thing, while one of us may be down, we will still continue. We will still face you at Ring of Valhalla!" Bryan Moore says, and the crowd cheers. DJ and the rest of the Monarchy look confused.

"See, with tragedy comes opportunity. It will still be Monarchy vs Strong Style Connection in a _six-man tag._ " Bryan informs the Monarchy, stressing those last three words. The crowd pops when they hear that. "Yoshida Kaito may not be able to compete, but I made some phone calls, and I called in some favors. Hiro Miyamoto, and Akira Kimura will be facing you three, along with….well, I don't wanna give it away just yet." He finishes, a coy smirk on his face.

DJ, Dylan, and Natalia looked annoyed, and DJ is about to respond….only for Caesar to grab the mic from his hands. "It doesn't matter. You will never be able to beat us. We are the strongest force in the WFA." Caesar says, his deep baritone booming. "At Ring of Valhalla, you will bow down to the Monarchy."

Bryan Moore chuckles, shaking his head. "Such arrogance. Very well. See you there." Bryan leaves, with the rest of Strong Style connection in tow.

DJ grabs the mic and begins to speak. "Ladies and gentleman, in 2019, you will see the rebirth of the Monarchy! We've been gone for quite a while, but now we are back. And at Ring of Valhalla, everyone, everyone that has forgotten and dismissed us throughout all of 2018….they will all…..BOW!" Princes of the Universe plays again as the Monarchy grab their titles and leave.

"That was the second match of Ring of Valhalla! Now we move on to the third match, and the first title match of Ring of Valhalla: The Four Way Tornado Tag Match for the SSW United Tag Team Championship! Introducing first, two brothers from the UK who have had a lot of success there! They are considered royalty in the UK, please give it up for 'The Prince of Wonderland' Union Jack Jr. and 'The Outlaw of Freedom' Robin Hood, known collectively as the Red Princes!"

 **Set It Off by Skillet** plays as Union Jack Jr and Robin Hood come out dressed in fine suits. They wave at the crowd before sitting down. Jack Classic then continues. "And next, they are a powerful group, and they are want to claim the tag titles for themselves. Led by 'The Pyro' Jason Stone, 'The Abyss', 'The Wildcard' P.K Hunt, and Static Rider, they are the Fortress!"

 **My Demons by Starset** plays and these four men come out. Jason and Sebastian lead, and PK and Static are behind them, carrying their ICW World Tag Team titles They come out, and they are seated in one of the the two extra tables that were brought out of this match. Jack keeps going. "And up next, we have two rising stars teaming up to win tag team gold! One is the 'God of Chaos', whereas the other is 'The Silver Bullet of Professional Wrestling' and the current ICW International Champion. They are Justin Danger and Chris Blade, and together, they are the DANGEROUS BLADES!"

 **Kill Everyone by Hollywood Undead** plays and the crowd pops as Justin Danger and Chris Blade show up, and they come out, soaking in the crowd reaction, and they pose together, before sitting down. Jack then continues, and with a much less enthusiastic tone, begins to announce the final team. "And finally, introducing the defending tag team champions, they have been extremely dominant in the SSW United Tag Division. Will they be able to keep their reign of dominance intact? We'll have to see, because up next, is Sara Lewis, Ben Jones, Ryan Lewis and Shane Eastwood, they are the Shadow Coven!"

 **Paint it Black by Hidden Citizens** plays as Sara and Ryan Lewis, Ben Jones and Shane Eastwood walk in, to a chorus of boos. All members have scowls on their faces. Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis are carrying the tag belts, and Sara is carrying her staff. They sit at their own specific table.

"Alright, I am opening the floor for questions!" Jack begins. "The first person to ask his question is LuchaLeaks host Kai Fuller."

"This question is for both the Shadow Coven and The Fortress." Kai says. "Which two members of your team will represent your respective factions?"

"You see, in order for us to retain our titles, and continue our reign of dominance,we need to have our top guys on the match. So, I will confirm that at Ring of Valhalla, it will be the 'Psychotic' Ryan Lewis, and the 'Destroyer' Ben Jones facing off against the Fortress, the Red Princes, and Dangerous Blades. And mark my words, once the match is over, we will STILL be the SSW United Tag Team Champions, and there is not a damn person or group that will be able to end our reign of Terror." Sara Lewis says confidently.

"...Alright, while the air has been sucked out of the arena by the resident witch of the company, let me revive and resuscitate you with these words. See, she's right, in that to win this match, we need our best possible tag team on the case. So for ROV, to win this match, we need the best tag team in the history of the WFA. And we got them. They are the current ICW World Tag Team Champions, none other than Static Rider and PK Hunt!" Jason Stone says, as the two men he is referring to raise their belts. "So, at ROV, we are going to finally climb up the ladder. We have been held down for years and now, it's our turn to show everyone why they should have been paying attention to us, instead of shoving us to the side in favor of whatever shiny toy comes in. And once we win the belts, we will burn this company to ashes and remake it-"

"In our image, blah, blah, blah. That's the same old shit you've been saying since you started in SSW!" Justin Danger exclaims, to a pop from the crowd. "Listen up, the fans are sick and tired of you guys. They are sick and tired of the current state of the tag division. And they are sick and tired of not just you guys," Justin says, pointing to the Fortress. "But also, they are sick and fucking tired of the Coven." He says, to a pop from the crowd, as the Coven all glare at him.

"Ever since you guys won the belt, the entire division has become an afterthought. All other divisions have been hot, but by now, everyone knows that when the Tag Team Champions walk down that ramp, it's time to take a piss break." Chris Blade joins in. "Let me just say this right now, you guys don't scare us. Watching you guys…it's just boring. At ROV, we're going to put an end to everyone's misery when we beat you, and take your titles." Chris puts the mic down as the crowd cheers. Ryan Lewis is about to rush Justin and Chris, but Shane Eastwood is holding him back

"It seems like they are so absorbed with each other, they have forgotten about us, haven't they brother." Robin asks Union Jack Jr.

"Indeed they have. But that will be their downfall. We will show them that it is not wise to underestimated us. In the Halls of Valhalla, the Red Princes shall rise." UJJ says, keeping it short and sweet.

Jack Classic steps in. "One of these four teams will walk out of ROV, the new Kings of the Tag Team Division. Who will it be? The Fortress? The Shadow Coven? Dangerous Blades? Or the Red Princes? At Ring of Valhalla, we will find out." Jack says, as each team began to leave.

"And now, we get to the main event of part one! The eight-man ladder war for the SSW Grand Championship!" The crowd cheers as Jack continues. "Now, recently, we had to part ways with Eric Drago, so he will not compete." The crowd pops for that, before Jack continues. "But we had to find someone better for his replacement…..and we succeeded." Jack says, before suddenly-

 **A House That's Not Quite Home by Junior** begins to play as the crowd pops huge, and none other than Asher Darma comes out, to the cheers of the crowd! Asher decides to shake the hands of everybody in the front row and begins to make his way to the second, until security stops him, dragging him towards the stage. Asher reluctantly climbs up, but his excitement quickly returns when he poses for the crowd, popping them!

"Give it up for Asher Darma, who has signed to SSW United! Be sure to check him out in the WFA Supernova Cup coming soon." Jack says. "Now, up next, is a man who represents one of the hottest factions in wrestling today. No matter what happens, he remains _Tranquilo!_ Here he is, 'The Lord of Tijuana', Adrian Lord!"

 **Malaguena Salerosa by Avenged Sevenfold** begins to play, as the crowd gives a big mixed reaction a Adrian Lord, who dressed in a white suit with a fedora. He does the Tranquilo taunt, urging the crowd to chill out, before sitting down.

"And now, we have a man who fights against all odds. If he gets knocked down, he gets back up again, please welcome 'The Man With The Most Heart', Mason Rivers!"

 **Can You Feel My Heart? by Bring Me The Horizon** plays as Mason comes out to a decent reaction, as he waves to the crowd and does a heart hand sign. He sits down on hair chair, and Jack continues.

"Next, is the man who was the first and only World Champion for the original incarnation of SSW. He calls himself 'The Magnificent One', Cedric Harvey Jr!"

 **Broken Bones by Nonpoint** begins to play and Cedric Harvey Jr comes out dressed in a 'Magnificence' t-shirt, jeans and a doorag, along with some LeBron's. He poses for the crowd, telling them to get a look at greatness, before sitting down.

"And up next, one of two men representing the Evan Empire," Jack says, a hint of resent in his voice, "A man who has tapped into his dark side, please welcome-"

"Woah woah woah woah! What do you think you're doing, Jackie?" a voice called, interrupting Jack. People turned and gasped to see Evan rising from his chair, talking in a microphone attached to his cane. A collection of murmurs were heard throughout the arena.

"Yeah, murmur it up, d-bags!" Evan said to the audience.

"Now, Classic, do you honestly believe the last two fine gentlemen back there want to be introduce by you? Hahahaha, lemme answer your question - no! Those men are part of the EVAN! EMPIRE! They need more than your washed-up, croaked up vocal cords to address their names. As head of the empire, allow me to bring them out to grace our presence!" Evan said, gesturing to Classic to step back. Jack, while annoyed, obeyed Evan's request.

"People of the WFA and media platforms who thrive off our work, all rise for the once Rising Phoenix, but now a dark, corrupted bird of intense inferno, looking cook up the competition - CODY FIREHEART!" Evan introduced, pointing to the back.

 **Sick Of It by Skillet** begins to play as Cody Fireheart, all dressed in his Dark Phoenix gear, walks out in a stoic manner, not looking at any of the reporters. He sat, staring intensely at the reporters.

"And lastly - but not the least - the MOST impressive wrestler throughout the planet and stars! The man whose earned the MOST stars than anyone on the WFA roster! A man beyond his time, despite his young age. A man, a god, a millenial, a king… of dubstep. Yes, I'm shocked, too. Please welcome, JEFF! FREAKIN' RIZZO!" Evan introduced.

 **First Of The Year by Skrillex** starts to play as Jeff Rizzo bounces out from the back, wearing the same exact suit as Evan, but only white, and with a black tie with star-patterns on it. Before he sits with the others, he fist-bumps Evan, before taking his sit.

"Alright, Classic, we have the most important people in the back here, finish your job and introduce the last cretin." Evan says to Jack.

Jack glares at the King of Trolls, and he pushes him away from the podium, before grabbing the mic, and continuing. "Now, up next, one of the most recent signings to SSW United. An enigmatic man from ireland. He goes by many names; 'The Belfast Demon', 'The Celtic Destroyer', 'The Man of a Thousand Souls', but he prefers to go by….FLYNN HORDE!"

 **If The Gods Cannot Stop Me by Svartalvheim** plays, and the crowd pops as Flynn Horde comes out of the back. He walks with a steely, stoic expression in his face. He takes a moment to acknowledge the crowd reception, before taking his seat.

"And finally, one of the most decorated wrestlers in the WFA! One of the best in the world at what he does, this man eats, sleeps, and breathes professional wrestling. Please welcome, the Second City Hawk, the current SSW Grand Champion, CJ HAWK!"

 **Breaking Through by The Wreckage** plays and the crowd gives the biggest pop yet to the champion, who walks from the back with the SSW Grand Title on his shoulder, but wearing a different colored mask from his original. CJ raises the title to an even louder pop from the crowd. CJ sits down.

"Now that everybody is here, let's get to the questions." Jack says. "The next person to ask his question is Ash Meltzer of the WFA Insider."

"Yes, Um...I need some water, my throat's dry. Anyways-" Ash Meltzer said

"Oh you can have mine." Asher said before giving his bottled water to a security guard to give to him.

"Thank you. Anyways, how does it feel to be in the biggest event of SSW United in your first match for the brand?" Meltzer asks.

"Oh it is a very very very big honor. I didn't even know that the Dragon named Eric was going to get fired. I didn't even know they were going to have an eighth man. I was just walking around with my friend, the Yul Bannok, and then Mr. Jack the Classic edition walked up to me. He said that he was going to give me a chance to be famous. I was so surprised. I assumed he was going to put me in a costume and have me give out free Freddy Escobar merchandise that no one wanted to buy. Imagine my surprise when he said that I was going to be in a Grand Championship match. I came here to watch the best SSW show in history with classic matches like Detrick Cyrus vs Freddy Escobar and Ash Russo vs Furno Moxley. Now I get to be on the card. Yesterday I was a rookie for SSW Future. Tomorrow, I can be SSW Grand Champion. I know that every single person on this stage from this side of the table to that side of the table, doesn't think I deserve this. And maybe I don't, but it's not like 80 percent of you earned your spot anyways. No seriously. Most of you attacked the Cedric Hawk like rude people. He loves to wrestle, he would've given you all a shot if you had nicely. If I slapped him right now, I'd be equally as qualified as you all. Anyways, I may not deserve to be here. I may the underdog in this match- Sorry the River named Mason, but I am here. I am going to try my hardest for every person, not only in India, but around the world who dreams for a better life. I had a dream...a dream where we can all celebrate the accomplishments of others regardless of skin color, nationality or upbringing. Maybe I'm the person who can unite us. Maybe it's time for someone that everyone can get behind. Maybe it's time to shock the world and change it by winning the SSW Grand Championship in a match I wasn't supposed to be in. Actually...it's not maybe time. It is time." Asher said

The crowd cheers Asher, for delivering that promo. The Indian man bows.

"Oh thank you. I was expecting a smaller reaction. I am barely a lower midcarder unlike the CJ who is just a midcarder." Asher comments.

"Alright, Slumdog Millionaire!" Cedric Harvey says, as the crowd begins to chant, "That was racist!", but Ced blew them off and continued. "That was cute, but what you haven't realized is that this promotion isn't for small fry like you! So listen up, Koothrappali, and let me teach you the facts of life! SSW United is where the big boys play!...with the exception of you and that punk Rivers, of course." He continues, as the crowd boos the self proclaimed "Magnificent One."

Ced goes on, "And let's face it….if it wasn't for me, no one would give a shit about this match! Because I am the Physical Specimen, the one and only-"

" _Me vale madres quien eres!_ No gives a shit who you are!" Adrian Lord cuts off the first SSW champion as Ced is fuming. " _Escúchenme muy bien, bola de pendejos. El único que va a ganar, es nada más y nada menos, que La Esencia Ingobernable, El Señor de Tijuana, La Realeza De La Lucha Libre, Adrián Lord. Acuerdense, yo fui el primer campeón PRIDE. Y de todos los que están sentados aquí, yo soy el único que le ha ganado a CJ Hawk. Ya he estado impaciente, y ahora voy a tomar lo que me pertenece, porque es mi destino."_

Adrian smirks and continues. "For those of you too stupid to understand Spanish, here's the gist of it. Out of everyone here, the only person that has ever beaten the current champion, is me. I was the first ever PRIDE Champion. And winning that belt, and beating every single one of you to stand tall; that is my Destiny. _Asi que Tranquilo! Aqui no pasa nada!"_ Adrian finishes, as the crowd pops for the member of Los Ingobernables.

"Ey, you better not interrupt me again!" Ced says, screaming at him.

"Or what? You want to hit me? _No tienes los huevos para pelear conmigo!"_ Adrian says in a cocky tone.

"Ingles, por favor." Ced says mockingly, doing a bad Mexican accent. "I'm gonna-"

"ENOUGH!" Jack yells, and everyone quiets down. "We still have more questions to get through. This one is from Freddy Alvarez, also from the WFA Insider Radio."

"Hoooow's it going, folks?" Alvarez starts off. "Anyway, my question is for CJ Hawk: In this match, you will defend your title against seven other men in a ladder match. What is your gameplan, how do you plan to retain your title?" He asks.

CJ did not answer right away. Instead, he looked at his title, then the rest of the competition. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking. "It's been a while, everyone. Been a while since I last competed in a title bout, let alone defended the championship. A lot has happened since then. We have some new faces amongst us, and some returning ones. Even I had some….controversial events happen to me. But the one thing that has stayed the same is what I plan to do. And that is to enter Ring of Valhalla, climb the ladder, and retain the Grand Championship."

The crowd pops for that. Jack Classic begins to speak again. "We have one more question, this one is from Kai Fuller again."

Kai Fuller stands up again. "This is for Cody Fireheart, and Jeff Rizzo. Both of you are in the same stable, so will you guys use that to your advantage, or is it every man for himself?"

Jeff Rizzo laughs. "Listen….I am the ace of this Empire! No matter what happens, I know one thing...and that is that Cody Fireheart, being the loyal soldier of the Empire that he is, will gladly give up his spot in order to let the King of Dubstep win!" Jeff laughs, and turns to Evan, who give him a fist bump. He then turns to Cody...but the Dark Phoenix is glaring at Rizzo, clearly not appreciating the comment that Jeff just made. He then grabs his own mic, and begins to speak.

"Jeff...we may be in the same stable, but make no mistake about it…..in that match, I'm in it for _me._ And if you seriously think that I will willingly lay down for you, then you're clearly stupider than I thought." Cody says, as Jeff is clearly not happy by what his stablemate just said. Jeff gets off and begins to mouth off to Cody...before shoving him! Cody is pushed backwards, but he regains his balance. Once he does, he lunges forward at Jeff, but Evan Neal stands between him, yelling at them to calm down. Reluctantly. Both men do so, much to the amusement of Jack Classic. As that happens, Mason Rivers grabs his own mic.

"If I may speak my mind here," Mason says. "I look here, and I see that no one on this stage believes in me. Hell, Asher Darma, on his first night in the company, cuts one hell of a promo, and everyone immediately believes in him more than me. And props to you, man. Props to everyone that is competing in this match. Each of you have your own set of accomplishments, each of you has a certain thing that sets you apart from everyone else. And everyone is looking at me, and they are saying, 'What does this kid have that everyone else doesn't? What's so special about him?' And let me just say….I'm don't have the skill or talent that CJ has. I don't have the sheer athleticism that Asher Darma has. I'm not part of a stable like Cody and Jeff are. I don't have the physique that Ced has. I'm not 'tranquilo' like Adrian is, and I don't have any demons in me, like Flynn. And because of that, everyone's counting me out."

"But I have one thing….one thing that sets me apart from everyone else." Mason says, taking a moment to pause, before continuing. "It's that….i'm just too stubborn. I don't have it in me to quit, or to lay down for anybody. I don't have any quit in me. It doesn't matter how hard I fall...all that matters is that I will always get back up! So to everyone in this match, go ahead and underestimate me. Because it will be all the more shocking to see me, bruised, beaten and battered….but still on the top of the ladder, and standing there as your new SSW Grand Champion." Mason says, and the crowd also begins to cheer for him. Mason is very happy that the crowd is cheering him.

"Fine words." Everyone turns as Flynn Horde, who has been silent for most of the conference, begins to speak. "Fine words, indeed. But they are all in vain. Because, you may be seven of the most talented people of the roster, but none of you will be able to stop me. Don't get in my way." Flynn Horde said, keeping his answer short and sweet, before standing up and leaving. Once he leaves, CJ gets up, and shakes Classic's hand, before grabbing his title and leaving. Everyone else follows suit. Jack glares as Evan Neal takes a small moment to taunt him, before walking back to his seat.

Jack continues. "Now we move on to the second part….and before I do, I have an announcement I would like to make." Jack sighs, before continuing.

"We booked the Seth Sullivan-Bryan Drake match for SSW Ring of Valhalla. Unfortunately for us…..SSW and Seth Sullivan could not come to terms on an agreement. Seth Sullivan has not signed to SSW, and as a result, he will not compete at Ring of Valhalla. So...this match will not take place."

The crowd immediately begins to boo once Jack finishes speaking. He takes a moment to let the crowd be heard. However, once he begins to speak-

 **Lit Up by Buckcherry** plays as Bryan Drake comes out, with Hannibal Stone in tow. Bryan looks angry, and he has a mic in hand. "No, no, no!" Bryan yells, as the crowd is booing him.

"This is now how it's gonna go down! Just Seth Sullivan wasn't man enough to slither out of his cave to face me, that doesn't mean that I'm not on the show!" Bryan says, as the crowd is trying to drown him out. "So, here's what's gonna happen, 'Bossman'! I'm going to issue another open challenge to anyone who cares to go up against the man with the rear that makes all the ladies cheer!" Bryan says with a smirk on his face, oblivious to the fact that no one is cheering.

"So to anyone who wants to step up, come on out!" Bryan Drake says, waiting for a bit….. he waits for nearly two minutes. Bryan, with an angry look on his face, begins to motions for Hannibal to head to the back-

 **I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne** plays and coming out of the back with a sly smile on his face is Tate Williams who makes his way to the stage. He motions for a mic and waves away Hannibal as if he was a gnat and stands before Drake.

"Listen nitwit, a moment ago I was in the back enjoying the show of parading overhyped nitwits and matches. When suddenly I started to get a headache. And the source is you opening your mouth. So now I'm here. Why? Cause all the nitwits in the crowd can't get enough of the Marvelous God of Wrestling. The other reason is this: come Ring of Valhalla, sure I will give you the 3 minutes of fame you so desire. I will make you LOOK great, but after that I put you down. The shooting star of Bryan Drake comes crashing down to reality. If you couldn't understand that nitwit, then let me spell it out for ya: I accept your challenge. Because at the end of the day you may be good, Hell, great to some, but you will NEVER be…..MARVELOUS!" Yelled Tate with the crowd yelling Marvelous with him. Before Bryan can even retort, Tate leaves, leaving Bryan Drake fuming and angry. Bryan begins to speak.

"No! Not him! I am not going to face him!" Bryan says. Jack shrugs.

"Well….you did say you wanted an opponent for Ring of Valhalla. Meaning that it is settled: Bryan Drake will be facing off against 'Marvelous' Tate Williams!" Jack Classic announces. The crowd cheers, as Bryan Drake takes a moment to fume, before angrily leaving, with Hannibal leaving with him. Jack Classic then grabs his mic again.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we are now on the final three title matches for Ring of Valhalla!" Jack Classic says, as the crowd cheers. "And now, it's time for the SSW Goddess Championship match! First up, the challenger, the inaugural Goddess Champion, and a woman who has been a focal part of the Goddess division. Please welcome, 'The Dancing Assassin', Jessie Faraday!"

 **Rainmaker by Yonosuke Kitamura** plays as Jessie comes out, a determined look on her face. The crowd cheers as Jessie acknowledges them, nodding, before sitting down.

"And up next, the current SSW Goddess Champion. She has been extremely dominant, making short work out of everyone that she has faced! And here she is, accompanied by Raelynn Lopez and Mercedes Madrid of Reign, give it up for 'The Perfect Storm', Logan Storm!"

 **Next Big Thing (Remix) by Jim Johnston** plays, and accompanied by her two stable mates Raelynn and Mercedes, Logan comes out, with an air of arrogance and her title. Jessie gives her a steely glare full of hatred, and Logan simply laughs, as she sits down along with the rest of Reign.

"Now, we open the floor for questions. We open the floor once more to Donovan Washington once more. Mr Washington?" Jack says.

Donovan stands up. "This question is for the champion: Ms. Storm, do you think your title reign is in jeopardy against Jessie Faraday?" he asks, as Logan Storm laughs condescendingly.

"Donny, Donny, Let me ask you this...do you remember last time me and Jessie we're in the same ring? I nearly killed her, in two minutes and twenty-five seconds. I took the belt from her. I humiliated her, I demolished her, I DESTROYED HER!" Logan suddenly yells, to emphasize her point. "I took everything from her. I ripped away everything she cared about. Her title, her friends," she gestures to Raelynn and to Mercedes as she speaks. "And most of all, I took her pride. And if you step up to me once more, Jessie, if you have the guts or the stupidity to come in the ring and face me once more….I will break your arm. I will break your leg. I will _gladly_ break every single bone in your body….just like I did to poor little Taylor." Logan says, as Jessie scowls at her, barely restraining herself from attacking Logan. "You remember that, right? I ended your partner's career. I made her retire permanently. If you show up at Ring of Valhalla, the same thing is going to happen to you."

Jessie Faraday is looking angry. She grabs the mic, takes a moment to compose herself, and begins to speak. "Never before in my life, have I ever hated someone as much as I absolutely despise you." She says. "You're right. You took everything from me. You took my title from me. You broke my arm. You took the two people who I thought were my friends, and you had them turn on me. And most of all...you ended my best friend's career all those years ago. You destroyed me. Everyone thought I was done, over, finished…..and yet, here I am. I'm still standing. My arm has healed. My pride is gone, but in its place is something even more powerful…..anger. It fuels me, to take back what's mine, and to make you pay. And when we're in the same ring, it's not going to be the same story. All that anger is coming out….and it's coming out against you." Jessie says. Logan laughs and grabs her title, and marches up to where Jessie is sitting. Jessie stands up and stares down the larger woman, not an ounce of fear in her eyes, not backing down. Logan grins at her, before turning back and leaving with the rest of Reign. Soon, Jessie leaves too.

"Alright, now, up next, it is time for the Ultraviolent Championship mat-" A stagehand walks up to Jack, and whispers in his ear. Jack is visibly concerned by what he is being told. "What the hell do you mean they're not here?!" Jack says, half-whispering and half-yelling.

"Sir, we've looked for him everywhere in the arena. Furno Moxley and the rest of the New Shield are nowhere to be found!" The stagehand frantically explains to Jack. Jack grits his teeth, before sighing and motioning the stagehand to go to the back. Jack walks up to the podium and begins to speak.

"It seems that we will have to postpone the Ultraviolent title match. Furno Moxley and the New Shield have not arrived yet. So we must move on. It is now time for the Universal title match!" The crowd, although disappointed, pops for the mention of this match.

"First off, the challenger. A young man from an illustrious family who nonetheless wants to establish his own legacy. Someone who wants to claim his first World Championship in the WFA, and finally be recognized as one of the top wrestlers in the company. He is the Boyle Heights Badass, the King of Fight, and the Lucha Warrior. Please welcome, DETRICK CYRUS!"

 **Invincible by MGK** plays and the crowd pops as Detrick Cyrus comes out with the rest of LAX following him, dressed in his LAX jersey, black jeans, a red, white, and green snapback hat, and white and black AF1s. He greets the crowd, and poses for them, before sitting down.

"And his opponent, the current Universal Champion. One of the most decorated wrestlers in the WFA. He is looking to hold on to his throne by any means necessary, even if it means going up against his own brother! Ladies and gentlemen, he is the Black Fox, the Smooth Criminal, The Prince, and the current SSW Universal Champion and the leader of Monarchy, he is FREDDY ESCOBAR!"

 **POWER by Kanye West** plays as Freddy Escobar walks out, the rest of the Monarchy in tow. Freddy is dressed in a black and gold italian suit, gold tinted sunglasses, and black loafers. His Universal Championship is over his shoulder. The crowd is booing him, but Freddy simply raises his title and does a Rainmaker-style pose as he soaks in the crowd disapproval. He glances at Detrick with disdain, before sitting with the rest of his group.

"Alright, now, let's open up the floor for the last time. Mr. Alvarez, it is your turn. Ask your question." Jack says. Freddy Alvarez stands up.

"My question is for the champion: Detrick Cyrus has had a really successful year in 2018. He has been elevated to the main event scene, and has gained a lot of momentum, throughout all federations in the WFA. Since this has happened, do you consider him a threat to your title reign?"

Freddy gives off a cocky smirk. "No. Not at all, and let me illustrate just why that is. See, you're right, Detrick has had all of these incredible matches, all of these great moments, and that's great, good for you, _hermano._ But here's the thing: once he's in a match that actually matters, once he's in a match with actual consequences, he chokes. You fought Seth Sullivan over in ICW, right? He disrespected our family, and desecrated our father's grave and what did you do? You lost and you passed out, and now I have to defend the honor of our family because you fucked up. You had multiple matches for the world title in several promotions. How many did you win? Zero. You choked. You lost to Ash Russo, you lost to Azriel, and you lost to me. And each time, you tell yourself, 'Next time, I'll get it done. Next time, I'll be ready, next time I'll win.' But don't worry, because at the beautiful MGM Grand Arena, I will knock you right back down to reality, and you will realize just how out of your league you really are." Freddy says, as he gets up, and walks over to where Detrick is sitting. The rest of LAX try to get up, as if to attack Escobar, but Detrick motions them down, before standing up and staring down Freddy. Unfazed, Escobar continues. "Once you fall to the Prince's Throne, you, the rest of LAX and everyone else in the back that continues to doubt and disrespect me will BOW! BOW to the Monarchy! BOW to my kingdom! And BOW to the SSW Universal Champion, and the Prince of the entire WFA, FREDDY ES-CO-B-" Freddy is suddenly cut off, as Detrick simply puts his palm in front of Freddy.

Freddy's expression changes from slight confusion, to sudden and barely restrained rage. The Prince is silently getting angrier, as Detrick grabs his own mic, and begins to talk. " _Mira hermanito._ You like to talk about how I choke. You like to talk about how I can't win the big one. Look at you, you are so confident that you can beat me. You think that your victory is assured. But have you ever thought of what might happen if I win? See, bro, if I keep you down for the three count, and if I win that belt, that means all the shit you've been talking, every single thing you've said about me, has backfired on you. Your kingdom will crumble, and the Prince will be dethroned, and in his place, sitting in the throne will be _El Rey de Lucha!_ The King of Fight! And trust me Freddy, when we get in that ring, and when it comes down to it, I'mma keep it real. I'mma be serious like a late period, just like K-Dawg. And just like when I used to teach you how to shoot a basket, just like when I showed you how to pick up chicks when we was little, and just like how I taught you how to put your hands up and fight, it's now time for the big brother to teach his _hermanito_ a little lesson in respect. Class is in session, and now it's time for you to put up, or shut up. Because if you don't, I'mma walk away from the MGM Grand Arena with that belt, and there ain't a goddamn thing you can or will do about it!" Detrick says, and the crowd pops, as Freddy gets real close, foreheads touching, and they begin jaw-jacking, shouting and taunting and goading each other. Luckily, their respective groups and SSW security manage to drag them away from each other and into the back before a fight can break out.

Jack sighs, and the same stagehand comes from earlier comes out. "Where the hell is he?" Jack says. "Has he shown up?" The stagehand shakes his head no. Jack is visibly frustrated, as he heads back to the podium, while the stagehand heads to the back.

"So….we wanted to Russo vs Moxley in the conference today, but it seems like Furno Moxley is nowhere to be found. So we are going to have to wrap this up and-"

 **Bulletproof by Godsmack** suddenly begins to play, and the crowd pops loud as Ash Russo and Anarchy come out. Ash, Lacey, Roman and Jasper stand there for a bit, soaking in the adulation, before Ash grabs the mic, and begins to pace back and forth across the stage.

"Yo Jackoff, the show isn't over yet. The real main event is here. Not the two guys fighting for the Championship that I should be holding. But I'm not holding that and it's not because Freddy Escobar beat me. It's because he survived me. Actually, he's Universal Champion because Furno Moxley was a little jealous of my spot and he decided to make himself a main eventer in SSW by attacking me and my crew at Kingdom. You had some balls to attack me from behind during a match, which to his credit, Freddy Escobar wouldn't do. You had the balls to call me a cocksucker like a edgy ten years old. But apparently when it comes to looking me right in the eyes and speaking like a man, your balls are hiding in Nyx's purse...oh wait, Rayleen's purse….actually she'd can't hold a purse, I watch ACW…..It's probably in Aiden's purse since he's the architect. I didn't come here to stand backstage and listen to everyone else. I came here to go face to face with Furno fucking Moxley. So where are you? Where's the dude that burned El Heroico alive? Where's the low born dude who claims that he's going to serve me justice? Where is he?! Furno, I know you're hiding somewhere. You're here, I know it. If you want to do your entrance through the crowd like your brother, I'll let you, but come out here, step onto this stage and face me. Anarchist to Anarchist." Ash said.

A minute passes, and Furno still doesn't show. Ash Russo, still looking pissed, is about to speak again. However….

 **Trophies of Violence by While She Sleeps** plays and the crowd erupts into a chorus of boos as Furno Moxley comes out, along with the rest of the New Shield. Anarchy and NS comes face to face, and Moxley and Ash stare each other down, neither willing to back down, as Jack attempts to interject himself between them, trying to separate them. The crowd is hot and after a while, Anarchy and the New Shield are persuaded to sit on their respective tables. Furno grabs his mic, and begins to speak.

"You wanted to face me, right here, right now? You got your wish, but I'll give you a little piece of enlightenment. I am not here like a fellow Anarchist. I am here as a Punisher. You're the crook everyone looks up to because of your little quirks, I am the one who's bringing you in like the untamed criminal you are. I don't need to burn down thrones and shit to make a point, I make a point with bloodshed. Anarchists like you are nothing but common criminals. To think that I played the sidekick game to someone like you. Where has that gotten me? Nowhere but the sidelines. You got your rematch when you lost the title, the Hounds never did when we lost our tag titles. You call yourself a man? What's the biggest thing you've ever done? Last Man Standing? Bitch, I slew a monster at Immortality, I wiped out two Brits who thought they were all that, I am STILL a hardcore champion, and I've proven that many times be it in the WFA or b by everyone else. You run roughshod around ACW like you're meant to be some big deal, you broke Rayleen's arm AND FOR WHAT?! Proving a point?!"

"No, I did it because I wanted to break that bitches arm so my girl could get in the ACW Womens Championship tournament. But let's not talk about ACW. Let's not talk about ICW, because I could give less of a shit of Anarchy is reigning over there. Let's talk about you, me and the Ultraviolent Championship." Ash said

"And I give zero shits about everything that just came out of your mouth! You decided to bring up ACW first so why not talk about it a little more?! Your bitch got into a tournament after you broke the arm someone who deserved it more?! Clearly, none of you are deserving of any form of respect. However, if you want the Ultraviolent Championship, you might as well sign your will because one on one in a hardcore setting, I am going to fucking end you. I don't believe in fairy tale endings. I don't believe in the underdog stories. I believe that people like you are accountable. I do not bow to worthless vermin like you when it comes to the hardcore way. You expect me to believe that YOU will be the inaugural Ultraviolent Champion?! Ha! Soon enough, I might be saying that Ray Kiran is a future world champion. One on one is the condition. I have a little code that I am not going to bring in the New Shield in our match. Why? I have pride as a hardcore competitor, and I will enjoy the bloodshed that I will bring."

Furno suddenly turns to Jack Classic.

"And you, Classic." he snarls. "If you had a brain in that stupid head of yours. You would've given me someone else more worthy of my skill in the hardcore style. Otherwise…" he starts reaching into his pocket. "-your precious Ash Russo will end up like him."

He throws something down on the ground in front of Jack: the charred, torn, straight up destroyed mask of El Heroico. Ash Russo stands up from his chair and points at the mask.

"This guy thinks a burned mask is going to make me fear him."

Ash then spits down at the mask.

"You think I give a shit about a burned mask? You think I care that you've wrestled in hardcore matches. I don't. I've bled too. I've been hit over the head with chairs. Only difference is that I don't get an erection over it and claim that you are a niche. I'm not a niche. I can wrestle. I don't need weapons to beat you one on one. But I don't have to. I'm going to use every single thing I can get my hands on to beat you senseless until you say I quit and then I'll beat you senseless some more because I don't like you. You want to come out here and look down at my skill. The whole reason this match is happening is because you didn't have enough skill to beat me for the Universal Championship. But if you think you stand a chance because it's a I quit match, you don't. Just because you think you're the toughest son of a bitch in the WFA doesn't mean you are. And I think that you don't think you are either. You don't need New Shield, well I don't need Anarchy. There is no questions. There is nothing more to be said. I am going to come into Ring of Valhalla knowing that it's the Pay-Per-View that I should be closing out. You are going to come in with the same thing and we are going to beat the holy hell out of each other. Yo, Jackass. I'll sell the Pay-Per-View right now. My name is Ash Russo and I am the rightful SSW Universal Champion. I am pissed off. I am pissed off because of this man. At Ring of Valhalla, I will bleed but this man will bleed more. At Ring of Valhalla, I will have new scars, this man will have Lacerations all over his body. At Ring of Valhalla, I will barely be able to stand, but this man will barely be able to breath and the only words you'll hear him say is 'I quit'." Ash said, before pausing. "But that's the pitch for Ring of Valhalla. Let's make this press conference a little interesting" Ash says, before suddenly throwing the mic at Furno, stunning him, and leaving him wide open for him to leap onto Furno before the New Shield can even react! Chaos erupts as both men fight on the floor, teasing heavy blows, and their respective factions join the fray!

"Security! NOW!" Jack desperately calls, but once they arrive, not even they can contain the chaos, as Ash takes out Raptor Reigns with a well-placed Rebellion Kick, and Furno plants Jasper on the stage floor with Conflagration. Roman McIntyre nearly spears Ajax right out of his boots, and Nyx counters an upcoming 540 kick by swinging a chair at her. In desperation, Jack Classic calls from the rest of the United roster to come separate the two rampaging stables! The final image of the show is Anarchy and New Shield being separated from each other, as the roster and security try to escort both groups away from the stage.

 **A/N: And at long last, the road to Valhalla is over. We can begin.**

 **P.S, special thanks to everyone who helped write for their characters in this chapter: EpicOne22, VelocityRaptor, WayOfTheHawk, JJ-The-Great, Jase Raven 13, and deathdefier243**

 **Official Card for Ring of Valhalla:**

 **PART 1:**

 **-Anthony Dre vs Brandon Duke in a Falls Count Anywhere Match.**

 **-Monarchy (DJ Kingston, Dylan Torres, and King Caesar) vs Strong Style Connection (Akira Kimura, Hiro Miyamoto, ? [replacing Yoshida Kaito])**

 **-The Shadow Coven (Ryan Lewis and Ben Jones)© vs Dangerous Blades (Justin Danger and Chris Danger) vs the Fortress (P.K Hunt and Static Rider) vs Red Princes (Union Jack Jr. and Robin Hood) in a Tornado Tag Match for the SSW United Tag Team Championships**

 **-Main Event for Part 1: CJ Hawk© vs Flynn Horde vs Adrian Lord vs Jeff Rizzo vs Mason Rivers vs Cody Fireheart vs Cedric Harvey Jr. vs Asher Darma in a ladder match for the SSW Grand Championship**

 **PART 2:**

 **-"Marvelous" Tate Williams vs Bryan Drake**

 **-Logan Storm© vs Jessie Faraday for the SSW Goddess Championship**

 **-Furno Moxley vs Ash Russo in an I Quit Match. Winner becomes the inaugural SSW Ultraviolent Champion**

 **-Main Event for Part 2: Freddy Escobar© vs Detrick Cyrus for the SSW Universal Championship**


	36. Ring of Valhalla (Part 1 of 5)

_We cut to a figure in a black hooded leather jacket wearing the hood over his head walking in a cathedral while it's raining. The figure sees a confession booth and walks in. He crosses himself as the priest comes in._

 _"What can I do for you my son?"_

 _"Father...I come to ask forgiveness...for the sins I'm going to commit."_

 _"What sins my child?"_

 _The figure sighs heavily. "I'm going to destroy the Judas that betrayed me and my family. After we took him in, gave him a home, loved him, and treated him with respect!" The figure realizes his voice is being raised. "I come to ask for forgiveness for that I am going to do."_

 _The priest looks in sadness at the figure, but smiles sadly. "You've been forgiven."_

 _The figure then stands up and walks away. The priest gets out of the booth as well. "Be blessed my child and go in peace."_

 _The figure stops right before the door. "Thank you Father..." He then takes off his hood and reveals it's Detrick Cyrus. "...but even God said 'Vengeance is mine.' " Detrick then walks back out. He takes a moment to put his hood back on as we begin to hear a man speak._

" _ **This guy is a bulldozer with a wrecking ball attached**_

 _ **He'll leave a ring around your eye and tread marks on your back**_

 _ **He's an animal**_

 _ **He's hungry**_

 _ **You ain't been hungry, since "Supreme Clientele"**_

 _ **Remember what you first told me when I took ya in**_

 _ **You wanted to be a fighter (Yeah!)**_

 _ **You wanted to be a killer (New York Stand Up)**_

 _ **You wanted to be the Champ!"**_

 _Finally, the song, "The Champ" by Ghostface Killah plays, as a montage of scenes from SSW United's history begins to play._

 **Godzilla bankroll**

 **Stones from Stilion**

 **Yo I ain't got it all, that means I barely home**

 **Trailblazer stay ballin**

 **Revenge is my arts is crafty darts**

 **While y'all stuck on Laffy Taffy**

 **Wonderin' how y'all niggaz get past me**

 **I been doin this before Nas dropped the Nasty**

 **My wallos I did 'em up**

 **Them bricks I send 'em up**

 **My raps y'all bit 'em up**

 **For that now stick 'em up**

 **Ten Four good buddy Tone got his money up**

 **Worth millions still back your bitch lookin bummy what**

 **Ya'll staring at the angel of death**

 **Liar liar pants on fire You burning up like David Koresh**

 **This is architect music**

 **Verbal street opera pop a 'tec man fully got the projects booming indeed**

 **I ran through the tunnel**

 **Terrorize speed**

 **That's when I was still in the jungle slangin that D**

" _ **Get out my face! No you ain't got no mo?'**_

 _ **Don't need no has-been messin' up my corner**_

 _ **And you better get that mad look off your face fore' I knock it off**_

 _ **Hey fool you ready for another beating**_

 _ **You should have never came back**_

 _ **Look here man after I crucify him, you next!**_

 _ **And you better have a good doctor to rearrange your face**_

 _ **I'm the Champ!"**_

A loud explosion of pyro suddenly we are in the MGM Grand Garden Arena! The nearly sold-out crowd pops, as they begin to chant "All Hail Strong Style!" We see several angles of the rabid crowd as the song continues, before we finally see the commentary desk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Armando Torres-Lopez, and with me, making his debut at the commentary desk, is the Antichrist, Chris Weapon! And welcome, to RING OF VALHALLA!" Armando says.

"Indeed. And I may be sitting here right next to a complete waste of a green card, but finally the wait is over!" Chris says.

"Indeed, my shitty broadcast partner!" Armando says. "And we have a hell of a card for you tonight! Tonight we see the debut of the Strong Style Connection against Monarchy, plus the in-ring debut of one of the hottest prospects in the WFA, 'Marvelous' Tate Williams against 'Showtime' Bryan Drake."

"Plus, all titles are on the line, as the Shadow Coven will defend the SSW United Tag Team Titles against the Fortress, the Red Princes, and the Dangerous Blades, in a Tornado Tag match, plus, CJ Hawk will defend the SSW Grand Championship against seven other men in a ladder match! Not only that, Jessie Faraday will have to confront her worst enemy as she faces off against the SSW Goddess Champion, Logan Storm!" Weapon states.

"And finally, our two main events." Armando says. "Two of the most dangerous men in the entire WFA will be going head-to-head, as 'The Lunatic Punisher' Furno Moxley takes on 'The Anarchist' Ash Russo in an I Quit match to decide the first ever SSW Ultraviolence Champion! And after that, two brothers will face off as 'The Lucha Warrior' Detrick Cyrus will fight his brother, the current SSW Universal Champion, 'The Prince', Freddy Escobar!"

"But before we get to any of that, a man who has had quite the career here in the WFA, Anthony Dre, will take on a top prospect in the WFA, 'Mr. Wrestling' Brandon Duke in a Falls Count Anywhere match, and that match will be next!" Chris says.

 _The intro to_ _ **The Sanctuary by Darling Violetta**_ _begins to play, but before the actual song can play, the song cuts off….before suddenly..._

 **Renegade-Daughtry**

 _The crowd pops as Anthony Dre comes out, dressed in oranges tights with black accents, and a black leather jacket with orange accents, clearly a call back to his original Foxdre gimmick. Pyro explodes as the crowd begins to chant for UWA!_

"The crowd is going wild for this man, a true WFA Original! He is a former world champion, and is known for carrying the flag for the WFA in the early days of the company!" Armando says.

"Indeed…..he USED to carry the flag. But right now, everyone else is passing him by! Now we have newer and better wrestlers who are rapidly rising to the main event!" Chris says. "He needs to realize that there is no place for him in this new era of wrestling. He is obsolete!"

"And now, this is Anthony Dre's chance to prove all of his doubters wrong!" Armando says. "He's here to teach his opponent a lesson: never mess with a man's family!"

 **Trophies-Drake**

 _The crowd now begins to boo, as 'Mr. Wrestling' Brandon Duke comes out, wearing a red singlet with black accents, along with a black letterman jacket with red sleeves. He poses, arms spread out as red pyro explodes from the stage around him. He walks all the way to the ring, posing and taunting the fans. Meanwhile, Anthony Dre fixes him with a steely glare as the former Olympic silver medalist walks to the ring and gets inside._

"And now, we have a man who crossed a line. A talented athlete, sure, but this man put his hands on Anthony Dre's daughter! He slept with the woman he used to call his wife! And honestly, I don't think this man cares at all about what he did! He only cares about himself!" Armando states.

"In this business, you need to do whatever it takes to get to the top." Weapon says, shrugging. "Brandon Duke now has eyes on him. He is on one of the biggest events in SSW history! Wouldn't he say that the ends justified the means in this case?"

"Whatever the case, he got what he wanted, but he better be careful, because with just one Dre-Kick, he could find himself regretting ever pissing off Anthony Dre!"

Both men are in the ring, in their respective corners. Brandon Duke has a smug smile plastered on his face, while Anthony is still glaring daggers at him.

"Remember, this match is Falls Count Anywhere! Meaning that not only are pinfalls and submissions legal both inside and outside the ring, but this match is also No DQ!" Armando reminds us.

 _Ding, Ding!_

And we finally start of the first match of ROV, as Brandon Duke rushes Anthony Dre, hoping to catch him off-guard, only for his opponent to block Brandon's first punch and answer back with one of his own! Then, another, and another! Brandon Duke is staggering backwards as Anthony keeps up the offense, punching him repeatedly and finally getting to take out his anger on the man who hurt his family! Brandon Duke maneges to shove Anthony away, however, putting some distance between them. Brandon goes for a Lariat, but Anthony ducks under his arm, and once Brandon turns around, Anthony goes for a Dre-Kick! However, Brandon manages to evade it, and he slides out of the ring, hoping to slow down the pace of the match a bit. However, his plans fail as Anthony Dre launches himself onto Brandon with a Pescado on the outside!

"And we start off hot as Anthony Dre is taking it to 'Mr. Wrestling'!" Armando says, as the referee gets out of the ring to join them. Anthony takes a moment to soak in the crowd reactions, before grabbing Brandon Duke and lifting him up, before trying to Irish Whip him into the ringpost…. only for Duke to counter and throw Anthony himself head first into the post! Dre falls to the mat, clutching his head, as Duke mouths off to the crowd, taunting them as he walks over and begins delivering a series of stomps to his fallen opponent, the crowd booing him all the while.

"The crowd is telling Brandon Duke exactly what they think of him!" Armando says.

"Who gives a damn?" Chris says. "Duke doesn't care about what these marks think of him!" As he says this, Brandon Duke lifts Anthony Dre back up on his feet, before sending him crashing into the barricade with an Irish Whip! Dre once again falls to the floor, and he slowly begins to rise, using the barricade to get up. Unfortunately for him, Brandon Duke quickly runs forward to nail Anthony with a running European Uppercut onto the barricade, sending him over the barricade and onto the floor of the crowd area! Anthony Dre is clearly in pain, struggling to get up, as the former Olympian climbs over the barricade, a smug smirk firmly on his face. He is toying with the former owner of the WFA, as the ref follows them over the barricade. Anthony gets up on his knees, but he finds himself being forced to his feet by Brandon Duke, as the Olympian gets behind him and lifts him into a belly to back suplex, but he holds him up in the air for a bit, before finally letting him fall back first on the edge of the barricade! Anthony falls to the ringside floor again, as Brandon Duke taunts the crowd again, as he spreads his arms out and the crowd showers him with boos.

"Brandon Duke is firmly in control in this matchup! Anthony Dre needs to find a way to get back into this!" Armando says, as Brandon Duke grabs him, and sets him up for a Powerbomb. He lifts him up in the air and holds him up for a few seconds, before rushing forward to hit a Powerbomb onto the ringpost...only for Anthony Dre to push himself off of Duke's shoulders! Dre lands on his feet behind Duke, as this also has the effect of pushing Brandon face-first onto the ringpost! Brandon Duke staggers backwards, stunned, but Anthony Dre grabs him, spins him around, kicks him in the gut and drops him with a Snap Double Underhook DDT, spiking his head into the floor! The crowd cheers as Anthony Dre has managed to turn the tides!

Dre gets on the apron. He slides Brandon Duke back into the ring, and waits for him to get up. Once he does, he springs forth with a Springboard Forearm Smash and it connects! Anthony gets up, lets out an adrenaline-filled yell and goes to the corner, calling for the end! Anthony waits for Brandon to get up, and once he does, he goes for the Dre-Kick….but Brandon pulls the referee into the kick! This takes Anthony by surprise a bit, but when Brandon rushes him, Anthony's reflexes take over, as he proceeds to counter by popping Brandon Duke up into the air, and nails him with a devastating Dre-Kick while Duke is in the air, sending him crashing back in Earth! Dre is about to go for the pin, but remembers that the ref is knocked out!

"Devastating pop-up superkick by Anthony! That might've been the end, but the ref is out cold!" Armando says, Anthony then decides to go back to the corner, and he waits for Duke to get up once more, tuning up the band for another Dre-Kick, as the referee slowly recovers. Once Duke gets up to his feet, Dre rushes forward, but Duke had the kick scouted, and catches it before transitioning into an Ankle Lock! Dre is forced to the ground, in pain, as Duke wrenches on his ankle with ruthless aggression. After two minutes of Duke locking it in, he begins to stomp on Dre's leg, causing the former owner of UWA to cry out in pain! Duke then proceeds to lock in a grapevine, still twisting his opponent's ankle! Dre raises his hand, and looks like he might tap out, but he resists. Brandon scoffs, and releases the grapevine, but he grabs Dre's other leg, and locks in the Cloverleaf! Unable to withstand the pain for much longer, Dre is about to tap...however.

 **Rain Down-Robin Loxley**

The crowd cheers as TriVolt comes out, with a steel chair in hand he rushes forward towards the ring as Duke releases his hold on Dre!

"TriVolt is here!" Armando says, as Trivolt runs down the ramp.

"What the hell is he doing here? Anthony destroyed him in the torture chamber!" Weapon says.

"It seems their friendship is thicker than blood! Whatever the case is,TriVolt is here, and he seems to be going after Brandon Duke! " Armando says, as TriVolt slides into the ring and swings the chair, but Duke ducks under the chair and kicks him in the gut, causing TriVolt to drop the chair. Duke and TriVolt begin to brawl, as Duke has the upper hand, as he begins hitting a series of European Uppercut. As they are brawling, Anthony is slowly trying to get up. Brandon then set TriVolt up for an Olympic Slam, but the former UWA champion shifts his weight to land behind Duke, and hits him with the Bad Omen Symphony (Superkick)! Brandon falls to the mat, landing in front of Anthony who is getting up using the ropes. TriVolt waits for the Olympian to get up and once he does, he swings...and Brandon ducks and he hits ANTHONY DRE!

"Seems like TriVolt just hit the wrong target!" Chris says. The crowd gasps as Anthony falls to the mat, clutching his head as TriVolt looks shocked. But he can't contemplate his mistake for too long as Brandon hits a low blow, before throwing him out of the ring. He then grabs Anthony, lifts him up to his feet, before lifting him into a Vertical Suplex position...and dropping him with the Alpha Driver (Vertical Suplex Piledriver)! He goes for the pin, 1….2….3!

"Valiant effort by Anthony Dre, but unfortunately the interference of his best friend ultimately cost him!" Armando says, as Brandon gets his hand raised by the referee, the crowd booing him all the while. Brandon taunts the fans and he climbs to the top turnbuckle and raises his fist triumphantly.

"We shouldn't be talking about Anthony Dre. He lost! Brandon Duke overcame interference to calim the victory!" The simple fact is that Duke is having his hand raised, while Anthony Dre is looking at the lights!" Weapon states as Brandon Duke begins to leave, taunting the fans. As this happens, TriVolt gets back in the ring and tends to his friend, lifting up to his feet. By this time, Anthony has come to, and begins to realize what has happened. TriVolt tries to comfort him, but enraged, Anthony pushes him away. TriVolt seems to be confused, and tries to reason with him, apologizing-only to get dropped with a Dre-Kick outta nowhere!

"What the hell? Anthony Dre is attacking his best friend!" Armando exclaims as TriVolt falls to the mat as Anthony begins pouncing on him, whaling on him repeatedly!

"What did you expect! His supposed best friend cost him the win!" Weapon argues, as Anthony gets off of him and grabs the steel chair. TriVolt slowly gets back up on his feet, but once he does, Anthony nails him on the head with a wicked chairshot! The crowd gasps as TriVolt is busted open, but Anthony Dre is not done yet, as he picks TriVolt, and puts him in position for a Killswitch right onto the Steel Chair!

"Someone get some help!" Armando says, as Anthony takes a moment to drink in what he has just done to TriVolt, who is lying motionless on the steel chair. The crowd begins to get over their shock, and they boo Anthony Dre, who snaps out of his daze and yells at the crowd. He taunts them before rolling out of the ring, leaving TriVolt to be tended to by referees.

"This might actually be a positive thing for Anthony Dre. He might finally stop caring about his friends, his family, and these marks and start caring only for number one: himself!" Chris Weapon says.

"This is despicable. Yes, TriVolt cost him the match, but that is no excuse to attack him!" Armando says, disagreeing with Chris as TriVolt is carried out on a stretcher. "We must move on, how ever as up next, the tag team titles are on the line! The Shadow Coven has their work cut out for them, as they defend against not one, not two, but three other teams in a Tornado Tag Team match!"

 **Set It Off-Skillet**

 _The crowds pops as the Union Jack flag is thrown up on the TitanTron, and the Red Princes come out on stage, Union Jack Jr and Robin Hood come out as the British-born brothers pose for the crowd, posing with their hands behind their backs. They walk down the ramp and get into the ring, and the crowd cheers as the pose for the crowd._

"Two brothers from the United Kingdom looking to get their first taste of gold in the WFA!" Armando says. "Maybe their brother chemistry may give them the advantage in this match."

"Not likely. How's Brexit going?!" Weapon shouts.

 **Dead Man's Secrets-Silencyde**

 _Accompanied by Jason Stone and Sebastian, PK Hunt and Static Rider walk out amidst the boos, all four men do the upside down okay hand sign. PK walks to the ring, a stoic look on his face, as Static crawls down the ramp on all fours, a manic look on his face. Both men get on the ring and once again do the Fortress' trademark handsign, before getting to their corner._

"Jason Stone actually made a pretty smart decision when he announced that Static Rider and PK Hunt were representing the Fortress in this match. Both these guys have proven to be one of the best tag teams the WFA has to offer over in ICW, and now they are looking for gold!" Weapon says.

 **Kill Everyone-Hollywood Undead**

 _As soon as the opening lyrics of the song are sung, the crowd pops loudly as Chris Blade and Justin Danger walk out. Justin does his 'RKO' pose, as Chris Blade kneels under him. Both men get up and bump fists before walking to the ring._

"Here we have the heavy crowd favorites in this match in the Dangerous Blades! Two competitors who have had quite some success! Chris Blade is a former UW Champion in UWA, as well as of course being the current ICW International Champion, while Danger, who has had no title success as of yet has been competing at a high level and has main evented Immortality! These two men want to change the tag division, and they are capable of doing it!" Armando tells us

 **Paint it Black-Hidden Citizens**

 _The crowd begins to vociferously boo as the lights go dark. Smoke comes out as Says Lewis seemingly rises out of it, carrying a torch. Following her is Shane Eastwood, and after them are Ben Jones and Ryan Lewis, who are carrying the Tag Team Titles. They ignore the booing from the crowd as they get in the ring, but they begin to yell at the audience once the audience starts chanting "Go Away!"_

"These guys aren't exactly crowd favorites, but they don't care. Their reign has been dominant, but can they defeat three other teams to win?" Chris asks as all teams begin to get ready.

"Remember: This is a Tornado Tag Match, meaning that everyone is legal! First team to gain a pinfalls wins!" Armando reminds us.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The crowd immediately boos, as before the action can even start, Static Rider and PK Hunt leave the ring! They simply taunt the crowd as the three other teams glare at them. This does not last long however, as both the Red Princes and Dangerous Blades suddenly turn towards both Ben and Ryan. The two biggest men in the match realize what this means, as they try to rush forward to attack first, but they are intercepted as they get hit with a Quadruple Superkick by both teams! Jones and Lewis try to recover as Sara Lewis screams at them to get up, but the other two teams in the ring decide to take advantage of the fact that the champs are down, ganging up on them, and punching and kicking at them. Unfortunately for these four men, the champions break free using their strength, casing UJJ, Robin, Justin and Chris to fall backwards. The Red Princes get back up and rush forward to try to attack both men, but Ben and Ryan catch Jack and Robin respectively, wrapping their hands around their throats and lifting and dropping them with a simultaneous chokeslam! Justin and Chris get back up, but they are put back down as the champions hit them with a double lariat! Ben and Ryan go for the pin, 1, tw- and the Fortress pick this moment to roll back into the ring, breaking up the pin! But before Been and Ryan can retaliate, they roll back out!

"PK Hunt and Static Rider picking their spots carefully, avoiding any confrontation for the most part." Armando says, as the champions yell at the Fortress to get back in the ring, but they don't notice as the Red Princes get back into the ring. Ben and Ryan turn right around, as Jack and Robin hit them with Stereo Dropkicks! Ben and Ryan fall to the floor and near the ring ropes, as Chris and Justin get back in and rush forward to clothesline the champions out of the ring! The champs get up, but they don't have much time to recover as Robin Hood and Chris Blade run the ropes, gaining momentum before hitting Stereo Suicide Dives on the Shadow Coven! The crowd pops for that, and it seems that Danger and Jack may be getting the same idea, as they start to run the ropes, but before they can, the Fortress sldies into the ring, intercepting them with Double High Knees! PK and Static grab Jack and throw him out of the ring, leaving Justin Danger on his own against the ICW Tag Team Champions. They wait for him to get up, before connecting with a Double Roundhouse Kick! Fortress covers, 1, t-Danger kicks out! PK doesn't stop, as he beats down the 'King of the Indies' with some stiff forearms, as Static Rider gets on the apron. PK drags Danger near the apron, holding him down as Static gears up to hit a Slingshot Double Foot Stomp, and it connects!

Static picks up Danger and Irish Whips him into the corner, but before anything can happen, Union Jack Jr slides into the ring and quickly gets behind Static, and surprises him with a Snap German Suplex! PK tries to attack but UJJ has him scouted as Union Jack dodges under his lariat and counters with a Dragon suplex! Robin gets in, and the Princes grab Pk and Static and toss them to the outside. They then grab Justin, as Union Jack sets him up in a Wheelbarrow position, allowing Robin to hit a cutter! They go for the pin, 1, 2- Justin kicks out! Robin now tries to lift Justin up to his feet, but Danger surprises him with a step up Enzugiri! UJJ attacks him, but Justin catches him with a superkick! Meanwhile, Chris Blade gets on the top turnbuckle, and when UJJ gets back on his feet, he dives off with a Meteora! Chris and Justin are fired up, but the fire is extinguished as Ben and Ryan get back in the ring and attack everyone in the ring. They beat down the Princes and the Blades, and they grab Chris Blade for a double-team powerbomb! They go for the pin, 1, 2- The Fortress breaks up the pin!

Shadow Coven looks annoyed, and they attack the Fortress, who try to retaliate, but are beaten down. Ben and Ryan pick PK and Static up, and they slam them down onto Chris Blade and Justin Danger! Ben and Ryan taunt and yell at the crowd, not noticing The Princes getting behind them and rolling both of them up! 1, tw- Coven kicks out! Now enraged, Ben and Ryan get up and try to go on the offense, but the Red Princes pull the ropes down, causing The Coven to tumble to the floor. Union Jack grabs Static, and lifts him onto his shoulder as Robin grabs PK and sets him up. UJJ then hits the Kingdom's Gate (Attitude Adjustment) as Robin hits the Queen's Arrow (Rolling Cutter)! They go for the double pin, 1, 2, t-DAnGER BLADES BREAK IT UP! The Red Princes, annoyed, grab the Danger Blades and throw them outta the ring. Union Jack lifts Static Rider up into an Electric Chair as Robin climbs to the top, and it seems they are going for the Fall of Tyranny (Doomsday Device), but this is interrupted as Chris Blade gets on the apron and attacks Robin on the top rope. Meanwhile, Static Rider escapes from the Electric Chair and shoves Union Jack out of the ring, and the Wildcard climbs to the top rope with Chris and Robin. Chris and Static begin to team up, as they set up Robin for a Superplex-but Ryan Lewis gets in the ring, goes to the corner, and gives both Chris and Static a double powerbomb, as they take Robin with them, completing the Tower of Doom!

" _Ay dios mio!"_ Armando yells. The crowd chants "Holy Shit!" as Ben Jones gets in the ring. Ryan grabs Chris and tells Ben Jones to climb on the middle turnbuckle as Ryan puts Blade up in a double underhook, as they go for Death to the Huntsmen (Spike Double Underhook Piledriver)- but UJJ gets back in the ring, and attacks Ryan from behind, forcing him to release his hold on Chris. Ben leaps off the middle turnbuckle with a Diving Double Ax Handle on to Union Jack, but UJJ catches him with a stiff headbutt! Ben is dazed, the blow clearly caused some damage. The damage gets a lot worse, when Union Jack picks him up and hits a Brainbuster onto the Knee! The damage to Ben's head is exacerbated, but it doesn't stop as PK gets in the ring, and he has one of the Tag Team Titles in his hand. He waits for Ben to get up, and once he does, he hits him with a title shot to the head!

The crowd goes wild as PK celebrates, but the celebration is cut short as Ryan gets back up. Union and PK rush forward, on the attack, but Ryan levels them both with a double Lariat! Ryan picks Union Jack up, and yells at Ben to get back up. Ben does, and he looks like he is coming to his senses. For some reason, he is giving a deathly glare to Ryan Lewis. Ryan continues to yell at him. "What the fuck are you doing?! Are you stu-" He is cut off as Ben Jones suddenly grabs him by the throat, and drops him with a Chokeslam! The crowd is surprised by this, as are Sara Lewis and Shane Eastwood. They question him and yell at Ben, but Ben takes a moment to glare at them, before leaving.

"What was that? They had the match won, why did Ben Jones betray the rest of the Coven?" Chris Weapon asks, dumbfounded.

"I am just as surprised as you!" Armando says. "Wait a second, what do we have here?" He says, as Static Rider slowly gets on the apron. He takes a look at Ryan on the floor, and he sees his chance! He climbs to the top turnbuckle, and takes a moment to steady himself- before diving off with a Thunder Drop (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press)! The crowd goes crazy, as Static is about to go for the pin, but Justin Danger slides into the ring, and surprises him with a J.I.D outta nowhere! Justin doesn't go for the pin, however, and he waits for Static to get back up. Meanwhile, Chris Blade is on the top turnbuckle. Once Static gets up, they connect with the #KYS (J.I.D from Justin, followed by a Diving Double Foot Stomp from Chris)! Chris covers, 1, 2, 3!

"We have new champions!" Armando says, as the crowd cheers and Justin and Chris are handed the tag team titles. They celebrate as the crowd cheers them on, and they raise the titles up high.

"They only won because Ben Jones turned his back on his own team!" Chris says.

"Regardless, Dangerous Blades are our new tag team champions!" Armando says. "And now, we should move on, as Monarchy will take on the Strong Style Connection, next!"

 **Next time….**

 **Ring of Valhalla Part 2:**

 **-Monarchy vs Strong Style Connection**

 **-CJ Hawk© vs Flynn Horde vs Adrian Lord vs Jeff Rizzo vs Mason Rivers vs Cody Fireheart vs Cedric Harvey Jr. vs Asher Darma in a ladder match for the SSW Grand Championship!**

 **A/N: And finally, Ring of Valhalla has begun! I have decided to make ROV a 5-parter, to improve the pacing of the PPV. But I am very happy that I have finally started to write this show. Expect Part 2 very soon.**

 **Credit goes to Lucha Warrior for the Detrick Cyrus match in the beginning, and WayOfTheHawk for helping me out with the layout for the Tag Team Title match.**


	37. Ring of Valhalla (Part 2 of 5)

**Princes of The Universe-Queen**

 _As per usual, the crowd begins to let out a loud chorus of boos, as King Caesar comes out with a stoic look on his face, and a black and gold version of his gear, plus a Elgin-esque longcoat of the same color. Flanking him on either side are DJ Kingston and Dylan Torres, who are carrying the WFA Tag Team Championships on their shoulders. "The Astonishing One" and "The Rabid Street Dog" are taunting the crowd all the way, as "The King of Beasts" leads them to the ring._

"After not having the best 2018, these men look to rebound in 2019. And they look to start off their year by defeating the debuting Strong Style Connection!" Armando says.

"Not a fan of either team, but to me, I pick Monarchy to win this match. They are a more experienced and seasoned team." Weapon analyzes.

 **Immigrant Song-HOTEI**

 _The crowd pops as Bryan Moore comes out, leading Hiro Miyamoto and Akira Kimura out of the entranceway and on the top of the ramp. They pause at the top of the ramp, as if waiting for someone._

"Here we have some of the biggest stars in puroresu in 'The Demon of Strong Style' Hiro Miyamoto, and 'The Prince of Strong Style' Akira Kimura! There are lead by Bryan Moore." Armando tells us. "Now, unfortunately, the third member of SSC, Yoshida Kaito, could not compete due to injury, but Bryan Moore, the manager of Strong Style Connection claims he has found a more than capable replacement. Let's see who it is."

 _The crowd is silent, waiting in bated breath as the SSC also wait, stoic looks on their faces. And then…._

 **Hadou-Kaszin**

 _The crowd explodes once they get past the intro and the song kicks in, realizing just who the new SSC member is. They pop even louder once a Japanese man with light tanned skin, grey eyes, and long black hair with the right side dyed white comes out. He is wearing red tights with the kanji for "Ronin" in black and black boots, with a katana design on the left. He is also wearing a red coat, also with the kanji for "Ronin" and and a shuriken design on the back._

" _Dios Mio._ One of the most decorated wrestlers in _puroresu_ is here. He is the Modern-Day Samurai, the Shogun of Strong Style, he is the Ronin, Koji Yoshida!" Armando says. "If the SSC's goal is really to bring Strong Style to SSW, they have truly done it by bringing in one of Strong Style's finest practitioners!"

Monarchy looks angry as the Strong Style Connection is walking to the ring, lead by Koji Yoshida. The crowd is cheering as SSC get in the ring and both stables stare each other down before getting in their respective corners?

 _Ding, Ding!_

The crowd quiets down as DJ Kingston and Akira Kimura start us off, as they begin to circle each other. DJ seems cautious around Akira, who is almost lazily circling 'The Astonishing One'. Anxious, DJ goes to get the first hit in with a Spin Kick, but Akira dodges, and goes for a quick legsweep, but DJ leaps up to avoid it. However, when DJ lands to the ground, Akira catches him flush with a Jumping Knee to the jaw! DJ staggers backwards as Akira follows it up with another legsweep, which connects and as DJ falls to the mat, Akira leaps up and connects with a jumping foot stomp to DJ's chest! DJ hugs his stomach as that stomp seems to have taken the air out of him, but Akira Kimura is not done, as he goes to the corner, and he waits for Monarchy's mouthpiece to get up, before rushing forward with a Bicycle Knee Strike, but DJ has it scouted and catches him with a well-timed dropkick! Akira falls to the mat, as DJ waits for him up, before connecting with a stiff shoot kick to the chest! Akira staggers backwards, but doesn't fall, even as DJ connects with another one. DJ smirks as he goes for a Superkick, but the "Prince of Strong Style" catches his foot, and quickly sends DJ back to the floor with a Dragon Screw! DJ gets up, slightly grabbing his leg, and once he gets up, Akira grabs him and hits the inverted headlock backbreaker!

"The Astonishing One is being taken to school by the Prince of the SSC." Armando comments.

As DJ Kingston rolls over to his corner, Akira gets back on his feet, and with a sly smirk, decided to walk over to tag in his partner, Hiro Miyamoto. "The Demon of Strong Style" gets in the ring through the ropes, as DJ Kingston gets up using the ropes. Once he gets back up, he decides to tag in his stablemate, Dylan Torres. The Rabid Street Dog gleefully gets in the ring, and gets in the face of Hiro Miyamoto, as both men take a moment to stare each other down, before Dylan takes the initiative and connects with a stiff forearm smash, but Hiro does not budge, instead, he yells at Dylan to bring it on. A little shocked, Dylan then gets over it and goes for another. And while it connects, it still doesn't do much to the "Strong Style Demon." Dylan tries for a Discus Lariat, but Hiro simply kicks Dylan's arm to block it, throwing him off balance and leaving him open for Hiro to rattle Dylan with a stiff chop that echoes throughout the arena! Dylan is in visible pain, recoiling after that stiff chop, but he quickly goes back on the offensive with a punch, but Miyamoto answers with a Forearm Smash of his own, as both men then begin to hit each other with a series of forearm smashes, stiff punches, and chops. The crowd is riled up as both men pummel each other with stiff blows, but after a minute and a half, Dylan Torres is clearly running out of steam as Hiro's powerful blows are wearing him down. Sadly for him, Hiro is not done with him yet, as he attacks with a Mongolian Chop, leaving Dylan stunned and wide open as Hiro grabs, lift and drops him with a Sambo Suplex that flattens Monarchy's brawler!

"Strong Style Connection's Demon does not mess around!" Armando says.

"Means nothing. They won't beat Monarchy." Weapon asserts.

HIro is about to continue beating down Dylan Torres, but suddenly he is interrupted. " _Oi, Hiro!_ ", Hiro turns to his corner, seeing Koji Yoshida extend his hand. Hiro nods at him, and tags him in, as the crowd pops at the Ronin getting tagged in. Dylan gets up, and goes to attack Koji, but suddenly, King Caesar yells at him, as he extends his hand to get tagged in a request that Dylan obliges. Monarchy's Enforcer gets inside, and begins to circle Koji Yoshida.

"And now, the newest member of the SSW Roster is in the ring with Monarchy's powerhouse!" Armando narrates, as The Ronin and the King of Beasts circle each other. KIng Caesar measures him with a few jabs, but Koji manages to easily bob and weave through the blows and responds with a spinning back elbow smash, which staggers Ceaser slightly, but he manages to block a follow-up roundhouse kick from Koji, and the 6'7, 285 lb Caesar manages to surprise the Ronin with an Enzugiri! As Koji tries to get back up, Caesar suddenly lifts him up, and tries to finish things with the Lion's Roar, however, Koji proceeds to rain down knee strikes to the top of his head, forcing to release him. Koji lands on his feet as Caesar tries for a Rolling Elbow, but Koji staggers him with a Jumping Knee Strike, followed by an elbow smash, a spinning backfist, and then capped off with a well-placed Spin Kick to the side of Caesar's head! Caesar tries to get up, as Koji goes to the corner. Once Caesar gets on his knees, Koji rushes forward with a Superkick to the kneeling King Caesar! Koji goes for the pin, 1, 2- DJ breaks up the pin as Caesar rolls outside! DJ stomps on Koji, trying to cause as much damage as he can, but Akira Kimura slides back in. DJ goes to intercept him, but Akira catches him with a Superkick to the knees, allowing Akira to connect with a Shining WIzard to DJ, before picking him up and dropping him with the Twist and Shout (Snap Swinging Neckbreaker)! Dylan now gets to the ring, and clobbers Akira from behind, as he goes for a Chokebreaker, but with Akira twists his body around as he frees himself from the move, landing behind Dylan, and he pushes Dylan forward, straight into Hiro Miyamoto, who hits a stiff leg kick that forces Dylan to his knees, before nearly taking his head off with a Buzzsaw Kick!

Dylan is suddenly pulled out of the ring by both of his stablemates, as all three men try to recover on the outside. However, Koji Yoshida has none of it, as he runs forward and leaps over the ropes with a Tope con Hilo onto all three men! The crowd cheers as Koji gets up, and grabs Caesar, before sliding him back into the ring. Akira and Hiro rush forward to try and attack him, but King Caesar lets out a mighty roar and comes back to life, getting up and hitting both men with a massive Double Lariat! Koji slides back in the ring and both men get in a striking battle, both men going back and forth for a while. Caesar manages to stun him with a vicious elbow smash, and he goes for a Discus Elbow Smash, but Koji Yoshida ducks and goes to the ropes, hitting a Springboard Roundhouse Kick! The big man falls to the floor, and Koji waits for him to get back to his feet, before rushing forward to hit a Slingblade! Koji then grabs Caesar by the waist, while also grabbing hold of his wrist and he somehow deadlifts the 6'7, 285 lbs man before dropping him with a German Suplex! But Koji doesn't bridge into the pin, insead rolling over to a standing position while still grabbing Caesar's wrist, before spinning Brooklyn's Finest away from him and decapitating him with a Ronin's Blade! (Rainmaker)! Koji goes for the cover, 1, 2, 3!

"Talk about making an impact! On their first match, on the biggest stage in United, Strong Style Connection has managed to topple one of the most notorious stables in the WFA!" Armando says, as SSC celebrates with their manager. As this is happening, stagehands are coming in to set up Ladders around the ring.

"I'll admit, these Chinese guys-"

"Japanese."

"Shut up. They did do really well. All three men were very impressive." Chris admits.

"Indeed. Look for the Strong Style Connection to rise up the ranks in SSW." Armando says, as Strong Style Connection walk back up the ramp.

"And now, up next, the SSW Grand Championship is on the line! CJ Hawk will have to defend his title against 7 other men for the right to be called the Grand Champion!"

We see several ladders set up around the ringside area as the crowd buzzes in anticipation.

 **A House That's Not Quite Home-Junior**

 _The crowd pops loud as Asher Darma comes out, wearing loose black pants with a sticker of india on it, along with a sticker of every city he's been to since joining the WFA, Las Vegas being the newest addition to it. He is also wearing black boots, and a dark-blue Sherwani. He takes a moment to pray in Hindi, before running down the ramp and slapping the hands of as many fans as he can, before sliding into the ring and posing on the top turnbuckle._

"This man is one of the newest stars of the WFA, being one of the Supernovas. He was called in last-minute as a replacement for Eric Drago, but his addition has only made the fans more excited for this match-up! Clocking in at 6'2, and 219 lbs, Asher Darma is known for his tremendous athleticism, and fast-paced high-flying style! He is from India, from the poor village of Pujari, but right now, he is living the American Dream! Can the Slumdog become the SSW Grand Champion in his debut?" Armando asks us.

 **Broken Bones-Nonpoint**

 _The crowd now boos, as Cedric Harvey Jr. comes out, wearing black ring trunks with ced on the back in white letters, along with black boots, knee pads, and a black T-Shirt that says "Ego Gloria" on it in white letters in a specialized font. He takes off his shirt, and flexes, showing off his muscular build, before walking to the ring, jaw-jacking with the crowd and insulting them. When he gets in the ring, he gets in Asher Darma's face for a moment, before laughing and going to the top turnbuckle, posing with a raised fist._

"And now we have this man. A third-generation athlete, someone who considers himself entitled to hold gold here in SSW. Back when SSW first started, he was the first ever SSW Champion, and former leader of the SSW chapter of the Bullet Club! Now, after a hiatus, he has returned, and he wants what he he believes is owed to him." Weapon explains. "Now, Cedric Harvey Jr is probably the most physically powerful competitor in this match, being 6'3, and 265 lbs. Look for him to use that to his advantage."

 **Can You Feel My Heart?-Bring Me The Horizon**

 _Mason Rivers comes out to a positive crowd reaction, as he puts up his hands in his trademark "Heart" hand sign. He is wearing his usual gear and entrance vest, in red and black colors. He excitedly runs down the ramp and slides into the ring as he poses once more._

"And now we have a fan favorite here, someone who has be rising up in stock recently, 'The Man with the Most Heart', 'The Believer', Mason Rivers. This man has established himself as a underdog, someone who will not back down from any fight! That attitude, along with his agile striking style, has positioned him as a crowd favorite, yet he has also lost in his previous match for the title against CJ Hawk. Right now, he is looking to avenge his loss and become the new SSW Grand Champion!" Armando states.

 **The Phoenix-Fall Out Boy**

 _The lights darken as a spotlight focuses on Cody Fireheart, who is dressed in a black and dark-red version of Connor's outfit from Assassin's Creed 3. Cody comes out, aiming a steely glare towards his opponents in the ring as he walks to the ring, but halfway down the ramp, he is interrupted, as-_

 **First of the Year (Equinox)-Skrillex**

 _Cody's eyes narrow and he turns to see Jeff Rizzo, as the spotlight now moves away from Fireheart and focuses on Rizzo, who walks out in a calm yet arrogant manner. The crowd boos him and clearly Cody is not happy himself, as Jeff walks by him, laughing in his face. Cody glares at him, gripping his fists, but he decides to restrain himself, as he follows Jeff down the ramp._

"There seems to be some tension between both Evan Empire members in this match, as Jeff Rizzo wants to win the match, but unfortunately for him, so does Cody Fireheart. Jeff wants Cody FIreheart to abandon his own chances of winning to help RIzzo win, and it seems the Dark Phoenix was not too happy with that. Evan Neal is making them play nice for now, but tensions might boil over." Chris Weapon analyzes.

 **Malaguena Salerosa-Avenged Sevenfold**

 _The crowd gives a very loud mixed reaction as Adrian Lord comes out, wearing a white suit with an black dress shirt, a black fedora with a white trim fedora and Dia de Los Muertos facepaint. He slowly walks to the ring, but then he turns around to see a child wearing a Los Ingobernables shirt. Adrian smirks and puts his fist up, bumping fists with the child. Adrian then gets in to the ring, and proceeds to run to the ropes,_

"Here is a man we are very familiar with. Adrian Lord has been very quiet as of late, but is recently making a return. The man who calls himself _'La Realeza de la Lucha Libre'_ or, Lucha Libre Royalty', is well known for being the first ever PRIDE Champion, and his _Tranquilo_ style makes him an incredibly formidable opponent. Also, he is the only person in this match that has defeated the defending champion, CJ Hawk!"

 **If The Gods Cannot Stop Me-Svartalvheim**

 _There is a loud crowd pop as the lights darken once more and the arena fills with smoke. All of a sudden, Flynn Horde rises, as if levitating from the ground. Flynn Horde breathes in the atmosphere of the arena, eyes closed, before he suddenly opens them and yells out the word, "CATH!" He walks to the ring, his eyes not leaving the competitors in that match as he walks down the ramp. Once he gets on the apron, he goes to a corner of the ring, and sits down in one of the corners._

"Here we have 'The Belfast Demon', Flynn Horde. This man has been making an impact in any promotion he is in, and SSW is no exception. Flynn Horde definitely has to be one of, if not the favorite, to win it all in this ladder match! And with his MMA-influenced style mixed with his near-demonic aggression makes him one of the biggest threats in this match." Weapon says.

 **Breaking Through-The Wreckage**

 _The crowd pops as the SSW Grand Champion appears on the stage, wearing all white gear with blue designs, along with a set of large royal blue wings that are attached to a harness. CJ Hawk takes off the belt from his waist, and takes a moment to stare it, before holding it up high as the crowd cheers. CJ then makes his way to the ring, stopping on front of the ring, taking off his harness, and getting on the apron, taking a moment to measure all seven of his challengers, before getting in the ring and climbing to the top turnbuckle, raising his title up high._

"Tiburon Negro, Anthony Dre, Kareem Young, Frank 'Dynamite' Rolston, Will Ospreay, Zack Sabre Jr, Adrian Lord, Brandon Duke, Justin Danger, Eric Drago,and Mason Rivers. These are all the men CJ Hawk has gone through to stand before you as the reigning SSW Grand Champion." Armando states. "Back when the title was the SSW Killjoy Championship, CJ won it at FIghting for Freedom, and since then he has defended it against all comers. And now the question here is, can the Bird of Prey pull off yet another successful title defense? Or will the strain of taking on all comers, and facing seven challengers in such a high-risk match prove to be too much for the SSW Grand Champion, CJ Hawk?"

CJ Hawk hands the Grand Championship over to the referee, who takes a moment to present it to the audience, before a grappling hook lowers from the arena roof. The ref straps it onto the hook, before the hook is raised, causing the title belt to be suspended high above the ring. Once the belt is being suspended, all members of the match, with the exception of Flynn,are in a circle, waiting for the start of the match.

 _Ding, Ding!_

As soon as the bell rings, Ced goes for the cheap shot on Mason Rivers, blindsiding him with a forearm, but Asher Darma leaps straight to Mason's defense with a dropkick that sends Ced tumbling through the ropes into the ringside area! Asher helps Mason up, but they soon find themselves under attack from Cody Fireheart and Jeff Rizzo, who then proceed to throw both men to the outside. Cody mocks Asher and Mason from the outside, but he now finds himself being tossed to the outside by his own stablemate, Jeff Rizzo! Jeff taunts Cody from the ring as the Dark Phoenix crashes to the outside-only to find himself getting clotheslined to the outside by CJ Hawk! Now, the defending champion goes to run the ropes, looking for a Tope Suicida, but he is taken by surprise as Adrian Lord suddenly steps in with a Superkick! Adrian now picks up and throws him to the outside area! Adrian then runs the ropes, seemingly going for a Suicide Dive of his own onto everyone on the outside-only for Adrian to feint by catching himself with the ropes, laying on the rope and smirking arrogantly! Unfortunately for him, Flynn Horde picks this moment to enter the fray, quickly getting up from the corner and rushing forward to dropkick Adrian off the ropes and onto the 6 men at ringside! The crowd cheers, but Flynn is not done, as he gets on the apron, and once all 7 other men are back on their feet, Flynn jumps off the ropes with a picture-perfect Asai Moonsault onto everyone!

"And we are starting off hot in this match as Flynn Horde takes control!" Armando says, as Flynn Horde has taken control of the match. Flynn grabs one of the ladders surrounding the ring and folds it, before sliding it into the ring. Meanwhile, as he does this, the 7 men outside of the ring begin to stir. Flynn slides into the ring and begins to grab the ladder and unfold it, and starts to set up the latter as Jeff Rizzo becomes the first man to recover and slide into the ring. Jeff goes to attack the Celtic Destroyer with a big boot,only for Flynn Horde to sidestep and counter with an overhead kick that knocks Rizzo down. Flynn waits for Jeff to get up, before rushing forward to hit him with a Sling Blade! Flynn now decides to climb up the ladder, looking behind him to see Jeff slowly getting back up. At the same time, Cody Fireheart is getting on the apron. Flynn Horde leaps off the ladder in an attempt to hit a Moonsault on Jeff- only for Cody to jump off the ropes to hit a Springboard Dropkick in MID-AIR on Flynn Horde! Flynn Horde crashes to the mat, and Cody glares at Jeff Rizzo, who is sitting up on the mat, staring at Cody. Cody advances forward, teasing attacking "Mr, Five Stars", but instead, Cody attacks Flynn, stomping on him. Jeff gets over his shock and joins in the assault, both EE members attacking the Belfast Demon.

Cody lifts Flynn up, restraining him by his arms as Jeff Rizzo grabs the ladder, folds it back up, and prepares to attack Flynn with it-only for Mason Rivers to slide in the back and hit Cody Fireheart with an Enzuigiri to the back of Cody's head, forcing him to release Flynn. Jeff tries to rush Mason, but he is stopped, as Asher Darma comes out of nowhere with a Springboard European Uppercut to Rizzo, forcing him to drop the ladder! The crowd cheers, as Jeff Rizzo and Cody Fireheart are down, and now Flynn, Asher and Mason are standing in the ring, each of them staring at each other, the ladder in between them, and the title high above them. But before any of them can make a move, all of sudden Ced slides into the ring and surprises Flynn with a stiff Lariat to the back of his head! Mason Rivers tries to rush Ced, but Ced catches him with a Spinebuster! Now it's Asher's turn to rush him, but Ced catches him as well with an Overhead Belly to Belly! Now Ced grabs Asher and he throws him over the ropes out of the ring, but he turns around, not noticing that Asher grabbed the top rope to prevent himself from falling. Ced gloats for a second, but he turns- right into Asher's Paved Road (Slingshot Tornado DDT from the apron, through the middle ropes and into the ring)! Loud crowd pop, as Asher Darma goes to the corner, as Ced gets to his feet, still dazed after being dumped on his head. Once he does, Asher rolls forward into a Rolling Thunder before transitioning into a swift dropkick to Ced! The crowd cheers the Slumdog, as the Indian Supernova attempts to follow that up by lifting Ced up, in position for a Rolling Cutter-which connects! Ced rolls out of the ring, and Asher turns to see the defending champion, CJ Hawk, sliding into the ring.

"And it is time for the champion to enter the fray. And he is up against Asher Darma, who has been impressive in this match so-far!

Asher waits for CJ to get to his feet, before they begin to engage, as Asher rushes him with a Superkick, but CJ catches him, Ashera tries to use his other leg to hit CJ with an Enzuigiri, but CJ dodges that strike too, and he grabs hold of both of Asher's legs to lift him up and drop him with a Wheelbarrow Facebuster! Asher tries to get up, but finds himself being lifted by the waist by CJ, who tries to deadlift him with a German Suplex, but Asher manages to free himself with a series of elbows to the side of CJ Hawk's head, forcing CJ to release him. Hawk is dazed, and Asher goes for a handspring cutter, but now CJ catches him before planting him with a Snap German, dumping Asher on the back of his head! CJ is not done, as he lifts Asher up, looking for a Brainbuster, but he is surprised, as Asher reverses into a Brainbuster of his own! Asher now lifts CJ up, going for a Falcon Arrow-only for CJ to counter by reversing it into a cutter!

"The champion so far showing his skill and experience compared to the rookie in this matchup!" Chris observes.

"Oh wait a minute, hold on!" Armando says, as Adrian Lord slides into the ring, right behind CJ, and surprises him by rolling him up, lifting him up and dropping him with a Schoolboy Suplex! Adrian now decides to clear the ring of everyone, as he tosses CJ Hawk out and kicks Asher Darma out of the ring! Adrian then sees the ladder in the middle of the ring, as he begins to unfold it, before setting up. Adrian then begins to climb on the ladder, confident in his attempt to win the title quickly,and he manages to get halfway up the ladder, as Ced slides back into the ring, before getting underneath Adrian and tearing him off the ladder, as Ced has him in an Electric Chair! Ced plays to the crowd, getting cocky, which costs him, as a ticked off Adrian Lord begins to hit him with elbows to the top of Cedric's head, which dazes him, and allows Adrian to hit CHJ with a Poisoned Frankensteiner! Adrian now gets the ladder and folds before putting it on the floor, before he grabs Ced and sets him up with a double underhook, clearly setting up for Unfinished Business on the ladder, but Ced manages to counter with a Back Body Drop onto the ladder! Adrian recoils in pain, as the inaugural SSW Champion, while still dazed, makes a grab for Adrian, as he lifts him into his shoulders with a Fireman's Carry, intending to slam him into the already bent ladder but, he is surprised by none other than Cody Fireheart and Jeff Rizzo, who slide into opposite sides of the rings, before "the Dark Phoenix" hits a spinning heel kick to CHJ's head, as "Mr. Five Stars" hits a legsweep on Ced simultaneously! The Empire is not done, however, as Cody drags the ladder and places Ced onto the ladder as Jeff hits a Double Jump Moonsault onto Ced, before Cody leaps to the top, takes a moment to steady himself, before leaping off as he connects with the Dark Phoenix Splash (Inverted Phoenix Splash)! Ced rolls off the ladder and out of the ring in pain, as the already slightly bent ladder is seen to have been even more damaged.

Cody and Jeff clearly want to get more use out of the ladder, as they set up the ladder and lean it against the corner, as they both grab Adrian Lord and they look to hit a running Double Powerbomb onto the ladder, but they are both surprised by Mason Rivers, who climbs to the turnbuckle and leaps off with a Diving Crossbody onto Rizzo, Fireheart and Lord! Mason rolls back to his feet, as he sees that Rizzo is slowly getting up, which allows the Believer to hit him with a Scissors Kick! He is nearly taken by surprise, as Cody Fireheart spins him around and tries for a Salida Del Sol, but once Cody is about to rotate for the Standing Sitout Shiranui, Mason shifts his body and grabs Cody's head, holding him in place for a few seconds before countering with a modified lifting inverted DDT, dumping the back of Cody's head on the mat! Jeff, who has gotten back on his feet, sees that Mason has taken out his partner, and tries to attack Rivers, but Mason ducks under Jeff's wild Lariat, and he bounces off the ropes to hit Jeff with a New Belief (Boston Knee Party)! Having taken out both members of the Empire, Mason excitedly goes to grab the ladder, but he doesn't manage to, as a recovered Adrian Lord suddenly sneaks up behind him in order to hit him with a Destino! Adrian doesn't seem to be finished, as he lifts Mason up into a Fireman's Carry, before running to the ladder on the corner-and Lord connects with a running Death Valley Driver ONTO the ladder, breaking it!

" _Dios mio,_ someone check on Mason Rivers, he is broken in half!" Armando exclaims. Adrian, does not waste any time in rolling out of the ring, as he grabs another ladder and tries to slide it out of the ring. He slides into the ring, grabs the ladder, and goes to set it up….only to see that CJ Hawk is getting in the ring. Tijuana's Lord tries to hit the Bird of Prey with the ladder, but CJ ducks under Adrian's swing, and when Adrian turns for another attempt for a ladder shot, CJ runs forward and dropkicks the ladder into Adrian's face! Adrian falls to the mat, and clutching his face but CJ lifts him up from the ground, sets him up and drops him with the new version of Eye of the Hawk (Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver)! CJ now proceeds to throw Adrian Lord out of the ring, as the reigning SSW Grand Champion turns to grab the the ladder and lift it up…only for a boot to stomp on the ladder, preventing CJ from lifting it. CJ looks up to see none other than Flynn Horde glaring down at him. CJ stands up, as both men stare down.

The crowd clearly wants to see these two go at it, and they oblige, as they begin to brawl, going at it with punches and kicks. Flynn Horde is winning the striking battle, as he staggers CJ Hawk with a spinning backfist. Flynn goes for a leg kick, but CJ then catches it and sends Flynn to the floor with a Dragon Screw! Flynn to rolls over into a seated position, but before he gets up, CJ hits him with a stiff Penalty Kick! CJ then waits for Flynn to get back up, before looking for a Kotaro Krusher,but Flynn turns around, catches CJ in mid-air and reverses into a sitout Powerbomb! Flynn waits for CJ to get up, before running and bouncing off the ropes to hit a Springboard Cutter! CJ is down, and Flynn grabs the ladder and sets it up-only for Jeff Rizzo to greet him with a low blow! Him and Cody Fireheart roll in to the ring and clear it, throwing both CJ and Flynn out of the ring.

"And now the Empire is back in control!" Chris Weapon says. The crowd boos, as Jeff Rizzo seeing that Asher, Mason and Adrian are on the outside and getting back up, decided to take out the threat early, as he folds the ladder up and leans it against the rope, before running up the ladder to hit a Tope Con Hilo on those three men on the outside! The three men fall to the floor as Jeff Rizzo lands on his feet, flipping the crowd off, before quickly getting back in the ring as Cody Fireheart is setting up the ladder. Cody, thinking the coast is clear, begins to start climbing up….but someone pulls him off the ladder. Cody looks to see none other than Jeff Rizzo, a smug look on his face. "Alright, kid, you can leave now! Sayonara!" Jeff says, as Cody is arguing with him-only to be silenced as Jeff punches Cody in the face, before throwing him out of the ring! "The Evan Empire has imploded!" Armando states as Jeff Rizzo takes a moment to gloat, before climbing the ladder…..not noticing that Cody Fireheart is skinning the cat! The crowd cheers as they realize what is happening. Jeff Rizzo looks down to see 'The Dark Pheonix' climbing the opposite side of the ladder! Jeff screams at Cody to get down, but to no avail, as Cody and Jeff both reach the top. Jeff aims a punch at Cody, but Cody blocks it and lays into Jeff with a series of Stiff Forearms! Jeff is stunned and dazed, as Cody, in a fit of rage, begins to turn around, grab Jeff in a ¾ quarter headlock- before leaping off and hitting Jeff with a Salida del Sol OFF THE LADDER!

"No fucking way!" Chris shouts, as both men crash into the mat, their lifeless bodies rolling out of the ring. The crowd is going wild, as now, Ced, having been mostly biding his time on the outside, now sees his chance and he starts to seize it, as he begins to climb the ladder. Unfortunately for him as he is climbing the ladder, CJ Hawk slides into the ring, and sees that Ced is halfway up. CJ now climbs on the opposite side of the ladder, racing with Ced to get to the top. Both men do so, and the fisticuffs commence, as Ced and CJ are battering each other, desperate to get the other off the ladder Ced seems to be winning as he stuns CJ with a particularly stiff haymaker! CJ somehow is still holding on to the ladder, but he is dazed, as Ced sees this as his chance to grab CJ, and set him up in position for an Ego Trip (Falling Side Slam) off the ladder, but before he can do that, CJ comes back to life, hitting back elbows to the side of Ced's head! Ced is stunned, as CJ climbs to the very top rung of the ladder, instead of grabbing his title. CJ takes moment to steady himself, before he leaps off, grabs Ced-v and he pulls him into a Sunset Flip Powerbomb OFF THE LADDER, FROM A HEIGHT OF 20 FEET!

" _Dios mio!"_ Armando whispers, shocked as CJ and Ced land painfully into the ring mat, their bodies bouncing off the floor. Now, Mason Rivers slides into the ring. Sensing his opportunity to win, he begins to climb the ladder desperately…..only to only get halfway up as he feels himself getting pulled off of the ladder. He looks down to see Flynn Horde, and before he can do anything he is hit with a Powerbomb onto Flynn's knee! Flynn gets up, but it seems he is dazed. However, he slowly begins to glare, as all of a sudden, the camera picks up his eyes, which are now blood red instead of their usual black. His face contorted with rage as he grabs the ladder, folds it up again, and sets the ladder up, placing it between the barricade and the apron. He slides back into the ring and grabs Mason, who is trying resist by aiming some wild punches, but Flynn silences him with a stiff jumping knee strike. Mason falls to the floor, as Flynn drags him out of the ring and sets him up on the ladder bridge between the barricade and the apron. Flynn gets back into the ring and he climbs to the top turnbuckle.

"What could Flynn be doing?" Weapon says.

"I have no clue, but whatever it is, it cannot be good! Flynn's usual collected and emotionless demeanor has been replaced with hellish aggression!" Armando says, as Flynn Horde takes a moment to glare at Mason….before leaping off and crashing into Rivers with Terminus (Diving Double Foot Stomp), breaking the ladder!

"HOLY SHIT!" Weapons says, and the fans concur.

At this moment….no one is left standing. CJ, Ced, Jeff, Cody are on one side of the ring, laying. Flynn, Adrian and Mason are on the other side, with Flynn and Mason laying in pain and Adrian struggling to get back up. No one is in the ring…..except for one young man, who is sliding a ladder into the ring.

"Wait….is that Asher Darma!" Chris says. The crowd, slowly realizing who is the only man standing, begin to cheer. Asher is dazed, and shock, but his head begins to clear as the fans urge him to get the title. The Indian Sensation hears this and he sees his chance. Battered and beaten, but not broken, he begins to set up the ladder and climb.

"This is it! Come on, _chico,_ this is your moment!" Armando says, as Asher Darma slowly begins to climb. As he does this, Ced, CJ, Jeff, and Cody are starting to stir, and they begin to force their pain-ridden bodies back up. By this time, Asher is at the top, and he begins to force his own arm to extend towards the title. The title is almost in his grasp…..but then the ladder violently lurches. Everything happens quickly, in a matter of seconds: Asher looks down to see Adrian Lord, who is desperately shaking the ladder. Asher, as hard as he tries cannot reach the title, and it is too late, as the Slumdog begins to fall from a height of 30 feet to the outside area! Instinctively, Asher Darma shifts his body in mid-air, as he crashes into CJ, Ced, Jeff and Cody with D-Day (Diving Senton) from a 30 feet height! The crowd gasps in shock, but then that shock turns into rage, as Adrian Lord begins to set up the ladder. The crowd boos, but Adrian, taking his time, begins to climb. Every other man in the match is down and outside the ring. Finally, the inevitable becomes reality, as Adrian Lord climbs to the top, grabs the title and unstraps it, becoming your new Grand Champion.

"We all thought the dream of a young Asher Darma was about to become reality! But just like Icarus, he was sent right back down to earth! And just like that, we now have a new champion, one that is _Ingobernable!"_ Armando says, as the crowd boos Adrian Lord, who is up on the ladder posing with his brand new championship raised.

"Incredible performances by all men involved, but in the end, Adrian Lord proved to be one step ahead of everyone!" Chris says. "And now, up next, it's Showtime for the Marvelous One! In his debut, Bryan Drake will take on the debuting Tate Williams, next!'

 **Next Time: Part 3 of Ring of Valhalla-**

 **-Tate WIlliams vs Bryan Drake**

 **-Logan Storm © vs Jessie Faraday for the SSW Goddess Championship.**

 **A/N: And part 2 is done! Hope you all enjoy, but before I go, I need to remind you guys that SSW Future apps are still open, so send in your OC's! Also, I am co-writing a new wrestling fic with Jase Raven 13 called NEX-GEN: Mexico! So make sure to send in OC's for that! Anyways, please rate and review, and I will see you all for Part 3.**


	38. Ring of Valhalla (Part 3 of 5)

_**MGM Grand Garden Arena; Evan Empire Locker Room**_

 _Cody Fireheart, now dressed in his normal attire, is picking up his stuff, and putting it in his bag. He hears the door open, and he turns around to see an irate Jeff Rizzo._

" _What the fuck is your problem, huh?" Jeff says, screaming at him. "You were supposed to help me win! That was the plan!"_

" _I never agreed to it." Cody says, keeping his voice calm and level. "You aren't my boss, Jeff. You can't tell me what to do, just because your lips are brown from kissing Evan's ass all day."_

" _I would be best if you apologized for that statement, Cody." Both men turn to see Evan Neal, glaring at Cody Fireheart. "You see, the plan was for either you or Jeff to leave with the Grand Championship, and for Furno to leave with the Ultraviolent Title, so that we can have some leverage over Jack Classic, Instead, Cody, you made it so that neither of you claimed that title. What do you have to say for yourself?"_

 _Cody turns to Jeff, then back to Evan, ands let's out a butter, humorless laugh. "That I clearly made a mistake. This Empire is nothing but a joke." He says._

 _Evan Neal's eyes narrow as Cody says this. "I suggest you choose your next words carefully, Cody. You have a contract with TDW and with the Empire. I can easily use the termination clause on your contract."_

" _Go ahead. Fire me. Like I give a fuck. Hell, I'll do you one better." Cody says, as he grabs his bag, before turning to Evan. "I quit." He says, before leaving the room, as both Jeff and Evan are fuming._

" _Yeah, you better fucking leave!" We don't need you!" Jeff says, as Evan looks at him curiously. Jeff turns him. "What's wrong?"_

" _Jeff, I'm gonna be honest with you. You have been in the Empire for a long time now. I have entrusted you to be my right-hand man, the Ace of my Empire, but I haven't seen any results yet. So, despite our friendship…...I have to do what is best for business." Evan says._

 _Jeff looks confused. "Wha-what are you saying?"_

 _Evan puts his hand on his shoulder. "I wish you all the best…..on your future endeavors." Jeff looks shocked._

" _Wait, what? Hold on-" Jeff says, but the door opens, as two security guards come out from behind._

" _Please excuse yourself from this locker room. It is for EE members only. Now if you excuse me, I have business to attend to." Evan leaves, as the security guards wait for Jeff to finish picking up his stuff._

 _ **XoXoXoX**_

… _ **3**_

… _ **2**_

… _ **.1**_

 _ **Showtime!**_

 **Lit Up-Buckcherry**

 _The crowd begins to boo as Bryan Drake comes out, with Hannibal Stone in tow. Bryan walks down the ramp, taunting the crowd and boasting about his upcoming victory, dressed in his usual gear and entrance jacket, but in blue and black colors. Hannibal stays at ringside, as Bryan gets in the ring, before going to the top turnbuckle and spreading his arms out, posing and taunting the crowd_

"And first off, we have 'Showtime' Bryan Drake! This man is in Ring of Valhalla, because he was tired of being overlooked. First, he was challenged by Seth Sullivan, but after Seth pulled out, he was then challenged by none other than Tate Williams! Now that the spotlight is finally on him, will he cave under the pressure, or will he thrive?" Chris Weapon says.

 **I Don't Wanna Stop-Ozzy Osbourne**

 _The crowd gives a very loud reaction as the arena lights darken, before a single spotlight comes out, focusing on one Tate Williams, coming out, dressed in a purple and gold studded robe. Tate comes out, an arrogant smirk on his face as the 'Marvelous One' starts winding up, before hitting his 'Marvelous' pose, causing a shower of golden sparks to rain down above him. The crowd starts the "Marvelous" chants, as Tate struts the ramp, ignoring Hannibal at ringside, before getting in the ring, and heading straight for the turnbuckle, before posing again as he yells "Marvelous"!_

"You talk about someone who has all the potential to become a future star for the WFA, you're talking about this guy, the man who was voted 2018's Rising Star of the Year, this man has it all. And right now, he is making his debut in the grandest stage in SSW United, and he is looking to make his mark in a Marvelous way!" Armando says, as both men stare down.

 _Ding, Ding!_

The bell rings, as Bryan goes to hit the first punch, but Tate block it and hits Drake with a series of punches of his own, forcing Drake to stagger back, before knocking Bryan down with a haymaker! Bryan finds himself being lifted up by Tate, as Tate tries to lock in the full Nelson, but Bryan manages to elbow his way out if it before Tate can fully lock it in. Bryan runs the ropes, looking for Fast Cash (Lariat Takedown), but Tate catches him and slams him to the mat with a Spinning Spinebuster!

"And right out of the gate, Tate Williams is dominating! Bryan Drake needs to find a way to get back in this." Weapon analyzes

Bryan slides out of the ring, looking for some breathing room, but Tate Williams gets on apron and waits for Bryan to turn around. Once he does, Tate runs forward and leaps with a Running High Knee off of the Apron! Tate's knee connects with Bryan's face, as the crowd pops. Bryan falls to the mat, as Tate gets back up, posing for the crowd, as the crowd keeps up the Marvelous chants! Tate turns to see Hannibal Stone, staring at him threateningly.

"Tate should also be careful, as the X-factor in this match could be Bryan Drake's enforcer!" Armando says.

Tate ignores Hannibal and grabs Bryan and slides him into the ring. Tate gets into the ring and lifts Drake up, hooking his arms in a Double Underhook, but Bryan counters into a Back Body Drop. Tate gets back up, as Bryan surprises him with a Superkick! Bryan goes for the pin, 1, t- Tate kicks out! Bryan, exasperated, begins pounding the mat, waiting anxiously for Tate to get up in preparation for the Line Cutter. Once Tate finally gets up, Bryan goes for the Cutter, but Tate counters by hooking both of his arms, before dropping him with a Full-Nelson Slam! The crowd roars as Tate Williams goes to the corner, climbing to the middle turnbuckle and waiting for Bryan Drake to get up, and once he does, he leaps off with a Blockbuster! Tate goes for the pin….but no one is counting. Tate turns to see Hannibal Stone on the apron, and the referee trying to get him off of it. Tate goes to knock him off, but he is surprised, as Bryan Drake rolls him up with a Schoolboy! Stone leaps off of the apron, and the referee turns, as he starts the count. 1, 2,- Tate kicks out! Bryan Drake begins stomping on Tate, trying to keep "The Marvelous One" down. The referee grabs Bryan, trying to force him off of Tate, but Bryan instinctively responds to the ref's touch with a back elbow to the face, knocking him down. As soon as the ref is down, Hannibal Stone gets back on the apron and into the ring.

"Oh no, the ref is down! Tate might be in trouble here!" Armando says, as Hannibal picks up Tate, and holds him, up, as a cocky Bryan begins to tune up the band….. however-

 **Trophies-Drake**

"It's Brandon Duke! The Alpha Male is running down the ramp!" Armando calls.

The crowd is stunned and confused, and clearly so are Bryan and Hannibal, as none other than Brandon Duke comes out, dressed in street clothes, and rushing down the ramp! Bryan orders Hannibal to intercept him, and the big man get out of the ring to take him out, but Brandon takes the giant off his feet with an explosive Double Leg Takedown! Brandon mounts Hannibal and begins to rain down punches on him, as an enraged Bryan yells at him. As Brandon is assaulting Hannibal on the outside, Bryan sees that Tate is beginning to recover. Looking to finish this, Bryan yells out, "It's over!", before running towards and bouncing off the ropes, looking for a Handspring Line Cutter…..but Tate catches him by surprise with a vicious forearm to the back of the head, sending Bryan flat on his face onto the mat! Enraged, Tate grabs Brandon, and sends him through the ropes and into the apron.

"What's Tate setting up for here?" Chris asks, as Tate sets up Bryan in a rope-hung position, and places Drake's head between his legs- before planting Bryan onto his dome with a devastating Marvelous Buster (Rope-Hung Slingshot Piledriver)! The crowd pops for that, as Bryan looks to be unconscious, and on the outside, Brandon picks up Hannibal, setting him up, before dropping Stone with a Saito Suplex on the floor! Meanwhile, as this is happening, Tate drags Bryan to the middle of the ring, before lifting the nearly unconscious man up, kicking him in the gut, and placing him in the Double Underhook. Before hitting the final blow, Tate takes a moment to drink in the atmosphere, before yelling one more time: "MARVELOUS!", and planting Drake face first into the mat with the N.M.E- the Naturally Marvelous Ending (Pedigree)! Tate goes for the cocky pin, flipping Drake on his back, and he puts his foot on Drake's chest, 1, 2, 3!

"And with the unlikely assistance of Brandon Duke, the self proclaimed 'Marvelous God of Wrestling' is victorious in his debut." Armando says, as Tate celebrates, while Brandon gets into the ring.

"Indeed, but I am curious-why would Brandon Duke help Tate Williams?" Weapon asks, as, all of a sudden…

 **Blue Collar Man by Styx**

The crowd collectively GASPED as Evan Neal strolled down the ramp with a sly look on his face.

"What the- first Brandon, and now Evan?" Armando asked.

"What the FUCK is going on here?!" Weapon exclaimed.

Evan had his microphone attached to his cane as he began to talk.

"...Ladies and gents, a wind of change has blown within the Evan Empire…" Evan said, before walking up the stairs, as Tate and Brandon watched "the Neal Deal" enter the ring.

"Originally, I had planned to rule all of Strong Style with my empire, being fronted by a Starry Knight and a Dark Phoenix… yet unfortunately, both had to step down from their prominent positions due to… personal issues…" Evan talked, causing some people to cheer at the prospect of the Evan Empire falling early.

"BUT FEAR NOT! I have since UPGRADED my Empire! I have signed talents that makes the talents of Jeff and Cody completely obsolete! People, please welcome… the newest additions to the Evan Empire, two of the top rising stars in the WFA, and the men who will lead the Empire to a new age of glory… "MARVELOUS" TATE WILLIAMS and BRANDON. FREAKIN'. DUKE!" Evan announced, as Tate and Brandon smirk and pose arrogantly, and Evan glared into the camera.

"Jack Classic… you think I'm done for? Think again, you old sod. I'm way more resourceful than you think. This Empire will not stand down, we're going to continue to thrive until all of Strong Style is ours! And that's not a threat, nor a promise, or even a far-fetched prediction, that… is a spoiler, our names will be engraved in the history books as the group who've conquered ALL of wrestling, and we'll live forever!" Evan proclaimed proudly.

"Now then, have a nice night, kiddies…" Evan said, before dropping his cane mic and posing with the new Empire members.

"And now, the Empire is coming out of the gate revamped, and ready for war! And to any who may cross them, get ready, because this Empire may strike back!" Weapon says

"If Evan Neal can get more talented wrestlers on his side, he could take over SSW!" Armando says. "But up next, the most dominant women's champion in SSW history will face off against the woman that she took the title from. 'The Perfect Storm', Logan Storm will be taking on 'The Gambler', Jessie Faraday, next!"

 **XoXoXoX**

 _Confident by Demi Lovato plays, and we start off with scenes of Jessie Faraday, holding the SSW Goddess title up high._

" _Here's your winner, and the first-ever SSW Goddess Champion, JESSIE FARADAY!"_

 _We see more scenes of Jessie with the title, defeating Alice Cook, Nyx Rosewood, Lacey Alvarez, and this culminates in her match with Traci Star, where she defeats her with a J Driver! We see the post match celebration, and her celebrating with her Reign stablemates, Raelynn Lopez and Mercedes Madrid._

" _I was in top of the world." Jessie narrates. "With my friends at my side, and the championship around my waist, it seemed like nothing was gonna stop us."_

 _We stay on the scene of Jessie celebrating after beating Traci Star, raising the title high-but static starts to appears, and the scene starts to get distorted…..and once the distortion settles and the static dissipates, we hear the intro to Next Big Thing (Remix), as we get a shot of Raelynn Lopez and Mercedes Madrid getting thrown out on the entrance ramp-followed by Logan Storm coming out for the first time, a cocky smirk on her face as she walks down the ramp, followed by Jessie's fearful look as she gets in the ring._

"' _On top of the world', huh?" Logan says in a voice over, before we cut to a shot to her sitting in a chair, wearing her Goddess Championship on her shoulder. She lets out a dark chuckle, before saying, "Not anymore."_

 _We see a sped up montage of Logan dominating every opponent in career before joining SSW, showcasing her power and her ruthlessness, as we see her hit all of her signature moves. We see her going up against a blond woman with red gear. On the outside, is a younger Jessie Faraday._

" _Years ago, in the indie scene, I teamed with a woman named Taylor Stiles, and…..she was my best friend." Jessie reminisces. The match starts, and as soon as Taylor and Logan lock up, Logan starts throwing her around, dominating her, and punishing her. After two minutes, Logan sets her up and drops her with a Storm Bomb! Logan isn't done, however, as she locks in the Storm Hold on Taylor, forcing her to tap out. But Logan doesn't release the hold…...and with a quick jerk, she snaps her arm, as the screen goes to black. We get quick flashes of more devastation, of Logan powerbombing Taylor onto the apron, and Storm punching her face in, as Jessie watches, handcuffed to a rope, powerless to stop it_

" _You expect me to feel remorse?" We go back to Logan. "Grow up. This is what I am. This is what I do. I am the predator…..and I am surrounded with prey. " We fast-forward to the match between Jessie Faraday vs Logan Storm._

" _Jessie, when the stakes were high, when it fell to you to avenge your best friend….you failed." Logan narrates as Logan dominates Jessie Faraday, and finishes her off with a Storm Bomb. She begins beating down Jessie Faraday after the match, and Raelynn Lopez and Mercedes Madrid come in….and proceed to join in the beatdown. "I took away everything from you. Your friends, your dignity, your title.….and your arm." This culminates in Logan locking in the Storm Hold, and in one swift motion, she breaks Jessie's arm, just like she did to Taylor. "And while you were licking your wounds, and picking up the pieces of your broken pride, I was dominating, destroying, and demolishing the entire fucking division! While you were at your lowest point, I was rising up the ranks!" We see another montage of Logan going through the woman's division, culminating in her defeat of Abby Torres, and as Logan Storm is beating her down, and Logan is putting her in the Storm Hold, we hear the sound of a coin dropping to the floor, cueing the return of Jessie Faraday, who rushes down the ramp, causing Logan and the rest of Reign to scatter. We Like It Loud by Sleeping With Sirens begins to play in the background._

" _I was weak. I was powerless to stop you from retiring my best friend, and taking my title." Jessie Faraday says aggressively, glaring at the camera. "You have beaten me down, and taken everything away from me, but I'm still here. I'm still standing, because you didn't get the job done! And for a month, while I was licking my wounds, while my arm was healing, I have had time to think, to reflect on everything you have done to me. And make no mistake about it: I am angry, beyond pissed! And all that anger, all that rage? It's all coming out against you."_

" _Big words, coming from you, Faraday." Logan says. "Two months ago, you were scared shitless, you were paralyzed with fear at the sight of me. And right now, you're talking tough, you're putting on this front of anger and aggressiveness, but I know that that's all it is: a front. Because I've seen the real you, Jessie, the scared little girl who cried like a bitch when I ended her partner's career, when I broke her arm, and when I took all she ever cared about away from her. You may be fooling all these people, but you ain't fooling me, Jessie. And come ROV, when I single-handedly leave you lying in a puddle of piss, sweat and vomit, you will finally face the cold hard truth: that you aren't on my level. And you never will be." Logan says._

" _Either I walk out of that arena with the SSW Women's Championship, or I don't walk out at all." Jessie says, staring at the camera, her eyes full of defiant spirit. "I know what I'm getting myself into. No one has ever gotten into the ring with Logan Storm and walked out of it the same person. And that includes me. But I can't look at myself in the mirror anymore. I can't live with myself if I don't do this!" She yells. "I lost everything because of you. But now, when I have nothing to lose, when I am up against the wall, that- that right there is when I am at my most dangerous!" Jessie take a moment to pause. "Everyone says that I will be lucky if I even survive this match with you, they say that all the odds are stacked against me...well, it may be a tough gamble, but if it means that I may regain my pride, my dignity, and my title as the Goddess Champion….I will gladly take that bet."_

 _The music keeps going, as we see highlight of both women's matches, as we see Jessie hitting the J-Driver on Traci Star, while Logan is putting Abby Torres in the Storm Hold._

" _I'm not just going to beat you….I'm going to end you." Logan says, as we get a silhouetted shot of her raising the title._

" _I'm taking back my crown!" Jessie says, as we get a silhouetted shot of her posing. The music crescendos, and as it ends, we get our final shot: Jessie Faraday and Logan Storm at the ROV Press Conference, staring each other down._

 **XoXoXoX**

 **Rainmaker: Next Level- Yonosuke Kitamura**

 _The crowd cheers as an array of purple colored lasers begins to appear on the stage, and the pop becomes even louder, as Jessie Faraday comes out, wearing a purple and black Tanahashi-esque longcoat, walking out on the entrance stage. Jessie looks around at the crowd chanting her name, egging her on. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, before exhaling and opening them, a determined and ferocious glare forming on her face as she suddenly breaks out into a full speed run down the ramp, before sliding into the ring and running up the turnbuckle, posing with her arms spread out as the crowd cheers her on._

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, the Goddess Championship is on the line, and first off, we have the inaugural champion, Jessie Faraday!" Armando says. "Formerly, she reigned as the queen of the women's division, but she was overthrown by the current champion, Logan Storm! Logan decimated her, and we all thought that Jessie was done, but she came back, and now, she wants to take back everything she lost to Storm. Can the Gambler take back the place at the top of the women's division, or will she be lost in the Storm?"

 _We hear the sounds of thunder and lightning, the sound of a storm brewing and rumbling, before we segue into-_

 **Next Big Thing (Remix)- Jim Johnston**

 _The crowd begins to boo as Logan Storm, accompanied by Mercedes Martinez and Raelynn Lopez, walks onto the ramp. Logan, wearing her usual Edge-style longcoat and gear only in a black and gold color scheme, raises the title up high, cueing blue pyro to erupt from either side of her. Logan makes her way down the ramp along with the rest of Reign, her eyes not leaving the ring. "The Perfect Storm" jumps onto the apron, as her and Jessie lock eyes. Logan gets in between the ropes, and steps up to Jessie Faraday, raising the title once more as both women glare at each other and begin mouthing off. The ref has to split them up and order them to their corners._

"Jessie Faraday is spinning this narrative, that this is her redemption, her comeback tour to win her title back, but in order to do that, she has to beat the current champion, the most dominant female athlete in WFA history, Logan Storm. From what I understand, Logan has ordered her Reign stablemates to stay out of this match, because she believes she can defeat her all by herself, and honestly, I don't doubt that. " Chris Weapon says. "Logan Storm has defeated everyone she has faced, including Jessie Faraday herself! I gotta say it, Jessie does not stand a chance."

"This is it. Two women duking it out for pride, for gold and to settle a grudge. And it starts right now!" Armando says

 _Ding, Ding!_

Immediately, as soon as the bell rings, Jessie rushes out of the corner and surprises Logan by blasting her with a Shotgun Dropkick, sending her back-first into the corner! Logan grabs the ropes, keeping her on her feet, but Jessie launches herself at her with a Running Corner Spear! Logan is stunned, but she remains on her feet, still holding on to the ropes, but Jessie continues her assault, climbing onto the second rope while Logan is still on the corner, and raining down stiff punch after stiff punch! The crowd is going wild, and they begin counting with every punch that connects! "1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!-" Logan finally shoves Jessie off of her, and Faraday lands on her feet. An enraged Logan quickly rushes forward for a lariat, but Faraday performs a Matrix Evasion to avoid it, and once Logan turns around, Faraday is back to a standing position, and before Logan can even react, Jessie hits a legsweep, sending Logan to her knees!

"An enraged Jessie Faraday starting off hot! I don't think we've seen anyone get this much offense on Logan!" Armando says, as Jessie goes to the middle rope, waits for a dazed Logan to get back to a standing position, before diving off, looking for a diving DDT- only to be caught with an explosive Lightning Strike (Spinning Heel Kick)! Jessie crashes down to the mat, as a pissed-off Logan stands above her, cracking her neck and her knuckles as she glares down at Jessie. Jessie tries to get up, but she is instead forced up, as Logan grabs her by the hair, and pulls her up, before grabbing her in a waist lock and throwing her to the mat with a devastating Overhead Belly to Belly suplex!

"And now, Logan is in control. From what we've seen so far from Logan Storm, this might be the end for Jessie Faraday!" Weapon says, as Jessie is struggling to get up. Logan begins to smile sadistically, looking like a shark that has just sensed the first drop of blood. Logan begins to brutally stomp on Jessie's head, as the crowd boos, and the referee begins to count to five, causing Logan to stop her assault on the prone Jessie Faraday. Logan laughs, as she grabs Jessie, before putting her head between her legs. "Here it is, she's gonna end it right now with a Storm Bomb!" Logan mimes slashing her throat with her thumb, calling for the end, before lifting her up for the Storm Bomb- and at that very moment, Jessie Faraday comes to life, desperately pummeling Logan's face with a series of punches, stunning the champion and allowing Jessie to sharply bend backwards and connect with a Frankensteiner, spiking her head in the mat! Logan is shocked and stunned, as is the rest of Reign at ringside!

"Jessie is coming back to life, and for quite possibly the first time since she has made her debut, Logan Storm looks vulnerable!" The crowd is exploding, cheering Jessie on as she gets back to her feet. Logan, regaining her senses, quickly gets back on her feet, and lets out a scream of rage, before sprinting forward to attack Faraday, only for Jessie to quickly back up into the ropes and pull them down, causing Logan to fall over the ropes and land on the outside area! Mercedes and Raelynn quickly go to her side, trying to help her up. Logan tells them not to interfere, but they are interrupted as Jessie runs the ropes, building up momentum before she let's loose and leaps over the top rope with a spectacular Tope con Hilo, crashing into the three members of Reign on the outside! Jessie gets back up, and grabs Logan Storm, forcing her to her feet, before sliding her into the ring! Jessie now climbs onto the apron, waiting for Logan Storm to get back onto her feet, and once she does, Jessie launches herself and grabs Logan by the head before connecting with a Slingshot Cutter! But her frenzy does not stop there, as she gets to the corner behind Storm, and waits for her to get to a kneeling position, before finally rushing forward and nailing her with a crushing Shining Wizard to the back of her head! The crowd yells at Jessie to go for the pin, and 'The Gambler' quickly obliges, rolling Logan over and going for the cover. The ref makes the count, 1, tw- Logan kicks out as the crowd is going absolutely ballistic! Jessie cannot believe it, but she quickly composes herself, and grabs Jessie, locking in a double underhook.

"Jessie looking for the J Driver, can this be enough?" Armando asks, as Jessie tries to lift her up, managing to get her of the ground for a moment, but Logan shifts her weight, forcing herself back on the ground before countering with a Back Body Drop, sending Jessie crashing back to the mat! Jessie gets up, but Logan is already there to meet her, as she connects with a stiff Discus Lariat that causes Jessie to flip backwards and on her face. But Logan isn't done there, as akin to an enraged beast, she quickly grabs Jessie, lifts her onto her shoulders, slamming her face first onto the second turnbuckle with a Lawn Dart! Logan does not stop, as Jessie slumps to a sitting position on the corner, putting her in the perfect position for Jessie to connect with a Running Facewash! Logan is clearly not done, as she begins to a savage attack on Jessie, stomping her face repeatedly! The referee starts the count, 1, 2, 3, 4- Logan stops, and walks away, yelling at the ref. The camera zooms into a stunned and nearly-unconscious Jessie Faraday's face, as we see that she is bleeding from her nose.

"Jessie looks like she can't even stand! Logan might just end this right now!" Chris states.

Logan stops arguing with the ref and goes to the corner, where she lifts up the dazed Jessie Faraday, and puts her in a double underhook, before planting her with the Storm Warning (Double Underhook Facebuster)! Logan goes for the cover, 1, 2, t-JESSIE KICKS OUT! Logan's contorts into a mixture of shock and rage, as she simply cannot believe that Jessie Faraday survived her assault. 'The Perfect Storm' picks up Jessie, and begins to drag her to the corner. Logan, her back to the corner, begins to climb to the top turnbuckle, seating herself there, but she grabs Jessie and forces her to climb up the turnbuckle. Logan punches her in the gut, and as she keels over, Logan places her head between her own legs, and she lifts her up.

"Wait, is she looking for a Storm Bomb off the top? This could be dangerous!" Armando says, as the crowd is humming and buzzing in anticipation as Logan raises Jessie up...but Jessie wakes up, and desperately punches her, but Logan still won't let go, forcing Jessie to jab Logan in both her eyes! Logan screams in pain, covering her eyes with her right hand while grabbing the rope with her left, preventing her from falling off as she releases Jessie, who manages to land on her feet. She sees Logan perched on the top turnbuckle, and she sees her chance, as she runs forward and leaps onto the top turnbuckle, in one swift motion grabbing Logan in a waistlock- before leaping off, and sending both herself and Logan to the mat with a Belly to Belly Moonsault Slam!

"Holy shit! Jessie Faraday has sent Logan Storm crashing down from the heavens!" Armando says, as the crowd is going absolutely ballistic, starting a "Holy shit!" chant! Both woman are laying on the mat, almost lifelessly, as both members of Reign are looking worried. After a while, both women try to get up, forcing themselves up to their feet. Glaring at each other, exhausted they both gather what energy they have left, and let out a scream before rushing forward. Jessie gets the first blows in, stunning Logan with a Discus Forearm, before hitting another series of punches and elbows, but the champion manages to shrug off the attack, before grabbing her and stunning her with a hard knee strike to the gut that leaves Jessie breathless, leaving her open for Logan to grab her arm, looking to lock in the Storm Hold- but the 'Dancing Assassin' resists, as she uses her free arm to punch at the sides of Logan Storm! Logan, clearly exhausted, let's go, as Jessie uses a quick Jumping Spinning Heel Kick to knock her down! Jessie waits for Logan to get up, and she rushes forward- only for Logan to counter with a Snap Scoop Powerslam! Logan, at this point very tired, grabs her in a double underhook, looking for another Storm Warning, but Jessie breaks free and dives through her legs, before pulling her down with a roll-up! 1, 2- Logan kicks out, Jessie scrambles to her feet, and as she sees Logan also beginning to stand, she runs to the ropes, and bounces off of them to catch Logan Storm with a Springboard Cutter! Logan Storm is down, but Jessie is not yet satisfied, as she grabs Logan by the hair, forces her up, kicks her in the gut, and locks in the double underhook! Jessie, mustering every ounce of strength she has left, tries to lift her up...and she succeeds, picking her up and dropping her with a J Driver! Logan lands hard to the mat, but Jessie is not yet finished, as she scrambles to the corner! She climbs up, as the crowd is egging her on. Once she reaches the top, she takes one look at the person who made her life hell for the past two months, takes a deep breath….before diving off with a beautiful Leap of Faith (Swanton Bomb)! It connects, and Jessie goes for the pin! 1, 2….3!

"She did it!" Armando yells. "The fallen queen has reclaimed her throne! After all that, Jessie Faraday has conquered her demons and become a 2-time Goddess Champion!" As he says this, Logan Storm is being helped to the back by Mercedes and Raelynn, and Jessie Faraday, still bleeding from her nose and in disbelief at what she did, is being presented the championship.

"I can't believe it.." Chris says, stunned. "Not only did she go to toe to toe with the most dominant female athlete in SSW history, but she actually defeated her!" In the ring, Jessie Faraday is crying in joy and shock as she takes the title in her hands. But she brushes the tears away and goes to the corner, climbing to the top and raising the title up high!

"Momentous victory for Jessie Faraday, our new 2-time Goddess Champion!" Armando says. "And up next, we have two men who are going to go to war. 'The Anarchist' Ash Russso. 'The Lunatic Punisher' Furno Moxley. Both these men will compete for the right to become the first ever SSW Ultraviolent Champion! All they have to do is test their resilience against each other in an I Quit match! Stay tuned, as that match is next!"

 _ **Two Hours before the start of the show:**_

 _We see a helicopter in the sky. We get several shots of the helicopter as it descends in a private airfield. The helicopter lands, as several men in suits surround the helicopter, with a limousine in front of it. One of them opens the helicopter doors, allowing Freddy Escobar to come out, dressed in a black suit with a dark red undershirt and red tinted sunglasses. He is carrying his Universal Championship on his shoulder._

" _Sir, everything is ready! The rest of the Monarchy is at the arena already, so just let us take you there." One of the men says, as the Prince nods._

" _Let's go. Time to show everyone why I'm the Prince." Freddy says, before getting into the limousine. The limo drives off, headed to the MGM Grand Arena._

 **Next Time:**

 **Part 4 of Ring of Valhalla:**

 **-I Quit Match: Ash Russo vs Furno Moxley for The SSW Ultraviolent Championship**

 **A/N: And another part done! Just two more parts to go! Hope you all liked this one, feel free to leave a review, and also, just a reminder, apps for SSW Future are open, so send me your OC's if you want them there! Also, send some OC's to NEX-GEN Mexico over on Jase Raven 13's profile! I will see you all for part 4!**

 **Quick note: thanks to JJ the Great.**


End file.
